


待旧色老去

by micorom



Series: 何日亡此 [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Groundhog Day, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, Purgatory, Redemption, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Translation, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他坠入塞纳河之后，Javert发现自己回到了滨海蒙特勒伊，同Madeleine先生见面的第一天。此后不久，他发现虽然自己的选择可以改变事情的结果，但无法改变他每次死去后都会在同一天的早上复活。<br/>现在，如果他无法击败命运的话，他只能不断地回到1820年，永远被困在这里，无法安息。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 希望渐陨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toil Until the Old Colours Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743490) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



**第四次**

他醒了过来，倒吸了一口气，塞纳河的呼啸声依然回响在他的梦境里。他无法摆脱那寒意，就好像时间之链不愿让他这可悲之人获得自由。

Javert茫然地发现他的旧制服挂在衣架上，看上去硬挺极了。准备妥当，迎接再一次身为滨海蒙特勒伊探长的第一天。他的警棍放在床边，永远都在伸手可及的地方。他的帽子，他的剃须工具，他离开巴黎前买的衬衣。

外套左侧的口袋里放着一封信，还有他的身份证明。准备好呈给他的新上级。又一次。

旅馆的房间很朴素，但是很干净。Javert第一次来到这里时，怀疑当地警局将新任探长的品味提前通知了旅店老板。但几周之后，他将滨海蒙特勒伊所有的客栈以及绝大部分的酒馆都检查了一遍，看到了许多卫生的建筑，还有维护良好的道路，他觉得自己的想法错了。这个小镇立足于更高的生活标准之上，而他也乐意帮助秩序和良知在法兰西的这一角生根发芽。

在那第一天的早上，他还不知道那个人的真面目，还未遇到那个披着恶魔外衣的圣人。虽然这也算不上是外衣，对不对？一个只欺瞒法律的恶魔，欺瞒法律的代言人，一个尽显老态的愚蠢狱警及警察。若不是他身为虔诚教徒拒绝虚名，小镇的市民早就跪地膜拜他们的市长先生了。  
  
Javert闭上眼睛，试图放松身体，靠在亚麻枕头上，不愿再次面对这一天。但房间的四壁似乎向他挤压过来，他的灵魂好似被困在一个收紧的陷阱里。床单散发着熏衣草的香味，空气里总是弥漫着海水的咸味，女佣那让人作恼一成不变的声音传来，她提着两桶水经过他的房门，水桶敲在她的腿上……又是这天清晨，又是一个噩梦。他将眩晕的记忆挤出脑海，害怕他的灵魂会沉入绝望的激流中去。

看到这个房间，这个清晨，他累了。

第一次是好多年之前，他从未仔细回忆过。新岗位也许会让人不安，但对Javert所有的任务都是一样的。普天之下，法之皆同。法律让他到哪儿，他就去哪儿，执行他的职责。

记忆随着时间淡去，但总有足够多的场合让他想起细节。那第一天的早上，Javert相信自己同往常一样，早早起床。洗漱，穿衣：新熨的衬衫，整洁的外套，擦干净的帽子。然后吃了一点早餐。

他将前一天晚上跟他来的警员召集起来，同时观察了一下小镇的环境。接着他们一起前往了滨海蒙特勒伊的警局。他同当地警员暨他未来的下属问了好，然后参观了办公室，牢房，以及讯问室。

Javert很满意一切都井井有条，更对当地的风纪留下了深刻的印象。之后他参观了另外一些更需要警察治理的地方。他骑马经过码头，看到了大门并且记下了每个警卫。最后他们去了市长的工厂，就在那里Javert遇到了他。身居高位的Madeleine先生，小镇的大善人以及统治者。

Javert将他的文件呈交给他。他们礼貌地互致问候。他觉得对方似曾相识，但这无关紧要。除此之外，他做梦也想不到这次简短的会面将对他的命运施下如此的毒咒。

第二次，如果他没记错的话，就是几个月前的事情。他机械般地洗漱，穿衣，好象是命运的牵线木偶。他擦拭了他的枪，虽然枪本身一尘不染。他装好了弹，离开。他没有吃早餐，没有通知他的下属，就好象一个巨大的傀儡一般前去执行他的任务。

因为就在前一晚，这个清晨很久很久之后的一晚，Javert选择结束自己的生命。他在义与忠之间挣扎，一生中第一次选择了前者，然后违逆了上帝的法则。

接着他在这里醒来，在滨海蒙特勒伊，就好象上帝之手将他置于此处，他那漫长而缓慢的诅咒的伊始。他的惩罚必须如此。失败决不能被忘记。耻辱永远被铭刻。而现在，好像那沉默的法官给了他第二次机会来纠正自己，用法律恩泽道德沦丧之地。于是Javert拿起他的枪，直面他最终的错误。

敲门，问好。眼前人认出了他，目瞪口呆。想说的话却再也出不了口。

一枚子弹正中眉间，市长先生不复存在。

Javert本可以辩解。他可以让别人看到市长身上的烙铁痕迹，以及手铐留下的伤疤。但他保持了沉默。辩解在他的口中化为尘土，阳光好像沾染了泥泞，一切都像是被污浊的河水浸透了一般。

两天之后，他的脑海中除了背叛和失败外，依然是空白一片。前任探长Javert被带到断头台前，面对着渴望复仇的人群。宣读判决时，他听到他们的讥笑声伴着河水滚滚而来。他将头枕在垫头砧上，感觉到皮带紧紧地勒着他的身体。黑暗如幕，而他只觉得解脱。

Javert第三次在这个该死的清晨醒来时，伴随着一声卡在喉间的尖叫，以及死亡的重击声回响在他的耳朵里。他的脖子像是被火灼烧，他的嘴巴急喘着不可思议的空气，他的手颤抖着，摸索到自己还完整的喉咙。他迷迷糊糊地记起河水将他破碎的肢体冻结在一起，然后激流又一次将他冲回这个开端。

他只能保持缄默。穿过小镇时，似乎有千万双看不见的眼睛识破了他身上死亡的烙印。教堂大门上的大理石圣人沉默地审视着他，经年的雨水在冰冷的脸庞上冲刷出灰色的泪痕。酒馆墙外涂画着的野猪，痴愚地嘲笑着他。挡住他去路的乞丐，浑浊的眼珠中深藏着讥讽。

Javert一天几乎什么都没说。他将文件交出去，用最少的话说明了情况。他像机器一般出去巡逻，任由双脚漫步在恶臭的街道上。经过可疑的茅屋时，他甚至不想搜查。

到了破晓时分，他的嘴又乾又热。但他喝下的水总是含着沙子，带着腐败的味道，仿佛他喝下的是巴黎城中流出的千万灵魂。饮下的每一滴酒，都是那些英年早逝的孩子们的鲜血。那红色，是他们泼洒在街头的生命，滞留在他脑海中不去。曾有一个无知的人在那条街道上说了许多刺耳的话，站在虚无的立场上指责他们。最后那些将革命当作儿戏的愚蠢孩子都死去了，红色的潮水将他们从鹅卵石街面上冲走。只有他活了下来，后悔他曾说出那些轻率的非难。

他守住了秘密。他吃得很少，恪守着职责。那天夜里，他的梦境只剩下虚无。夜以继日，无尽的工作，有限的寂静，连冬天都比他记忆中漫长了许多。

也许，Javert那时想，就是这个该死的小镇希望如此。也许它已经将Valjean心灵深处的根须拔起，让他变成纯洁无瑕的圣人。代价则是困住一个失意警察的灵魂。

他能够为自己赎身吗？

麻木感慢慢地被工作所驱散，急流的响声随着市长先生的每一个微笑也渐渐弱去。他埋首在劳作和勤勉之中，街垒之夜后那沉得让他窒息的负担也轻了许多。他第一次开始试着将法律与仁慈置于天平的两端。

也许他并没有被永远地诅咒，也许他还有机会站到苍穹之上的大法官面前接受审判。既然他可以选择涤罪的方式，那么他的自杀被原谅了吗？因为Javert知道，对他而言真正的地狱属于于幼年所处的地牢，属于那个在黑暗中独自哭泣的孩子。虽然他怨恨这座城市，这间房间，但他并没有被迫重生于苦难的深渊之中。

然后某天夜里，他提前赶到一个抢劫致人死亡的犯罪现场。一位年迈的钟表匠工作到深夜，然后被一个禽兽（罪犯）打死。Javert在两世之前曾将他捉拿归案。

尽可能地拯救生命。将杀死老人的罪犯逮捕。这一次，他的职责和负担似乎可以轻易达成。

也许他巡逻了太多晚。也许做了太多湍急河水的梦。也许太多的怀疑依然在拖累他。也许还低估了罪犯的忠诚，因为他将这个秘密带入了坟墓。Javert身后突然出现了一名共犯，此人之前从未被法律所制裁。一把刀，肋骨之间一瞬的火热，他又一次沉入了河水之中，沉入火红的热度之中，他的太阳穴好像被被他自己的手枪射中般灼烧着。

至少那个老钟表匠会活下来，弥留之时他想到。鲜血堵在他的喉咙里，警报响得太迟。他头顶上的大钟雕刻着圣莫里斯的容貌，镀金且又严峻的脸注视着他死去。自他因苦痛纠结而放弃职责之后，似乎第一次在这双空洞的眼睛里看到了一丝怜悯。然后阴影将他包裹了起来，他祈祷着这次的黑暗将会是永恒。

但他又一次醒了过来，在这被诅咒了三次的床上，在这被诅咒了三次的清晨，而他不知道该如何再次面对这一天。

指引我吧，他祈祷着，我主在上，给我一个指令便好！说一个词，让我知道您的旨意，我便会遵从，但不要把我永远地抛弃在这个清晨，否则我一定会分崩离析。

最后Javert从房间里走了出来，只有他最亲近的上司才会发现有什么不对劲。时间比他通常起床的时间稍晚，虽然晚得不多。制服依然一丝不苟，眼神依然坚定。若有人要开口提问，他可以在问题还没说完前就回答出来。但那又如何？探长观察力向来敏锐，他的下属会说，反应很快，不爱听人唠叨。

Javert又一次跟着向导穿过警局，走过滨海蒙特勒伊的街道，经过荒废的海港。他的向导告诉他，他们的恩主、他们的福祉Madeleine先生还未曾有空将他的财富与智慧挥洒于此，不过这只是时间问题。他感觉一切都像是做梦一般，直到他的马将他带向去工厂的路。

他发现自己慢了下来，奇思异想让他笨拙地擎着缰绳。他的口袋里有钱，他的名下有一匹好马。他走了之后会有谁想念呢？这座该死的城市，这群罪恶的人？他可以在新世界过上全新的生活，乘上码头的第一艘船，船漂到哪里，他就去哪里……这样不好吗，忘记一切，逃出生天？

他的马好像感受到了他的思绪，哼哼一声，跃了一步，然后他回过神。不。Javert也许做出过许多不体面的事情，但他从来都不是懦夫。也许他的命运被困在滨海蒙特勒伊，但他情愿死个一千次，都不会像丧家犬一般逃跑。

于是，Javert下了马，将缰绳交给最近的一个下属，都忘了交待他的队伍停在原地别动。

这次他来得稍晚了一些，于是他看到一个年轻姑娘被扔出工厂，粉色的裙子就好像开败的花朵一般凋谢在人行道上。即便在此刻，他差点没有意识到这一幕的意义。他也曾自负地猜想，她就该出现在此。如果有人从这个傻瓜圣人的工厂里被赶出来，那一定是做了十恶不赦的事情。

她在哭泣，也许还在祈祷，他从她身边走过，步子没有慢下来。

也许上天诸贤的确是听到了他的恳求。也许命运有时也会可怜盲目的警察。他突然注意到了什么：她的声音，她漂亮的长发，或者是她爪子般的手，翻掘着泥土只为挖出一枚钱币。他转过身，低头看去，终于认出了她。

像河水般冷的一瞬，他曾看不到的光芒突然在他的脑海中闪烁起来。

不是市长，也不是这座小镇？可能吗？那个吞噬他灵魂的深渊，源于这个女人和她的女儿？

“小姐，你需要帮忙吗？”他蹲了下来，伸出手，尽力挤出安抚的表情。

她深色的眼睛因为吃惊而瞪大，紧咬着牙关回答了他。他听得出来她声音里的愤怒。是，她很骄傲。骄傲，还有那如红磷般易燃的脾气，这两样东西使得Javert在一年之后注意到了她，同时也将她推入了市长先生温柔的怀抱。

不论她是否生气，她的声音中都饱含着恐惧，说得断断续续，口齿不清。他的善意来之不易，他的耐心也一样。他只能在这两者都耗尽之前，先是确认了她口袋中还有钱，再是用老一套的说辞让她安心，叫她先行离开。

他花了一点时间引开老Fauchelevent，因为他不希望有人打扰接下来的谈话。推车最后只是倒在泥地里，而Javert离开了这位不幸的人，心想他还能大声地为破财惋惜，实在是走运。

然后他走上楼梯，心中升起一丝丝兴奋。他已经太久没有感受到这个游戏的吸引力了。

那个女人。那个孩子。那个市长面具下的罪犯。到底是他们中的谁，到底是哪一个需要对他的命运负责？他不知道，但是他感觉自己的直觉终于回来了，终于不必在绝望中蹒跚而行。

现在他终于明白了。如果他的错误只是因为Valjean，为什么他会回到这么久之前？他曾以为是这个小镇在诅咒他，因为他们失去了敬爱的Madeleine……但是伟人死去后，不都有人在诅咒命运吗？若是如此，那每一个贤王英烈不都应该永生不死吗？不，这个世界，或是其他所有的世界，都听不见人群的乞求声。只有一个特殊的声音，一定有一个，那个作恶的人将Javert牵绊在人间。

如果拯救她便是代价？如果悉心照顾这个脆弱的灵魂，让她免于堕落，就是让他逃离激流梦境所需付出的筹码？那上帝为证，他必会拯救她！他会追到天涯海角，找到命运为她所诉求的结局，即便他需要将美善强塞入他们的喉咙，直到塞满为止！

他猛地敲了一下门，里面传来欢迎的声音。他理了理衣服，然后推开门。

“你好，市长先生，”他说，“请叫我Javert探长。”眼前人紧张得背都蜷了起来，愣在那里好似在祈祷不要被认出，他不由地觉得好笑。当然了，这小小的情绪可以被压抑下去。

他呈交了信件，背了他必须说的台词，观察着反应。瞧，那个老囚犯，与其说他的面具立刻碎了，还不如说是被慢慢地揭去，露出下面的真面目。但他的声音却属于Madeleine先生，他的微笑太过温柔，一点都找不到土伦的痕迹。

难道，Javert第一次开始怀疑，他真的从野兽变成人了吗？是什么激发了他那如泉涌般的仁慈？

“啊，在我离开之前……我能再占用一会儿您的时间吗，市长先生？”

“当然了，探长，有什么要求都请提出来。毕竟我们都是为了这个小镇的发展而努力。”

“是的，”他回答道，尽力压下想把这个镇子整个沉入海底的愿望，“的确如此，先生。我在您的门外遇到一位女士，她的困境让我有所触动。仅仅因为某个人的一时兴起，她便被赶出了您的工厂。”

看到Jean Valjean的脸因为震惊而扭曲，Javert觉得他在那河里沉了这么多次也够本了。

“你说什么，探长？”

“是因为那个小气的男人，色欲薰心，抓到机会就要报复。”他现在不用掩饰自己声音里的厌恶了。Valjean也许从未发现，但Javert却多次看到工头流连在那些流莺之间，早已知晓他喜欢什么样的女孩。“只因为年少无知所犯下的错误，她被赶出了你的工厂，更不用说她还有一个孩子需要负担。就是刚刚发生的事情。如果没有介绍信的话她不太可能再找到工作。也许会有人问，这种将导致毁灭的惩罚是否同她犯下的罪相符？”

Valjean依然张着嘴看着他，忘了自己应该扮演一个有教养的绅士。

“你同情她么，探长？”

他小心翼翼地摊开双手，既不是否认也没有承认。“作为执法者，我更担心的是程序是否公正。不论这个女人有何过错，都应该去倾听她的诉求，对她的罪行做出恰如其分的判决。”

他好奇自己刚刚听到的一声哽咽是什么声音。千万不要是Valjean脑袋里的血管因为震惊爆裂了，那可就麻烦大了。他对这个猜谜游戏已经不耐烦，于是接下来的话他全都发自内心。

“法律并非是法条的集合，而是个更伟大的概念，市长先生。在必要的时候，正义必须立足于字面含义之上。我相信你也理解这一点。毕竟，只有无知狂妄之徒才会将人类的律法误解为上帝的正义。无论是警察还是地方法官，都不过是凡人而已，同其他人一样会犯错。”他停了一下，虽然Javert知道Valjean在全神贯注地听，但他似乎一点都没听懂。

“我相信您在制定这家工厂的规章时满怀着最大的善意，但您的工头即不公平也不正义。即便是像我这样刚来的人都可以看出来。于是请允许我问一个浅薄的问题，市长先生，想一想哪种情况会让你的声名受损更多：是工厂里的一次小小争吵，还是让最低微的巡警都乐于告诉来客，您的工头时常对经过您大门的年轻女性‘品鉴’一番？ ”

Javert说完沉默了，他不确定该怎么继续。他不敢再说得更明白。如果他再说下去，他很有可能在言词之中露出对那个可怜女人的鄙夷，因为似乎就是她将他困在无尽死亡的轮回之中。市长也没有说话。他只是慢慢地摇了摇头，满脸都是疑惑。

是不是Javert的语气依然太假？还是说轮回中的这个人也在改变：这一世的市长心中尚有太多老贼的影子残存？

然后市长抓住了他的手，用一种不一样的暖意叫了他的名字。接着Javert看到他的脸上绽放出了Jean Valjean的笑容，这一刻他的两重身份合二为一。

* * *

  
**第七次**

他醒了过来，疑惑着自己是怎么来到这里。几拍心跳声间，Javert只是迷惘地躺在床上，听着噩梦中的河水在他身边拍打。

薰衣草的香味包围了他。女佣提着的水桶发出好似丧钟般的响声，宣读着他的判决。不得缓刑，不得安息，只有失败接着失败。

他一开始不记得自己是怎么死去的。然后记忆浮现了出来。一匹受惊的马，一声重响，他的背承受不了的重量……

他这次错在哪儿了？

Javert坐了起来，死亡的阴影笼罩在他的身体以及灵魂上。拍打他的河水始终不退，亦步亦趋。他脖子上的疼痛，他腰侧的刺伤，还有他的手臂，下巴，头骨在重击之下碎裂的感觉……这些慢慢地都变得熟悉起来。

他记得自己渐渐气短……他想得太用力，觉得有一个瘟疫白鬼在身旁咳嗽一般，惹得他喉头发痒。他曾畏惧的死亡。这个残留的记忆让他的心跳因恐惧而加快。与之相比，断头台曾让他点燃的一小簇火焰根本算不上什么。

Javert向来不喜欢怏怏的诗人或跛足的艺人，但他见过许多受害人垂死挣扎。所以一旦发觉那白鬼抓住他之后，便选择了一种更快的逃脱方法。不论最终等待着他的命运是什么，他都不想在滨海蒙特勒伊的医院里弥留。而这距他被指派到这里，仅仅过了三年而已。

那个女人回到了原先的岗位上，那个工头则被处罚，并被指派到一家只有男性员工的工厂去。他的绝望慢慢淡去。那个女孩也在恰当的时间回来了。她同她的母亲一起前来拜访，很高兴Javert认出了她，不久之后就去修道院的学校上学，学费是市长先生出的。他开始期待着自己得到救赎。

那一年里，他都没有再做噩梦，同时用工作使自己忙起来。

自从Madeleine看到了他的“仁慈之心”之后，似乎不再担心自己被认出。他们小心翼翼地扯着家常，然后慢慢地，Madeleine开始寻求Javert的建议，而他也热衷于分享自己的想法。虽然两人各自保留了秘密，Javert发现他们之间的职业合作要比他第一次来滨海蒙特勒伊时顺畅得多。一切都看上去很好。

但等那一年过去之后，事情起了变化。冬日河水拍打着旧河堤的声音变成了塞纳河在他脚底的呼啸声。偶然瞥见的红色披肩变成了死去少年手中紧握的红旗。夜不能寐，寒冷刺骨。

时值盛夏，他却开始不停地咳嗽。随着日长变短，他发觉自己的力气也悄悄地不见了。市长先生开始坚持邀请他去共进晚餐，吃一些健康的食物，多休息一会儿。

Javert不愿承认这个现实，直到有一天他在街上咳得不能自已。他的身体好像是被铁箍勒住，疼得弯下腰来。想不被发现都没有办法。他拉住别人伸出的援手，不然他只能支着工厂肮脏的墙壁，滑落到泥泞中去。终于他调整了过来，虽然依然喘不过气，转过身只看到市长担忧的面容。他的眼睛依然和善，但眼角却不见了那些因忍俊不禁而起的皱纹。Javert不知道自己在期待着什么。在他面前的那个人只是在做着善事，只是一个该死的无暇的利他者，低头看着他，眼睛中闪烁着同情。

也许他命中注定要成为滨海蒙特勒伊的西西弗斯，但他绝不会接受别人的同情。

他吃了最后一餐，喝了最后一杯美酒，虽然他只尝到了鲜血和旧巷残梦的味道。Javert同Madeleine聊了一晚。然后他同他道别，回到家，整理了房间。他将自己的东西打包起来，然后写了几封信，内容是他正在调查的案子。他拿出一条绳子，然后打了一个索套。绳索穿过了木质横梁，椅子被放在横梁之下，然后索套系住了他的脖子。死得痛快一些，他寄予希望。再也不要醒来，他妄想如此。

但两者皆不如所愿。

Javert并不知道黑暗过了这么久才会降临，也不知道濒死之时会如此本能地抗拒。他死状并不光彩，手指抓着套索，好像在乞求多吸一口气。最终无异于一只没有尊严的动物。

在这样一次落幕后再一次呼吸起来……这样简单的动作都会让他欣喜不已：自由地，畅通无阻地，空气灌入了他的肺里，让他健康的身体复苏过来……喜悦很快战胜了经历死亡后的恐惧。

但他的喜悦并没有持续多久。他呼吸得太深，喘了起来，差点又咳嗽了。一时间河水似乎又升了起来，而他好像看到地板上有一条红色的细流淌过。是警告还是预言？是将来之事的预景么，如果他没有及时找到正确的道路？

不论这是什么，这都太无情了。他掀开被子，站了起来，Javert发现自己几乎是因为愤怒而颤抖着。他们怎敢！那些看不见的力量，不论是上帝或者是命运，怎敢如此将他玩弄！不论发生什么，他都必须死而复生吗？他已经做了应该做的事情：虽然没有地图来指引，没有律法来遵从。但他仍然要一次又一次地经历死亡吗？而现在，那些力量甚至不愿好心地给他一把装满子弹的枪，却乐意见他形未衰而人已老！只因为他违背了某条看不见的敕令，无法达成某个像谜一般的任务，而给他的指令全是无字天书，他怎么可能知道该如何继续下去！

那女孩和她母亲都安全了，关于Valjean的记忆被抹去了，Madeleine先生在他的职位上不断发展着。他们还想要什么？难道要等到他跪在王座之前，让那个老囚犯用与生俱来的名字被赦免，他才能解脱吗？

Javert咬紧牙关，忍住了一声怒吼。他忍了太久了，他的愤怒就要像开水一样沸腾，他知道他必须去做些什么——至少一次，不然他内心的恨意永远都不会消退。

制服，警棍，佩剑。套马鞍时他派了一个人去当地警局，用一个随便的借口搪塞了一番，然后直奔市长的家。他有多恨那座简朴的房子：真是一个活圣人完美的居所啊！

他砰砰地砸着门，听到Valjean的声音响起之后便嗖得一声抽出佩剑。门闩拉开，他一脚踹开了大门，跌绊着冲进去，将他的猎物逼入墙角，终于可以出一口恶气。

“我知道你是谁！”他咆哮着，怒火让他的手颤抖着，无法让剑刃始终抵着对方的喉咙，“我知道你是谁，Jean Valjean！”

“Javert。”他怯怯道，那个贼，那个可悲的骗子。他面色苍白，高举双手。听到他的名字被恐惧的声音呢喃而出，终于让他感到一丝宽慰。“Javert！”

终于，太久太久之后，他们不再是Madeleine先生和他忠诚的下属。站在这里的只是逃犯Valjean和警察Javert。这个世界终于恢复了秩序。

Javert穿着全套制服，戴着手套的手紧握着佩剑的剑柄，紧得发疼。而他面前的Valjean，还没有刮胡子，没有任何武器，剑刃和他的喉咙之间只有一层薄薄的睡衣。

终于，他还依然有力！哪怕此外的一切都凋零破碎，哪怕他被困在时间中不能解脱，只要他还是追捕着猎物的猎人，Javert就能坚持下去。

“你永远也逃不出我的掌心。”Javert说。他走近一步，慢慢地，品尝着复仇的每一刻。“但这荒唐的伪装？市长先生，你还不够努力啊。”

他多想把一切都毁灭了，尤其是眼前的这个人，他的存在似乎就是为了嘲笑他曾坚守的信念。

“我不明白。”Valjean开口说道，但抵着他脸颊的剑很快就让他闭嘴，而他的手也颤抖不停。

“你会逃跑，Valjean，”他动着嘴唇却没有发声。听仔细了，绷紧着努力地去理解！“你会逃跑，你会躲起来，你会在你的巢穴里活上很久很久，随你去吧。但我不会让你再继续嘲笑天道秩序！如果你还在乎你那可怜的脖子，那就快走！不然我会亲眼见你被切成两段，哪怕这花了我五辈子才送你上断头台！”

“你不逮捕我吗？”Valjean问道，目不转睛地盯着Javert，就好像他脸颊上的那条浅浅的红色开口只是一只懒得去赶的苍蝇。

“不。”

他曾穷尽一生，希望将他逮捕归案，但为何最后只得到了这样一个人间地狱？

“那么……”Valjean咽下一口唾沫，微微抬起头，抿着嘴唇想要镇定下来，“下手快一些吧。”

他来的路上脑海一片空白。他只是迫切地需要找回自己：探长Javert。猎人Javert。但绝不是侩子手Javert。

“不。”他轻轻地说。他慢慢地、后悔般地收回了剑，直到Valjean的脸上只留下了一道血痕。他所有错误存在的证明。

收剑回鞘时的那一声轻颤，让他想起了那些咳嗽声。他不能自制地想起了那些邀请，这个逃犯不停地请他一起去共进晚餐。回忆挥之不去。

不。今天的他不是侩子手。他不会做Jean Valjean的侩子手。

“我在城外还有一件更紧要的事情。”他说，无法抑制的愤怒让他的声音变成可憎的咆哮，“三天之后我会回来，如果到时候你还在这里，还在假扮亲爱的、圣洁的市长先生……”

“我不会再玷污这座城市。”Valjean承诺道，声音几乎在颤抖。看到他如此低微的样子，感觉真好。看到他用发白的指节擦拭着脸上的伤口，Javert困扰的灵魂也平静了下来。这动作并没有隐藏住他脸上的忧伤。他必须离开这座城市，而他祈望的舒适生活也被人夺去。看到这样的他，感觉真的是太好了。

Javert转过身想要离开，突然想到了什么。“待在这儿对你没有好处，即便你希望像个人一样接受惩罚。”他说着，没有回头。

“土伦中的我们都不是人。”Valjean回答，“只要进入其中便会成为野兽，心中所有的美好都被榨得一滴不剩。”也许不用面对着Javert让他又找回了那老一套关于“救赎”的说辞。

“不论如何……”

他回头望了一眼。Valjean的双手自卫般地叉在胸前，脸上尽是自视正义的顽固表情，好像从来没有怀疑过自己说的话。这个罪犯怎么可以这样心安理得地扮演市长？他怎么能忘记自己曾是那低贱的杂碎24601，怎么能重新变成Valjean，那个像老树一般坚定的人，怎么能这样尊严地站在那里，虽然他穿的是一件滑稽的老睡衣，脸上的胡茬花白？

纠缠他不放的那股力量一定是投下了可怕的阴影，这么多次死亡一定在Javert的脸和灵魂上留下了痕迹。因为甚至是Valjean，这个将自己从渣滓变成高贵银器的人，在看到探长的眼神之后都不由地脸色苍白，向后退去。这是在Javert第一次、真正地活着的时候，都未曾见他做过的事情。

看到他的恐惧让接下来的话都显得甜蜜许多：“如果我这一世再次见到你，会像杀一条狗一般杀了你。”

“那我要谢谢你纡尊降贵像提醒一个人一样提醒我！”Valjean大声回答着，看着门砰地一下关上。

Javert知道留给他的时间不多了，死亡很快就会不请自来，他必须考虑接下来怎么办。这是他第一次觉得活着这么累。

他驱马赶去蒙费梅伊，马蹄声如雷鸣一般。他将困惑大喊的属下抛在身后。他冲进树林之中，寂静好像塞纳河的咆哮一般将他包围。

Javert冲向他的死亡，这次他要用自己选择的方式。一路上他的脸上都带着如狼般的狂放笑容。他看到可怜的Thénardier之后笑得更欢了。他无视了他的啜泣和尖叫，直到一个醉汉试图将Javert砸倒在地，直到他终于抛弃一切自制，直到他的警棍、他的手、他咆哮的嘴里沾满了人血的味道。那笑容一直都在。

这样死去的感觉真好。

让他后悔的是，醒来之后的感觉却是目前为止最糟的一次。他的整个身体都好像被敲碎了一样，他只能半滚着起床，摇摇晃晃地走到洗脸盆前。死亡在他身体里累积起来的过程真的很奇妙，旧日的疼痛融合在一起变成新的痛觉。只是这一切在那让人窒息的河水面前都相形失色。

接下来一个问题是他的身体还能承受多少。有朝一日探长会发现自己好像最低微的犯人一样，被困在床上逐渐腐烂，直到死亡再一次降临，再一次将他俘获吗？这简直是地狱的景象。会不会Javert最终在河底找到的并不是苦修的火焰，而是毫无自尊的永恒，毫无未来的空虚？也许，如果他真的堕落到那个地步，就算他的身体不会回到土伦，他的灵魂也会。像个婴儿一样无助，被困在黑暗与污泥之中，直到死亡再一次将他送回一切的开端……他颤抖着，压下泛起的恶心，强迫自己不要去想。

他会坚持下去，直到最后一刻：恪尽职守的探长Javert，不论发生什么。

他洗漱，叫了一杯热饮，甚至试着刮了胡子。用制服武装起自己，将残留的痛觉按奈住。戴上帽子，又开始了同样的一天，又说起那些同样的话，他感觉自己已经重复了一百遍。

用一条命换泄愤一次。好吧，命运还是很公平的。但肢体的疼痛告诉他，他承受不起反复如此。

那就想个战术吧。他从这么多次中学到了什么呢？那个女孩很可怜，那个旅馆老板是个混蛋。这些Javert都已经知晓。市长先生不是被他吓跑，就是慢慢地开始信任他。他的任务不是把他吓跑。如果Javert好好审视自己走错的每一步，他会发现自己也不能用法律来威胁他。

一切都错得那么快。他沉思着，快步走过熟悉的警局，没有注意向导已经跟不上他了。

之前的那次，他过了一年安稳的日子。他同他的宿敌之间像是停火了一般。结果突然一夜过去，在他什么都没做的情况下，一切都毁了。

为什么？如果滨海蒙特勒伊并不是Valjean的归宿，那他将那个该死的家伙赶跑错在哪儿了？他的保险柜里全是钱，足够让他在新世界开始新生活，抑或在日内瓦或者伦敦买一栋新房子，远离Javert的魔爪。但他赶去Thénardier旅馆的一路上，河水都在他的耳畔咆哮。他必须承认，他并不是想去救那个小女孩。但如果命运能好心一些，泼洒一些阳光来驱散他心中的黑暗，或者是让那条河安静一些，也许他就不会如此狂怒了。

在此之前是那次缓慢而痛苦的死亡。根本没有人会怀疑Madeleine先生的过去。或者说他对那个女孩和她的母亲还是照顾不周？Fantine的女儿在修道会学校读书，看上去没什么不妥的。难道上帝不想看到这一幕吗？他上次见到Fantine时，她还在工作。也许比起同龄的富家女是要操劳一些，但命运总不会要求他见到穷人就往人家头上撒钱吧？

滨海蒙特勒伊的工厂欣欣向荣，人民生活得都很满足。只要Javert不开口，他们的市长就会继续在他的位置上，一年比一年做得更好。他不会往巴黎寄出那该死的信，Valjean就不会知道那次审判，这样他就可以用Madeleine的身份度过一生。

Javert猛地停了下来，他身后的小警官没注意便撞到他的背上，连忙道着歉。他根本不用担心，因为现在的探长什么都听不到，哪怕此刻有人将他祖宗十八代问候个遍他都听不到。

他头顶的疑云终于又一次消散了，他觉得自己好像看到了一条不一样的河，更清澈更湛蓝的大河，在阳光下闪耀。生命之河，他想道，或者是忘川河水，一饮散前尘。

两次痛苦的死亡，但他终于又迈近了一步。逃离这个无尽的清晨，逃离滨海蒙特勒伊的救赎之路。这不过是个小小的代价。

Jean Valjean的审判！

如果他能想起那个被误认为是Valjean的弱智叫什么名字，也许就能在不惊动市长先生的情况之下拯救他。他的任务终于变得清晰起来：他要保证那个傻瓜免受牢狱之灾；他要保证市长身居其位；他要保证那个女孩平安地长大；他要保证小镇财源滚滚……哦，是的，他可以像圣人一样做到这一切，同时在暗地里诅咒他们！只要能逃出这个该死的小镇，只要能不再见到这些熟悉的脸，Javert会不惜一切代价来改善他们可悲的生活！这样的话，命运不会再对他有所要求了吧？

结果命运要求他花点时间想想该往哪儿走路。他踏上那条街的时候正在打着腹稿，想着该怎么给巴黎大法官去信。信中应该会写到他在滨海蒙特勒伊附近看到一个可疑的流浪汉，长得十分像逃犯24601。这个信息应该足以停止庭审，又不会惊动市长。如果这还不够，Javert的证词绝对可以让这事不了了之……

他为自己的粗心大意付出了昂贵的代价。压倒他的货车要比差点杀死老Fauchelevent的那辆结构复杂得多，也就意味着重得多。Javert不用尝到口中的血腥味就知道已经来不及了，虽然他的下属最后将那东西挪开了。他诅咒着无常的命运，准备好再死一次。

市长先生来得太迟，什么都无法挽回，只能替他新任的探长祷告一番。他脸上的悲伤倒是让Javert很意外。

“哦，别大惊小怪了，”他低沉着说，拍开Valjean想要伸过来的手，“我会再来见你的。”只等黑暗再一次拒绝我，让我苏醒过来。

于是他又一次来到这里：苏醒在这同一个清晨，只有一点和之前不同。也许是他之前瞥见的一眼救赎给了他力量？也许货车的重量并不像醉汉的拳头一样留下了瘀青，因为他的身体没有感到任何疼痛。甚至要比前一世感觉更好。

他还想起了其他东西，那个他怎么都想不起的名字。就是因为遗忘了这个人，他在其他一切都很完美的情况下被白鬼抓住。Champmathieu，就是这个傻瓜，他不能被误判入狱，也不能因为被捕而使Madeleine先生陷入危险之中。

终于，Javert知道了名字，时机，以及目标。现在，他只需要想个办法拯救这个白痴。当然还有那个女人，那个孩子，以及那个讨人厌的老囚犯……等这一切都办妥之后，Javert一边穿衣剃须一边想着，他不会奢望能上天堂，只要让他安安静静地留在漆黑的坟墓里便好。


	2. 来我身边 使你安息

**依然是第七次**

人们时不时会见到Javert探长出现在市长先生的门口，即便是像此刻这样的深夜时分。滨海蒙特勒伊的市民们知道他们亲爱的市长是一位一流的慈善家，始终致力于播撒基督的仁慈宽容。而在这四年间，他们发现探长对法律也有着同样的热忱。一天中的任何时间都可以在街上看到他们，时而结伴，但更多的时候独自一人。

Javert的严苛一开始遭人诟病，尤其是那些被他密切关注的对象。但随着时间的推移，他的平等待人以及善于识破谎言的本能也让他赢得了不少尊重。

之后他开始更直接地参与到市长的工作中去，那些善良的人们便越发喜欢他。有天晚上他更是亲自将一位受贿的警官扔进了河里。从此那些行夜路的女士们便不再对他发出嘘声，有些年轻的姑娘甚至朝他飞吻，或者用爱慕的语气对他打招呼。Javert每一次都看上去怒气冲冲的样子，更是让她们热衷于戏弄他。

一年前，探长同市长先生在一桩更大的项目上达成共识。他们一起力排众议，开始对滨海蒙特勒伊周围的贫民区进行了改建。这个项目的中心思想是为最需要帮助的人改善生活环境。虽然现在仍有人不看好，但也不再公开反对。小镇的整体利益胜出了。更高标准的卫生状况，轻微增长的食品支出，以及穷苦孩子教育水平的提高，这些既不会使得城内涌现大批的乞丐，也不会花光小镇的预算。一旦意识到了这点，市长的仁慈之心和探长的聪明才智便纷纷为人所称赞。

那么，如果探长在凌晨三点出现在市长家门外，那一定是有非常急迫的理由。

Madeleine亲自出来应门，手背揉着眼睛，像是要抹去困意。

“啊，Javert？”他大大地打了个哈欠，“抱歉，但这大晚上的……怎么了？工厂里出事了吗？”

“市长先生，”Javert边说边脱去帽子，“请让我进来，我有很紧急的事情要同您商谈。”

看着探长的手纠结地捏着帽子，他没有再问什么，只是点点头让他进来。

管家也起床了，匆忙地点燃壁炉，然后拿来一瓶酒，嘴里不停为自己动作太慢而道歉。Madeleine好不容易才劝她回去睡下。

Madeleine本想倒酒，但看到Javert不自禁地缩了一下。他想了想还是将酒放到一边，然后去厨房拿来一个茶壶和两个茶杯。

“看来并不是什么紧急事件……不是吗？那感谢上帝。既然如此，来杯热茶吧，对我俩都有好处。”他抬起手遮住又一个哈欠，然后瞥了一眼Javert，“虽然我还是挺困的，但我想泡壶茶应该还是没有问题。”他一边泡茶，一边试图和Javert聊聊家常。最后他发现探长一反常态，对他的话根本提不起兴趣，这才沉默了下来。

茶终于泡好之后，Madeleine坐了下来，拿起杯子暖手。“现在说吧。”

Javert呆板地也拿起茶杯。“谢谢。您必须原谅我，市长先生，我根本不知道从何说起……我知道我只是一个微不足道的下属，但我依然觉得自己可以被称作您……”他犹豫了一下，“值得信任的伙伴？”

“是的。至于我本人，我更愿意称你为朋友。”Madeleine回答道。

“那么，请原谅我这样无故地推断，但我必须要知道——您最近有哪儿觉得不对劲的吗？”

“什么？”

“求您了，先生，我必须要知道，”Javert说着，往前倚了过来，语气焦急，那些话突然之间好像是绝望般地脱口而出，“发生什么了吗？您做了什么？求您了！您病了吗？还是您被迫要离开这里？您一定得告诉我，我实在不能理解到底又错在哪儿了，至少让我知道原因！”

“抱歉，Javert，但我听不懂你在说什么，我身体很健康。”Madeleine说着伸出手来，好像是要去触摸探长的额头，“不过我倒是有些担心你的情况，我们上个月不是刚聊过吗，你不能再这样长时间地工作了。”

“我没病，其他方面也很好，这件事是，哦，算了！天下最傻的傻瓜都不会相信我的！”Javert陷进座椅里，颤抖的手遮住脸庞，“我就不该来这里。但我实在无法接受重新开始，而且我完全不知道为什么！”

“怎么了？我的好助手，我的朋友，我可以看出你非常不开心，到底是出了什么事？”

“我不知道！求你了，先生，”他几乎是在乞求，“您能告诉我滨海蒙特勒伊出了什么事吗？还是工厂的情况不好？如果您本人的健康没有问题……”

“没问题，没问题，我好得很！工厂也一切顺利。冷静下来，Javert！”

“您没有受到任何威胁吗？没有其他的……”他凝视着市长，试图从另一个角度入手，“您的政治生涯呢？我知道您在努力进入更高层，这样就可以将让您的主张影响更多的地方。市长先生，您会不会树了敌，有没有可能陷入危险之中？”

“没有！”Madeleine似乎终于失掉了耐心，“一切都进展得十分顺利！你比其他人都要更清楚！我们的小镇繁荣地发展着！新建医院还有我俩计划已久的改造排水系统，这些都运作得很正常！”

Javert似乎还想开口，但Madeleine只是一脸严肃地看着他。现在的他只是那个单凭一己之力就可以改变小镇意见，声名远播到巴黎的市长先生。

“至于我是否想在政治生涯上更进一步，你我都知道我又不是明天就要参选国会议员了！我同大法官讨论监狱系统的改造时，你也在场，你也知道他们至少愿意参考我的意见。我真不理解这些荒唐的担忧是因何而起。难道你受到威胁了吗？难道镇上发生了什么我不知道的事？到底有什么重要的事情，不能等到天亮之后再说？”

“不……”Madeleine每说一个字，Javert脸上的苍白就加重一分。终于，他点了点头，好似被打败一般，推开了他的茶杯。“请您原谅，市长先生，我老是不停地犯错，一旦遇到同您有关的事情……”他摇了摇头，好像是觉得自己愚蠢得好笑，“看来即便是永恒都教不会我这个笨蛋了。”Javert站了起来，立正之后深深地鞠了一躬，“抱歉，我不得不再试一次。”

“试什么？Javert？该死的，等等！探长！”

Javert迈着坚定的步子离开了，Madeleine没有反应过来要拉住他。他不愿穿着睡衣出门，于是只是站在门廊里目送着那道挺拔的黑影融入夜色之中，然后深深地叹了一口气，关上门。明天，他想，他会找到Javert然后再和他谈谈，看看能不能发现他痛苦的根源。而现在，他只能为这个人困扰的灵魂祈祷了。

市长并不知道的是，那晚Javert一直走到天亮。他从小镇的这头走到那头。待破晓时分，他达到了港口。

警告声响起时，他将视线从泥泞中抬起，注视着迎面而来的货箱时，他的脸上既没有害怕也没有期待。他只是累坏了。

 

* * *

**第八次**

“我必须请求您的原谅，市长先生，这么晚还前来打扰您。”门打开后Javert立刻说道。他站得笔直，帽子夹在腋下，面无表情。

“不用道歉。”市长回答。他穿着一件单衣，显然是没有准备在这个时候会客。“你知道我时常熬夜。怎么了？工厂那边出事了吗？”

“不，市长先生，”他迟疑了一会儿，继续说到，“我现在并不是以您的警察局探长的身份前来，而仅仅是作为一个普通人来寻求您的建议……甚至是您的仁慈。”

“这样啊！”Madeleine吃惊地抬了抬眉毛，好一会儿才想起待客之道。他向后退了一步，站在一边，邀请Javert进屋。

管家跑了出来，为没有准备好会客而连忙道歉。市长先生安慰了她一番，然后让她回去休息。

他们走进小小的休息室。Madeleine让Javert先坐下，然后卷起袖子，熟练地点起壁炉。点着第一簇火苗之后，他问道：“你要不要……”

“不要酒，先生，也不要茶。”

壁炉亮起来之后，Madeleine从火炉上方的展示架上拿下一支沉重的银烛台，然后用它点燃了房间里的其他蜡烛。

“我认为沉重的话题最好在明亮的环境中探讨，”他说着，拿起一支小蜡烛放在两人中间的桌子上，“现在，请说吧，倾吐你心中的负担。蒙主恩赐，我或许能为你的问题提供一些有用的建议。”

虽然Javert的样子看上去同往日一般，但他的声音却不似滨海蒙特勒伊的居民们听惯的命令声，亦非是只同最信任的下属或者市长说话时才用的柔和、近似于兴奋的音调。Madeleine注意到这点不同，又皱紧了眉毛。

“我不知道该从何说起，只知道没有人会相信，因为我要说的全是疯言疯语。”

“每个人成长的过程中，总会经历一两件疯事，”Madeleine回答道，“我自己也是如此。”

“我的一生都在追求正义，但现在……”他笑了一下，但笑容很快就拧成了痛苦，“这个问题，颇为明确地告诉我，我想要达成完美，却屡战屡败。”

“抱歉，但我本以为你想说的并不是工作上的问题？倒不是说……”Madeleine连忙补充道，“我不想听，如果你有工作上的问题也可以告诉我。”

“是不是很难想象我这样的人会有私人问题？”Javert喃喃道，“从某个角度看，您说的没错。虽然这个问题本身仅仅困扰我本人，但却同我的职责及这个小镇息息相关。同您也有关，先生，尽管您是为何被牵扯其中可是说来话长了。”

“我只希望我没有不经意间冒犯到你？我知道我们俩在很多问题上都有分歧，从如何行善到新建医院的设计方案，但是……”

“不，不，市长先生！”Javert发出一声奇怪而短促的笑声，连忙打断了他，“怎么会呢？你……先生，在这件事上，完全不是您的过错。在所有的事上都是，因为您是个好人。”而我不是，这句话就好象写在他脸上一般。

Madeleine不安地拉了拉领子。“你言过其实了，先生。如果我不了解你的话，会以为你是在嘲笑我。我们不过是凡人而已，不论多努力向善，总是会做错事。而且，我记得曾经也告诉过你，你太看轻你自己了。我认为在很多方面我们的目标都是一致的，虽然在具体的实施方法上意见不同。”

“那是因为你不知道真相的全貌。”Javert说着，显然是不愿意继续刚刚那个话题。

“如果你觉得我的一生是纯洁无瑕、没有任何过错的，先生，那是你不知道真相的全貌。”Madeleine温柔地说。

“我并没有这样觉得，先生。然而，我最大的罪过却始于您亦终于您。哦，您千万不要这样难过！那并非因您而起，您的存在仅仅是提醒了我，我再一次败给了命运。”

“我希望我能够帮到你，你看上去如此不安。你的话让我迷惑，我无法理解你想说什么。你难道不准备告诉我，这件事同我有关的困扰到底是怎么回事吗？如果你允许的话，我愿以上帝及诸圣人之名起誓，定会保守你的秘密。”

“我不愿开口并非是因为不信任您，而是因为我知道您绝对不会相信。即便神迹显灵使您相信了，也已经于事无补，因为我已经听到……算了。简单地说，下次我俩见面的时候，您会不记得今晚发生的事情。”

“噢？”虽然两人之间的对话含糊不清，但Madeleine的好奇心却被勾了起来，“你说的话我不太可能会忘记，Javert。即使我忘了，把你的困扰告诉我又何妨呢？”

“如果我告诉了您，您会忘记。但您的回答却会留在我心里。”Javert说道，微微露出不屑的表情，“这就不公平了。我已经尽力不要另生枝节，避免像今晚这样的情况发生。”

“我用我的荣誉起誓，请你相信我一定会保密。请告诉我吧，我知道我一定是不经意间冒犯了你，但我说的话绝对没有嘲笑的意思。我必须承认我愈发担心了，因为你看上去既不像喝醉也不像是发了烧。”Madeleine微微一笑，一时间看上去像是年轻了许多，然后他压低声音继续说道，“而且你已经勾起了我的好奇。听完这样吊胃口的开场白，接着又不肯把事情说完，这也太不公平了。”他将椅子拉近壁炉，同时离Javert也近了一些。“告诉我吧，假使我真的忘了，至少你可以放下心中的重担。”

“如果我彻底疯了呢？”

有时Javert常常在想，在经历过他所经历的事情，承受过他所承受过的事情之后，这个人为什么还能有如此轻松温暖的微笑。现在的他正拿出十分笑意对着Javert，靠近了些，伸出一只经年劳作而强壮的手，扣住了探长的手臂。“那我就纵容一个疯子一晚，听一个古怪的故事而已，有什么关系？”

“有什么关系……”Javert叹了一口气，终于是被说服了，“我被困在这里，什么都没有关系，什么都不会真正地结束，每一个瞬间不过是另一个世界的倒影罢了。”有一会儿，他直直地看着Madeleine，神色冷峻，好象又变回了很久以前的那个狱卒，审视着他。但今晚这里只有一个犯人，那便是他自己低微的灵魂。

“那听我说说我的故事吧，市长先生，虽然您会觉得我疯得不可思议，我请求您先让我说完。”

“我保证。”Madeleine回答。

“对您来说，我来到滨海蒙特勒伊已经有五年了，对不对？”他等Madeleine表示同意，然后继续说道，“对我自己而言，已经要差不多十五年了，虽然这些岁月并不同寻常般经年累计起来，而是周而复始，就好像冬去夏来一般始终循环。而我被困在这里，一遍又一遍地重复我自己的错误！”

一开始他说得很慢，但发现Madeleine听得很专注，Javert便越说越快。一旦开口，他就再也控制不住。他对着市长倾吐自己的挫败感和愤怒，毫无遮掩。他也没有放过自己，怪自己思维狭隘，怪自己太过固执太过自负。他坦白自己渴望一死了之，最后却发现死神根本不接受他。

直到他说起那次他选择上吊自杀时，Madeleine终于忍不住打断了他，声音中全是惊恐。

“你为什么要这么做？”他问道，看着Javert的眼神好像他马上会做出什么伤害自己的事一般，“你是个强壮的人！你可以挺过疾病，你可以抗争！”

“如果这个疾病是老天在上想要惩罚我，我怎么可能活下来？不，先生，请相信我！这些法官，不论它们是谁，没有仁慈，不会原谅。当时连你都注意到我病得有多快，虽然你现在记不起来了。你看着我日渐衰弱，看着我呼吸渐短！但你现在记不得了！哪怕你记得……”Javert摇了摇头，懊恼地抓紧拳头，“除非亲自体验，不然没有人会理解这种感受：整个世界都被笼罩在末日的阴影之中。浓厚的阴影，现实都被扭曲了。吃下的食物都是尘土，喝下的酒全是鲜血。但最可怕的是那声音。”他咬紧牙关，紧闭双眼，“噢，先生，你都不知道那河水声有多响！在我的脑海里呼啸着，让我从心底生出恐惧，然而……”Javert慢慢睁开眼睛，对上Madeleine的视线，渴求着他的理解，“我却依然希望听到这声音，因为我知道在这激流声的另一端，等待着我的是赦免。我只希望我知道如何才能到达那里！这已不是天道所为，我只一心赴死。祈祷不能让我停下，诅咒也不能吓走我的决心。相信我，我已经知道抗争是无用功了。”

Madeleine温暖的手紧握着Javert的手腕，回答道：“为生活抗争，为全新的明天抗争，决不会是无用功。哪怕你花了十五年，五十年，朋友，我知道你一定能够找到解脱的办法。”

“你相信我？”Javert的神情介于恐惧和欣喜之间。Madeleine点了点头。他的欣喜变得更明显了。

“我看得出来你相信，Javert，对我来说足够了。如果明天之后的日子还是同往常一样，那我们可以再谈谈这个话题，那时候我就可以问你是否感觉到末日的阴影已经散去，你是不是想同医生或者牧师聊聊。但今晚，我毫无条件地相信你。只要你，”他又格外加了一句，“记得要相信自己，相信你有能力从这个邪恶的咒语中挣脱出来。”

“哦？”他冷笑了一下，“就好像你用尽全力，挣脱出铁链那样吗？不，除非我的狱卒告诉我我的刑期已满，不然我是不会逃脱的。”

他倒吸一口冷气，但并没有收回抓住Javert的手。“你知道了？”

Madeleine先生脸色苍白，就好象是一个幽魂一般。也许Javert曾乐于见到他的老对手担惊受怕，但这样的心情已经随着时间的流逝早已淡去。特别是今晚，阴影歌唱着死亡的歌谣，他的口中尽是河水的味道，他不想在任何人的眼中看到恐惧。

“我……该死。”他慢慢抬起手，盖住那只仍无力地抓住他手腕的手，Javert尽力用最和善的语调继续说道，“请原谅我说出这样愚蠢的话。是的，我知道你是谁，Jean Valjean。但这并不意味着我还记得那串曾烙在你皮肤上的数字。这一世中，我知道过去发生的事情。事实上，我活过的那么多次里我一直都知道，因为第一次的时候我就发现了。”他咽下翻涌起来的羞耻心，注视着Madeleine瞪大的眼睛继续说道，“第一次的时候？那时候你的确应该害怕我，因为在我眼中，除了你违反了假释之外什么都看不到。最后，我将你报告给法庭，虽然最后你逃跑了，之后我便再也没有抓住你。”

Madeleine咽下一口唾沫，想说什么，然后突然站了起来，走开了。“我需要……”他打开壁橱，拿出两个杯子和一个积满灰尘的瓶子。“你要来一杯吗，这不是红酒。”他说这，给自己倒了一大杯，饮下一大口。

Javert点了点头表示感谢，然后也给自己倒了一杯。“我不太喜欢喝烈酒，但我觉得今晚你是该喝一点。请原谅我，我说得太直白了，没有经过思考。抱歉，让你不安了。”他继续说着，担忧地看着Madeleine来回踱步，“我不应该因个人困扰而失控，让你也受到影响，市长先生。”

Madeleine向他投去一眼。“你仍然愿意这么叫我吗？”

“在我踏入最终的坟墓之前，我都非常乐意这样称呼你。”Javert回答。

“你是从哪里……”他挥舞着他的空杯子，飞溅出来的酒精泼溅到了壁炉中，火焰一下子劈啪了几声。“第一次？怎么发现的？”

“那是我来了一年多之后的事情。”Javert说，“我此前已经开始怀疑。抱歉，市长先生，虽然我见过许多的罪犯，但你身上仍有一些特征能让我一眼看出来。”

“哈！可不是吗？我自己都多次有过这样的想法。尤其是我在破晓之前醒来后，躺在床上回忆我俩最后一次争吵。我总是在想我是不是太顽固了，终于让你起了疑心！”他用手梳了梳头发，激动地来回踱步着。

“疑心仅仅是疑心而已，我不可能仅靠直觉就控诉一个你这样地位的人。”他又抿了一口白兰地，然后有些羞愧地继续说道，“直到有一天我气坏了，因为你对我表现出极大的不尊重。那天晚上我们俩的确起了争执，如果可以称得上争执的话……内容是有关那个年轻女人Fantine。”

“可怜的Fantine？”Madeleine看上去很紧张，“我又错待她了吗？”

“不，不是。你是她的救世主。但是哪怕你虐待她了，我也不会在乎。先生，别这样看我，那时的我是个完全不同的人，绝不会对她这样地位的人产生同情。当然对其他人都一样。你还记得吗，我刚来那天她差点被赶出工厂。如果我不知道之后会发生什么，我绝不会注意到她的处境。如果我不向你报告她所遭受的不公，她会独身一人，一贫如洗。于是，当你在一年之后找到她时，她已经彻底堕落成一个妓女。应该说是我找到了她。你来的时候，她刚刚同一位客人起了冲突，而我正要因此逮捕她。那时候的Fantine疾病缠身，穷困还酗酒，命不久矣。你带她去了医院。现在的我理解你的行为完全是出于同情，但那时的我真的气坏了。”

“你为什么会……”

“因为你突然出现在那里，出现在滨海蒙特勒伊的妓女和皮条客之中，就好象一个身怀神圣使命的天使一般！你打断了完全合法的逮捕程序，将她带走，就在我的下属面前，你完全没有注意到你让我有多难堪。我怒火中烧，因为你这样公然地藐视我的权威。而一切只是因为她这样一个女人！那晚上，我将我的疑心写了下来，然后将你报告给巴黎警局。”

“我……我相信你。”Madeleine注视着火堆，眼睛转动着，好像看到了另一个时空的场景。“你说的那些话，其中有一幕我记得。那晚上风特别大，一个穿着红裙的女人……她的头发没了。”

“她把头发卖了。”Javert纠正道。

他的声音好像是打破了咒语一般，Madeleine眨了眨眼，然后回过神来。“抱歉，我只记得这样一幕。那么冷，那可怜的女人……你必须原谅我，我似乎不记得你的存在。”

“当然了，事情发生时你几乎都没注意到我在旁边。但这些都是小事了。你会忘记的，明天，或者是等这一轮‘生命’结束时。”Javert说着，低头看着他的手。

“那让我给你留下一段记忆，让你以后可以回忆起来。”Madeleine说着，倒满了他们的酒杯，“这样的话，如果你以后还想和我提起这生命之环，你就不必说出你知道我在土伦的过去，然后把我的头发都吓得花白。至少不要这样直接。”

“我早就告诉过你，这是不公平的！”

“但如果你没有疯，你所知道的将会发生和已经发生的事情早就超出我的认知了，不是吗？而且，你为了那些秘密和见解而付出的沉重代价，我甚至都不想去想象。”他俩沉默了片刻，然后Madeleine若有所思地继续说道，“而且，这件事情我已经考虑了很久，希望同我那严格的探长讨论一番。虽然出于自我保护，我告诉我自己如果提起这件事的话未免太过危险，但是我的想法一直都在。”

“那就说吧，我发誓不会将此事透露给他人。”

“当然了，Javert。”Madeleine又对露出一个微笑。“如果说你的故事是一个致力于法律的人盲于真正的正义，我的故事就卑鄙多了。故事说的是一个人，像狗一般鬼鬼祟祟地爬进教区，像小偷一样离开，然后带着镣铐被送了回去。但你瞧，也许其他故事到这里便嘎然而止，但上帝显灵了。”Madeleine站在火炉边，伸出手，怀着极大的爱意抚摸着那闪亮的银烛台。“对这样一个比动物还低贱的人，迪涅主教却大发慈悲。站在他面前的是一个毫无感恩之心的人，是一个憎恶世界的人，但他却让我看到了上帝永恒的爱。”

“你是想告诉我，你出了土伦之后干的第一件事就是偷窃吗？”Javert说。他已经很努力了，但还是无法藏住语气里的责备。

Madeleine面不改色，摇了摇头。

“我找过工作，”他说，“我恳求别人给我工作！但不是被拒绝，就是被奴役，干的是别人两倍的活，收入却比谁都少。那些寒冷的夜晚里，我用你能想象得出的最卑微的语气乞求，只想要睡在牲畜旁边度过一夜，或者是在火炉边烤一会儿火。而我得到的只有辱骂。直到主教他给了我这些，不止这些！来，我给你看。”他站了起来，Javert跟他走进了小办公室，看到书桌上市长的文书和信件都整齐地堆放着。

他从脖子上的链子上取下一把钥匙，然后从床下拿出一个结实的箱子。他打开了一把铁锁，然后让Javert来看里面的东西：银器，还有几个沉重的圣餐杯。“你瞧，这些都曾是被盗的失物。”他说着，拿起一件做工精细的器物。这比Madeleine餐桌上使用的朴实餐具都要美丽得多，而且保养得很好。“他只需说一句话，我就会被问罪。但他却将我拿走的全都送给了我。他还另给了我两件。”

“烛台。”Javert猜道。

“没错，这是他最后一样礼物。或者，用他的话来说，是赎回我灵魂的最后一笔赎金，好将它交还给上帝。”

“于是圣人生下了另一个圣人。”Javert喃喃道，不敢相信他的耳朵，“所以你也想这么做吗？用救济品和公益事业，用无尽的慈善和盲目的信任拯救所有的人，甚至是像我这样冷酷的狱卒吗？所以你收养了那个孩子，只是为了同全知全能的主做交易吗？”

“也许，”Madeleine温柔地说，“我们无法赎回灵魂。但是，就好象主教教会我的一样，我们可以赎回一次机会。”他皱了皱眉，“但我却不明白你说的孩子是谁？”

Javert挥了挥手，他感到有些愤怒。“所以，那些失去天恩的人，只要一把银币就足以让他们重归主的恩宠，这就是你得到的天启？所以你在那些满是穷人的大街上弯下腰来，是因为你身负着用来支付救赎的钱币太重了吗？你要将自己过去的一切，都用圣人的外衣包裹起来才满足吗？”

“不！这并非是我的意图。我并不是想制造奇迹，我也没有天真到觉得一把硬币可以将这个城市里的灵魂统统救赎！但是你必须看到，Javert！这些银器并没有将我的罪恶一笔勾销，就好象两把金币不可能贿赂你去违背法律。关键是信任，你不明白吗？那是因为我知道至少在这个人眼里，我还是个人！我值得被救赎。我的过错和罪恶全都既往不咎，他注视着我，看到的是一个兄弟同胞！”

“但他却说他赎回了你，”Javert说道，“他并没有盲目地给予！他要求你用一辈子来偿还！”

“这个代价我欣然接受。今天，我依然在努力偿还我的债务。”

“那你为什么这么随意地任他们索取？”他挥舞着手臂，指着码头的方向。市长先生经常去那里，总是带着一口袋的钱币，说着和善的话语——或者说毫无意义的陈词滥调——准备拯救每一个堕落的灵魂。虽然Javert总是想要清剿那个区域，而小镇也变得越来越富裕，总是有人等在那里拿钱，却一句话都不听。

“因为我希望这些钱币，这些话语，会让他们记住，不要成为像我过去这样的人。”

“你是说他们应该小心些不要被抓住吗？”

“如果我的小礼物可以让他们不至于绝望到为了一顿饭而毁了自己的大半生，那是的。我会竭尽全力保全他们，不要被你抓住。别这样，Javert，你比谁都清楚，那里会毁了一个人的心。我现在还感觉得到，虽然已经淡了许多。”

“也许我是个傻瓜。”Javert喃喃着，“也许我所知道的仁慈都不过是嘴上说说的漂亮话，因为我不明白，先生！每晚都有人想要骗你的钱！总有些铁石心肠的人，总有些钱包里还有钱、远不需要你帮助的人，而你却每个都给，不分皂白，不求回报！你的行为只能告诉他们，做乞丐也能赚钱！你能拯救到什么灵魂？”

“主教是个好人，”Madeleine说着，最后抚摸了一下圣餐杯，然后将它们放回原处。“而我不过是个想要涤罪的罪人。如果这些珍宝等价于我这样一个被践踏在地上的人，那我给出的小礼物能引起别人的注意便已足够。我无法要求更多。我试过，Javert，但我即不会也不能判断哪一个人值得我拯救。于是，我试着给所有人一些帮助。”

“那那个女孩呢？你将她从梦魇中拯救出来，全是因为良心不安吗？”

“恐怕你得同我解释一下你在说哪个孩子，Javert，因为我不记得我对谁有过偏爱。”

他愤怒地翻了翻眼睛。“Fantine的女儿，还能是谁！我们去年圣诞还见过她，她在修道院的唱诗班唱歌。在另一世里，她成了你的女儿。”

“我收养了小Euphrasie？”Madeleine摇了摇头，重新走回了起居室，“如果只有我这样的老单身汉来照顾她，那小家伙一定是遭了许多罪。不过我听说可怜的Fantine似乎注定是要离开我们了，她这样的年龄本应享受如花般的青春。不过至少我能确保她的女儿能在更合适的环境下长大了。”

Javert拌了一跤。“她要死了？Fantine？”

“还没有这么糟糕。”Madeleine安慰他道，“但不幸的是，你说的基本没错。她咳个不停，医生都说前景渺茫。我将她送去了疗养院，那边空气好一些。但她害怕不能再照顾自己的女儿，于是我拨了一笔奖学金，这样Euphrasie就可以在修道院继续上课。她会同修女们一起生活，直到她成年为止，然后会有一笔可观的嫁妆让她好好出嫁。当然了，除非她选择留在那里。”他满意地继续说道，“修女们对她的耐心以及对圣经的理解都赞赏有加。”

“你是今天签的文件吗？”Javert问道，声音无力。

这时Madeleine才注意到他的脸色灰白，赶紧将他推到椅子里坐下。“哦天啊，你看上去糟糕透了。抱歉，我不知道……在你第一世里，你喜欢小Euphrasie，对吗？”

“求你了，市长先生，你是什么时候签下文件，同意让那个孩子去修道院的？”

“三天前。不过，”他拍了拍他的脸，“我的秘书忘记送出去了，于是修道院长可能是今天才收到的。怎么了？你该不是觉得那些修女会虐待这个孩子吧？”

他终于看清了事情的全貌。Javert无视了Madeleine接下来说的话。他的声音里没有一丝感情，好像只是在给未来做报告。“因为没有能够将一个无辜的人从被告席上拯救下来，我死了两次。如果我没有记起这件事情，他被判罪的当天我就会死去。至少在我意识到之后，这件事情非常明确。那个人是无辜的，我的证词可以拯救他，于是我去作证了。但这事算什么？”他的手抓着自己的头发，“原谅我的胡言乱语，市长先生，但看在地狱的份上，第一次的时候你为什么没有告诉我？”他的声音一下子尖锐起来，Javert继续说道，“如果没有人告诉我，我怎么可能知道那个女人又要死了？”

“Javert。”他开口说道，但是探长完全没有心情听。

“我可以恪守正义，我可以拼命工作，可以变得公正仁慈，但要我替你组建你幸福的小家庭，这未免太强人所难了吧！哦，我主在上，”他啐了一口唾沫，挫败地扯着自己的头发，“这也许意味着我还要确保你会挽救那个傻瓜男孩！”

“男孩？”Madeleine神色慌张地问了一个问题，“你是说我还会辜负另一个孩子吗？”

“不，还不够！一个小镇，一个孩子，一个傻瓜，还不够！这个判决对我也太宽厚了！”Javert继续说道。他坐不住了，跳了起来，径直走向大门。他的步伐太快，市长锵锵抓起帽子和大衣，追在他的身后。

“Javert！冷静下来！”

“我为什么要冷静？我有的是时间，所有的时间！”Madeleine抓住了他，将他转了过来，他只能用责怪的眼神看着他。“我有的是时间来重复这几年，因为我救了那个婊子，救了这个该死的小镇，还有每一个来到大门口乞讨的乞丐，但还不够好！哦不，我现在终于明白了。我不可能从这被诅咒的生活中解脱，除非你能有机会亲自将那些混蛋革命者和街头流浪儿挽救出来，对不对？而且当然了，我千万不能让你带着那孩子就跑，因为那样的话小镇就会没落，而我又要重新再来一遍！”

“Javert！”当市长先生选择用力抓住他时，就好象是被一尊石雕禁锢起来一样，根本动不了。“你真的觉得自己身处地狱，永远不可能被救赎吗？”

“不！”他大吼一声，“当然不！如果我身处地狱，我只会回到更年幼的时候，而每一次我死去都会痛苦一千倍！你觉得是什么让我这么愤怒？明明出路就吊在我的眼前晃悠，却又被人夺走，让我一次又一次又一次重新开始，而我却忍不住希望下去！我恨这个希望！我诅咒它，我愿意杀死它，但我却不愿放手！”

“好。”Madeleine发现自己已经将探长举得离地，于是放松了手上的力道，但依然没有放手。“你可以诅咒你的希望，朋友，但千万不能放弃。”他说着，言辞柔和，但信念坚定。“我相信你，真的相信，因为我相信我害怕你放弃，真正地绝望了，那你将会坠入永恒的地狱中去。”

“但是我的确绝望了。”Javert说着，放松了身体，好像也不再生气，“你是在同一个注定要死的人说话，先生。河水的响声已经盖过了你的话语，而夜空中没有星辰也没有希望。我甚至都不知道你为什么需要那个女孩，更别说该怎么让你俩团圆。”

“我也不知道。”Madeleine说，“跟我一起散步吧，和我聊聊。看看我俩能不能打开这个命运之结。你觉得会发生什么样的事情？”

他们结伴漫步在夜色之中，Javert将自己所知道的Cosette生活的只字片语告诉Madeleine，主要是她同Thénardier夫妇一起以及之后同Jean Valjean一起的生活。拂晓的第一缕阳光洒向滨海蒙特勒伊，好像给小镇的屋子都镀上一层液体火焰一般。他俩都停了下来，欣赏着眼前灰墙映着金黄。

“我无法想象你的痛苦，”Madeleine喃喃说，“但我希望你能发现即使是在炼狱之中都会有美景存在。”

“我从没有否认过这一点。”Javert温和地说道，擦去眉间的一层轻汗。这长长的一夜已经让他苦累不堪。“我想如果人必有一死的话，”他缓缓地呼出一口气，说道，“死在这样的美景里也不错。”

Madeleine嗯了一声表示同意。几秒钟后，Javert似乎是蹭着他一般靠了过来，他只是友好地轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀。但探长没有任何反抗，只是倒向一边，重重地摔倒在地上。

他本想问什么，但他抱住Javert时什么都问不出来。他脸色惨白，满身虚汗，鼻子里涌出的鲜血不停地滴下。Madeleine急忙找着他的手绢，但Javert冰冷的手只是握住他，摇了摇头。

“没事的，”他说，他的气息一点一点浅了下去，“这样……也不坏。”

“但是你刚刚还没事的！”Madeleine绝望地四处张望，但是整条街上都空空荡荡，所有的人都还在睡觉。“来人啊！”他大喊道，“有人吗？快来人啊！看在上帝的份上！”

“明天，我会……”嘴唇泛着紫色，Javert挣扎着最后一口呼吸。他的微笑阴森森的，沾满了鲜血，像是尽了全力才挤出来一般，却依然绽放在他脸上。“我会再见到你的，市长先生，就明天。”


	3. 苦劳，重担

**第十一次**

Javert醒了过来，一时间茫然不知所措。还是那个清晨，但又不太一样。薰衣草和大海的味道仍在，但是走过他房间的女佣去哪儿了？为什么光线那么不同，比往常要亮个一分？他转过头靠在枕头上，想要在这个突然变化了的世界中寻找到依靠，脖子上的剧痛却让他呲起牙来。

有人在敲门，那声音就如同梦中一般。他一定是这样被吵醒的。接着他听到了女佣的声音。柔软的声音，因为探长来自巴黎，怠慢不得；但她依然敬忠职守地一直敲着，直到他醒了过来。

现在他明白了。他睡过头了。他上任第一天不该迟到。

但是Javert头疼欲裂，好像他的头盖骨在前一夜晚被人砸碎，而现在有人正在搅着他的脑髓。这样的剧痛之下，他的脖子又好像旧木板一样僵硬扭曲，心里盘旋着诸多担忧。

之前的两次死亡太残酷，Javert发现自己不愿开始新一轮的游戏。

于是他让女佣先离开，这样就能多赖一会儿床。他必须理清思路，给他突突作痛的脑袋注入希望，不然他永远无法弄明白他上一世精心设计的计划到底哪儿出了纰漏。

不论等待Javert的结局是什么，那个女孩还有她同Valjean的关系都是必不可少的一块拼图。当他意识到这一点时，他第一次觉得挫败感淹没了他。这比起保护那个女人不被无故赶走要复杂得多。

Javert只是粗略地知晓市长和那个孤儿是怎么相遇的，但他不理解为什么那个女孩如此重要。更糟的是，他无法想象该如何将Valjean推向那个方向。Javert纵容自己同市长建立起虚假的友谊，而Champmathieu的审判也在没有牵扯到Valjean的情况下平息了下去，此时市长没有理由离开滨海蒙特勒伊。盲目地摸索下去，妄图找到正确的行动链只是在浪费时间。他知道有些举动像涟漪一样，并非即刻改变事情的进程。他突然开始害怕自己是不是忽视了某个重要的细节。

Javert沉思了一会儿，意识到自己必须像调查罪案一样调查这件事情。只有一点不同。这罪业已既遂，却又永远地等在死亡的另一头重新开始。而且，Javert自己是唯一的目击证人。

问题已经明了，解决方法只有从头到尾观察一遍，了解细节。为了避免麻烦，Javert决定牺牲这一世来搞清Fantine身上究竟发生了什么。

到底是什么让她过早香消玉殒？又是什么让市长承诺照顾她的孩子？ 他该怎么在阻止前者发生的条件下，确保后者的进行？这同其他调查一样，如果缺乏足够的事实，那就必须不惜假以手段，努力收集。

这样开始他全新的一生并不会很难。像第一世一样，刻意置身事外便可。他的记性极好，需要做的只是避免插手干预。等待，然后观察，眼看着一切都慢慢倾覆毁灭……

Javert知道这一次一切都会像第一个世界里那样。真实的世界，他觉得自己应该这么说。但他在这炼狱中待得愈久，便愈发觉得这个概念在他的脑海中纠结挣扎。他无法将身边的人视作是上天为了给他一个教训而创造出的扭曲倒影，这个想法会让他发狂。

但问题是如果他将周围的人当作真人，束手旁观又让他良心不安。这意味着浪费这一世伤害的不仅仅是他自己，还有其它的人。明知自己可以改变命运，却又要成为他人痛苦的源头……

他必须克制下来，不管他有多想要挽救一切可以挽救的。他尴尬地回忆起残留的记忆，Madeleine先生一定会理解他现在的精神困境。当然了，像Madeleine这样的人，他一定能想出一个更优雅的方案，而不是吃力地蹉跎一整年，试图找到改善下一辈子的方法。

Javert从没有将Fantine当作朋友，甚至算不上是熟人。但他慢慢意识到，在过去的两次五年里，在蒸蒸日上的滨海蒙特勒伊中，他们时常见面。她是个很友好的女人，感谢他的帮助。同时她还是个很骄傲的女人，并不认为自己应该跪拜他。Javert所做的一切不过是伸张正义罢了。

他活过的那几世里，Fantine总是加班加点地工作，虽然市长已经承担了她女儿的学费。Javert会在傍晚时分去给市长先生做报告，或者提醒他虽然慈善是好事，财政预算还是要考虑的。那个时候他常常遇到她，她对他问好，而他点头致意。过了几世之后，他们甚至开始拉扯两句礼貌的家常。

在这样的情况下见到她的困境却只是袖手旁观，真的很难。Javert跟踪她，眼看她慢慢地失去了一切：头发和青春，自尊，健康，还有希望。几个月过去后，他看到她再一次变回了最初的样子：痛苦，未老先衰，失掉了牙齿，这个女人紧紧地抱着生命不肯放弃，只是因为心里还放不下一个小女孩。

她得病后不久，他的健康也跟着日况愈下。

这一次，Javert并没有为他的疾病发怒。他只是努力藏住四肢的无力，压抑下折磨他的咳嗽。他曾经将这视作命运的无常，但现在只觉得是他应得的罪行。他让这个无辜的女人受罪，只是为了他自私的愿景：用他的健康来偿还再合适不过了。只希望他俩的痛苦能为他换回需要的信息。

Fantine用低劣的琴酒将自己灌得麻木，酒精将她毫无生气的脸庞染红。而他厌恶地眼看着她将自己卖给粗暴的男人们，却慢慢地变得比他们还要兴奋。

如果她是个男人，Javert意识到，他会将她错认作在土伦服刑的罪犯。那些终身不得释放的人中的一个，只因他们在铁链和辫子之下已经变成行尸走肉。

而且她憎恨着，哦，她恨得那么深。他不知道Madeleine在她临终的日子里给了她什么样的慰藉，但一定是安抚了她的仇恨，不然的话她踏入黑暗之时都会不停诅咒这个世界。但在这一世里她还是独身一人，而他可以嗅出她身上的恨意，这恨意浓得甚至盖过了她身上的酒味和污臭。

如果她是他看管下的囚犯，他会给她戴上两套枷锁，鞭打她时不会留情。但是她是个女人，所以她不论怎么恨都不会有人在意。她穷困、绝望，却不会手执尖刃夺其所需。或者，她单纯得不知道该怎么做，却聪明得知道一旦失败就意味着她女儿会死去。

他病得和Fantine一样重，即便他吃得好，穿得暖，还有个安全的家。这不是病，而是一个诅咒，他猜想，但他决不能过早地被击倒。

这一年慢慢地过去，Javert只能咬紧牙关，鼻烟壶里的鸦片酊越放越多。这苦涩的酊剂让他变得行动迟缓，思维混沌，最后在执行任务时，他只能靠着前世的记忆逮捕嫌犯。

这邪恶但必不可缺的习惯给他业已干瘪的钱包增加了新的负担。他没法打起精神，只能做出选择：继续探长的职责，用工资来付房租并且保持良好的仪表，还是在工作之余调剂时间调查Fantine。无论他怎么努力，他都没法同时做到这三件事情。带着黑眼圈强打着精神工作，只因为白天那点时间不够他完成任务，光是这一点就已经足够糟糕。

这像肺痨一般的咳嗽已经让他受人瞩目，不论是邻居还是警局的下属都因此或是害怕或是轻蔑地看着他。Javert知道，不修边幅的下场很可能是丢掉工作。他不敢冒这个险，因为等那一晚到来时他需要有足够的威信镇住Fantine。只有一个解决办法：他雇了一个管家来帮他做饭，然后用省下的时间沉浸在罂粟的怀抱中安睡。

这一项新的花销用光了他的钱，他发现自己必须在体面的外表和吃得上晚餐之间选择一个。

当然还有一个显而易见的选择。自从他穿上狱卒制服的第一天开始，这个选择就朝他秋波频送。但尽管他生着病，吸着毒，注定着要死，Javert情愿在第十八层地狱度过余生，也不会接受别人的贿赂。

于是他开始借钱。也许这也算是偷窃，因为绝大部分的钱他都无法在生前归还。但至少这不违背任何一条法律。Javert在极短的时间内累积了一大堆债务，他发现自己只有不断地拆东墙补西墙，才能将自己的财务问题掩盖起来。

他源自巴黎的声望，他言及法律的拙劣威吓，让那些高利贷都不敢声张此事。那些杂碎各自以为自己的魔爪暗暗地操控了探长的钱包，而他至少保住了好名声。

Fantine终于忍不住袭击了那个骚扰她的傻瓜时，Javert差点无法说完他该说的话。那些词句在他的嘴里萦绕着，整个世界都好像在摇曳。幸好市长先生完全没有注意到他，不然他也许会问为什么他的探长连站直都那么费劲。

逮捕失败后的第二天一早，他立刻请了病假。警察局的书记员早就扯着嗓子暗示他该休息。这样已经一个月，还是两个月了？Javert吸下的量让他失去了时间的概念。

他最后一份工资付给了马车车夫。他需要一辆厢式马车赶去蒙费梅伊，而一阵咳嗽过后价格直接翻了一番。

他到达之后，用非法没收来的伪币预支了三天的房租给那讨厌的旅馆老板。在任何一个更理智的世界里，Javert会在两个月内剿毁那个制假窝点。将伪造的钱币交出去时，他只觉得恶心。收缴这些伪币时他满脑子都是挪作私用，即便在行动结束之前他就已经后悔了这个决定，但时日无多他根本想不出别的办法。但是他作为一个执法的人，将这些伪造的货币递给别人，哪怕是Thénardier这样的小人，这种极端的自我厌恶是什么都比不上的。

如果他逼不得已再来一遍的话，Javert对自己发誓，他干脆把该死的房租合约取消，然后睡在办公室得了。什么都好过这样糟践自己！

他骗了Thénardier，没有支付房租，但旅店糟糕的环境至少减轻了他的罪恶感。Javert最后的三天会在酒馆里度过，将恶心的汁液洒在地板和衬衫上，好假装出他已经喝过的样子。剩下的时间不多，咳嗽又让他每一口呼吸都费劲力气，Javert甚至没有想过要将身边的恶徒们绳之以法。他只是吃完剩下的药，然后静静观察。

Javert做了几年的狱卒，十多年的警察，但他在这里看到的偷拐抢骗数量之多依然让他震惊。

旅店老板将一切能摸到的东西都偷走了，包括Javert的灌铅警棍还有他的靴子。Thénardier夫人试图诓他买下咳嗽特效药（十法郎，而Javert尚未完全消失的理智告诉他，那东西无非是猫尿掺上蓝色染料而已），就在这时他的警棍消失不见了。

第二天早上醒来后，Javert发现他的靴子一夜之间老了二十岁，还坏了一个鞋跟。在旅店老板确认了他的确是重病缠身后，他们拿回了那双破靴子，给他留下了一双不合脚的木鞋。当他提起这件事后，Thénardier试图将Javert自己的靴子以两倍的价钱卖回给他。

如果这整个旅馆没有那么肮脏，没有让Javert觉得哪怕只是待一晚上都会染一身的脏病，如果Javert没有喝一口所谓的“啤酒”然后就恶心得想吐，也许他会派一群热血的年轻巡逻官来这里，学学什么叫真正的卑劣。然后他可以把这个地狱般的地方一把火烧了。

这里的食物就和环境一样糟糕，而Javert，这个从小吃着监狱剩饭长大的人，宁愿饿三天也不想碰那些东西。尽管如此，这依然比不上旅馆老板肮脏的灵魂。

这些人时运不济堕落至此，却很快学会了用残酷作乐。他们忘记了一切做人需要的东西。Javert见识过许多这样的人，只要一丁点的借口便可以抛弃上帝的律法，抛弃了礼节和尊严，而他鄙视他们。但即便是地位最低微的人当中，都少有像Thénardier夫妇这样乐于扎根在糟粕之中的。只要有钱可赚，什么都可以做。

更糟糕的是，他们甚至都没有勇气承认自己偷盗，反而夸张地假笑着，诉说着旅馆中发生的事情。“咱们的小把戏，”Thénardier告诉他的住客们，“我们的小游戏，你们难道不喜欢吗？”那女人也一样：“生活所迫啊，亲爱的，生活所迫。”她对她的小女儿这么说道，接着假装她的裙子被缠住了，然后将前来扶起她的先生洗劫一空。

Javert觉得，真该来一伙强盗把这里烧光抢光，随时都欢迎。

鸦片酊让他脑袋沉重，但并没完全模糊他的眼睛。他们不曾表现出一丝善良或者是宽宏大量，甚至对他们收养的小女孩也是如此。

第二天他见到了小Cosette。那时他正在树林中散步，寻找记忆中应有的那口井。幸好井水尚可饮用。他渴坏了，而旅店里所谓的啤酒只会让他更渴。

那个孩子正努力提起一只沉重的木桶。Javert一看到她就明白了为什么Valjean将她收入羽翼之下。她这么小，不该被这个环境糟蹋了。的确，贫穷在她身上留下了刺眼的记号，但她的眼睛依然清澈。看着她挣扎着于年龄不相符的任务，Javert只得庆幸她长着一张让人一看就心生怜爱的脸。

倒不是因为她不开心，虽然她的确不开心，也不是因为她小小的身体显然无法完成这样的任务。是因为这可怜的小女孩不应遭这样的罪。她没有任何过错，不该受到这样的惩罚。就算她身上有罪，也不过是我们每个人从娘胎里带出来的原罪罢了。

如果Javert没有头疼，他也马上要开始疼了。从某个角度来说，无论Jean Valjean伪装成什么身份，他的行为模式始终在意料之中。

他在土伦时，只要看到有机会逃跑，就会立刻爬过高墙，从来不会停下思考如何在围墙之外生存，或者是怎么逃脱追捕。同样的，Javert知道一旦Valjean看到这个孤女之后，他会立刻希望给她自己都不曾享受过的锦衣玉食。他会把市长先生的身份丢在路边，埋葬他的政治生涯。只为了拯救这样一个女孩，他会将自己的一切都掩盖起来，这辈子再也不抛头露面，甚至都没有想过这样一根筋的热血会给未来造成什么样的影响。

如果他是个赌徒，Javert会用他的警徽打赌，旅店老板肯定是索要了一大笔钱之后才放走了那个女孩。这也解释了为什么Thénardier夫妇多年之后能这么快地认出Valjean。Javert还想赌下去，虽然没有人会傻到同他赌，市长先生一定会用自己都不舍得买的奢华玩意逗这个女孩开心。

也许他的虚弱反而成了好事，不然他一定会阻止这种傻事。

现在只有一件事情他还不能理解。为什么这个孩子的影响如此之大，只因她缺席了Valjean的生活，就导致Javert两次死亡？他不懂，如果收养了这个女孩，市长先生就无法继续建造他梦想中宽阔、人员齐备的儿童医院。难道这不比收养一个孩子更重要吗？

但轮不到Javert来提问。他只是一个试图赎罪的罪人罢了。

接着，第三天的早上，他听到了市长先生小心而礼貌地要求带走这个女孩。这时的他已经无力来庆幸这一切终将到了尽头。Thénardier最后拿走了两千法郎，而他的憎恶也被身体的痛苦所淹没。如果他没有那么虚弱，也许就会去阻止市长做这样的蠢事。

但现在的Javert只能勉强支起身子，爬上他用天价租来的满是床虱的木板，倒了下去。他的喉咙已经被肺部涌起的毒痰充满，他甚至没有力气拿出准备好的剃刀自我了断。他只能伏在那里，祈祷自己在这地狱般的日子中所构想的计划能够让他不要重蹈覆辙。

然后他在这个熟悉的清晨苏醒，在这个干净的房间里，而他的肺终于充满了新鲜空气。他的身体又一次属于他自己，他可以说话、奔跑、呼吸上千次而不会感到疲劳。他跪倒在木质地板上，他的祈祷词混在一起，但他从没有如此衷心感谢上帝。

现在回想起来，Javert才意识到他在那一天犯下多少致命错误。他沉醉在身体复原的喜悦之中，完全没有注意到自己给小镇里的人留下了什么印象。他缩短了参观警局的行程，唐突地举了些许例子来证明自己对这里的熟悉，却没有发现吓坏了随行的警员。

然后，他懒得再一次沿着同样的路线骑马穿过滨海蒙特勒伊，于是转而去了教堂，语气粗暴地下令要求进入钟塔。

他冲上台阶，像是疯了一般地大笑着，推开了顶楼的木门。空气！新鲜甜美的空气！他的后背不再大汗淋漓，他的喉咙不再卡着咳嗽。他的身体又一次康复了，他又一次可以自由地行动。那一刻，滨海蒙特勒伊熟悉的小路在他眼里就好象天堂之门一样可爱，而他发誓将会保护他们，免受前路一切危险所害。

不是为了Jean Valjen，不是为了市长先生，而是为了铭记这无暇的一刻：钟塔，前方开阔的天空，他脚下的市民们努力过好每一天的生活，这些诚实的男人女人需要他的保护。

他的使命充满了新的激情和动力，Javert接着回到了熟悉的行程中去。他的脑海中已经构思了一张地图，现在只要将好不容易取得的信息充分利用便可。首先，他要向市长自我介绍。他小心地暗示自己似乎曾见过Madeleine，但当市长以惊人的力气抬起货车时，他表现出来的只有敬畏而已。

至于Fantine，她将白费两天功夫找工作，然后将挂饰和头发卖了。之后再过三天，她将回到码头边，因为Thénardier又寄了一封信问她要钱。

五天的时间，Javert此前曾用这五天将小镇的每一个角落都调查了一遍，所以他可以在她回码头的时候“偶遇”她，并阻止她卖掉牙齿。他在市长先生身边观察了这么长时间，看着他用温柔的话语和深情的双眼柔化那些强硬的人。他只需要假装出足够的担心，那心急如焚的女人便向他倾诉了一切。

他答应会调查此事，但要求先见见她的女儿，同时确保了她品行端正，不会让市长陷入丑闻。然后，他必须让Fantine回到家中，不要遭受其他的危险。

Javert租来的房子里有一套被褥、窗帘，以及其他一些家用的布艺。这些东西都很干净，质量也不错，所以他之前从没有想过要更换。不过使用的时间稍久了一些。于是在调查案子之余，他让Fantine给他缝了一套新的。他支付的报酬比起工厂的工资要低，更是远低于裁缝的要价。但这是正经工作赚来的钱，而她也很聪明，知道他的既得私利证明了他不寻常的关注背后并没有其它更邪恶的目的。

当Javert通知警局，他想要去蒙费梅伊调查一起诈骗案时，警局里公然反对的声音要比过去几世里都要多。他的下属和滨海蒙特勒伊的市民一样，学会了要对领导的激进想法直抒胸臆。现在，他不得不用那些尖锐的言辞，甚至是可怕丑闻的暗示来平息这些意见。Javert离开小镇时心情烦躁得很。他的下属警官们，那些他从里到外都了解得透透彻彻的人，对待他的态度好像唯恐冒犯了他似的，这让他很痛苦。他只是没有时间来做更仔细的调查罢了！

他只用了一天就收集到足够的证据，证明Thénardier夫妇涉嫌犯罪，虐待了Cosette，并且诈骗了她的母亲。他拿着证据同他们对质，看到他们的脸都白了。他挑明自己身份时，必须努力压抑所有那些想对这对臭味相投的夫妻所说的话。但他的努力有了回报。一封信从他的口袋中探出头来，而在这不可抵御的诱惑之下，Thénardier太太在女儿凄惨哭声的掩护中伸手悄悄拿走了它。

Javert带着Cosette离开，走之前说他会将他们的罪行报告给当地的警方。完全不出所料，当警员前来时这里已经人去楼空。警方将整个小镇掘地三尺，而Thénardier一家不知踪影。

他们逃走了，满心仇恨：对Javert，对Fantine，以及对整个滨海蒙特勒伊。

Thénardier先生会有足够的理由来研究那封偷来的信。Javert在其中列举了他对Madeleine身份的怀疑，他是否是Jean Valjean，是否是土伦假释逃犯24601。如果这样都不能让他回来，偷偷接近市长，那么……好吧，为什么要担心不可能的事情？

旅馆老板并不是傻瓜。从很多方面来说，这的确让事情简单了许多。他知道Javert会在这里，知道他会认出他们一家的脸。他应该会怀疑，Cosette将自己受到的待遇告诉Fantine之后，她绝对会想起他可憎的模样。而且他还要评估，是否能从Madeleine身上抽到油水。

经过仔细考虑之后，Javert觉得Thénardier一家需要一年的时间才会再次出现。花一年来躲藏，等待探长忘记，等待Cosette不再提起那对可怕的旅馆老板夫妇，然后这对杂碎才会溜进小镇，试图将他们的魔爪伸入市长先生的口袋里。

在此之前，Javert需要做的事情如下：确保Fantine回到旧岗位上，保证她的孩子不会接触到市长先生，这样的话他就不会将小女孩送进修道院或者是其他同样麻烦的地方。然后，等Thénardier出现后，Javert必须保证他同市长已经足够亲近，这样他既不会吓得逃跑，也不会忽视他的警告。这是一张精心编制的大网，Javert只能祈祷自己有足够的能力完成这必须完成的任务。

他意识到这场游戏所有的玩家中，他最不了解的一个就是Cosette。Javert决定在回滨海蒙特勒伊的路上同小女孩熟悉起来。结果这却比他想象中艰难得多。在食物和母亲等待的许诺之下，小女孩的确很乐意同他一起离开，但是她却不是一个善谈的人。也许Javert自己也好不到哪儿去，于是他们间的对话多以尴尬的冷场告终。

马车一路颠簸，女孩始终沉默着，一口一口咬着Javert给她的面包。有的时候，当她认为他正往窗外看时，她会对着一块破布唱歌，假装那是一个娃娃。而一旦发现他看着她，她就安静了下来。Javert觉得想让她开口说话可能只是无用功，于是他决定单刀直入地提问，看看能套出些什么。

“你长大之后想做什么？”在沉默中对视了一小时后，他问道。

女孩思考了一会儿，然后低头看着破布，好像那是她的依靠一般：“漂亮的小姐，像我妈妈那样。”

“没什么更远大的理想吗？”

她咬了咬手指。他抿了抿嘴唇，试图露出一个更友好些的表情。也许这起了效果，因为她回答了：“我想要一座城堡。”

“城堡？”

“对，漂亮的白城堡。”

这个理想的确很远大。“等你拥有了城堡之后，你想做什么？”

“我想接妈妈一起来住！然后爸爸也能来，这样我们就能幸福地住在一起了。”

“我懂了。”

“我的城堡里还有很多很多漂亮的娃娃。”

Javert本想教育她，要实现理想的话首先要努力工作。但他看了看她红肿的小手，决定先把这放在一边。这提问回答的游戏似乎无法按照既定的目标进行，Javert决定改变策略。鉴于她的成长环境，最好还是确认一下她是否知道犯罪并不是一种职业。

Cosette对执法细节并不十分理解，但她喜欢听他讲抓坏人的故事。作为一个有个性的小女生，她比较喜欢听女孩们（她把她们称做公主）还有母亲们被拯救的故事，而不喜欢听肉体刑罚的可怕细节。Javert发现自己必须好好组织一下语言，才能吸引他的小听众的注意力。

他们中途停下来休整的时候，Cosette捡到一根树枝，随即就拿去玩过家家。如果仔细看的话，Javert发现那扁平、较粗的部分有一点点像他的帽子。再加上马夫贡献的抹布，木头探长穿上了外套，这样它就可以去逮捕邪恶夫人和喷火巨龙。

接下来的旅途Javert试图向她解释拿破仑法典的内容，还不时地用破布娃娃和木头人来做演示。Javert很快就发现Valjean喜欢这个女孩的另一个原因：他们都固执地热衷于把事情往好的方面想。虽然这个女孩的教育水平使她缺乏足够的词汇来维护自己的论点，但她绝对是个辩护律师的材料。

最后他终于把这孩子送到她母亲身边。Javert松了一口气。

接着他向市长提起了这件事。在强迫自己离群索居一年之后，又一次以别样的形象出现在他的面前，Javert更是长长地舒了一口气。看到他脸上的震惊和怀疑慢慢变成纯粹的喜悦，Javert心里的满足感似乎溢了一些出来。但他认为既然命运不愿对他仁慈，那么从Madeleine那儿多得到一些也是理所应当。

他非常小心，尽量不要提及Cosette，只是让市长确定如果Fantine回来工作的话，就能照顾好自己的女儿。他还暗示了如果女儿留在身边，做母亲的就不会自甘堕落。

Javert知道Fantine是个独立的女人，不会太过依赖市长的资助。他决定同她更密切地交往下去，来确保这一点。

如果她同前几次一样，在四年之后开始生病……如果他能防止Thénardier把事情搞砸，让他们仅凭着Javert的一纸怀疑去敲诈市长先生……如果他能让Valjean在合适的时间带着即将成为孤儿的女孩逃跑，而不是提前离开……如果他能利用他的影响力，在市长先生离开之后继续保持滨海蒙特勒伊蓬勃发展……这么多的变数，这么多的未知尚存，他的脑海无法平静。但这是一个可行的计划。Javert决心要让它一次成功。

在彻底成功或是彻底失败之前，Javert还有工作要做，还有两段友情需要培养。同过去的那一年相比，这几乎是美梦成真——也许这解释了为什么他没有注意到警局中的不安骚动。

如果从旁观者的角度来看，也许并不会像事后的Javert那样把自己评价的过低。他那时差不多已经在滨海蒙特勒伊度过了十七年。而随着每一世的发展，越到后来事情变化越大，越来越无法预料。但是除非Javert在一开始就采取极端措施，起初的几年几乎每次都是一样。调查他已经调查了好几遍的案件，这显然是在浪费时间。他闭着眼睛都能破案。事实上他上一世就是如此，鸦片的影响下一切都好像是梦中一般。

于是，在确保一切都会按轨迹发展之后，Javert允许自己减少了工作时间。他知道要把警官派到哪里去巡逻，他知道要询问谁，他知道要去哪儿找失窃的物资。他休息片刻又如何？市民和市长似乎都对他非常满意。

Javert当然将他一部分的闲暇时间用来追查Thénardier的动向，另一部分则致力于同镇上那些思想开放的名流交际，为未来打好基础。

但更多的时间里，他始终关注着命运游戏中的其他玩家。

每隔一个礼拜，他就会同Fantine以及Cosette到餐馆吃饭，顺便考考Cosette对法律的理解。虽然Fantine已经将短发藏在帽子之下，但流言蜚语里她依然是个堕落的女人，因此她在工厂中并没有多少朋友。她的言辞依然小心，但能够时常见到朋友还是让她非常高兴。他俩事先就先后婉转地表达了不愿同对方发生浪漫关系的想法。当他发现Fantine对两人进一步发展的主意厌恶程度不亚于他时，不由解脱了许多，而之后他们的交往也更自然了。

Cosette从某种程度上来说也不太合群。虽然修女们不带偏见地接受了她，但Fantine却害怕女儿没有同龄的伙伴。Javert成长的过程中始终回避着身边为数不多的伙伴，因此无法给出任何建议。他试图暗示Cosette未来可以去一个新的城市重新开始，虽然这个梦想现在看来似乎难以企及，不过他不确定Fantine是否理解了他话中的含义。

至于同市长先生的友谊，他小心迈出的第一脚就有了比预想中还要积极的回报。不久之后，他俩每周中至少有一晚要见面，通常是在小镇里散着步，辩论一切可以辩论的主题：正义，法律，如何正确地理解上帝的旨意，怎样改善小镇的生活，以及他俩工作中碰到的建筑及财务的问题。关于最后这一项，他们的讨论时常变得十分激烈。市长正准备在全镇范围内铺开卫生系统的改造，以对抗疾病的蔓延。

虽然Javert在两世之前就已经被说服，也曾断断续续地研究过好几篇相关的论文，但他对市长先生具体的实施方案依然颇有微词。尤其是市长准备用自己的钱来支付绝大部分的费用，这一点让他特别不满，因为在他看来这应该是政府的职能。一旦滨海蒙特勒伊改造完毕之后，便可以成为新式机械化的模范城市。

而市长反驳道，如果让政府出面，他需要额外花上好几年来准备，并且Javert也承认，成功的可能性并不大。而用他自己的钱，在同样的细致计划和同样的预算之下，理论上这项工程可以马上开展。此时Javert激动地提出，如果使用合理的渠道，就能在不花一分钱的前提下确保这项工程能够在全镇范围内深入下去。这样的话，如果市长先生本人出了什么意外，这个想法也会得到贯彻的实施。

而且，Javert指出到，如果他能在不花光自己积蓄的前提下完成这项工程，这样只会鼓励政府里的吝啬鬼。不是每个小镇都有一个博爱的百万富翁做市长。如果那样的小镇也想要改造卫生系统，从而前来寻求他的赞助，那该怎么办？

他们为这个问题争执了一个夏天，最后Javert妥协了。但他要求至少让他的治安官陪同市长先生挑选的建筑师进行第一次考察。而市长先生必须费力地向巴黎申请资金，以支持他这样一个乡下小镇搞一个大规模的基础设施建设。

达成一致后他俩握了握手，Javert不得不忍住了唇上的微笑。他此前从未说服过市长先生去做一样他不想做的事情，而这个小小的胜利让他格外开心。

也许他最终还是没能掩饰住自己的好心情，因为市长意味深长地盯着他看了好久，然后绽放出一个灿烂的笑容，并且邀请他前去共进晚餐。Javert刚想拒绝，他就挽住他的手臂，用他可怕的力气拽着他俩一起走了起来，一边还不停地告诉Javert，他的管家今晚会为他们准备美味的鱼。

现在回想起来，也许他俩的友谊根本不该发展到那一步。

在滨海蒙特勒伊度过十五个月后，Javert便成了市长餐桌的常客。Fantine开始同工厂中的新女工交上了朋友。Cosette的脸颊也圆润了起来，不再害怕周围的人提高声音讲话。事情发展得很顺利，虽然他开始担心Thénardier选择逃到世界尽头，而不是像个小流氓一样回来敲诈。

如果事情真的如此，Javert也许只能突然“想起”曾经见过市长先生，并且不经意间透露给某个参与了Champmathieu被捕和释放过程的人。不幸的是，这样的话他就必须编造更多半真半假的谎话，甚至是直言不讳地撒谎，而Javert知道自己并不擅长此事。于是他决定给Thénardier更多的时间，新年之前不会采取其他任何行动。

他和Madeleine之间的争论却慢慢变得不一样了，就好象一双穿旧了的拖鞋一般渐渐地舒适起来。他们不再讨论那些话题，而是想到什么就说什么，思之所往，言之所向。

他们有时会恰巧说起一些政治问题。一开始，Madeleine想要掩饰他在土伦的二十年间对外界并不熟悉，但之后Javert告诉他身为狱卒也和罪犯一样是同整个世界隔离开的。Javert记起了另一个Madeleine曾向他坦白自己是如何从一个罪犯慢慢变成了慈善家，于是他也承认说自己出生于社会的最底层，并没有接受过良好的教养。

“也就是说，我出于个人原因不问世事的同时，你因为年轻和所从事职业的关系一样忽视了周遭发生的事情？”某天夜晚他们坐在客厅品尝着最后一瓶红酒时，Madeleine这样总结道。“那幸好我俩凑成了一对，可以听取彼此的意见，不然在别人面前我们就显得太无知了。那样的话岂不成了丑闻！”

“是啊。”Javert慢声慢气地说，酒精和暖意让他有些失神。“如果滨海蒙特勒伊的好市民们发现，他们的主人和守卫实际上是两个未开化的野蛮人，那只怕众怒会把这座小城掀翻到海里去！”

有一瞬间Madeleine用眼角紧盯着他看，就好象一只掉进陷阱的兔子一般僵住不动了。接着他扑哧一笑，这笑声并不是市长先生在办公室里对着下属所用的充满父爱的笑，而是干涩、厌世般的笑声。转瞬之间，还有一丝的诚实藏在其中。

哦，Javert意识到，他曾听到过这样的笑声。也许他自己也曾这么笑过，一次或者两次，在他童年的阴影之中，日日沉重，夜夜漫长。在监狱里，什么快乐都会慢慢褪去……但是，这个笑声。在那些少有的春日里，太阳穿过云层，洒下的暖意足以抚慰遍布伤痕的背脊，而又不会让那些囚犯出汗干渴。那时，他会听到这样的笑声。

监狱里曾有一只胖胖的老公猫，比一半的囚犯都要聪明。它很喜欢一个体型圆润的老典狱官，只要可能就凑到他身边睡觉。有一天他俩一起躺在那年的第一缕晨光之下，人和动物呼吸着一样的空气，安详得不似真的一般。

没有人会因为这个滑稽的场景而生气。

“市长先生，”他说道。Madeleine的眼神警惕，但笑意还尚未完全褪去。“如果你需要我的帮助，”Javert往前倾身，压低声音说道，“我会站在你这边。”

“你的帮助？”

他现在就可以和盘托出，但万一时机尚早？他不愿撒谎，不愿对这个人撒谎。于是Javert选择了第三个选项，鼓起勇气伸出手握住了市长，感受着手指之下那因劳苦而粗糙的皮肤。

“先生，如果我们的好市民发现你无知得让人震惊，你只需要请你的探长来便可。我会用一大串枯燥的法律条文来证明，你说的每一句话都闪烁着智慧的光芒。”

这一次，Madeleine的笑声中没有了别的杂质，而Javert发现自己也跟着笑了起来。他的手依然同市长的握在一起，两人说着一些现在根本回忆不起来的琐事，一直聊到深夜，直到身边的壁炉熄了下去，而他们的空酒杯放在桌上，一直没有被倒满。

也许他一语成谶，也许他得意忘形，过于愚蠢招致命运的惩罚。就在五天之后，睡梦中的他被一阵嘈杂的敲门声惊醒。前一夜他睡得很晚，于是他花了一些时间才弄明白到底是怎么回事。那几秒的迷糊足以让两个人踹开他的门。

这下Javert彻底醒了。他站了起来，手中拿着警棍，一个人迎面朝他扑来。他大吼一声，抡起棍子就朝身边那个想要抓住他的人打去。他刚想敲开另一个家伙的脑袋，突然看到有个熟悉的身影走了进来。

“住手，Javert！我以法律之名命令你，住手！”

这严肃的声音不容置疑。Javert往后退了一步，但依然举着他的警棍。他的眼睛不会欺骗他，在他面前站着的正是瘦高的Sauveterre探长。他曾见过他，知道这位尽忠职守的探长是警察部长的亲信。他终于冷静下来，仔细看了看那群想要抓住他的人，他们的动作就是警局中训练出来的。

他又一次向探长看去，后者点了点头，伸出了手：“我希望你能够配合，探长。”

他的心跳得飞快，他的脑海里全是可怕的不安，但Javert依然交出了武器。在不知道到底发生了什么的情况之下，他决不会向同僚出手，更不用说其中一人还是他的上级。

“我可以先穿衣服吗？”他问道，冷冷地指了指自己的睡衣。

“当然，”Sauveterre说，“但请快一些。我们还要调查多宗重大指控。不过……”他从口袋里拿出一张皱皱的纸，然后格外小心地展了开来，“如果你愿意发誓这并非是你的字迹，事情就简单了许多。”

Javert不是傻瓜，他不必将那张纸拿到手中仔细看就知道那是他的笔迹。虽然他心中很想将那封信抢过来撕成碎片，他愿意撒谎，愿意为此下地狱，愿意说自己没有写过这样一封信。但是Sauveterre沉下脸，Javert知道他脸上的表情已经暴露了自己。他亲手写下了这封该死的信，让他认识的世界上最好的人陷入了危险。

“这些算不上是定论。”Javert试图解释，他只觉得血液都涌上了他的脸。也许耳中轰隆作响的并不是他的脉搏，而是迫不及待再次淹没他的河水？“我刚来时的确怀疑过，但什么都没有查到。没有证据，没有犯罪的迹象，什么都没。”

Sauveterre叹了一口气，将信重新折好。“也许写下时不过是猜测。但现在，这是证据。让犯人穿衣，然后带走。”他厉声地对下属嘱咐道，然后转过身离开了房间。

他们带他去了警局。没有带手铐，但被四位警员所包围。开始闯入他房间的两人分别是年轻的Dubois，Javert每一世都会因为他的挥霍无度而责骂他，以及Martel，被Javert炒掉过好几次，还有一次被扔进河里。另两位警员则来自巴黎。虽然天色尚早，但他还是觉得整个小镇的人都在背后注视着他，窃窃私语。但羞耻却只是遥远而抽象的东西，因为他的脑海已经完全停滞。他只觉得浑身发冷，好像又一次掉入河里，永远不会死去，永远不会淹溺，只是坠入更深的黑暗中。

直到见到市长先生后，他的坚冰才破开一些。他依然那么优雅，那么温柔，即便他身处这个丑陋的官僚的建筑中，伤痕累累的手腕带着丑陋的官僚的手铐。他们脱掉了他的外套，拉开他的衬衫，露出了他胸口上的 烙印。但即便如此，即便Javert笨拙的计划将他陷入这样有伤尊严的境地，他依然朝他露出一个安抚般的微笑。

“啊，Javert，”他说，“我想这些先生们误解了我俩的关系。虽然我再三解释，你对我的过往一无所知，但他们就是听不进去。”

他伸出手，却又忽然停下，但Javert却认出了这个动作。市长先生想要整一整衣领，这是他的习惯动作，但他的本能阻止了他。因为他再一次变回了Jean Valjean。他知道手铐的咔哒作响会激怒狱卒，知道如果他们胆敢移动又会遭到如何暴力的责难。他们只是在坠向深渊，Javert明白如果他无力阻止这一切，那等待他们的将会是地狱。

“不，先生。”他说。他的嘴里都是泥沙，但他必须开口说话。“你不必帮我开脱……是我错待了你，结果却要你同我一起承担后果。”

“Javert，你不用这么说。”

但他不想听他说出那些善良的话，现在不想。他转过头，希望自己能再冷漠下来。河水在等他，但他不必急于赴死。

“罪名是什么？”他看到了Sauveterre，问道。

“贪污。伪造公文。藏匿逃犯。”房间里的其他几个警员小声说了另外一个词，然后满堂哄笑。他抿起了嘴唇，深深地皱了皱眉，然后所有人都安静了下来，“我们还在调查受贿。”Sauveterre说着，好奇地抬起眉毛。

他摇了摇头，没有说话。最后那一项是他绝不可能做的。

探长点了点头，似乎是很满意。“我想也不会。你向来不是贪婪的人，Javert。”他示意让属下带他们去讯问。

市长先生也许喊了一声什么，但他听不到。河水又一次急切地漫了起来。沉入泥沼之中的是他的意识，沉入绝望之中的是他。

之后的一切都很快。Javert拒绝回答任何问题，于是审判的程序立刻就启动了。

第一个证人出庭了，Javert隐隐认出他是Thénardier旅店里的一员。这个恶心的酒鬼，现在洗得干干净净，穿着漂亮的衣服站在证人席上。他自称Jondrette先生，愿意以上帝之名起誓，他曾看到Javert从市长手中接过“可疑的包裹”。

接着是Sauveterre探长，他的证词简洁明了。他解释说一个曾在土伦服刑的人找到了他（显然是为了对得起自己的良心），告诉他有一个自称Madeleine的人实际上是一个罪犯。Sauveterre让他滚蛋，但那个人交给他一封信。他认出了上面的字迹属于一名值得信任的警官，他曾逮捕过多名罪犯。虽然这封信的来源可疑，但他还是将这件事报告给了部长。接着，他们就展开了调查。

Dubois警员接着出现了，非常夸张地告诉法庭，Javert探长总是有许多怪异之处。他花了大量时间来描述，Javert从上任第一天开始就对小镇太过熟悉，尤其是同市长有关的所有事情；他又是如何径直走到冲突现场，可以不问问题就抓住有罪的一方。

“后来有个流浪汉认出他来，说他出生在土伦，是个吉普赛小孩。我们毫不意外。”他皱了皱鼻子，最后总结道，“这是血脉的问题，法官大人，不是吗？物以类聚，人以群分，对不对？”

然后又有几个证人出庭，指出虽然市长和探长两人都不爱同别人打交道，但却很快结成一对，甚至相伴至深夜。有些人的证词到此为止，但有两个人却妄加猜测，指控他们从他们品行不端到生活放荡，甚至说他俩一起控制了一大宗走私交易。其中一位就是Martel警官。

Javert曾见过他出没于那些流莺中间，眼睛盯着不该盯的，手摸着不该摸的。这种行为让整个警局都蒙上污名，但却没有人在意，只因为那些女人不过是妓女罢了。很久很久以前，他也不曾在意……因为那时的Javert坚信只有法律条文才是正确的。

市长先生，不，Jean Valjean被展示在法庭中间。他手腕和脚踝的伤痕显露了出来，他胸口的烙印被仔细检查，而他则从头忍受到尾。没有一个市民胆敢直视他的眼睛。他对所有的罪行都供认不讳，只否认Javert探长知道他的谎言。

前任探长拒绝说话，哪怕是朝着他咆哮发问他也拒不回答。他没什么可说的，不会为自己辩护，也不会承认有罪。

虽然他这一世并没有偷窃，但前一世呢？也许他并未从市长那边收受贿赂，但没有将收缴来的伪币上交同样也是犯罪。难道他没有撒谎，没有计划用卑劣的手段将市长从这座小镇赶走，来挽救他自己一文不值的灵魂？

直到审判的最后一天，Javert才重新打起了精神。他看到大厅的另一端坐着一对熟悉的夫妇，正不怀好意地盯着他，浓重的妆容也无法掩饰他们禽兽般的灵魂。

一时间他迷惑起来，他们是如何平步青云，获得了今天的地位？亲眼见证不单单是一位、更是两位社会栋梁人物倒台的机会，吸引了远近每一个爱看热闹的人。像他们俩这样的街头流氓不可能有机会坐在第一排，观看最后一天的判决！

Javert发现法警的眼睛随着他的动作警惕起来，于是试图让自己保持冷静。看到他的反应之后，Thénardier夫人高兴地转过头去，同她的丈夫窃窃私语了一番，惹得他发出一阵大笑。然后她靠在椅子上，用扇子遮住她的脸，朝坐在她丈夫旁的一位衣着体面的绅士细语了几句……

Javert认出了那位绅士，他从审判的第一天起就坐在那里。他的华服上绣满了珠宝，手杖上装饰着黄金和珐琅，手指上带着一枚石匠工会的勋章戒指。他见到这人两天前同法官聊天，他知道这人一定会因绊倒一位对手而得利。也许，这桩丑闻甚至能替他铺平道路，让他顺利接管Madeleine先生的工厂和他制造黑玉的专利。

这个人的口袋足以满足Thénardier夫妇的贪欲，影响力足以保护他们不受法律制裁。Javert曾用同样的法律，威胁他们放弃那个女孩，将他们赶出家园，而现在他们转过头来对付他。Thénardier夫人注意到他的凝视，朝他送了一个飞吻。

Javert尝到血的味道。

他一定得等候时机。他一定要等到死亡将他从铁链中释放出来。不用多久了，因为阴影已将这个世界笼罩，死亡之河淹没了现实，一切看起来都是朦胧的末日之影……但是既然如此，既然他已经注定去死……

Javert没法好好地呼吸，但他已经不需要氧气。如果世间的一切都要化成地狱，那他就是魔鬼本身。他的一切都被夺走了，那他也不必给予回报。

他行为良好，Sauveterre也嘱咐法警不要将他绑得太紧。他的脚上没有镣铐，他可以跳起来卡住那可憎的旅店老板，用双手折断他的脖子。在他们过来阻止他，不得不杀死他之前，说不定他还有时间捎上那女人。让别人去良善仁慈吧。西西弗斯已经身处地狱，他会用巨石砸死同伴，然后选择忘记。

这时他听到一声铁链的声响，然后发现有人踢了踢他的腿。他不想回头，不想看到那双眼睛饱含虔诚。但这是他犯下的错。是他让市长先生落到这个地步，这是他欠的债。于是他转过头，注视着Valjean，后者对他摇了摇头。是警告，又是请求。他张开嘴想要抗议，舌尖尽是河水的味道，而脑海中只有一个念头，“为什么”？

Javert无法从Valjean的眼睛中读出他想说的话。在法官面前，他们不能交流；而他一旦死后，那个人想告诉他的东西也随河水一起飘走，再也无法追回。没有人会怪罪他。只要一时屈从于怒火，他就再也不用听那些痛苦的话语……

Thénardier夫妻活了下来。

Valjean因为累犯被判以终身劳役。Javert因为职务腐败，则判了二十年的有期徒刑。

法院门外有一大群人等着，Fantine也在其中。她拿着一串黑玉念珠，看到他们时不禁涕泗交颐。“我会为你们祈祷的，先生们，”她喊道，“愿我主慈悲，保护你们的灵魂！”她身边，小小的Cosette也学着她的样喊出这些话。让Javert惊讶的是，并不止她们两人如此。他们走向封闭马车的一路上，越来越多的声音响了起来：祈祷，祝福，愤怒的吼叫，为他们求情……那些因劳作而粗糙的喉咙呼喊着，请了一天的假只是为了来道别，来表达他们的感激。虽然大多数人都是在呼喊Madeleine的名字，但也有一些心痛的眼神凝视着Javert。

“谢谢！”那个傻瓜最后一次用市长庄重的声音回应道，“谢谢你们原谅了我，愿主庇护我们所有人！”

Javert说不出话来，但他还是在法警的牵制之下别扭地鞠了一躬。马车的门将阳光关在外面，但人群的响声还是依稀透了进来。然后他们上路了，慢慢地穿过滨海蒙特勒伊，经过小镇的大门，离开了小镇以及镇上的人们。

稀疏的光线之下，Valjean不过是个影子。他的手遮住他的脸，好像在祈祷，好像在绝望。

Javert闭上眼睛，靠在身后的硬木上。他记忆深处监狱的臭气和喧哗浮现出来。这些记忆同马车的味道融合在一起，融合在恐惧和悔恨之中。那恶臭，还有那让人窒息的河水一起压在他的肩头，沉重得好像会冲垮他的灵魂。

“我们现在坐在这里。”Valjean说道。他的声音就好象一把长矛，穿透了包裹着Javert的压抑阴影。他一定还在看他的手，因为Javert没有听到铁链的响声。他的语气里并没有责怪的意思。

“我们在这里，”他回答道，“去往地狱的路上。”

“我试图回想起监狱里最可怕的是什么。”Valjean慢慢地说，“但想不起来。是苦役，是鞭子，还是镣铐？或者是那通红的烙铁，准备着在我身上再次留下记号？这些在我的脑海中都融合在一起，二十年的绝望，我不知道我是否……我是否应该坚强起来，Javert？我是否应该祈祷，等我的主让我解脱？还是我应该把这些都抛在一边，坚定信念，准备好再次逃亡？”

“你准备逃跑？”现在，他睁开了眼睛，注视着眼前的男人。

Valjean轻轻一哼，抬起了头，那双拷紧的双手握成了拳头。他的膝盖蹭着Javert，几乎是厉声说出接下来的话：“我当然准备逃跑！也许你宁死也不愿做这样不光彩的事情，但我已经奋斗了这么多年，我怎么能现在将这一切都放弃！”

“那在法院里你为什么要阻止我？难道混乱不正是逃跑的好时机？”不，Javert说完才意识到，他跑不远，他的手脚还带着镣铐。

“我也许是很强壮，但即便是我也无法空手拉断铁链。”Valjean说道，“而且我必须要问你，如果……”他咳了一声，一下子迟疑了。

Javert等着他继续说。至少现在他们有的是时间。

“啊，我想知道，你是怎么知道的？”

还是这个问题，还是这个答案。“我记性很好。你的力量，先生，你走路的姿势。审判的时候他们都读过了。”

“那你为什么不追查下去？”他轻轻地问道，“是什么阻止了你？”

一瞬间，Javert想要撒谎，想要说出那些精心准备的谎言：他没有证据，所以列了一张表，只是想理清思路。他无法想象一个像Jean Valjean这样的草民能够变成市长这样的大人物。他调查过，但没有发现犯罪的迹象。然后他的笔记丢了，他也只能放手。

但正是谎言和计谋让他们落入如此境地，Javert已经撒够了谎。

“因为我不在乎了！不论你的过去如何，你是一个好人！你为小镇做好事，你让国家骄傲，你是我见过最好的上司。如果你已经为过去的罪行付出了十九年的时间，我为什么不能让你余下的一生安然度过？”他提高了声音，他知道，但他心灰意冷，无力掩饰，“如果我将你逮捕归案，那我就是违背了上帝的律法，因为你不该被这些铁链锁住！如果我让你安度余生，那我就是违背了世间的律法，所以我应该被惩罚。而你呢？不！你，市长先生，不应该受到任何惩罚……”

“别再这样叫我！”Valjean大叫出声，“我不想听你这样叫我。”

如果此刻的他长出翅膀飞向天堂，Javert也不会更吃惊。再一次，他的脑海中只有一个念头，“为什么”？

“我们谈论公事时，我不在乎你是不是这样叫我，”Valjean的脸在黑暗中模糊不清，“但其他的场合下我愈发讨厌这个称呼。每一次你这样叫我，我就想起自己是如何欺骗你的。”

“但我一直都知道。”Javert喃喃道。

Valjean耸了耸肩。“我不知道这点。我将你称为朋友，而你也如此回报。当你称赞我的道德立场……”

“我没有！”

“那为什么我们谈到美善之时，你总是遵从我的意见？为什么你总是要保护我不被戏法和谎言所欺骗，好像我太过单纯无法处理这样的事情？Javert，我听得到你在转身，我不允许你这样。我们也许正在迈向地狱，但至少今晚让我们把话说清楚！我把你视作朋友，始终认为我在欺骗你，始终觉得我的真名会让你唾弃。那条叫做‘市长先生’的铁链卡着我的脖子，我们每次以朋友的身份交谈时，它便愈发沉重！”

“那我同样错待了你，不是吗，Valjean？你把我说的好像是你的保护者，但这一次，我却把你推向毁灭。因为让法律和仁慈共处的唯一方法，那便是保护你的身份不被识破！但我却这么愚蠢，把希望依托在偶然和恶徒身上。我考虑的只有我自己的解脱，却没有发现我的谎言让我俩都万劫不覆！”

“你觉得我在乎吗？你在同我比较错误的选择吗？有时我觉得我的一生都是错误！但现在，我不会再忍受这种罪责。听我说，Javert！我在别处藏了些钱，”Valjean说着，声音越来越小，“我对躲藏经验十足。如果主愿意赐我一个机会，我一定会再次逃跑，开始新的生活。”

他伸出手来，直到枷锁让他不能继续往前。Javert惊讶发现Valjean的手指似乎是为了寻找他的手。慢慢地，好似做梦一般，他抬起了自己的手，拉到铁链绷直，然后感到那粗糙的手指抚摸着他。

“我也欺骗了你。”Javert轻轻地说。

“那我们都撒谎了，不仅仅是对着法律这个庞然巨兽，”Valjean回答，“更是对彼此。也许这才是我们的罪。”

“也许这是我们这一世的罪……你会重新选择吗？是欺骗法律，还是，”他缩回了自己的手，然后听到Valjean不满的嘶嘶声，慢慢地，又一次碰到了对方，“欺骗一个朋友？”

“是的，哦，当然！我可以一辈子背负一个谎言，只要有一个友人知道我的真名便可。”Valjean回答道。Javert觉得他说的没错。他是什么时候开始忘记的，是什么时候Madeleine先生占据了他全部的目光，而把Jean Valjean的影子全部忘记？

“既然现在我们已经打破了谎言的枷锁……如果我可以打破这条国家的枷锁，你会跟我走吗，Javert？”

Javert闭上了眼睛，只觉得周遭的河水慢慢冷却了下去，变得清新宜人。他纠正了一个错误，向前又迈了一步。“生生世世，先生，生生世世。”

要说的都已经说完，他俩又沉默了下来，只是膝盖相碰，手指相接。

之后，过了艰难苦劳的许多天，Valjean问他会不会游泳。Javert来不及回答，守卫已经走得太近。他们的铁链断开，那双强壮的手将他推入水中。那时，Javert才知道溺在海里几乎同溺在塞纳河中一样可怕。但是那并不是他宿命中的那条绝望之河，于是他沉了下去，沉向死亡与希望。

* * *

活了两次，死了两次，他学到了什么？一具破碎的身体，在死亡的重担之下颤颤巍巍。一颗裂开一条缝的心灵，再也不设防备。但也许，Javert祈祷，在他面前又多了一条道路，又有新的可能等待着他的探索。

但继续这样空想下去只会让他迟到。不论他是否刚刚死而复生，这都是不可接受的。

他踉跄着起了床，小心翼翼地挪到洗脸盆边。眼前的水混合着空气中无处不在的咸味，让他回到那盐渍的甲板上，Valjean的手放在他的背后。他没有推，只是在等待，等待着逃跑的时机。

然后幻觉退散。是滨海蒙特勒伊和那旅馆，是此地是此刻。Javert开始小心地洗漱。

他用剃刀刮着脸颊上的胡子，好像剃走了死亡和罪孽的沉积。他犯了错，好吧，他每一次都付出了死亡的代价。他受到了严酷的教训，但他同样也学会了……Javert不敢继续想下去。这个概念太过庞大，他没法在这个清晨短暂的时间内搞明白。

他必须专注于核心的要素。他思量着，穿上了裤子和又一次崭新的衬衫。Javert探长不能再走捷径，不能靠着先见之明糊弄了事。他将领巾系得太紧，Javert不自在地回忆起上一次他无意中埋下了许多矛盾的种子。接着他想起了那些帮助矛盾发芽成长，最后结果的人们，心情不由变得更加糟糕。

他知道傻瓜Dubois乱糟糟的头发之下，还是有一个能够成长成优秀探长的脑子的。也许他下次看到Martel有所纰漏时必须给他一番教训。这个素质低下的警官，光是糟糕的脾气就已经给警局带来了足够的麻烦，更不用说他好色的本性一次又一次地触怒Javert。他居然有胆量指控Javert和市长先生！指控他们走私，Martel在审判时不知怎么地突然说出这个罪名，走私还有……天啊！不过反正那也不是犯罪，法律对人的道德并没有苛责。

至于走私，法庭内仔细地调查了一番。地方法官最后判定因为缺乏证据，所以此项罪名并不成立，但是……现在Javert可以仔细地思索了，那时突然提到走私本来就非常奇怪，尤其是其他罪名的证据都非常充分。

Javert试图回忆是否有人特意向Martel询问这个问题，还是他只不过是随口胡说。另一个提到走私的证人是个弱智。也许他只是周围破旧酒馆里抓来的醉鬼，领了一些钱，只会鹦鹉学舌。

Javert控制了一下自己的思路，继续努力地回忆着他和市长是否做过可能让别人误以为是走私的事情。或者，他思考到，这件事情还另有隐情？心怀鬼胎的人往往会以为周围的人犯着和他同样的罪。这一点值得调查。也许想象到有一天能够给那个自称“警察”的癞蛤蟆铐上手铐，能让Javert不要愚蠢地反应过度。

又有人来敲门，听那节奏应该是他的属下。Javert挺直了腰，尽全力忽视肢体的沉重。又是一世苦劳，他何时才能被坟墓甜蜜的安宁所笼罩。

虽然他心事重重，身体疲乏，但当他走过这个熟悉的旅馆时心情格外舒畅。他停了一会儿，感谢老板的服务，并且对着老板娘赞赏了房间的整洁。他们送给他一小包干燥的薰衣草作为回报。他发现自己朝着小Francois点了点头，后者三个月后会成为警局的信使。他记得他和Valjean被送往土伦时这个男孩流下的眼泪。

他的马在等他，马鞍和马蹄都同往日一般准备妥当。他放纵自己观察着他的坐骑，抚摸着它，知道自己可以信任它。他们在一起这么多年，熟悉而亲昵着对方。

钟声敲响，他朝着队伍点了点头，然后启程。该是时候再次履行他的职责。大街上全是泥泞，围绕着工厂的乞丐和以前一样大声乞讨，而这一次他不知道该如何让Valjean和Cosette团聚……但是，当Javert环视着这座小镇，他知道自己又一次荣幸地成为了它的保护者。

而在今天下午，他会向市长先生自我介绍。想到这一点后，最后一丝疼痛也烟消云散。


	4. 轭是容易的，担子却不轻省

**第十六次**

天色已暮，巴黎法院中近无一人。四十多年后，Javert又一次攀上了这座宏伟建筑的大理石阶梯。他的脚步声回响在空荡荡的房间里，好像无拘无束的灵魂一般，直到被黑暗吞没。夜里，只有墙上的几盏油灯照明。这一簇簇小小的、闪烁的火光指引着守卫们保护法律的心脏。他一阶一阶地向上迈去，华美的装潢渐少，只剩下朴素平和。

他穿过一间办公室，门锁同他记忆中一样，轻轻一摇便能打开。接着他看到一扇通往阁楼的门。他弯下腰来穿过门框，挤过一条狭窄的走廊，然后摸到一扇粗糙的木门。他记忆中，那儿通往顶楼。

Javert的手还停在门上。

他完成一天的工作但没有回家，只是独自坐在一张空桌子边，等待寂静笼罩这座建筑。本能让他留下来。这是他不想去深究的一种冲动。他只知道这是他热望已久的朝圣之旅。

在这潮热的黑暗之中，那随着他的脚步一点一点从心底里滋生的恐惧再也无法掩饰……等他打开门后，他看到的会是巴黎吗？他转过身后，可以将月光下圣母院的壮景尽收眼底吗？或者……他所见到的只是滨海蒙特勒伊熟悉的屋顶？

他一步一步向上，是否爬出了炼狱？还是说他的那些希望，不过是地狱所开的残忍玩笑？

他曾试图操纵命运，却一败涂地，只落得耻辱和牢狱之灾。在此之后他又经历了四次死亡，才又一次向前迈出一步。在将近二十多年间，他在真相和悔恨中挣扎，差一点就要开始绝望。终于在此时，一切都回到了轨道之中，将他推向小镇之后的那片天空。

在他这一世中，市长先生被迫离开滨海蒙特勒伊时，他的真实身份并没有广为人知。他也没有将Cosette交给别人抚养，而是一起离开。他们将Javert留在身后，生生地颤抖着。他的眼前只剩下一片未知。这明明曾是他在第一世经历过的事情，现在却那么陌生，那么不安。

之前的几次尝试是一连串痛苦的失败，每一次都在消耗他的勇气和耐心。Javert的第二次诡计同第一次一样失败了，他和市长都被丑闻所威胁。他没有等到最后。河水又一次呼唤他时，他选择用一把剃刀给自己来个痛快。

第三次他绕过了Thénardier夫妇，而是选择了Champmathier一案的法官作为突破点。最后Javert只收获一个痛苦的真相：要制造疑点容易，但要控制他人的邪念实在太难。意外接踵而至，紧接着调查展开，而他又一次听到了潮水漫起的声音。

看管罪犯移交的狱卒枪法并不准，但他们武器精良，而且不吝子弹。黑暗中，混乱中，这已足够。Javert又一次结束了生命。

接下来的一次他不再试图操纵命运的走向。他只是在绝望中挣扎，尽力保护无辜的人和市长的名声。最初几个月他还抱有一丝希望，最后却连这一点被摧毁殆尽。

Javert决定对Martel先发制人，却最终导致这位警官冲向毁灭的深渊。不论他最终会贪污抑或是玷污良家女子，但Javert决定将他赶出警局时他还没有犯下任何过错。

这位前任警官无路可退，终将复仇之火熊熊燃烧。Javert的住所被付之一炬，虽然他本人当时并不在家，但Martel的目的却完全达到了。

这一世在两天之后结束。当看到人们将市长先生的遗体从废墟中挖出后，他的脑海一片空白。他的手沉着地将枪管塞入喉咙，然后他便跳入黑暗之中，迫不及待地阖上耳朵，不愿听到自己心底的尖叫。

他醒了过来，只觉得心破碎，身疲惫。他想要去找Valjean，寻求他的建议……不，说实话，他内心更需要的东西是希望。他的足下是绝望的深渊，而不论Javert做出什么决定，失败总是在前方等他。

他最后悔的是，他的心事让他忘记了自己与别人不同：每一天都已经发生了这么多遍，他早已了然于心；每一个声音都好像是一个回音；每一个鹅卵石都都反射着昨日和明日的光……对Javert来说，这一切都太熟悉了。每一个声音每一道目光每一种气味每一次暴雨每一天清晨每一声钟声敲响，响了一遍又一遍，回响在他的灵魂里让他都不知道自己是梦是醒，是疯是罪是福，或者其实什么都不是。他只知道自己在滨海蒙特勒伊而滨海蒙特勒伊已经渗进了他的灵魂里，于是，Javert也就不复存在了。

对他而言不可改变的事实，对那些好好活着的人来说不过是疯病和臆想罢了。

相处三个月后，他再也无法掩饰自己的苦恼。市长先生的言辞依然礼貌，神态依然温柔，但Javert知道自己在他眼里无非是想要将他拖回地狱的恶狼。他在听，却没有听进去。Madeleine只是在那里扯着他的微笑，而探长终于忍无可忍地停下，转身冲入夜色之中，依然找不到希望。

天亮之后，Valjean逃跑了，迅捷如影子，无情如死亡。

他花了一个月才找到他，而找到他后，Javert觉得还不如用剃刀结果自己。那天晚上，他俩缠斗着，一起从桥上翻滚下去。在他的脑袋砸到石头之前，河水已经变成了塞纳河。这一刻有永恒这么长，而他害怕自己被诅咒的命运也将Valjean一起害死。

他的心中充满愧疚，于是下一世他选择刻意疏远市长先生。当工作不足以让他分心时，他甚至试图用酒精淹没自己。他已经尝过鸦片的味道，为什么不去试一试琴酒呢？那些妓女不就靠着它撑过一个又一个苦寒的夜？

但他最终保住了清醒，虽然清醒让他难以忍受。他想起了那个人，如果警察和妓女都沉醉在酒精里，那个人会受什么苦。那双长满冻疮的小手，那消瘦的脸庞，那倦怠的眼睛带着嫉妒和渴望凝视着这个世界。

首先，他必须找到那个女孩，Javert告诉自己，然后他怎么挥霍自己的生命都可以。不，不，必须先拯救那个母亲，如果还来得及。然后是那个女孩，然后是酒精，然后是遗忘，直到河水在一次将他吞没……

但他是西西弗斯，而西西弗斯的每一步只会让面前的山路更加漫长。Thénardier夫妇并不害怕一个满脸倦容的警察。他们带走女孩后，那个女人甚至跟了出来，骚扰Fantine，试图让她交出更多的钱，抢走她所剩无几的财物。

Javert恨Thénardier夫妻，一世比一世更恨。他看到这一幕后，只觉得血液直冲大脑。他清醒了过来，赶走了那个讨厌的人。而现在，Fantine更加感谢他，同时也看出他正苦于某种隐疾。

她同Cosette一起散步时总会叫上他，同他讲工厂里发生的事情，时而抱怨，时而八卦，时而大笑。她也从来不会让他忘记，正是因为他的干预，她们母女才得以获救。

“来，告诉我……”那天下午Fantine同他说话时，他甚至都不愿装出对生活还有乐趣的样子。“你想要祸害哪一家的姑娘，探长？”

“哪个都不要。”他回答道。在那他层疲惫的铠甲之下自尊尚存。“我会继续履行我的使命，至死方休。”

她轻哼一声，却已经充分地表达了她的意思。“哦？这样的话更像是另一位探长说的，他一路奔向蒙费梅伊，只为了拯救一个穷困女人的孩子。但是现在坐在我面前的这位探长却不愿坚守他的岗位，冷眼旁观我们最受尊敬的市民在睡梦之中被人洗劫。”

“你在说什么？”Javert问道，抬起凝视着泥泞路面的眼睛，转而直视着她。

Fantine幸灾乐祸地一笑，她嘴里少了牙的空洞好像在回响着那些无声的指控。他们坐在散步时常坐的那个长椅上，她向后靠去，然后朝着在她脚边玩耍的Cosette温柔地微笑着。接着她又开口说话了，语气极是得意。

“那么说我们亲爱的探长还没有听说？哎呀，只恐怕他不需要像那发情的公鹿围着发抖的小母鹿转一般振作精神了，因为他的直觉已经迟钝不已。”

“把话说清楚了，女人，今天我不想听你的嘲弄。”

“好吧，如果你又清醒过来了，我想我也没有别的事情可以做，不妨将此事告诉你。像我这样爱八卦的老母鸡可不多。”她说着，张开嘴笑了，嘴里的空洞显得越发可悲，“Madeleine先生今天早上没有来工厂，而且，探长，我想你或多或少也注意到了，他并没有去工作。为什么呢，他都让我想起了某位执法的人……”

Javert吼了一声，Cosette吓得将她的布偶捏紧了，然后躲到妈妈的裙子后面。这的确是一个可靠又聪明的掩护，Fantine的声音里一丝害怕都没有。

“工头派了一个孩子去亲爱的市长家看看，这时话头就在工厂里传开了。但接下来那男孩回来了，说市长晕了过去，都请了医生……”

“什么？”

她的手看似瘦弱，却牢牢地抓住他的衣角。“怎么了？那时候就算屋顶塌下来，我们都不会注意到。当时太乱了，所以工头亲自骑马去找市长。所以当Madeleine出现在工厂的时候，就正好和他擦肩而过咯！”

“他下床了？”Fantine点了点头，于是他又坐了下来，“那到底怎么回事？”

“你一定得理解，我亲爱的探长，那场面呐！想一想，”她张开了手，“整个工厂都停滞了下来，我们心中都充满了恐惧和疑惑，死死地站在原地！而这时市长先生冲了进来，他的外套扣子都扣错了，领巾也丢在家里，那一瞬间我在想屋顶是不是真的塌了！”

“但到底发生了什么？”Javert抓着她瘦弱的肩膀，似乎想要将真相从她身体里摇出来一般，“告诉我，该死！”

Fantine双手合十，声音里的得意劲渐渐弱了下去。“请耐心些，我马上要说完了。来，Cosette，来我身边坐。快来，我害怕探长要昏厥过去了。Madeleine先生，他跌跌撞撞地跑了进来，大家都围在他身边，所有的老妇和女孩，但他将她们全都推开了，慢慢地爬上楼梯。你知道吗？那一刻他的眼神好失落，我差点以为他要哭了，那时我就想起前一天刚刚见过的一个人，和他有着相似的眼神……我看得出你不耐烦了，那我就继续说。接着他这样要求我们。他说，不，他乞求道，是否有人知晓或是听说过，外面是否有一丝风声谣传，他那失窃的宝贵银器在哪里。如果有人知道，他会将那人紧紧地拥抱在怀里，用金子替他沐浴。但是，”她压低了声音，好像在说什么见不得人的事情，“看在亲爱的耶稣的份上，我们绝对不能将银器失窃的事情报告给警察，一个字都不可以，因为这是他最为宝贵的传家宝。他害怕窃贼闻风丧胆，反而将它们熔化了。这样的话，我们亲爱的Madeleine先生说，比永远找不着它们更让他伤心。所以我们都发誓绝不将这可怕的罪案诉诸法律，并且会四处打听，向丈夫和兄弟询问它们的下落。好吧，那些有丈夫兄弟的人会这样做。但那些没有的人呢，你知道我觉得应该怎么做吗，小可爱？”她刮了一下Cosette的鼻子，问道。

她的女儿摇摇头，入神地听着她讲故事。接着Fantine弯下腰，在她耳边说了几句悄悄话，Cosette抓紧了她的娃娃，发出了一声激动的咯咯笑。

“我想，”Fantine细语道，“虽然我没有丈夫也没有兄弟，但我有一位亲爱的朋友，他总是假装自己是个警察。但他实际的身份却是一位失落的骑士……”

“哦！哦，他是我的骑士吗？”

“是的，我的小心肝，而且我俩都看到了，在Thénardier恶龙被击溃之后，他有多失落消沉，对不对？”Cosette点了点头，Fantine替她顺着头发，怜爱的眼神投向Javert远去的背影，好像他正赶着去履行他的职责。“你瞧，我的宝贝，我们的骑士探长赶走了巨龙，将你带回了我的身边。所以我了解他一定会想知道Madeleine先生失窃银器的故事。现在他一定会竭尽全力，将这份宝贝也找回来。”

如果Javert听到了这些话，他也许会冷笑咒骂，虽然可能他并不在意Fantine是否嘲笑他。因为不可否认的是，接下来的四天他几乎不眠不休，直到他敲开了市长先生的家门，将一大袋银器交还给他。那两只烛台他用自己的外套小心包好，而他不知道到底是哪件事让他更开心：是Madeleine先生展开那蓝色的包裹，然后将它们举了起来，眼神中的崇敬就好象那是圣物或是薄如蝉翼的威尼斯玻璃；还是将自己如何得知其重要性的缘由娓娓道来，Jean Valjean就坐在他的对面，听着他的自白，眼中找不到一丝的恐惧或是责难。

虽然他在那一世并没有找到问题的答案，但当命运因此判他死刑时，Javert只是沉沉地睡了过去。接着他醒了过来，身上感觉不到死亡的重担，而心中又一次充满了希望。

此前的他就好象在一间乌黑的房间中盲目蹒跚，手中只有一张破旧的地图。而现在突然间有人牵起他手，带着他走到了阳光之下。之后的一世里一切都顺畅起来。

他对Fantine的伶牙俐齿已经了然，于是在她被赶出工厂的那一天就去找了市长。Madeleine先生的权威加上一位警官的陪同，Fantine顺利地女儿带了回来。她的表现让他大开眼界：Javert只需要做出怒气冲冲的样子，一手捏住佩剑，她就可以光凭那张利嘴剥掉Thénardier夫妇的老皮。

小镇的上层社会人士并不喜欢Javert，不仅因为他同堕落女工之间的友谊，更是因为他揭露了一起牵扯到小镇保守派的走私案。虽然如此，市长先生本人却愈发喜欢他的陪伴。他们一起重建了贫民区，为影响深远的公共卫生项目打下地基，从此之后他便把他当成可靠的智囊。Javert为此受到许多人的蔑视和妒忌，但也使得他在巴黎的上司开始关注他。

也就是这样，Javert从巴黎的执法高层中获悉了一条措辞小心的警示：Madeleine先生在Valjean-Champmathieu一案中的怪异表现，让有些心怀不轨的人开始调查他的过往。

而就在这成功的巅峰，他又一次犯错了。

他们大吵一架。坦白的确像是硫酸灼烧一般疼，但他知道是他的行动，是他不假思索的话导致了两人之间不可逾越的鸿沟。

那晚结束之前，Javert和Valjean两人说出的话都如利剑一样，只想着要刺伤对方。他们的友谊发展到此时已经对彼此了如指掌，句句直指痛处。Javert指责他害怕，也许还有一丝绝望：他知道这些话会带回Valjean深藏的逃亡记忆，以及再也见不到他事业成就的苦痛。

事实就是，Javert带回这则消息时，高兴得难以自已。他的举动完全可以被视作幸灾乐祸。

Valjean必须为他人生的这一章画下句号，他的愤怒可以理解。而Javert说出那些伤人话语，只是自作自受，吞下苦果。那一晚后，他们再也没有私下交流过，而在公众场合无法避免的情况下，那礼貌的问候无非是表面功夫，虚伪而冷漠。

最终市长先生离开了。他并没有像贼一样借着夜色溜走，而是作为一个试图安享晚年的老人。他离开时，蓬勃的小镇已经种下了未来希望的种子。

同市长交好的那位低微女工躺在一座精心打理的坟墓之中。小镇上的人都知道他怜爱这个女人，几乎将她视作女儿。所以大家都不诧异市长带走Fantine的孩子，尽管她出身极低。

他的政治影响迅速消退，最后只有滨海蒙特勒伊的人民还记得他曾经授与他们希望。Madeleine先生的政敌慢慢将目光投向其他更有威胁的人。他的过去无人知晓。他被人遗忘了。

而Javert，严肃、甚至有些阴沉的Javert一直留在小镇里，直到收到巴黎的调任通知。有些人会说，探长就好象是市长的传承，用来提醒那些被金子迷了眼的人，仁慈与正义共同播下的种子会长出比贪婪更丰硕的果实。

这一世已过了十年。现在Javert颤抖着站在黑暗之中，无尽的希望与本能的恐惧撕扯着他的灵魂。

“我主在上，”他轻声说着，眼前浮现的皆是过往几世的一幕又一幕，手慢慢地、慢慢地放在那破旧的门把手上，“请宽恕这失落的灵魂，请对我的错误耐心一些，请赐予我一颗指引的星辰。我在黑暗之中摸索了太久太久。求您了，主啊，原谅我的过错，允许我向您的圣光迈进一步。”

迎接他的是无尽的夜空，繁星如同永恒的哨兵一般闪耀着，星光洒在他的脸上。他走了出来，注视着夜色中的圣母院。

Valjean就在这城中等着他，他们之间的那场争吵就好象死亡之河一样苦涩。但他已经尝到了希望的滋味，所以Javert踩上台边，毫无恐惧地俯瞰着脚下。

“让我找到他，主，不要让我未作弥补便早早陨落……”他闭上了眼睛，疲倦的微笑绽在唇上，“他发誓要斩断我的锁链，生生世世皆是如此；而我也必须报以誓言，追随其后决不停歇。直到我们彼此在主的面前都守住承诺。”

Jean Valjean一定还在巴黎，Javert肯定这一点。法律之手搜寻他、意图惩罚他时，他也无法抛弃这座城市，现在的他无疑仍在这里。他一定是使用了新的身份，因为滨海蒙特勒伊之外，Madeleine先生的名字无迹可寻。

离开小镇的最初几个月里，Madeleine带着养女游遍了法国南部。他发回了几封指令，让他的人将剩余的工厂出售，并且鼓励当地的公共设施继续建设下去，直到小镇新的领导层上任为止。

连Javert都收到过一封简短的信。市长的律师在结清出售前几天将它交给他。信上用极其正式的措辞请求他继续支持贫民区的建设。那小心翼翼不带感情的词句依然文雅，但这空洞的告别还不如压根不相往来。于是Javert发了一封只写了一个字的公函作为回复。然后懊悔的他亲自找了每一位与此事相关的治安官，竭尽全力地说服他们。

他的产业和财物全都出售完毕后，Madeleine先生在巴黎定居了下来。原本源源不断寄往滨海蒙特勒伊的信件也少了，变成了涓涓溪流。那些写满了建议的公文变成了罕有的鼓励。随着时间的流逝，最后变成了没有回信地址的问候。

据Javert所知，大约在Valjean离开后的第三年，最后一位滨海蒙特勒伊的市民同他们的前市长断了联系。不过他怀疑医院里的修女们同他尚有往来，哪怕她们都不肯承认。他在警局内部的打探只证明了他的怀疑：Madeleine先生被抹去了，Jean Valjean将自己变成了另一个人。

在那遥远的第一世里，他曾在一个巴黎修道院附近追丢了Valjean。现在的他经常到这里来。他认出了修道院的花匠，解决了长久以来的一个疑惑，但却找不到猎物的踪影。

他看着日历一页页撕去，距离1832年的夏天越来越近。春天的花儿绽放时，他几乎放弃了继续寻找Valjean。到街垒那夜，无疑他会死于友军误伤或者是其他同样不体面的方式。不过这并没有扑灭他的希望，因为哪怕是第一次那么糟糕的情况之下，他不也活下来了吗？也许，命运终究会放他一马，毕竟他已经将所有的玩家带离了滨海蒙特勒伊。

只等最后的审判之日。但在此之前，他决定用每一个闲暇时光漫步在巴黎的大街和小巷中，观察这个社会中的美善与丑恶。是的，他依然在寻找Valjean，但不可否认的是，每一个转角之后出现的新天地都会让他沉醉不已。这个世界已经变了，每天都在变化，他身边的每一个灵魂都怀有一个新的故事，等待着他去发现。曾经的他被困在永恒的似曾相识中，每一张脸每一个街角都是回声接着回声，重复着无尽的噩梦。但是巴黎，也许他可以花五百年来探索这个城市。

这里有这么多的新故事可以听，过去的他甚至不屑去听，现在却希望将它们听个遍。

他身边依然有贫穷和痛苦，这是人类堕落以来的原罪。他很早以前就知晓，作为警察的他每一天都在面对。但是现在他发现这些小巷中藏着一千种苦中作乐的方法，一万种小小的喜悦，就好象暴雨过后的彩虹装点着这些污秽的玻璃窗。巴黎，自成一个小小的世界，而他可以躲在这个世界中，永远不会厌倦！

他也许会在这个人性的嘈杂蜂巢中度过许多世，学着阅读它的喜悦悲伤。夏天慢慢逼近时，只有这个想法给他稍稍慰藉。Javert试图着接受命运，再次面对新一世的开始。但他还需要对这一世的Valjean道歉，只是时间所剩无几，留得他坐立不安。

五月末的一天，摩伊赖终于对罪人露出了仁慈的微笑。这一世中未解开的纠结丝线不必在起义那晚被硬生生扯断，只要他及时将它们一一理清。

为了调查一系列的盗窃案，Javert前去沃日拉尔路的某处民宅走访。询问完证人后，他决定到附近的卢森堡公园享受晚春阳光和他的午餐。就在这碧绿的公园中，命运女神垂青了他。一开始他并没有注意到，直到那个年轻人第三次经过他坐的长椅后，他才抬起头来。

他并没有一眼认出他来，因为他根本记不清那群革命青年的脸和名字。他在滨海蒙特勒伊度过这么多年，小镇上的人已经占据了他的脑海。更何况那晚上那群孩子狠狠地砸了他的脑袋（用的还是他的警棍！），对他的记忆更是有害无益。

于是直到第三次，他的警察直觉才苏醒过来。这时Javert好好地将眼前这位郁郁寡欢的年轻人打量了一番。他注视着路边的每一个草丛，好像里面藏着他毕生的积蓄；他带着一个三色的帽章，在Javert看来现在满大街的学生都一个样；他的衣服虽旧，但依然看得出质量上乘；他那闷闷不乐的嘴角，还有走路的姿势……这些模糊的记忆，伴随着这个年轻人的脚步声，让Javert听到命运女神的骰子叮当作响。

他将剩下的午餐包好，拿起帽子追上了这个年轻人。“抱歉，先生！你看上去十分烦躁。有什么我可以帮到你的吗？我是巴黎警局的Javert探长。”

起初，这孩子只想赶走他，满脸都是对执法者的厌恶。但接着一块洁白的手绢滑出了他的口袋，他便抚摸着它，一脸忧伤地开始说了起来。此时的他不再是个革命分子，而只是个饱受相思之苦的男孩。他自称Marius Pontmercy，承认自己在寻找一位年轻小姐。她时常出现在这座公园之中，身边有一位似乎是其父亲的年长男子陪伴。

从他那词藻堆砌的描述中，Javert认出了那个女孩是Cosette。他的心跳得飞快。之后他又问了一些关于那个父亲的问题，更是让他确定了自己的结论。

不幸的是，Pontmercy不曾有幸得知爱慕对象的芳名，更是没有机会追寻她的脚步。Javert从他所说的推断出，他曾试图跟踪过这对父女，结果只是让Valjean不再带Cosette来公园游玩。Javert突然意识到如果不是因为这个孩子的鲁莽行事，他也许就能在这里遇到Valjean本人，气得他差点就要破口大骂。但他还是忍住了。

最后他得知了Cosette长大后的样子，以及他们可能住在哪里，好吧，是曾住在哪里。那个年轻人试图狡辩说自己只是想归还手绢，但Javert还是答应如果碰到那对父女，一定会提起他的名字。他将Pontmercy的名字及地址记下，默默提醒自己之后一定要派一个警局的间谍去监视他和他的同伴，然后便同他道别，回到自己的岗位上去。

他会回警局，去写报告，汇报GuErin一案的最新信息。然后……Javert探长脸上如狼似虎的笑容吓坏了两位无意间抬头看到他的女士，她俩同时向后退了一步，手中的篮子撞在一起，苹果都掉到了泥地上。

终于，终于他的猎物又一次现身了。这并非是什么新奇的经历，但给他带来的喜悦甚至超越了探索他的新囹圄。因为那是Valjean，不论何时，不论他们如何相遇，他绝不会让他感到无聊，绝不会缺乏刺激。

一个因爱而发烧的头脑无法完成的任务，对警察来说实在是小菜一碟。是的，当地巡警回答Javert，这里的确有一对符合描述的父女，只是他有一段时间未曾见到两者了。不，这两位都没有触犯过法律，巡警对他们影响深刻只是因为那个男人是个非常奇怪的人。他似乎家财万贯，但大部分的时间里却同穷人为伍，分发救济品，宣扬主的教义。当局一旦查清他的财产并非不义之财后，就不再关注他。

后续的调查使Javert找到了圣雅克礼拜堂的一位老牧师。这个半聋的老人将Fabre先生的信息一吐为快，大大赞扬这位好心肠的富裕绅士，出资同教堂合办了一座免费小学供穷人的孩子上学。他的女儿也前来教导孩子们算术，表现出的聪颖和严格远超她的年龄。如果Javert没理解错的话，有时她还会帮忙给孩子们读圣经。这个女孩就像一位耐心的天使一般，将这本宏大的书籍解释给最低微的小孩听，帮助他们理解。

他收获了卜吕梅街的地址，并且得知Fabre先生由于身体的原因，自从夏天开始就不再来教堂做礼拜。据牧师所说，他离开前曾提到要去旅行，希望新鲜空气能够帮助他恢复健康。

作为父亲，Valjean希望自己的孩子远离这个永不安宁还弥漫着霍乱的城市，这一点Javert不能怪罪他。但如果街垒那晚只因为Valjean没有身在其位就要他付出死亡的代价，Javert怎么能甘心。于是他尽快地摆脱了这位健谈的老人，直冲卜吕梅街七号。

他敲响Valjean家门时，夏夜已经降临。无人应门并不能让他退却，他只是敲得更响。最后，一位女士气哄哄地跑了出来，让他滚蛋：Fabre先生和他的女儿今天早上已经启程去普罗旺斯了，而她会非常感谢他不要把门砸坏！

眼看着最后一条救生索被激流冲走，Javert只得喃喃地说，有一位年轻人要上门交还一条手绢。出乎他的意料，这句话让那位女士稍稍缓和了一些。于是他抓住这个机会，将整个故事全都说了出来。也许他将Pontmercy的热情稍稍夸张了些，但在他觉得也是情有可原。

“年轻人啊，”她叹了一口气，“这么愚蠢，又这么甜蜜！”她在围裙口袋里摸索了一番，找到了一本小笔记本，凑在昏暗的街灯灯光下看了几眼，“只怕像我这样的老太婆不好妨碍他们，让我看看……”

“夫人，你有他们在普罗旺斯的地址吗？”Javert努力抑住自己的兴奋。还赶得及，在六月六日前他还赶得及！

“普罗旺斯？哦不，请您原谅，先生，这只是一个无伤大雅的小谎话罢了。Fabre先生请求我这么说，好象是害怕有什么缺德的人会上门来找他。我猜他是欠了别人的债，你瞧，这位可爱的先生对别人太大方了，我都害怕他被人骗得一苏都不剩！”

这个担忧的确有理有据，Javert一边这么赞同，一边指天发誓他绝不会做出对这位好先生有害的事情。如果他的猜想没错，促使Valjean逃走的缺德人并非是债务或者法律，而是那个相思成灾的男孩。

他朝着命运女神微微抬起帽檐以示道别，转身离开。这一系列的巧合就好象颤颤巍巍的高塔一样在他心中层叠起来。他指节发白，手中紧握着一张纸条，上面写着“圣巴斯蒂安大街九号”。

他抬头看了一眼漆黑的夜空，拦下一辆出租马车坐了进去。许多年前就该说出口的那些话，那些道歉，全都盘旋在他的脑海中。

他终于到了那条街，付了车费，找到那栋房子，威胁门房让他进去。那张纸条已经被捏成小球，而他心中计划的一切都被消散在风中。也许他只是想沉睡在死神的怀抱之中，Javert已经不再想见这个扰乱了他命运的人，但是他怎么都停不下敲门的手。

片刻的沉静，门锁转动，然后门开了。

“Val...”那个名字卡在他的喉咙里。Javert紧紧地握住了门框，险些跪倒下来。

眼前的女孩好奇地盯着他看。但她绝不可能是Fantine的女儿。

长大后的Cosette同他只有过一面之缘，但就算几十年过去，他依然记得她纤细的身影还有玫瑰色的脸庞。滨海蒙特勒伊的那个金发小女孩也同这个记忆相符。

无论此世到底发生了什么，她绝不可能长成一个深色头发、身材高挑的女人！

“你是谁？”她眯起眼睛，警惕地看着他，“你在这里做什么？”

Javert搜肠刮肚，好不容易凑出一句最不可疑的问题。“你是……”他在脑海中摸索那个正确的假名，“Fabre先生的女儿吗？”

她轻哼一声，点了点头，略带尖锐的动作似乎在挑衅他一般。“这同你何干？”

Javert哑然失言，摇了摇头准备离开。他想离开，只可惜他的腿挪不动。他能说什么，他能做什么？无话可说，无能为力，只能继续寻找下去，期待在街垒之夜前找到Valjean。无话可说，无能为力，只能再一次失败，再一次死亡。

此时一个天使出现在走廊之中。那个纤细的女孩看着他良久，然后满脸全是笑容：“Javert探长！好久不见！”

黑发女孩皱了皱眉：“你认识这个人？”

“我当然认识了。”她一定是Cosette，她的金发到她轻巧的步伐，一切都表明了她是Cosette。她走了过来，轻轻地将另一个姑娘推开。“Eponine，这位是Javert探长，是我妈妈还有爸爸的老朋友！”

“Eponine？”Javert又看了一眼那个高个姑娘：她的黑发精巧地打着卷，水蓝色的裙子将她衬得十分高雅。他记忆中有两个影子，一个是小小的、被宠坏了的女孩，满身全是深蓝色装饰花边；另一个……不是个得体小姐，而是一个肤色黝黑、尖牙利嘴的街头女孩，为父亲的犯罪团伙望风放哨，也许入夜之后还要替他出门送信。“Eponine Thénardier？”

两个姑娘的脸都刷地一下白了。Eponine向后退了一步，好像刚挨了一个耳光。

“我不是！”她声辩道，声音愈发尖锐起来，“我不再是那个人的女儿了！你决不能将我送回去！”

“不！”Cosette大喊着，“相信我，Eponine，探长绝对不会做出这样的事情！”

“我宁愿砍掉自己的手，也不会将任何东西交给那个旅店老板。”Javert附和。说完之后他才意识到自己面对的是两位小姐，于是摘下帽子别扭地鞠了一躬。

“请原谅我，小姐，这样惊扰了你们。我这次前来只是想拜访你的父亲。”他又看了一眼她们，“我本以为只会见到Cosette小姐，所以看到你时有些诧异，举止略显粗鲁。我认识你的……你之前的监护人，但我绝不会强迫你回到他们身边。”

“噢。”心情终于平复了下来，Eponine略有些尴尬，往旁边站了一些，“我也该请求您的原谅，先生。爸爸总是说我疑神疑鬼的习惯不好。”

“请进吧，探长。”Cosette接着说，“现在只有我们在家，但爸爸肯定马上要回来了。不如等他回来之后，您与我们共进晚餐吧？”

天黑了之后，同两位年轻小姐共处一室？他知道这样做不合适，但是又焦心着想要立刻见到Valjean，进退两难的Javert只能试图着搪塞过去。

小姐们似乎并没有上当，Eponine转了转眼睛，抓着他的手臂就将他拖了进来。Cosette尾随其后，关上了门，然后朝他甜甜地微笑。

“真高兴又能见到你了，探长！我记得你以前总是和我还有妈妈一起散步。请你务必把滨海蒙特勒伊的一切都告诉我，我真是想死那里了！医院建完了吗？工厂后面的面包店还做那种好吃的奶油蛋卷吗？还有……”她的声音低沉了下去，眼睛中似乎闪着别样的光，“还有人照顾妈妈的墓吗？我走之前让修女们照看她墓前的粉色康乃馨，因为她最喜欢粉色康乃馨了。”

就算他没有感觉到Eponine尖锐的眼神，Javert也知道该怎么回答这个问题。“修女们提到你时依然满心欢喜，Cosette小姐。我相信她们肯定会守住自己的承诺。你的母亲安息了，孩子，她一定感觉得到你的爱。”

Cosette对他的话报以一个浅浅的微笑，然后离开去准备茶点。Eponine将他领到客厅。

“你就是那个探长咯？爸爸之前当市长时的那个小镇的探长。”她问道，语调抑扬顿挫，同街上的孩子无异。Javert疑心重重地朝她看了一眼，而她朝他眨了眨眼，“爸爸不让我们谈那个地方，他们也从不回去，就算Cosette整天发牢骚，闷闷不乐地想回去看她亲爱的妈妈。”

“我也有许多问题想问你，尤其是你是怎么变成这个家庭的一员。”Javert反问道。

“有时候我自己也搞不清。”她缓缓地摇了摇头，“我们不如交换故事吧。”

“我很乐意告诉你。”虽然口是心非，但他现在真的需要知道，“请说吧，女士优先。”

她朝他瞥了一眼，显然是没有上当。但是她似乎愿意相信他。看来Cosette曾经提到过他，而且还给他建立了一个不错的形象。“长话短说，爸爸觉得他应该让Cosette的养父母知道Fantine已经去世了。”

“他哪根筋搭错了，居然会这样想？”

她耸了耸肩。“他把人往好处想。我觉得他见到他们本人之后，才知道他们堕落到何处。”

他想起这一世并非是市长本人将Cosette带回来，Javert点了点头表示同意。像Valjean这样的人，光凭几句话是没法相信他人的罪过的，只有让他亲自去看才行。

“旅店那时经营得很糟，”她继续说道，“因为市政厅提高了税率，还需要修缮。我猜欠的债也都到期要还了。所以爸爸来时一切都很糟，我那老爹当然要耍他的把戏了。”

“我一点也不惊讶。”Javert嘀咕了一句，“我猜，Ma...Fabre先生接受了他们的要价，然后付了两倍的钱将你带走？”

“不！”Eponine的声音就和Javert的一样困惑，“我也不知道他是怎么做到的，我看着爸爸智取了他们俩，躲过了他们的每一个把戏和圈套，连一个纽扣都没丢。然后，他们交谈了一会儿，她试图勾引爸爸，他又说Fantine债台高筑，他们一苏都没收到，爸爸只是拿出了一千法郎。他俩都愣住了，直直地瞪着那钱，爸爸摸了摸我的脑袋，问他们是否愿意有话直说。然后他们……她问道，”Eponine吞咽了一口，“她问爸爸，如果他们能还找到一个姑娘的话，他愿不愿意再出这么多钱。但爸爸说，说我，是他们的女儿。”

她的脸涨得通红，手指抓紧。但她没有撒谎，也没有试图糊弄了事，Javert觉得自己也许理解她。她并没有向过去的耻辱低头，反而是承认了这段不光彩的历史，她已经完全走出那个阴影。

她瞥了他一眼，谅Javert也不敢用眼神指摘她，于是继续说了下去：“他告诉爸爸，一码归一码，这一千法郎只能还债。如果爸爸想要带走任意一样东西，他得准备好至少付两倍的价钱。于是爸爸一句话没说，拿出了钱，扔在桌上。接着他将我抱了起来，将我带到马车边，打开门，告诉我姐姐在里面等我，而我们再也不会回到这个地方来了。”

“的确，我们再也没有回去过。”Cosette端着茶走了进来。她将茶壶放在桌上，亲昵地抚着Eponine的头发，然后坐了下来，“于是我们就成了姐妹。”

看来如果探长胆敢用任何方式取笑Eponine，Cosette也准备好要维护她妹妹的荣誉。但是相比Eponine紧皱的眉头，她的眼神中更多的是对Javert的期许。

Javert意识到这五年中他都错过了什么。他曾觉得时间失去了一切意义，只是无限盘旋的折磨。他从没想到过，这几年的时间可以让一个玩娃娃的女孩成长为一个性格坚强的女性。

“那我们都应该无限谦卑地为我们的成就小小自豪一番。”Javert说着，转过头去看着Eponine，“因为我们同样出身低微，但最终都成为了守法的公民。”

“探长？”Cosette的眉毛都快抬到发际线了。

这么多年来，他从未坦白过这些话。真奇怪，现在的他似乎都感觉不到它们的重量。啊，Valjean是第一个得知他真实出身的人。他对他坦承真相，并不是出自一个下属的身份，而只是怒火攻心，不假思索脱口而出。但这些话并没有改变他，他还是同一个Javert，还是同一个探长。未来的他还是做着同样的选择……

Eponine咬着嘴唇，他突然觉得这个女孩格外亲切。她胆敢藐视一个执法人，不屑说出自己旧日的羞耻。她也不再是他记忆中的女孩了。

Javert说道：“我不会试图宽慰你，小姐，因为生下你的人的确是最低贱的骗子。但我自己的父母也一样低微。我出生在监狱之中，我父亲是个罪犯而我母亲……”他摇了摇头，没法在孩子们面前说出那个词，“我的一生中只有几次机会可以升迁，而我抓住了每一次机遇。”虽然在第一世中他从将它们视作机会，曾经的他觉得鼠辈一生都不配得到一个机会改变自己。“但最终还是我的选择，我的努力，造就了今天的我。”

他靠在椅背上，注视着两个女孩，让她们慢慢消化这段信息。Cosette似乎有些惊讶，但是……她是女工的女儿，她的妹妹是骗子的女儿，她似乎一下子就接受了。而Eponine的反应更强烈，她的手握拳，然后又张开，不断反复。他很好奇为什么Valjean从未将自己的出身告诉这个孩子，得知这个真相一定会让她安慰许多。难道在第一世时他也一直瞒着Cosette？

也许是意识到妹妹不想再继续这个话题，Cosette给他们都倒了茶。接着，她继续讲起之前的故事。“我们一起来到巴黎，然后用Madeleine的名字开始了新的生活。但就在几个月后，有个奇怪的人找上门来，问我有关爸爸和Eponine的事情。幸好修女将他赶走了。但是爸爸听说了之后，就开始收拾行李。几个星期之后我们就搬了出去。”

“重新开始，用了新的名字，”Javert猜测道，“是Fabre吗？”

“不，是Leblanc。没过多久那人又找到了我们。”Cosette拍着Eponine的手，“然后我们又搬了一次家。我们用Fabre做姓，在里昂住了一年，然后回到巴黎，妹妹和我很少一起出门。”

Javert将所有的线索都拼在一起了。“所以从没有人说起过Fabre家有两个女儿。但……是你，Cosette小姐，教导孩子们学圣经？是的，修女们总是赞赏你对圣经的理解。而你，Eponine小姐，帮着教数学课？”

女孩们点了点头。

“如果是Michél神父告诉你的，那我就明白为什么你当时这么迷惑了。”Eponine的声音又一次平静了下来，“他自己算术就不太好。”

Cosette被这句话逗笑了。

Javert点了点头。他本该想到的。也许卜吕梅街的那个女士提起过“女儿们”，但那时的他没有用心听。而Pontmercy那小子又根本没说有第二个女孩……然后他记起了光是想到Cosette的脸就会让那男孩一脸痴状。不，Valjean和另一个女孩对他来说完全就是隐形的。

“现在，探长先生，该轮到你和我们讲讲爸爸的过去了吧？”

“还有滨海蒙特勒伊。”Cosette补充道。

Javert正准备提起卢森堡公园那个痴情男孩的故事，好分散女孩们的注意力。这时，门响了。Valjean回来了。

女孩们跑去迎接她们的父亲，而Javert则留在客厅里。他站了起来，走到窗边。窗外楼房林立，而夜空从那缝隙之间如黑漆一般倾泻出来。那深邃的夜给了他力量。

“有客人在吗？”Valjean一边进门，一边问道，脸上带着那种熟悉的温柔微笑。同Javert上次见他相比，他的头发花白许多，眼角的皱纹更是一道接着一道。但那只是笑容在他脸上铸的痕迹。

他松开了不自觉间摒住的呼吸。Javert弯腰鞠躬，然后说道：“Javert探长为您效劳，先生。请听我说：我必须再次请求您的原谅。”

Valjean，他没有回答，只是像石头一般站住不动了。慢慢地，他的震惊似乎褪了下去，愤怒则像开水般翻滚起来。Javert很少见他这样。然后他回想起来，他见过，在Fantine第一次死去的那晚。他站直了身子回应，就好象在市长先生面前立正一般。

“你来这里不是为了……”Valjean回头看了看他的女儿们，然后嘴唇抿成一条直线，“Cosette，Eponine！回房间去，我要和探长单独聊聊。”

Cosette惊讶得倒吸一口气，而Eponine则开始抗议。但Valjean抬起手，让她们不要再说话。“姑娘们，我要和探长单独聊聊，现在就要。”

“如您所愿，先生。”Eponine乌黑的眼睛盯着Javert看了许久，然后转身走了出去，身体的每一丝线条都在尖叫着“太可疑了！”。

“爸爸……”Cosette的眼神在他俩之间游移了好多次，然后咬住了嘴唇，离开房间，轻轻地关上门。

门锁咔嗒一声扣上，那小小的声音却在Javert心里留下重重的回声。

Valjean走到了过去，一手撑在深色的木门上，好像在确定门是否关紧。他说话时没有看着Javert，但他的肩膀却紧绷着。Javert知道他还不信任他。“你是来为了惊扰我们的生活吗？”

Javert又鞠了一躬，眼睛注视着Valjean上好皮靴的鞋跟。

“不，我再也不会做出那样的事情。上次我们交谈时，我的话伤害了您。我当时所提之事的确是十万火急，但却不该假以如此残忍的话语。话出口的那一刻起，我就追悔莫及。”

Javert得到了警告之后那么高兴，他的面前终于出现了一条通往未来的路，他从没有想过自己的解脱会外化成什么样。也许心碎的Valjean，被迫离开滨海蒙特勒伊的Valjean并不想听到他的话。但是，他却不带一丝仁慈地对他这么说道：

_我知道你是谁，Jean Valjean。我一直都知道！现在，别人也开始调查你了，似乎你的大限已到。你必须做出选择，是毁灭还是逃亡。_

_这就是你渴望见到的吗，看着我身败名裂？我本以为你已经忘了我的过去，哪知道你同那些人都是一样！你们眼见不得我过舒服日子，一个个都贪得无厌！_

也许他们之间的友谊已经太深，这次争执在Javert心中留下了无法比拟的伤痕。很快，太多覆水难收的话，太多脱口而出的咒骂：野兽和懦夫，小人和骗子。

这些还是最留口德的。

_比起人来，你还是更像条狗！你情愿毁了这座小镇，都不愿放掉市长这块肉骨头吗？你偷走的东西，就不愿归还——哪怕这要让他们付出灵魂的代价！牺牲掉他们所有人，牺牲掉那个女孩！只要“Madeleine先生”安全就好！_

_你这样的人怎么能理解？没有心，没有灵魂，就好象钟表一样！你不在乎世间的一切，除了你空洞的规则，你可悲的秩序！_

愤怒让Javert说出那些恶毒的话，但骄傲却是他肩上的枷锁。他会在巴黎同Valjean重逢，不是吗？他只需要忍耐过去，做正确的事情，命运就会在街垒筑起前让他们相遇。

顽固而轻率的骄傲。他的心因此坚强似铁，将这场争执抛在脑后。直到多年之后，直到徐徐前行的岁月好像乘上翅膀一般飞逝而去，那一天他才意识到时间好像毒药一般渗进他的灵魂里，慢慢变成了一滴滴黄金：那么宝贵，那么珍稀，无法抓住，无法掌控。

只有当死神的呼吸吹在他的后颈，Javert才终于告诉自己，他不愿玷污他俩之间曾说过的友好话语，更不愿放任这道鸿沟般的伤痕无法痊愈。他只有做出弥补，才能安心开始下一世。就算明天又是一个全新的开始，但他再也碰不到这一个Valjean了。每一个Valjean之间几不可辨的改变对他来说就像是千差万别，而纯粹的机遇每一世都不尽相同。况且，什么样的人会毫不犹豫地用朋友替代朋友？什么样的小人会用死亡逃避责任？

“那你为什么要来？为什么现在来？”

Valjean的声音与其说是愤怒，不如说是疲倦，而希望渐陨的Javert紧紧地抓住了这次机会。他在脑海中已经演练了许多遍，但他依然尽可能真诚地说出来。

“对于我的行为，我无法找借口开脱。我那晚说过的话，以及之后的一切，这么多年来我都不曾道歉……请原谅我。我出言不逊，之后便一直后悔。这都是我的错。”

Valjean的愤怒已经平息，他梳着自己的头发，好像沉浸其中。“我害怕你又要来将我赶走，甚至是更糟的事情。你究竟是如何找到我们的？”

Javert小心翼翼地看了一眼木门。他猜想门后那一对好奇的姑娘一定将自己的耳朵贴在上面，而那门似乎不足以挡住他俩的声音。他决定慎重一些。

“我无意间在卢森堡公园听到一个年轻人说起你带着一位年轻伙伴散步。”他看到Valjean的肩膀一下子因厌烦而收紧，便明白他听懂了，“之后，我在那个区域询问了几个人，获悉了你现在的名字和住址。请不要担心，先生。诚实的人只会告诉警察，而不会帮助那些流氓来伤害您的孩子，而且我也没有将您的真实身份透露出去。”

终于，Valjean转过头来。如果Javert没有看错的话，他眼睛周围的线条也柔和了许多。“我很惊讶，你居然承认那些人都是诚实的人。”

“诚实的人不多，”Javert严肃地回答道，“所以我时常不能一眼辨别出来。您接受我的道歉吗，市长先生？”

“我不再是市长了。”

“也许身居其位的另有他人，但对我而言您永远是这个头衔的所有者。对滨海蒙特勒伊的人民也一样。他们依然记得您，爱戴您。”

那一瞬间，Valjean只是看着他，好像在寻找什么。然后他也鞠了一躬。“我应该……我必须也向你道歉，探长。我那时说的话并不公正，而且太过刻薄。我的愤怒并不该针对你，毕竟你只是来提醒我罢了。”

他叹了一口气，手指摸索着那扇门。“之后，我发现冥冥之中自有天意，这是上天在指引我面对那可怕的事。”

Javert的第一反应是挥手拒绝Valjean的道歉，就好像他一点都不在意自己受的那点伤。但是看到Valjean脸上泛起的丝丝伤感，Javert不由地点了点头。他们都受了伤，现在都道了歉。不可能假装什么都没有发生，但也许他们能学会放手。

他们在沉默中站了一会儿。Javert继续寻找着时间在Valjean身上留下的痕迹。他外套的剪裁比在滨海蒙特勒伊时更时髦，颜色更亮，他的头发也长了些。是因为入夜已深的关系吗，他看上去比以往更疲倦了。但至少，他心中的灵光依然没有熄灭。Javert过了那么多年才终于睁开眼睛看到了那光，他多害怕那次争吵会让Valjean心中充满仇恨。

“我想……Javert，”Valjean念着他的名字，吐字那么小心，好像已经忘了那字该怎么读，“你愿不愿意今晚同我们共进晚餐？”

“您不应该这样善待我，先生，如果您是……想要客气……不，还是不了。”

“我不是客气。真的，”Valjean慢慢点了点头，好像是在说服自己，“如果你能留下来，我会非常高兴。”

“我不应该……”

“Cosette也会高兴的。她一直问我小镇的事情，而我的回答无法让她满意。你一定得理解，她只有这一个美好的童年回忆了，这是她同她母亲唯一的联系。”

也许他该说不，也许他该改期。但是时间所剩无几，而Valjean就站在他面前，姿态放松，唇间诉说着邀请。

Javert无法拒绝。

他又鞠了一躬，虽然这次只是微微地低了低头。“我不该让小姐失望。那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

Valjean叫了一声，她们立刻从隔壁的房间跑了出来，而Javert不由再一次暗暗赞赏她们的聪明。这房间的墙壁看起来很薄，只肖用一个玻璃杯就可以听到房里的人是醒着还是睡了，是否可以进来偷走他们的钱，要听到其他的内容也不会很难。

他等在客厅里，Cosette陪着他，另两位则去准备晚餐。这间公寓不大，而管家的家人又生病了，于是Valjean给了她一夏天的假。

Valjean意识到他的女儿终于有机会可以单独向探长提问了，一刹那他脸上的表情似乎像是在考虑要不要继续逃亡，再换一个新的名字。然后Eponine朝着Javert微微一笑，挽着父亲的手臂将他拖到厨房里去了。

或许探长也突然有了一种他已经逃跑的错觉。但紧接着Cosette（她不是昨天还要他学龙叫的吗？）又塞了一杯茶给他，直截了当地问他为什么没有如约给她写信。

Eponine唤了一声，他们走到餐厅里。Javert注意到Madeleine曾用的白镴及陶制餐具换成了光釉的瓷器和纤细的玻璃。造型依然简单，就好像纯白的桌布一般，但却不像以前一样总让人想起修道院。

第一道菜之后Javert发现，哪怕像Jean Valjean这样的逃亡大师也躲不过女儿们的咄咄逼问。

“因为我的地位，我在滨海蒙特勒伊有许多对手。”Valjean说道，“我不会将他们称作敌人，因为我相信他们同我本人并没有仇怨。但这些对手在挖掘我的过去，希望能找到一些什么，好罢免我。”

“但是爸爸，为什么呢？”Cosette皱紧了眉头，“我以为大家都喜欢你。”

Valjean不安地扭动了一下。“他们并不赞同我的政治目标。”

Javert忍不住哼了一声。滨海蒙特勒伊的有产阶级才不管市长是独裁者，保皇党还是共和派呢，只要往他们的口袋里塞钱就行了。

不过说起来，Valjean总是在试图改善穷人的生活，这就意味着他们不能用小镇的政府资金来建造雕塑，缅怀他们的祖父了。而且公共医院落成之后，有钱人也不再享有优先治疗权。啊，这么说起来，倒也有可能。

“抱歉，先生，”他感到有三股视线都朝他的方向投来，“您必须承认您的政治目标基本都是要改善穷人的生活。不过主要的麻烦还是来自商业上的竞争对手，加上几个自私又愚蠢的傻瓜的帮助。也许你听了之后会高兴，Cosette小姐，你父亲走了之后，有许多市民后悔不已。甚至在我调任离开时还有人在抱怨。”

“我想我应该深感荣幸了。”Valjean说着，语调中似乎有些困惑。

“那为什么要走呢？如果只是少数的人在反对你……”Eponine问道。

“不幸的是，我不过是一介凡人，我的过去的确有些许污点。而当时我刚刚将Cosette收做养女，我实在不敢留下来，同诽谤者抗争到底。我必须要离开，于是我离开了，现在这已经过去了。”

Eponine咬着嘴唇，似乎是想问那些污点到底是什么，但最终是没有问。

“我有一位上司十分赞赏市长先生的善举，正是他提醒了我。”Javert看到Valjean不愿再继续这个话题，于是只能开口告诉女孩们，“不幸的是，我传达这个警告时，选择了最不恰当的方式。当时我俩都心烦意乱，搞不清怎么办才最恰当，于是吵了起来。”

“那绝不是我一生中值得纪念的场面。”Valjean说道。

“我也一样。”老天在上，他不值得纪念的场面还不够多吗？“自此之后，我们就断了联系。之后我被调到巴黎来，又听说Madeleine先生也住在这里，就开始寻找你们，试图前来道歉。”

Javert说完之后，桌上又一次安静了下来。他开始害怕自己是不是说得太多，或者是又说错了什么。他忙低头开始吃东西，心中思量着也许还是不接受邀请为好。

他对面的Valjean也一边咀嚼着，一边一脸严肃地思考。

Eponine称赞鸭子非常好吃，她的姐姐也表示赞同，接着她俩开始谈论巴黎的天气。当这个话题也谈完之后，Cosette只得向Javert发问，而他则连忙搜肠刮肚想要找到合适的句子，来对比滨海蒙特勒伊同巴黎的饮食差异。

让他觉得惊恐的是，他脑海中浮现出来的第一句话竟然是“这里的东西再难吃也比Thénardier旅馆中要好上千倍”。他连忙管住了自己的舌头，转而说起“在巴黎很容易买到荷兰奶酪”之类的无聊话。

十多年来，Javert同市长先生有关人权进步及道德问题的辩论并没有教会他如何同女孩闲聊家常，但这至少能让Valjean注意到他快要憋不出话来了。

Valjean清了清嗓子，于是大家的注意力又回到他身上。“我希望探长的这次拜访能让你有所慰籍，Ponine。”

女孩停了下来，一脸疑惑地盯着父亲，勺子里的焦糖洋葱慢慢地滑落下来。“我？”

“是啊！你总是很担心，我们这样深居简出是因为你的出身。我早就告诉你不是了，对不对？我知道你不相信我，但你瞧，”Valjean指了指Javert，“探长他证实了我的故事。我们生活在阴影之中，亲爱的，更多是因为我的过去。”

Eponine似乎变得更紧张了，而Valjean只是拍了拍手。Javert又一次惊异地目睹了Valjean的变化：那闷闷不乐的男人，那有着秘密过去的假释逃犯，一下子变成了受人尊敬的父亲。他语调自信，询问两个女儿一天都是如何度过的。接着他提起报纸上的一段消息，猜测Javert可能会感兴趣，然后他俩就关税问题进行了一段简短的对话。虽然两个女孩依然好奇，但对着父亲熟悉的脸庞，她们应答自如。接下去的晚餐中，他们谈论的话题轻松了许多。吃甜点时，Javert讲起Cosette小时候曾熟悉的那些人。Eponine也在一边听，但她并不像姐姐那么专注，因为故事里的人她全都不认识。

只有Valjean没有提问，他静静地喝着白葡萄酒，礼貌地聆听。一直到收拾盘子时他才出声，此时Javert恰好提起人与生俱来的原罪。

Valjean立刻转过身来，手上还拿着脏盘子，站在门厅里就人性本善发表了一篇激情的演讲。Javert的反驳简短而一针见血，沉重得让在座的人全都沉默了下来。Valjean将盘子交给站在一旁忍着没笑的Cosette，双手在裤子上擦了擦，从书架上拿下一本新近出版的关于人性的专题论文集。接着他大声朗诵了一段有关原罪、贫穷以及自由间相互联系的文章，字里行间的熟悉表明了这是他极其喜欢的一段。

虽然Javert没有读过这篇文章，但他却知道作者是谁。他不想讨论这个作者有多不切实际，所以没有直接反驳。于是他背诵了几段记忆中的句子，触及了更大的议题。

结果Valjean的藏书中正好有几本写到了他引用的句子，而且他不是很赞同Javert的理解。两个姑娘不可思议地望着他们从书架上抽出了许多书来佐证自己的观点。没多久，话题就变成了仁慈与正义之间到底有多矛盾，而这个主题他们用了好几世都没能说服对方。

终于，Cosette清了清喉咙。清了又清。Valjean正在一块肮脏的手绢上拟写着救世的几条基本原则，接着他俩都抬起头来，看到她正用手指敲打着椅背。

“啊……”Valjean放下手绢，这时才意识到他的书架上的书不知怎么的全都铺散在客厅地板上，“非常非常抱歉，我没有注意到你们，亲爱的女儿。我必须请求你们原谅，我今晚的举止实在是太粗鲁了。”

他的耳尖染上了一丝羞红，那红色慢慢地蔓延到他的鬓角，Javert发现自己竟然对此如此入迷。幸好，他及时意识到自己在两位小姐面前也有失礼节，连忙嘟囔着道歉。

“看来我很怀念有人同我探讨伦理学的日子，比我自己料想得要多。”Valjean朝他们露出一个迷人的微笑。

Javert暗暗挣扎着要不要快点逃跑，比如翻窗出去。Cosette同Eponine对视了一会儿，两人用小女孩间才听得清的声音交流了几句。

“不，爸爸，别这么说？”Eponine终于开口了，“我还以为……”

她的姐姐笑起来像个天使，而Eponine则尖锐得像个恶魔。

“不如你和探长一起整理一下房间，我们可以收拾厨房。”Cosette说，“然后我们就得告退了，Ponine还要教我算术。”

“是吗？是吧，当然了，爸爸，我刚教完她就忘了。”

Javert同女孩们告别，又一次为Eponine身上似乎与生俱来的优雅而感到惊奇。他记忆中Thénardier夫妇那肮脏粗俗的女儿已经不见了。

不幸的是，在热烈辩论中将书从书架上抽出来，总比之后放回去要方便得多。尤其是Valjean坚持要用他那套奇怪又难搞的顺序来整理。

他们连这个都争了一番，还花了挺久。

客厅终于整理整齐，连Javert都同意应该用一杯白兰地庆祝他们的劳动成果。

Valjean将酒递给他，坐了下来，接着房里又一次尴尬地沉默了下来。空气里似乎还萦绕着两个女孩的笑声，他们都不愿抬头看着彼此。

Valjean到底还是更勇敢的一方。他抿了一口酒，清了清喉咙，假装出漠不关心的声音说道：“那么，探长……你依然坚持着那个愚蠢的想法，宁可错抓一个好人，不肯放过一个坏人吗？”

“当然。”Javert回答道。虽然他记不清自己是何时提到过这句话，但他很快就找到了合适的观点来佐证自己：“一个真正无辜的人即使在最严苛的法律面前都不会受到任何伤害。如果证据足以给他定罪，那他一开始就不可能是无辜的。”

这一个尖利的开场白让他们之后的交流都顺畅起来，他们将椅子挪到火炉边，一直聊到深夜，压低了声音，因为Valjean说姑娘们可能已经睡了。

这让他……神清气爽起来。这些年来Javert一直没有交流的对象。他们又一次争论起两人都喜欢的话题，享受着头脑的交锋。两人的阅历都已见长，都学着使用更高雅的词句，却都又想起了他们没有受到教养的过去。

Valjean骄傲地称赞了Cosette和Eponine的学术修养，因为她俩在年幼时起就接受了教育，而Javert也衷心祝贺了他。然而他俩都知道，那一个个辛苦得来的理论例证，那一句句语出自然的比拟修辞，这背后有多少的辛酸和努力。他们靠着一点一滴的积累才获得如今的学识，而他们的对手也知道每一个尖利论点之后流下了多少汗水，这样的胜利不更甜蜜吗。

他们的讨论又回到了原先的节奏。甚至更好，更让人欣慰。Javert意识到，曾经的他孤独一生，从未想到和人交流也会上瘾，一旦习惯之后再也无法戒掉。现在他又找回了他的毒药，烛光下的Valjean看着他的眼神那么温柔，用外科医生般的不急不缓化解了他的每一个论点，他的血液涌上大脑，却不是因为白兰地。

这样的宽慰他怀念许久；这样的时间过得太快。

两者其一都不会让他驻留在此那么长时间。但交杂在一起，他就变得不管不顾。Valjean起身去拿另一本书，一时间他俩靠得那么近，他的手像是自己活了起来。

只是轻轻一触。Javert的手指还未曾碰到包裹着那只强壮手臂的布料，他就收回了手，将它牢牢扣在背后。

即便如此还是太多。Javert知道。Valjean又迈了一步，离他又远了一步。他知道。他只是去拿书，当然了，只是一小步。毫无意义的一小步。错过一生的一小步。

“抱歉，”Valjean轻声说，“我觉得还是……已经这么多年了，Javert。”他的视线好像要穿透那扇关紧的门，他的左手抚摸着自己的袖子，好像刚刚碰到他的并不是手指，而是一块来自记忆深处的滚烫烙铁。“这么多年了，我有了两个女儿。但是我们还有时间，对不对？”他小心翼翼的眼神几乎和他宽慰的话语一样伤人，“如果能有机会同你再聊聊，我一定会很高兴的。”

当然，Javert点头回应，微笑着接受了这一切。他甚至又留了半个小时，然后提到明天早上还有工作要完成。那时午夜的钟声早已敲响。

Valjean问他要了地址，收好，坚持要替他付回家的出租马车费。他们握了握手，握得很紧，就好象是老朋友一般。Valjean邀请他周日再来。

Javert拒绝了。这周末警局有太多的事情要做。但是如果可以再隔一周的话，他会很荣幸登门造访。

当然，Valjean说。他热烈欢迎他的到来。

Javert没有坐马车回家，他让车夫送他去巴黎法院。他走上大理石阶梯，脑海中思绪繁杂。他没有径直走上楼顶，而是在黑暗笼罩的小礼拜堂里静静地站了一会儿，倾听着自己的呼吸。这次他心中没有恐惧，因为他知道自己又迈出了一步。

那些赌注，那些被影响到的人生，那些花费掉的时间全都堆积在他脚下……但他从不怕高。不，Javert害怕的是被困在深渊万丈和海拔千尺的幻境之中，让他连坠落的余地都没有。

凌晨两点时Javert探长终于走上屋顶，然后站在那里等着旭日升起。他望着远处的星辰，看着它们平稳的轨迹划过这座永不宁歇的城市上空，他意识到自己再也不羡慕它们的超然脱世。它们一定很寂寞，永恒地存在于孤独的光芒之中，周围的一切都是虚空。

地平线上燃起了朝阳的第一丝火焰。晨光将建筑都染成了金红，在大教堂的石壁上描绘着光辉灿烂的梦想和冷血残酷的现实。是的，梦想、金黄、血红。巴黎全都懂。它懂了一次又一次，也许直到星辰陨落之日。

教堂的钟声敲响了。Javert背对着崭新的一日，走下楼梯，着手开始写信，自愿监视城市中动荡不安的反叛因子。

那时正值夏日最甜美的时刻，五月二十九日的清晨。巴黎蜿蜒的小巷中，有一群孩子正梦想着自由，准备着牺牲。


	5. 每个人都为劳作而欣喜，每个人都是独立的繁星

**第十七次**

Javert穿上新熨的制服，检查了一下佩剑是否挂得妥当。早些时候他擦拭了靴子，异常仔细地刮了胡子，端详着镜中的倒影，他第一次发现自己那么年轻。时间的确是飞逝而过。

外套的左侧口袋里放着一封信。他轻轻地按上两指，闭上眼睛，试图将那些重要的记忆刻在脑海里，然后再走出去，开始新的一世。

记得Fauchelevent，他告诉自己，因为天意不得有失。记得那个叫Pontmercy的学生，找到他和他的朋友们。

永远不要忘记时间有多短暂，尤其是当你想要抓牢什么的时候。

前一世里Javert死于六月六日。Valjean始终没有出现在叛乱现场。到底发生了什么会让命运出现这样的偏差，他猜不到。他甚至都不知道是什么在第一世时将Valjean带到街垒。

但在他有胆量将Valjean卷入缪尚咖啡馆之前，他必须弄明白街垒是怎么被摧毁的。不然的话，唯一的改变只可能是他俩在那一晚过去之前双双横死。

虽然在那么遥远的第一世里，Javert被捆起来还被揍得够呛，他依然清楚地听到了第一次袭击的全过程。他知道那些学生不知如何虚张声势吓退了士兵。这一次，那个孩子指认出他时，他学乖了许多，学生们没有动用武力就将他拿下了。他希望能够保持清醒，接下来可以行动得更自如一些。或者，如果他又一次失败了的话，至少能学到更多的东西。

最后这两个希望都落了空。第一夜中阻止士兵们的情况没有再次发生。国家卫队在第一次袭击时就突破了街垒，就如同他们面对绝大多数的街垒一般。革命者誓死不屈抗争到底，而Javert身处空空荡荡的咖啡店里，听着他们燃烧着最后一丝热情，呼喊着最后一声呐喊。

然后，突然间，一切都错了。不知怎么的，放在一边的火药桶炸了，也许是被流弹击中。虽然Javert无法眼见情况到底有多糟，但他听到的已经足够：而他所听到的，是永无解脱之日的无间地狱。

爆炸使得整条小巷变成了熊熊燃烧的火海，流弹碎片撕裂了每一个士兵和叛乱者的身体。就算是躲在屋子里，碎屑依旧击中了他，虽然并不致命。结果他无助地清醒着，聆听着身边年轻人慢慢死去的声音，五内俱焚中的士兵和叛乱者已经没了区别。大火蔓延开来，火舌吞噬着周遭的每一个人，将他们拖入最最恐怖的死亡。他看着这人间地狱之景，脑海中浮现起另一世中那个人出现在这里的记忆，忽然间心一下抽紧。Javert没有等到火焰烧到他身边，也没有让灼热的浓烟充满他的肺。他重重地向索套压去，在昏暗的烟雾中倒下，然后在死亡的另一端焕然新生。

Javert清了清喉咙，用尽全力不要去看地板上慢慢升起的灰烟和浓血。只要一两天，他就能忘记这些幻影，只要他去做些别的事情，分散注意力。他必须忘记，于是他会忘记。

话虽如此，Javert依然觉得自己应该尽可能避免勒死、溺毙、或者是肺痨。他松了松自己的领巾，吞咽了一口唾沫，那快要被遗忘的痛苦又泛了上来：套索如鬼魂般缠着他的脖子，咸咸的海水灌入他的肺部，他的呼吸愈发沉重，好像六尺之下的尘土已经在脚边堆起。

不要再窒息了。

他的属下敲了敲门。Javert抓起他的手套和帽子。现在该开始新的一世了。

Pontmercy。Fauchelevnet。街垒之夜，以及阻止袭击的秘密。他会牢牢记住。

还有什么需要他做的事情。还有什么人需要他去拯救。永远是Jean Valjean。

* * *

由于他勤勉的工作，以及同样勤勉地向几位上级写信，Javert终于在1831年的晚春接到了调往巴黎的通知。

他花了两天在新岗位安顿下来，然后笔书一封，寄往了署名Ultime Fauchelevent的地址。这些年间他同此人鸿雁频飞，但比起之前为了高升仕途所写的公文，这些信件的字里行间全是谦和有礼。

回复来得很快。警察局里所有的人都用好奇的眼神盯着那个送信的流浪儿，然后他不得不摸出一枚硬币递给他，但愿他不要偷东西。

至少他得到了肯定的答复。是的，他接到了今晚晚餐的邀请。

他穿上了自己最好的衬衫，一边思量着命运的怪圈。他不知道缘何为何，即便Valjean用了不同的假名，因为不同的原因来到巴黎，他却依然住在卜吕梅街上，尽管同上一世的住址隔了几个门牌。

他没有乘坐马车，而是选择了步行。巴黎有着无数的细节等着他去发现，他已经迫不及待。虽然他热爱滨海蒙特勒伊，尤其是他又一次离开了那里，但他已经有足足八年没有见到过新的东西。他经过公园时试图寻找Pontmercy，但没有发现他的踪迹。他并不失望，因为现在依然为时尚早。

这一次应门的是Valjean本人。在Javert眼里，岁月似乎只是赐予了他更多的优雅，哪怕他只是在做一些平淡无奇的小事，比如邀请客人进门或者是拿过他的外套。他想也许这是因为快乐。虽然Madeleine的脸上一直挂着微笑，但他从未能将烦恼真正地抛之脑后。

现在的Valjean带着身为人父的骄傲介绍他的女儿们：甜美的Cosette，那个曾在滨海蒙特勒伊将他视作叔叔的小姑娘；还有优雅矜持的Eponine。Valjean声称她是他所窃走的最后一件珠宝，然后向Javert投去一个神秘的微笑。而Javert，发现自己也报以笑容。

他们吃了一顿精致的晚餐，聊着往日的旧事。说到他们所热爱却又不得不离开的小镇，说到对宏伟而可怕的巴黎的崇敬之心。然后Javert小心地询问是否有人对他们的过去表现出了过多的好奇，Eponine把眉头皱得更紧了。但这次Valjean让他安下心来，他说第一年的确有些问题还没解决干净，但之后他前去拜访了老Fauchelevent，得到了他还有修道院的帮助，滨海蒙特勒伊的前任市长便从此无迹可寻。

同时失踪的还有一个女孩，Javert在心中补充道，她的父亲总是太过贪婪，不满足于自己所得到的东西。

“除了你和Simplice修女外，我没有和其他市民保持联系。有时候我会给医院院长还有工厂的主管写信捐款，”Valjean说道，“不过在寄出去之前我都让人先送去巴黎的另一个角落，然后再投到信箱里，我相信我们并没有暴露。”

“我们真的在躲避你过去的敌人吗？”Eponine问道，好奇的眼睛一直盯着Javert。

“是的，我有时还在害怕他们会找到这里，所以一定要小心。亲爱的……在这件事上我绝不会骗你。”Valjean柔声说道，“探长本人就是少数几个知道我本名的人之一。没有他的提醒，我不可能这么轻易离开那里。”

“对滨海蒙特勒伊来说，你的离去实在不是一件幸事。”Javert说，“不过不论市民们是什么想法，如果像你这样想法激进的市长最后蒙羞下台，那绝对是一场灾难。”

“我实在想象不出居然会有人讨厌你，爸爸，而且仅仅是因为你的出身。”Cosette说，“这样太不公平了，隐姓埋名，躲躲藏藏！”她将盘子里剩下的菜聚拢在一起，然后难过地摇了摇头，“这已经不是不公平了，这样简直是个错误。”

Javert不由笑出声来。“人人平等……每个市民心中最远大的理想。直到有一天要求他们为别人拿出口袋里的钱，这群人就会为了一毛两毛把对方生吞活剥了去。”

“你还是太刺人了，Javert。”

“是吗？”他拿起一支精巧的叉子，轻轻敲了敲一旁的空酒杯，“先生，这么多年来你一直披着绅士的皮过活，而且你比我认识的绝大多数人都要更加绅士。我想你保险柜里的钱依然足够单枪匹马将整个小镇的人养活，而这两位漂亮的小姐优雅又聪明。但是，一旦有人揭露你的工人出身，或者是你这两个可爱的女儿一样来自于下层阶级，不论你有多少钱都买不到世人的尊敬。”

“你虽这样说，可你知道了我的身份后，不也坐在我的餐桌边吗？你自己不也承认，有一位叫做Chabouillet的先生在你还是一个小狱卒时提携了你，而那时的你无权无势，无依无靠，根本没有晋升的资本？当然了，你在执法上的确天赋异禀，这另是后话。”姑娘们越听越入迷，而Valjean则伸出手指开始数数，“迪涅大主教，没有他我根本不可能发迹；那些好心肠的修女们，时常来帮助我们；滨海蒙特勒伊的大家族，胆敢对我这样一个陌生的工厂主下赌注……”

“他说陌生！”Javert对着旁边的Eponine悄悄说，“但他没说他们都知道他富得像克罗伊斯。”

女孩用手绢藏住了微笑，但是眼神中透露着同意。

“他们给了我机会！”他翻了翻眼，但他的听众显然都没注意，“这个世界正在向前发展，虽然速度很慢。今天，一个发明家也可以成为工厂主，可以努力工作进入绅士阶层。这在旧制之下是难以想象的。如果我们能够去掉那些制约穷人迁徙的障碍，我相信全法兰西境内会有成千上百热情的市长愿意改善他们的生活环境。为孩子提供教育，班级之间缩小差距……还有这么多未竟的事业！只可惜我已经老了，什么都做不了，只能在最穷困的地方撒些小钱罢了。”

“你也太小看自己了，爸爸。”Cosette抱怨道，好像他们已经就这个话题争论已久，“你知道吗，探长，他一个人出资办了两所学校？教堂在帮忙管理，学校向所有的孩子都敞开大门。”

“我的确不知道，看来他忘记在信上提起这件事了，小姐。”Javert回答。

“是的，爸爸总会忘了他自己的成就。”Eponine说，“学校规模还很小，但学生越来越多，我们找不到足够多的老师来上课。我帮着教女生算术，但是如果Michél神父再聋下去的话，恐怕我们只能再去找一个全职老师了……你不会碰巧知道有谁擅长数学吧，探长？”

“你为什么不去问问那些到处瞎跑跑的革命学生？如果他们真想改变这个世界，为什么不去教育下一代人？总比朝着认真工作的警察扔烂水果要好。”

Valjean听到这句话，差点被他的酒呛住。他揶揄地瞥了一眼Javert，然后说道：“我真想看看有谁胆敢这样袭击你——不过我恐怕你只会把那个男孩吓得直接跪倒在地，求你把他终身监禁。”

“法律，”Javert朝他吼了一句，“不可被取笑，先生。”但他的脸上也带着微笑。

管家过来收拾桌子时他们还在聊。坐到客厅喝咖啡时他们还在聊。最后姑娘们同他们道了晚安先行离开后，Valjean久久地注视着他，似乎在寻找什么。

“你还和以前那样加班加点，不分日夜地在城市里巡逻吗？”他终于问道。

“你还和以前一样大半夜口袋里装满了钱币，站在街上等着被人打劫吗？”

Valjean满意地点了点头，站起来拿外套。“来，Javert，我带你去看看我所知道的巴黎。”

“荣幸之至。”他回答道，语气里已经没了嘲弄。

他们离开了公寓，相伴无言地漫步了一会儿。走到卢森堡公园附近时，Valjean开始带路。“既然我忘了向你提起那所小学，不如我带你去看看。你有时间吗？”

Javert微微点头。“明天我休假。”

他预料到会晚归，所以带着警用提灯。而Valjean也拿了一盏小灯笼，于是他俩点着灯一起踏入城市深处。

宽阔一些的街道上都亮着街灯，但Valjean喜欢那些提灯照不亮的漆黑小巷。在这里，他总能在垃圾堆里找到一两个可怜人。在这里，他总是试图向上帝赎回一两个灵魂。

周围的影子沙沙作响，黑暗中似乎有人低语，Javert只能希望不会有除了老鼠之外的东西冲出来袭击他们。

“有时我总是诧异于你能活这么久。”他喃喃道。Valjean的出现吸引了一大群面黄肌瘦的乞丐，他们肮脏的手摸索着他上好的外套，抚摩着他精制的靴子。有几个甚至敢把手伸向Javert的方向。

“我只是力所能及地给予罢了。"Valjean冷静地回答，“曾有一两个人想要更多，但又如何呢？我总能满足他们。”

想象到他死在某处，浑身泥泞，身上插着一把肮脏的匕首，而那双温柔的眼镜渐渐黯淡下去，让Javert一阵反胃。他会感觉到吗？他也会死于刀刺般的疼痛吗？或者说他只会发现世界再一次被河水淹没？太迟了，Valjean已经离开了……他加快了脚步，突然想回到那充满光亮和秩序的城市中去，回到鹅卵石铺的大街，而不是漫步在垃圾堆中。

“我应该早些来的。”他不假思索地说着，“我应该好好地看住你！”

“别这么说，Javert，我又不是不能保护自己。”

“不是这个，你这个鲁莽又善良的傻瓜！你不懂吗，你建起学校和医院，这样就能惠及更多的人！好好保住你的性命，多做一天善事！”

“我不知道你这么担心我……”Valjean的手紧抓着他的手臂，提灯昏暗的光反射在他的脸上，他的微笑看起来不像是来自天堂反而像是来自地下：阴影笼罩，金黄闪烁。

“来吧，我的朋友，来看看我为那些可怜孩子建造的学校。别再想我那些愚蠢的行为了。”

他们到了圣雅克礼拜堂，然后Valjean带着他绕到后面。教堂之后有一栋高大的建筑，在稀疏的灯光之下依然可见墙面斑驳老旧。Valjean掏出一把钥匙，打开了铁锁，然后花了一点时间推开那扇了锈迹斑斑的门。他们走了进去。

他们首先经过一段走廊。墙壁上挂着圣人的铭牌和画像，那一双双眼睛注视着前来学校的每一个人。慈祥，热情，保护般的眼神，对每一个出生贫苦的孩子都不加歧视。

“为了纪念我们的赞助人。”Valjean提起提灯，“那些匿名的捐献者，他们不想让别人知道他们的名字，我们就挂一张画像来代替，这样孩子们就知道有许多好人支持他们。”

“我猜那个是你的画像咯？”Javert朝着一张大幅的三联画点了点头。画上是抹大拉的玛利亚，她身边则是圣皮埃尔和圣保罗，三人全都朝上凝视着天堂和站在苍穹之顶的主。

“是的，”Valjean的语气一半是尴尬一半是温柔，“我特地到滨海蒙特勒伊定制来的。那个画家你还记得吗？他那个时候总是很苦恼，作为市长的我更喜欢水管而不是艺术品。我希望至少能补偿他一下。”他迟疑了一会儿，然后又指了指一小组画像：“这四张也是我的。Michél神父坚持要挂上来，因为我不愿让我的名字出现在学校任何一个地方。”

Javert眯起眼睛，读出了圣人们的名字：圣额我略一世大教宗和维利亚主教伊西多尔，两位古代学者。他们下方则是圣女日南斐法和圣莫里斯。一位守护者和一位士兵。巴黎的可怜孩子的确需要他们的保护。

“这样很好。”Javert说道，因为他不知道还能说什么。你应该把你自己的画像挂起来？不，这听起来怪怪的。所以他保持沉默，继续认真查看着其他画像，心里暗暗想着，不知道那个神父是否会赞成他的建议：在门上写下他的名字，白底白字只因为他的谦卑，但是一定要清晰可见，这样天使们就可以读出来——Jean Valjean。

接着他们走到教室里。Valjean点燃了门口的两支蜡烛，然后指了指宽大的房间，提灯的光照亮了洗白的墙面，粗糙的木质桌椅，以及几乎融在黑暗中的黑板。简陋，但很干净。

“没多少好看的东西，”他承认道，“但至少天花板不漏水，我们的课本和墨水足够四个班级用。明年，我们准备换新的门窗，再买台钢琴。Cosette会教导那些愿意学的孩子，我们还在找更多的老师。”

“你本可成就那么多的事情，”Javert带着惊异的目光环视整个房间，“这么多的事情，如果你自由的话……”

教室里昏暗一片，空无一人。但是他依然可以看到孩子们在里面学习、玩耍、成长——改变他们贫贱的人生。

这间简单的房间，比起滨海蒙特勒伊的小学要简陋得多，却依然比Javert童年记忆中的茅舍要好上千百倍。在这里学习、读书，进入数学和理性的世界……让那些孩子们在这里亲眼见证上帝的箴言和杰作！

再也不会听到却听不懂；再也不会身处肮脏混乱的现实中，渴望着弥撒词里描绘的壮美世界，渴望着无法企及的秩序和安宁。哦，Javert知道，无知的罪人双膝着地跪在污秽之中，而那宏伟的钟声直达他的心里……但他身边只有污泥，他该往哪儿看，朝哪儿学？不，钟声敲响着，而他那沾满泥泞的心慢慢地变成石头，再也没有感情。

不再是梦想着高高在上的主，环视着足下随时都在犯错的世界，不再但愿自己能变成祂手中的利鞭，抽去世间的污点……不，他们会站在污秽半阶之上，想象着法律和仁慈执手合作的世界。不仅仅是想象，而是开始建造这样的一个世界，自污泥而生的孩子们或许能够在这一世抵达梦中的理想国度，也许公平正义最终能够成真……

“Javert，你没事吧？”

Valjean的善几乎要淹没了他，而Javert只能对这样一个愚蠢的问题摇头。他花了一世，不，不止一世来迫害这个人，而他为什么要问他这样一个问题？他本可选择，但他拒绝去看，反而迫使Valjean一生躲躲藏藏，只敢向乞丐扔硬币。

他将提灯放在长椅上，朝黑板走去。不，是蹒跚而去，因为只有支着墙他才勉强没有倒下。这间充满回声的房间，这些空荡荡的桌椅——它们也在审视Javert吗，或者说它们并不在意？在这寂静的房间里，他赤裸而孤独的灵魂不住颤抖。

他所看到的一切都是真实存在的吗？他们奋斗的目标到底有意义吗？Javert，Valjean，或者是任何一个人？他祈祷着，乞求主赐予他信念，强迫自己相信主是仁慈的。但他亲见这样一个寒酸的小小奇观，荣光照耀进这个他都不敢相信是真实的世界中。他的恐惧又一次揪住了他。

难道这只是一个幻影吗？Javert恍惚忆起那第一世中，那真实的一世中他所犯下的错误。这只是为了告诉他，他犯了多少错吗？在躲藏和恐惧中度过的岁月，因为他。再看看眼前，他愈发感到自己错误的沉重。

这，就是没有他的世界会变成什么样。还是会犯错，还是不完美，但却是更仁慈的世界，充满了无数的希望。这，就是Javert扼杀在襁褓里的世界……但现在，他站在这里眼看着它，犯下的错既往不咎。他能弥补自己的过错吗？还是他站在这里，只是为了知晓自己罪孽深重？

也许正是Javert在这所学校里看到的希望让他又一次开始怀疑。他真的敢相信这不断重复的世界不是他脑海中的幻想吗？如果它们的确不是，如果这一切的确是真的，那他过去的罪孽让多少人受了苦？

他算是什么样的人？只有拳头、刀剑、涨起的河水才能逼他看到这个世界存在的可能吗？

这缢着他的绝望同Javert曾感受过的低潮完全不同。那些感觉往往来自外部：死亡的痛苦，重复同样的事情一遍又一遍的抑郁，这个世界不让他彻底死去的苦涩愤怒……但自第一世起，自塞纳河上的那座桥起，他再也没有感受到这种好似要冲垮他的绝望。

没有仁慈的法律是什么？残忍。侍奉这样法律的人又是什么？不愿接受这样的世界，直到死亡一次又一次地拒绝他，告诉他大错特错？残忍。更糟糕的是，无知的他还将这样的残忍当作自豪。

他的存在有什么用呢，一个残忍的人，一事无成，还将美善阻绝在这个世界之外？

“你错了，Javert。”那个温柔的声音说道。Valjean握住他的手，放在手心捂暖，而Javert不由退缩了一步。“我没听清全部，”他继续说道，“但已经听得足够，你错了，大错特错。”

Valjean拉起他的手，拇指抚摸着他的手指。这缓慢的动作让他愣得一动不动。空空荡荡的校园，昏暗的灯光，周遭的世界似乎变成了玻璃一般，透明而易碎。

“你不知道我都做了什么。你不知道我曾是什么样的人……现在是什么样的人！”

他难道不还是个罪人吗？他难道不带着偏见审视着自己所去的地方，所见的东西吗？他自出生起就带着偏见，他所坚守的法律严苛残酷——他还能怎么做？

“我知道的足够多。”Valjean轻声说着，将他拉近了一些，“我们都是凡人，并不比他人更好或更糟。自从我认识你以来，你就一直坚守职责，敬忠职守。没有了秩序，何谈仁慈？没有园丁的保护，美善之花如何盛放？嘘，朋友，嘘，认真听我说。我也曾挣扎在十字路口，不知如何选择。”一字一句都好像灼烧在他的皮肤上，与其说是用耳在听，Javert更是用手用心来感觉，“如果你的罪孽如此深重，如果你真的麻木不仁，那为什么你的灵魂那么苦痛？一颗石头般的心不该感到后悔，不会有所愧疚。”

“以前的我没有。”他承认到。如果没有Valjean的力量支撑着他，也许他已经倒下。但是他支撑着他，哪怕他不配站在这里；他抓着他，不让他继续坠落。他的手臂那么温暖，而他那脆弱的灵魂无法拒绝。“这么多年来，我对谁都不管不顾。我被我的罪孽蒙上了眼睛，而我自己都不知道，因为我自认是个正义之人。”

“那就现在睁开眼睛看看。这个世界有这么多美丽的东西，Javert。”

Valjean将脸颊贴在他的脸上，Javert嗅到他头发的气息，怀抱着他的体温，宛如易碎品般被小心对待。但他还是害怕。

“我知道这种美，”他说，眼睛紧闭着。这些话好像是自行冲出了他的嘴一般，而他懦弱的意识只想要将它们收回。“我见过这种美，这么多年我一直望着它，但是我不敢，我不能去碰！如果我一碰它便毁灭，如果我一动它便消散，我会……我不能，主啊对我仁慈些吧，我不能！”他推开了Valjean，想要撑住冰冷的石墙，却发现脚下的世界倾斜颠覆，手下的石壁渐行渐远。他什么都抓不住。Javert坠落了，又一次，而这一次他的足下空无一物，连河水都没有。

“不。”Valjean呢喃道，靠得更近了，好像他要同Javert一起坠落，一起沉入黑暗中去。“不，不是这样的，我发誓。这种美是上帝所创造的，我们这些凡人怎么可能摧毁他的杰作？”

“因为时间会摧毁一切，而我害怕自己会变成时间的代言。我伸出手去，一次又一次，却总是会坠落。”再一次，那些话好像没有经过他的大脑般脱口而出。颤抖着，无助着，这是他灵魂底端油然而生的忏悔。“我害怕找到你，因为找到你也许意味着再一次失去你，然后……然后我就万劫不覆。”

他闭着眼睛，眼前浮现起一次又一次的死亡。他想到这些死亡会如何折磨这个人——他的囚犯，他的圣人，他的心之所在——他知道只肖一次，他就会彻底毁灭。

但是Valjean靠得那么近，他并不是个幻影，他砰砰的脉搏是这个世界唯一真实的东西。他对着Javert的耳朵说出那么温柔的话语：“不要放弃，我的朋友，让我告诉你一个秘密，也许你能解开我俩的心结。”

“求你了，天啊，告诉我。”

“我也害怕，”他说道，他声音里的疼痛那么清晰可辨，绝不会是谎言，“那么多个夜晚，在我入睡之前，我为我的女儿们害怕。我在匆匆路人的眼中看到那些想要毁灭我幸福的人，我害怕有人会将她们夺走。我想起我爱的人时，世间没有言语可以形容那种恐惧。”他的手环着Javert的脑袋，他的唇贴在Javert的眉间，“我醒着，却做着噩梦；那些清晨我躺在床上，只感觉自己慢慢老去，精疲力尽，恐惧夺走了我的心神，我好像看到她们香消玉殒。我看到Eponine因为贫穷和疯狂而死。我看到小小的Cosette被人抛弃，独自一人。我想象着她俩都死于难产，再也不会苏醒……我还看到你。但愿上帝拯救你我，我梦到你一次又一次地死去，因为水因为枪因为瘟疫，不论我如何祈祷，我都无法甩掉这些恐惧。没有一个圣人能够拯救我。”

“那你怎么还敢爱？那你怎么敢？”

“因为恐惧之后便是主的恩典。而品尝到爱的滋味，我便如沐圣恩。”

Valjean说着，倚过来亲吻他眼角之下的那块肌肤，吻去他半溢出的眼泪。Javert的手攀着他的背，这是他自出生以来的第一次，胆敢睁开眼睛看到爱。

他害怕依然。他的身体战栗，他的灵魂因恐惧而尖叫。他的手怀抱着Valjean，鼓起勇气亲吻他的脸颊。他找到他的嘴，从他的唇舌间醉饮爱意，却依然无法停止恐惧。那些甜言蜜语，那些柔情爱抚，不能，都不能。他的恐惧无法熄灭，无法淹没。

但他被爱着。

然后蜡烛烧尽，火光熄灭，没有人在意。Javert贴着坚硬的石墙，找到了多年来深藏的爱。他明白了：爱就是痛到至深，爱就是感觉恐惧，爱就是点燃自己。有了爱，即便将他扔进永恒的火焰之中，他都不会流泪，不会悲伤，不会后悔。他只会为了这神赐之物哭喊燃烧。为了爱。

终于他们颤抖的双手停了下来，终于他们的吻变得更加坚定，他们一起坐在黑暗之中。他的制服披在他们的肩头。Valjean睡眼朦胧地靠在他的身边，胡言乱语的声音那么柔软那么愚蠢。环抱着他的手臂，亲吻着他发梢的嘴唇，他知道荣光笼罩了他们两人。这一切都是不能言及的奇迹。

或许恐惧还余焰尚存。但是悔恨？却连一丝灰烬都找不到了。

* * *

巴黎就如同含羞的少女泻下长发般，绽放出了春色。年轻的爱侣们遍布在每一个公园中，所及之处皆是欢声笑语。时而窗户都来不及关上，笑声便从匆匆拉起的窗帘之后逸了出来。

炙热的盛夏尚远在天边，人们还记不起那压抑的热度和腐烂垃圾的臭味。待炎夏席卷巴黎之时，最温柔的爱抚都会变成酷刑。就好象两具满是汗水的身体，蹒跚地跳着炽热的腐坏之舞。

但春天，神魂颠倒的爱就好象玫瑰一般充满魔力。舒展开的每一片花瓣都是一种新的美，迷了人眼，乱了心神。春日里，年轻就是要去爱。现在还是不假思索、不计后果的季节。夏日的高温让血脉贲张，秋日的凉爽让人理智追悔。这些时节里，人们吃得饱胀，早已忘却在心底的陈年旧事便泛了上来，引起争执。但现在，夏天和秋天还在远方，初恋绽放在每一个瞬间，将日夜都延展成永恒。冬天呢？冬天，穷学生们在阁楼里瑟瑟发抖，女工们没法每日沐浴，因为她没钱也没柴火……寒冷的冬天如同噩梦一般，只是为了让春天更美好而存在。

春日里的巴黎就如同被爱懵昏了头脑的少年，高唱着爱情之歌。这个城市的孩子踩着拍子，步履轻盈地舞蹈着，全都成了爱神的奴隶。

在这欢声笑语、满城春色之中，有两个人固执地迈着自己的节奏。他们经过那些绿柳之后的女孩，她们急切地撅起淘气的嘴唇，只想快些尝到禁忌之果的味道；他们经过那些脸红的男孩，他们绊着脚步飞奔进恋人的怀抱。

他们一起漫步，走过绚丽的晨光和暧昧的夜色。银色斑驳的胡须和岁月沧桑的脸颊下深藏着他们自己的秘密：这让人震惊的秘密，同那些春日孩童心中的一样，含苞初放。

光是看一眼，不，看两眼都不会有人察觉。暴躁的警察和年老的罪犯，他们中的任意一人都不属于这春日的疯狂华尔兹。的确，他们有他们自己的拍子。夜幕之中与他们作陪的，只有那些挣扎在贫穷的泥沼之中的人，丘比特的弓箭对他们而言只是负担。而出现在杜乐丽花园的探长就好象北方刮来的一阵冷风，让花朵都不禁惊颤起来，少年连忙整理着领巾和腰带。炽热和喘息席卷着这座城市，罪念和欲望的梦境上演在每个夜里。而谁能想象得到，哪怕是最多疑的牧师和最邪恶的浪荡子，探长身边的慈善家会同这一切有一丝联系？

大家不都知道，不都起誓：这些头发花白的人之间，若不是偷偷摸摸苟且行事，就是心中自有圣洁高塔独身守贞？整个世界不都知道，这些年岁已高的人绝不可能走上另一条道路？

五月的春风里，情人们口中吐出的是十四行诗和浪漫情歌，而这一对讨论着法律和正义、圣经和上帝，他们之间的对话远远长过酒馆之中唱响的爱情颂歌。他们争辩着各种各样的话题，无论大事小事，因为他俩都是顽固不化的人。

Cosette对滨海蒙特勒伊慢慢失掉了兴趣，因为她的父亲和他的新朋友不停地争论着小镇的供水和排水系统；当他们开始为巴黎附近的小镇描绘规划图时，她开始大声地弹奏钢琴。一开始眼神尖锐的Eponine还会坐在沙发上，好奇地看着他俩针锋相对，但随着时间的推移她更愿意躲在最新一期的少女杂志之后，避免被他们扯入她所不熟悉、更没有兴趣参与的话题之中。

之后夏天来了。有时候Javert探长会脱去他的大衣。尤其是在那些格外闷热的夏日午后，他们一起做完弥撒散步回家时。在他身边的Fauchelevent先生也会剥下外套，让微风吹拂着他的袖口和马甲边缘。这时，他们的眼神都会在彼此身上停留得稍久一些，久得有些不成体统。但对路过的人来说，这一幕顶多只是稍显不真实：一个探长怎可不穿制服？一个绅士怎可如此无礼，露出了他缝补过的衬衫？

如果他们刚巧走到了Javert所居住的那个街坊，那他们会经过街角精致的面包店，然后走进一块人迹罕至的教堂墓地，坐在绿荫之下的长凳上，分享着面包和水果，小心翼翼地对彼此微笑。如果他们最后漫步回卜吕梅街的小屋，那他们会打开两年前应Eponine的要求装上的冰柜，分享一杯冰镇的白葡萄酒。接着他们开始天马行空地畅谈着，直到生气的女儿们提醒他们，书本没有长脚，不会自己走回书架上去。

如果天色已黑，也许他们还会品尝一些烈酒。两人对酒精都不甚热爱，往往只是共饮一杯。所以两人脸上的红晕并非完全是因为醉意。

还有一些特别的夜晚：受病痛折磨的孩子，不论多少钱都无法挽回他的生命；手执刀刃的凶徒，将面前害怕的女人和年轻的巡警统统杀死；每一扇窗户都漆黑安宁，窗外的星辰明亮得都让人想要伸手一摘；河水的腐臭时而被花园中桂花的馥郁芬芳驱散……在这样的夜晚，Valjean会让一个孩子送信回家，告诉女儿们不用担心。而他俩则会踱着步子，迈向武人街的闲置公寓。

像这样的夜晚不能言语。白天不能诉说的事情，夜晚更是无法道清。朴素的房间内，昏暗的烛光下，另一种真实展露在面前。沉默之中，脱去的不只是外套和帽子。门窗紧闭，呢喃的声音不属于任何理智的语言。他们带着好奇，带着恐惧，探索着彼此的身体：春天时尴尬的害羞；炎夏时大笑着犯错；秋天时亲昵的熟悉；寒冷冬夜中的舒适和愈发坚定的渴望。

在这之下，于此之上，他们的心中弹奏着属于他们自己的寂静节拍。并不像那些年轻的初恋般炽热，只是缓缓地燃烧着，却持续得更久。

圣诞节来了又去。人们互致礼物，新年的钟声在希望和快乐中敲响。寒意退散，积雪融化，阿尔卑斯山上卷来的焚风吹散了最后一丝冬日。甜蜜的四月又一次吹起法兰西的裙角，巴黎的少年们又一次嬉笑着同同伴玩闹，这两个灰发的人依然相伴在一起，漫步、聊天、争论……还有相会于那些寂静秘密的夜晚中。十指鲜有交缠，然而每一次触碰都在心里留下了更深的痕迹，回味在日后的每一天里。

时值1832年的晚春，要求面包与平等的声音愈发嘹亮。巴黎蜿蜒的小巷中，有一群孩子正梦想着自由，准备着牺牲。但他们依然在这些夜晚中并肩同行，两颗心中溢满了爱意。

* * *

 

相伴相依的快乐时光，以及一年以来渐渐发芽的幸福，这些都没有让Javert忘记他的使命。时间正从他指缝间溜走。

如何让街垒撑过那天晚上？也许还要避免国家卫队无谓的牺牲……冬去春来，这些问题盘旋在他的脑海，让他整夜无法入眠。然而，他却想不出任何办法。终于有一天，上天将他思绪中的荆棘劈砍干净、露出一条光明大道时，他激动得无法言语，都忘记感谢主的神助。

事情是这样的：五月二日那天，Javert探长收到了一起扰民的警报。那时他正在圣米歇尔的小巷里巡逻，突然间听到一个小女孩叫住她的伙伴，因为她也想去看看热闹。

巴黎警局中有许多人会掉头离开。事实上，他们根本就不会来贫民区巡逻。但是探长却循声而去，并且命令三名巡警紧跟在后面。他们冒着弄坏靴子的风险穿过厚厚的废物堆，试图追上那灵巧的孩子。

Javert在那天中午看到的事情，在别人眼中完全就是另一幅场面。别人看到的不过是一个乞丐骚扰一个有钱人。也许唯一的问题就是，为什么这位先生会出现在这里。

而在他的眼中，却是一幕奇怪的二重剧。他看到一位衣着体面的绅士试图摆脱一名歹徒，他的女儿在一边害怕地发抖；同时他又看到一层雾气笼罩在他们身上：另一个女儿和同一个父亲，但他的外表却因为命运的差异而显得如此不同，夜色之中Javert可能根本认不出来。

“小心！”一个高亢的男声喊到，“警察来了！是Javert！”

随着这声叫喊，在场的人全都站得整整齐齐，而他的迟疑也消散了。Javert举起他的灌铅警棍，示意他的手下将现场包围起来。他推开围观的群众，走近广场中央的两个人。

“又在广场上闹事？”他对着高个的那个问道。后者不好意思地朝着他笑了笑，尽力让他朝着那位绅士脖子去的拳头看上去像是个友好的姿态。“啊，Jondrette，闻到那臭气我就该知道，准是你干的好事。”

接着他转过身面对Valjean，担心地看着他苍白的脸色。Valjean注视着他的眼睛，做了一个“刀”的口型，然后瞥了一眼Eponine。

有两个人站在她身边，靠得太近。Javert认出其中一人名叫Brujon，而他看不到他的右手。如果贫民区的谣言没有传得太过离谱，那这个人就是一个杀手兼小偷。

Eponine惊呆了，眼睛瞪得老大，双手颤抖着。比起Valjean现在的处境，她脸上单纯的惊恐让Javert更加愤怒。若是那个他所知的最肮脏的人敢同Valjean交手，至少胜利的会是正义的一方。

“请过来，小姐，这些街道并不安全。我的一位巡警会陪同您离开。”他说着，向女孩伸出一只手。只需要再迈一步，他和他的下属就足以保护……

“嘿，等等！”Thénardier打断了他。他放开了Valjean，并没有迫使他的手下收回凶器或者是动手。他笑了，这恶心不知廉耻的家伙接着朝Javert鞠了一躬。“探长，您在这儿真是太好了！您瞧，这先生表面一套背后一套呢！剥掉他那光鲜的外皮，他其实和我这小市民没啥俩样！而他……”他夸张地转过身，手指着Valjean的脸。Valjean怒目圆睁，握紧的拳头上青筋暴起。“他将那个女孩从我身边偷走！”

看着他人模人样地说着话，看着这个小偷胆敢指控Valjean……他竭尽全力克制自己不要拿枪。这儿有太多围观的人，Javert不能用最简单的方法解决这件事。若是不经询问便开枪射杀，他告诉自己，会给别人留下错误的印象。他不敢暴露Valjean的身份，也不敢丢了自己的职位。

但Javert想起了那场审判，那次羞辱；他想起了躲闪着巴掌的饥饿孩子；他想到了更遥远的记忆里，距离这世很久很久之前，想起了那一排尸体中一脸污迹的瘦弱女孩。从未发掘出她一半的天赋，从不知道什么是善什么是美，从没被给予过选择别样人生的机会……永远站在外面，独自一人走过可悲的一生。

他多想此时此刻就举起他的枪！若不是街垒之夜将至，谁知道他会做出多愚蠢的行为？

他强迫自己冷静，强迫自己扮演站在法律之巅俯瞰众生的可畏探长。他抬起眉毛，迫使自己用同样的轻蔑扫视着这三个人：Valjean，穿着芥黄色精致外套，头戴一顶时尚帽子；Eponine，身着浅蓝色平织棉布长裙，胸口别着一朵鲜花；老Thénardier，套着一件破烂马甲，乱糟糟的鬓角上还粘着上一餐面包屑。

“那我想，你这奇怪的指控背后，一定有证人作证咯？”他带着居高临下的语气说。Javert并没有给Thénardier太多时间闹腾，他示意其身后的一名警官，然后高兴地看着那个杂碎的肩膀被狠狠地抓住。

“嘿！放开我！我有……！”

他趁着这个小混乱，将警棍插入Eponine和Brujon之间，然后重重地敲了一下那恶棍的手。在Javert凶狠的注视下，Brujon不敢动弹。

Valjean默契得就好象事先同他排练过一般，立刻上前两步，将女儿拉到身边，把她圈在安全的臂膀之中。

“谢谢，探长。”他说道。Javert听得出愤怒和恐惧翻滚在他那强装冷静的声音之下。“我完全不知道这人再说些什么。这是疯病，谎言，每一个字都是。”

“这些当然是谎言了，先生，”Javert回答，“我知道他的名字，我知道他的营生，我知道他是个杂碎。只要有您作证，我们就可以将他绳之以法。”

突然有人朝他俩之间吐了口唾沫星子。那Thénardier的婆娘从阴影之中走了出来，嘴唇上还沾着粘痰，满脸恶毒的微笑。“倒不是说他不是骗子，我老公，我也没有说我们不是穷鬼。但探长，这位小姐的确是我们的骨肉，我可以向老天爷发誓。所以……”她拖长着声调，肮脏的爪子指着还在发抖的Eponine，“你为什么不问问她自己？”

“我不想再听这胡言乱语了！探长，请肃清这群乌合之众。”Valjean说着，试图将Eponine从广场拖走。

只可惜周围还有一大群人围着他们。Javert的直觉告诉他，如果试图将这些好奇的人赶走，事情也许会脱离他的控制。虽然过去的一年中他的声望渐涨，他并没有像在小镇时那样成为巴黎的总探长；而Valjean自己也不再是令人敬畏的市长先生。

四名警察再加上土伦中最强壮的罪犯，面对五个强盗和一个尖嗓子的婆娘？他随时愿意奉陪。但是他们中间还有个柔弱的女孩，更不要说周围还有二十多个狡猾、鬼祟、穷困不堪的男人女人，谁知道他们有没有拿着尖刃或是粗棍？

Thénardier夫妇，现在化名Jondrette，在这块地方也算小有名气，虽然没多少人喜欢他们。不过这也无关紧要，Javert怀疑整个圣米歇尔区的人都竖着耳朵，猫一般好奇地想要弄明白他们最新的诡计。虽然这对夫妇疯狂又邪恶，但大家都知道他们闻着钱的味道就好象寻找肉骨头的狗一般。他必须扼杀掉包围着他们的好奇心！不然的话，就算他们逃脱了，也会有太多的人去打听“Ultime Fauchelevent”先生，而现在已经没有时间再找新的藏身之地了。

“女人，闭上你的嘴，滚开。”他说着，想用警棍推开Thénardier太太。

“除非她让我滚！”她大叫着，甚至还往前顶了几步，“啊，我的宝贝，你会这么说吗？你会不认你的亲生爹妈吗，我们可是把你当成心肝这样疼的啊！你会吗，我亲爱的Eponine，我最最可爱的小女儿？”

当Eponine抬起头时，她眼中的泪光已经清晰可见，Javert只能在心中暗暗咒骂。这恶毒的巫婆怎敢利用这个孩子善良的心！但接着这女孩吞咽了一口，冷静地将手放在她的父亲胸前，然后直视着将她卖掉的贪婪女人。虽然她的嘴唇仍在颤抖，她的脸庞失去了血色，但Eponine的身姿却像是一个坚定的士兵般挺立着，脑袋骄傲地高高抬起。

“我父亲……”她说着，只是她的声音却背叛了她。又深深地吸了一口气，她再一次开口说道：“我……”

就在这时，一声尖叫划破了空气：那位小姐就好象一头受惊的小鹿。人群刷地一下转过头去，他们看到一个金发的女孩冲了过来，高亢嘹亮的声音依然带着惊恐的声调。她的头发在身后飘扬，松开的发带划过脑后，脸上的表情就像是被哈迪斯追逐的珀耳塞福涅。

“父亲！Eponine！”Cosette抽泣了一声，扑进他俩的怀里。Valjean吃惊地蹒跚了一步，然后伸出手抱紧她，将两个女儿拉得更近。“我吓坏了！”Cosette嚎啕着，“那些人想要抓住我！”

她的手指直直地指着另两位帮派成员：脸庞阴郁的Babet，还有Claquesous，Javert确定他在其他场合一定也见过他。不需要他的示意，巡警们将那两人也抓了起来。Babet想要逃跑，但他的腹部结结实实地挨了一拳，于是他只能躺在地上喘气。

“哦，亲爱的。”Valjean说着，颤抖的手抚摸着她们的头发：一个黑发，一个金发，两个脑袋都紧紧地依偎在他胸前。自Javert出现在现场以来，他的脸上第一次流露出疲惫不堪的表情。“哦，宝贝们，真是对不起。”

“别担心，”Cosette轻轻地抽了一下鼻子，“有位先生帮助了我。”

事情一桩接着一桩发生，快得目不暇接。但Javert注意到Cosette的脸牢牢地藏在她父亲的外套下，而她的声音嘹亮得穿过了整个广场，虽然她还在呜咽。也许这一切并非全是偶然。

“把这群人都铐起来。”他对身边的巡警说道，将自己的手铐也给了他，“盯紧那个老头和老太婆。”接着他转过身去面对Cosette。“是谁帮助了你，小姐？”他问道，“请告诉我，我知道您现在很害怕，但我们需要证人，好将这群歹徒绳之以法。”

“哦！是我！就是我！”又一个熟悉的身影从影子中迈了出来，Javert心中默默松了一口气。他一直在想这一世里这该死的小子到底躲哪儿去了。

他的气还没松多久又给提了起来，因为Pontmercy清了清嗓子，开始说话。他并没有简单地迎合着Cosette的说辞，而是开始瞎扯一通：说他们是童年的伙伴，说他同她在公园相遇，说他看到恐惧笼罩在他亲爱的、可爱的……

“说啊？她叫什么？”Thénardier婆娘问道，她裂开嘴，笑容扭曲。“唉？你称她为朋友，我以前叫她佣人，直到这个老家伙，”她甩手指向Valjean的方向，“将她从我们身边偷走，供他的邪念私用。”

这时，Valjean皱紧了眉头。但过了一会儿，他的嘴唇上绽出了一个颇为邪恶的微笑。“稍等，夫人！既然你们胆敢宣称我的女儿们本属于你们，那我想请你的丈夫告诉我她叫什么名字。”他吐了一口唾沫，“实际上，我想听他说出我这两位女儿的名字，否则你们所说的话只是在玷污她们的名节。”

Thénardier试图摆脱巡警的手，但他发现不论是手铐还是钳制都根本松不开。他尽力抬起头，然后大声地说道：“你以为我会不知道自己女儿的名字？那个是Eponine，我的女儿；而另一个则是从婴儿时就寄养在我这儿的姑娘，名叫Courgette。”

一瞬间，整个广场都安静了下来。Pontmercy的嘴巴默默地念着这个词汇，眼神一半是惊愕一半是恍然大悟。Valjean的微笑变了，变成了他在做市长先生时才会用的那种面具般的微笑：如圣人般高高在上，带着怜悯俯视，尤其是当他问起布施食物给穷人有什么意义的时候——因为显然这些人只有不断地接受布施才能存活下去。Thénardier夫人在她丈夫身边闭上了眼睛，好象是刚被一匹马踢到了肚子一般，重重地叹了一口气。

那个傻瓜还瞥了她一眼，还是没有理解。“怎么了？我怎么了？”

就在这时！人群中有个孩子发出了一声响亮的大笑，打破了寂静。接着人群中一阵又一阵发出地咯咯笑声、窃窃私语声、还有口哨声，全都朝着Thénardier去。

“Courgette？Courgette？”Valjean嘲笑般地说道，“你把你的养女叫做西葫芦？那我只能说幸好她是我的亲骨肉！”

“都别闹了。”Javert都懒得遮掩脸上的笑意。如果换他策划三世，也不一定能得到更好的结果。“双方都不许多说一字，省省眼泪吧，藉口都留到法庭上再说。”

接着，他的巡警铐走了Thénardier夫妇还有三名帮派成员，一路上都有人不停地嘲笑他们。而Javert则陪着这位先生和他的女儿们走回安全的大街上。那个学生还跟在他们身后。他们经过一条秘密小径时，Javert叫住一个叫做Gavroche的孩子，给了他一枚硬币，让他送信到最近的警局。

信中询问Javert尊敬的同事们是否有人有兴趣讯问所谓的"猫老板"帮派的成员。他非常乐意将这个案子连同五位嫌疑人转交出来……Javert觉得自己若是再同Thénardier多说一句话，他就会克制不住掐断这蛆虫的脖子。当然这点他没有写在信里。

等他们走上大街后，Pontmercy主动拦下一辆马车。Javert记下了他的名字和住址，毫不意外地看着他的眼睛就没从Cosette身上挪开过。而Cosette则担忧地看着她的父亲和妹妹，两人都压抑着怒火，十分紧张。Eponine的眼睛扫过一扇又一扇门，呼吸急促。Valjean抬头看着上方，看着屋顶和高墙，他的手指收紧着，好像在想象中攀爬。

终于Valjean回过神来，心烦意乱地对着Pontmercy道了谢。他试图塞给他一些钱，但那孩子拒绝了之后Valjean似乎又完全忘了他的存在。

“能帮到您真是我的荣幸，”Pontmercy在Cosette踏进马车前说道，“您愿意……我是说，我可以……请允许我之后前来拜访，确保您一切平安，可以吗，小姐？”

广场的闹剧之后，Cosette第一次将注意力全都集中在他身上。从表情来看，女孩同意了他的请求。她的脸庞红了，显得格外可爱。她点了点头，允许他亲吻了她的手背，接着警告Pontmercy至少三天之内不要来。

“我父亲还紧张着，”她轻轻说道，“我觉得我们这几天应该不会接待访客了……”她朝Valjean看了一眼，眼中的担忧显而易见。

Pontermercy鞠了一躬，欣喜若狂地说着谢谢，然后继续向Valjean和姑娘们表达着谢意。最后，Javert不得不将他赶走，马车这才开始上路。

“如果你想要和女儿们独处，我可以坐在外面。”他对着Valjean低声说道。Valjean的手一刻不停地抚摸着两个女孩：替她们梳头，给她们整理裙子的袖口，焦急的眼神在她俩之间游移。

“什么？哦，不，不……”Valjean转过身看着他。他的眉间写满了焦虑，Javert就好象被人打了一拳般难受。“请留下，朋友。我的感激超出你的想象。如果你没有来，哦我主在上，如果他们抓住我们时周围没有人……”

“这样你依然可以将那老鼠给劈成两半。”Javert坚定地说着，“现在不用担心了，先生。他们已经被逮捕，你已经安全了！”但他捏着Valjean的手很温柔，同时他也向Eponine保证：她曾经的家人身背数宗罪名，绝不可能轻易逃脱牢狱之灾，她甚至不用去指证他们。是的，他很确定。

一段路程之后他们下了马车，然后走回小屋。等大家都进屋之后，Valjean立刻将门紧紧锁好。整个过程中Cosette都是最冷静的一个。她柔声地安慰着她的父亲，每一个字都像是细雨一般浇灭了他燃烧着的焦虑。接着她唱着小调，拉起妹妹的手，走回房间。

终于，当女儿们都不在眼前之后，Valjean彻底地崩溃了。Javert最不愿见他如此：这么多年来，Valjean一直是指引他的北极星。他的存在和他内心的善意，是这命运漩涡中Javert唯一能抓住的绳索。他扶着他的朋友坐到沙发上去，给他拿来一小杯烈酒，然后看了一眼紧闭的房门，允许自己坐在他身边，甚至伸出一条手臂环着他的背。他知道不论他说什么，都不能缓解Valjean的担忧。

Javert什么都没有说。他知道Thénardier已经被捕；他知道Fauchelevent替Valjean和女孩们准备了可靠的身份证明；他也知道命运已经让他知晓，前路无所可忧。他什么都没有说，因为什么都不能让Valjean安心。

终于，Javert抬起手，扳过他的脸，让那双泪水浸湿的眼睛直视着他。“我不知道该怎么说服你，”他轻声说，“但我对你发誓，以一切圣洁之物的名义，在你和你的家人安全之前，我绝不会停歇。你懂吗？我会让这个人受到正义的判决，我发誓他会为他所犯下的罪付出应有的代价，他绝不会再来威胁你。”他鼓起勇气，轻轻地将嘴唇贴在Valjean的脸颊上，而后者朝他靠了过来，颤抖着叹了一口气。

“如果必要的话，我会为你了亲手杀了Thénardier和他老婆。”他坦白道。这时，Valjean试图坐直身子，但他还不愿意放开他。“我知道你想说什么。这样做是不合法的，是降了我的身份。”他又吻了一下他的眉毛，“我愿意这样做，但我不会这么做，我不必这么做，朋友。你必须相信我，这世上还有公平正义，而法网恢恢，绝不会让Thénardier再次逃脱。”

“就算他逃脱了，”Valjean的声音恢复了平静，“你也不该擅自动用私刑。还是让我再一次踏上逃亡吧，带着女儿们再找一个避风港。”

Valjean居然开始和他探讨什么样的做法才是合法的，这个想法突然让他觉得好笑。但至少他说的话起了效果。Valjean的担忧平息了下去，而他的眼睛也不再湿润。他轻轻地吻了Javert，以示感谢：只是掠过嘴唇，却远比他们在这间小屋中做过的任何事都要出格。

他俩都意识到这一点，立刻分了开来，直到两者之间的距离合乎体统。也许他们的膝盖还碰在一起，也许Javert已经不必再将手放在Valjean的肩膀上，但现在没有其他人在场，于是他们纵容了自己。

* * *

两周之后，Marius Pontmercy慌张地冲进他的办公室，手里捏着一张字条，嘴里前言不搭后语地说着前往英格兰的旅行。那一瞬间，Javer只怕他最恐惧的噩梦成了真。如果Valjean选择逃跑，丢下了他，丢下了一切……

接着他才意识到那男孩只去过卜吕梅街，并不知道Valjean在巴黎还有另一个居所。这让他有些进退两难，一方面不想撒谎，另一方面又不愿未经Valjean的允许透露他的所在。最后，他答应调查一番，若是有所进展再行知会。

轮班结束之后，他立刻就跑去了武人街。当发现全家人都在后，他不由松了一口气。据Valjean描述，最近总是有人偷偷摸摸地徘徊在他们的小屋附近，让他甚是烦躁，于是决定彻底搬出那块区域。

后来Javert抓住机会，单独质问Cosette那个人是否是她的追求者。女孩的脸刷得一下通红，没有说话便承认了一切。不过，她也向他保证，这也不能全怪Pontmercy：Valjean一定还见到了其他人，而那些人比起被爱冲昏头脑的少年要更让人忧心。

Javert将自己心中的不安按奈住，再安慰了Valjean几句，便回到了局里。除了那个相思成灾的学生，他想象不出会有其他人鬼鬼祟祟地跟踪Valjean。难道帮派中还有其他成员？警方搜寻过Montparnasse，但是却找不到他的踪迹，只能认为他躲藏了起来，暂避风头。

他的手指不停地敲打着那一堆报告。终于，Javert坐不住了，拿起帽子，启程去市监狱。他心里总感觉有什么事情很不对劲，他不能光坐着，听信别人的话。

等到他怒气冲冲地回到警局后，一路走来就好象暴风雨一般，引得所有警官和书记员都对他注目。有一人胆子够大，走过去问他到底出了什么事，话还没说完就立马后悔。Javert滔滔不绝地咒骂着每一个贪污的官员和腐败的警察，就算听不清具体的内容，那声音也高得让人胆寒。

终于，警察局长亲自前来，要求Javert解释一下为何大发脾气。

“他们居然跑了！整个猫老板帮派，强盗和杀人犯，每一个人，全都跑了！哦，别这样看着我！”他朝着身旁一个一脸怀疑的警官大吼一声，“报告里写了什么我都知道，但我告诉你，这份报告里写的全是假话！牢房里关着四个男人一个女人，但没有一个叫做Thénardier或是Jondrette！受贿！该死的贿赂，这些贪婪的骗子还敢自称法律人！现在这些恶棍又一次自由地漫步在巴黎的大街上，而整个警局的人都熟视无睹！”他转过身面对着警员同僚，其中几个似乎觉得他的怒气十分好笑，“就算你们不在意正义被羞辱，那至少想想这对我们的声誉会有多大损害？也许这个案子不是我们的责任，但监狱呢！我们会成为每一个小偷和流浪儿的笑柄。我来告诉你们，这件事已经在贫民区传开了，总有一天我们会对此后悔不已！”

“够了，Javert。”Gisquet说，“恐怕这件事你说的没错。”他的眉头紧锁，周围的警察全都郁郁地点着头。“巴黎城内已经草木皆兵，我们必须各部门通力合作，保持局势稳定。这件丑闻若是传开，一定会增加我们的麻烦。如果我们连自己的报告、自己的同僚都不能相信，那整个执法部门怎么能安然度过这个难关？”

Javert试图平复耳朵里砰砰作响的脉搏，然后朝局长微微点头：“请原谅我的脾气，局长先生。”Gisquet挥了挥手，表示自己并不在意，于是Javert立刻继续说道：“请让我负责将这些匪徒重新抓获归案。我知道我们已经将猫老板帮派案的管辖权下放到区级警署去了，但是……”

“你已经抓住过Jondrette一次，”Gisquet说道，“我找不到理由不让你再去抓他一次。等他们归案之后，我们可以再讨论由谁来讯问。我相信，现在更大的问题是要找到监狱体制内的蛀虫。Sauveterre探长！”

“长官？”

“确保我们的囚犯都还各居其位！然后查出来到底是谁放走了猫老板那伙人。”

坐在角落里的瘦高探长站了起来，朝局长恭敬地鞠了一躬。“好的，长官。”然后他拿起帽子，注视着Javert的眼睛，头微微歪向档案室的方向。“你愿意同我一起吗，探长？我认为我们应该彼此合作，从头开始调查一遍。我们也许能查出这群匪徒逃跑的时间，从而得知都有谁牵扯其中，以及他们会逃去哪里。”

“非常抱歉，我必须拒绝。我必须立刻通知我在街头的线人。”Javert回答道。他也对着局长恭敬地鞠了一躬，然后对着Sauveterre说：“我会尽快回来找你。”

“好吧，”Sauveterre说，“看来我得欣然埋首于纷繁的文书之中，调查监狱的细节，然后等你归来。”

Javert挤出一丝笑意，然后同各位告别，出门拦下一辆马车，飞奔至巴黎三郡。他会通知他手下所有的线人和间谍，不论是圣米歇尔区还是别的地方。但首先，他必须去警告Valjean。

这场对话并不轻松，因为Valjean的第一反应就是离开巴黎。Javert的请求并没有改变他的主意，只有Eponine和Cosette一遍又一遍地哀求之下，他才勉强同意再多留一会儿。但是，Valjean严禁两个姑娘同任何熟人接触，更不许她们踏出房门半步。

Javert准备离开时，Eponine也偷偷地溜了出来。“我答应了门房老婆，要把桌布借给她！”她喊道，“求你了，爸爸，探长陪着我呢！”

然后她笑了，抓住他的手臂，想要偷偷地塞给他一封信。

“这是什么？我不会背着你父亲做任何事情。”Javert低声问道。

“求你了，”她压着声音说，“这是为了我姐姐。她喜欢上了那个帮过我们的学生……里面没有写我们的地址，只是告诉他我们还留在巴黎。”

“我不能……”

“求您了，探长。”他们走到楼梯转角时，Eponine转过来面对着他。不论是从公寓还是从街道都看不到他们的位置。“Cosette不会做出愚蠢的事情，而你也得承认父亲他有些……过分了。她只是想告诉那个年轻人，我们都很安全。”

Javert纠结着，接过了那封信。“不过我得先读一下，确保其中不会有可能伤及你们的内容。”他严肃地对她说，“但我不保证我一定会送到。我现在公务缠身，没空为了一个害相思病的少女寻找一个学生。”

“当然了，”她说道，语调甚是满意，“我想Cosette不会介意等一会儿的，等你抓住那些，呃，逃跑的帮派成员之后，再来回复也不迟。”

“回复？小姐，我又不是送信的跑腿小子！”

“Eponine？”Valjean的声音从楼梯上传来，“你好了吗？”

“马上，爸爸！”她回答道。她鬼灵精怪地一笑，用一根手指抵住Javert的嘴唇，不许他再说下去。“请一定要记得我姐姐全靠你了，探长。”她小声地说着，然后跑下楼梯，将桌布放在门房外的椅子上。

“晚安！”Eponine一边朝他喊着，一边跑了回去。Javert楞在那里，手上拿着十七世来收到的第一封情书，等着他去送达。

他走出门去，朝着头顶的天空厌恶地看了一眼：“如果这封信是至关重要的一环，那我……我决不允许两个愚蠢的孩子来决定我的命运。我决不允许！”

他的朝天怒吼让两个路人小心翼翼地穿过马路，绕道而行。当Javert发现这一点后，他的心情更是跌至谷底。他将信塞进口袋，将思绪从这件事整个地转到猫老板帮派上。

接下来的几天里他发现，这并非是个简单的案子。这群罪犯完全失去了踪迹，而Javert使尽浑身解数也无法找到一条可靠的线索。

至于另一方面，Sauveterre的调查也是举步维艰。他们很快就查到了打开牢门的狱卒，但他却拿出了文件——伪造得非常细致——上面签署的正是这群歹徒的释放命令。因此，也不能怪罪于他。接下来的工作便十分无聊：对比着文件上的签名，在警局官僚文书的迷宫中缓步前行。

直到六月一日，他们的调查同其他所有的调查一样，彻底中止了。Lamarque将军的死讯点燃了巴黎的炸药桶，警方已经为此准备了好几夜。谣言纷飞，四下人心惶惶，内务调查只能被搁置了下来。

Javert据理力争，指出Lamarque的葬礼上一定会爆发混乱。而警局的线人也都证实了这一点。由于他曾在土伦成功镇压大规模的暴动，于是上级指派他负责组织当地警力。

Javert的任命并没有使他的同僚震惊：毕竟大家都想不出更合适的人选。真正让人吃惊的是，他画出了几条路线，供警员在暴动时通行；甚至还精确地指出了街垒会竖在哪里。当被问起这点时，他首先是说有秘密消息源；再问深入些后，他又带着些不耐烦地开始解释，只有这条岔路和后巷才能合理地将整个区域切断。想必贫民窟那些想要造反的人一定也已经知道了。只需要用最少的力气就可以将整块区域控制住，这种事情连乞丐都知道，他们怎么可能发现不了？同理他又解释了其他几个例子，之后他的命令就再也无人反驳。至少Javert本人没有听到过了。

就在革命前一天，所有身体健康的警察都集中在巴黎大法院中接受命令、暗号、以及最后的指令。

“一切迹象都表明，暴乱的开端可能只是一个小小的纷争。”Javert总结了一下他的简报，“国家卫队已经准备好进入巴黎市区。但是，如果我们能控制暴力局势，如果我们能让双方和平共处一晚，我相信他们的星星之火必将熄灭，这样的话就不会有太多的伤亡——不论是士兵还是学生。”

“你觉得我们真的能控制住吗？”一名警员十分怀疑。

“当然不是完全控制住。”Javert承认，“首先，我们必须向王室以及其他没有参与暴动的无辜群众负责。但是，你们必须记住！我们这些不分日夜守护着巴黎的人，我们才是最最了解这个城市的。比那些士兵，比那些高官……甚至比那些学生都要了解。他们自认为是人民的代言人，但实际上回响在他们耳朵里的不过是他们自己理想主义的回声。如果我们能破坏学生们的组织，如果我们能让国家卫队从外部包围街垒，控制好水源和其他补给，有些人会退缩逃跑。也许还能劝说一些人放弃。如果我们放聪明一些，不要被‘革命分子’这样的标签蒙蔽了眼睛，那就可以减少许多流血。这些政见不同的人，毕竟也是我们发誓要保护的人民。”

他将地图和命令卷了起来，分发给负责每个区域的探长。当他走到Sauveterre面前时，后者站在桌子前没有动。

“怎么了？”Javert问道，“有什么事吗？”

“你今天说的话……”Sauveterre摇了摇头，他面无表情，看不出心里在想什么，“有些人会觉得这同煽动无异。”

“你也这么想吗？”

他的同僚耸了耸肩。

“有人听说过Javert触犯法律吗？”他若有所思般地问道，“如果我们能活着撑过这一切，挽救一些傻瓜孩子有何不可呢？我只是想提醒你，仅此而已。但是探长，请务必小心。”

“我这辈子从没这么小心过。”Javert回答，“如果明天一切顺利，啊，如果我能再次看到太阳升起……”他闭上了眼睛，一时间就好象千斤重担压在他的肩头一般。接着Javert将眼睛睁开，朝着Sauveterre望去，他的声音疲倦而低沉：“我看不到未来。我不知道我的命令会被如何解读。但即便如此，我也必须将它们说出来。我必须尽到我的职责，因为明天就是我的审判之日。”

“我打赌明天会是我们所有人的审判日。”Sauveterre回答，“待天意安排揭晓之时，我想我不介意站在你的身边。”

Javert又一次回到自己的岗位后，他开始试图用客观的角度衡量他的选择。这一次他做对了吗？他不知道，而命令和职责又限制了他的行动。

不论他如何改变，他还是不相信命运会希望他加入暴乱的队伍。不论参与者的信念多么坚定，这都是注定失败的。如果他真的背叛了法律，为学生们做间谍，那因此而牺牲的人一定会变得更多。这绝不可能是正确的选择——哪怕若是选择这条路会走得更轻松，Javert也不会去走。

Javert最后一次见Valjean还是六月三日。虽然他现在非常想去见他，想要同他聊聊，想要在平静下来，与他共度这宝贵的几小时，但他不敢离开自己的岗位。他准备好自己的伪装，将几样重要的东西藏到内衣的暗袋之中。就在这时，他发现了那封还未交给Pontmercy的信。他急着寻找Thénardier，完全忘了要给这个年轻人送信。这是个错误吗？会导致他的毁灭吗？Javert将这封信托在掌心良久，然后摇了摇头，又将它塞回外套口袋中。他不知道该怎么处理这封信，即便是这样拐弯抹角地背叛Valjean也让他浑身不舒服。反正这事已经不在他的掌控了。这位革命者可能躲在任何一个秘密集会场所，而他已经没有时间再去寻找。如果到时候遇到他，也许……

葬礼的队伍就同以往一样行进。Javert等到学生领袖高举旗帜，然后跟着人群一起移动。他依然没有及时阻止开了第一枪的年轻士兵。他呲着牙看着暴民们将他打倒在地。然后他拉住那个年轻的革命者，救了他一命，过了一会儿他们就一起朝着小巷跑去。

他始终靠近着革命领袖，又一次志愿收集情报。这是个危险的赌博，也许会无缘无故地触怒这个人，但Javert必须回到他的警员身边。他必须确保自己的命令得以实施。这个城市中已经充满了混乱与恐慌，警察也受到了影响。虽然这个街垒对他个人而言有着重要意义，但他并不想见到城市中的其他角落里，军队屠杀着每一个革命者。

他的出现很有必要。之前策划的计划没有得到顺利的实施，那些冷静的头脑中已经充满了恐惧和复仇的想法。而现在，Javert凭着自己的先见确保了他的信息来源万无一失，尽力将事件推往最好的方向。他回街垒的路上心中充满了希望，也许这一次在他的干预之下，只需要牺牲一半的人就可以平息暴动。

终于，他的职责已经履行完毕。现在，他只求能够自保。

Javert同学生打了招呼，又一次走进街垒。这一次，他没有向他们撒谎，而是要求同领袖在咖啡店中单独商议。

那个年轻人严肃地点了点头，然后转过身去下达命令：“Combeferre，注意周遭情况。Courfeyrac，Marius，跟我来。”

虽然Javert试图遮住自己的脸，但他发现Pontmercy和那个小男孩还是认出了他。他只有几秒甚至是更少的时间来为自己正名。

“我是Enjolras，负责引导人民起义。”他们走进咖啡店后，学生领袖这么说道，“请说吧，你都听说了什么？”

他舔湿了嘴唇，默默祈祷着自己不要说错话：“我叫Javert，先生。巴黎警局的Javert探长。”

一瞬间的寂静，接着Enjolras咆哮着抽出自己的枪：“间谍！”

“不，”Javert说着，将双手抬了起来，“我是自愿前来，是为了正义得到贯彻，是为了避免不必要的流血。今天我在人民之间行走，看到了街垒两边的情况，试图放开心胸来看待这一切。现在我只能告诉你：你们完全没有胜算。”

枪管举到他的面前，打断了他的话。“我不会再听下去了，”Enjolras说，“我们是人民的代言人，而人民要求自由。如果你自愿将自己交给我们当人质，探长，那我谢谢你，但你阴毒的话我不会再听一字！”

他的右边，一声响动。Courfeyrac也举起了他的枪。

“如果我想要用政治宣传瓦解你们的起义，我为什么会要求同你私下交谈？”Javert辩解道，“请听我说！国家卫队多日之前已经集合，就是为了今天做准备。你们所选择的道路只可能是绝路一条，但这并非是唯一的选择！我知道我们的国家存在许多不公，我知道我们的法律并非最好最公平，保护富人甚于保护无辜的人……”

“那你为什么还要臣服在这样的法律之下，探长？”Enjolras问道。他将枪抵在Javert的额头前，眼睛中燃烧着先行者的热情。“你选择成为政府的走狗，用自由和自尊换取他们交与你的零星力量。如果法律是不公正的，那么执行法律的人又是什么？你毁了多少人的生活，你用人民的鲜血养肥了多少肮脏的资产阶级的贼！有钱的少数人！没有你们这样的人为虎作伥，他们就是可悲无助的牲畜！”他的声音愈发高昂，屋外的人也好奇地向里张望。Enjolras的激情充满了整个房间，还感染了大街上的人。“每一件警察制服之下都是一个政府的侩子手，你们就是掠夺穷人的野狗！”

“如果没有秩序，那我们的社会将变成什么样子？”Javert打断了他，“如果法律是错的，正确的做法是努力改变它！但若是法律不复存在，蛮力将会统治这个世界。你们的梦想不会实现，就算你们成功了，你们也只是将人民带回无序的恐惧之中！”

“啊！难道我们现在不正是如此吗？难道有话语权的不正是那些强权之人，制定的法律不正是棍棒之法吗？穷人除了抗争，还能做什么？你在这里大谈法律和秩序，但我们依据的是自然法！我们是人民，而人民的意志是正确的！”

Javert发出一声苦涩的笑声。他半信半疑地猜想，也许他已经注定失败。他不再掩饰自己的语气：“你们宝贵的人民……你们多么自信，他们今晚会加入到反抗的队伍中来……你错了，孩子，这一点上你一直都错了。他们不会起义。那些强权的人还手执着法律之鞭！他们的统治不会在今日覆灭。你们这些孩子，说着好听的话，心怀远大的理想，却无法唤醒巴黎人民沉睡的灵魂。我来就是为了告诉你这点！街垒一个接着一个地倒下，因为人民没有参与到起义中来！回家吧，活下去，再战斗……”

并不是Enjolras，而是另一个学生，黑发，脸上带着冷笑。他给了Javert一拳。Javert蹒跚了两步，乱了呼吸，接着一双强壮的手抓住了他。

“也许他说的是实话，”那个学生说，“但他忘记了最重要的一点。力量，权力，法律，所有的一切，胜者为王，败者为寇！如果我们苟活了下来，如果我们变成强权，那我们孩子的孩子就会唱响呐喊对抗我们！这无尽的循环，这无望的生活……为何不痛饮美酒，痛斩来敌，带着甜美的梦想快乐地死去！”

“Grantaire，你的话虽然没错，但你的目标却遭人误导。”Enjolras说。他举起了手，就好像一位年轻的神明赐福众人一般。接着，他继续说道：“我的朋友们，别在意他说的话！现在为时尚早，我们都听到了这个街垒之后传来了战斗的声音，不是吗？我们的梦想还没有破灭，我们对自由的呼声永远不会消亡！虽然事情不如我所料，我们并没有获取敌人足够的情报，但我们的枪全都上了膛，我们的血是火热的！让我们一起战斗，让那些怀疑我们的人看看，团结一致的人民有多大的力量！”

众人齐声欢呼，Javert不得不说了两遍，才有人听到他在说话。“他们马上就会进攻！”他大吼道，“你们还有不足一刻钟的时间。”他看着Enjolras吃惊的脸，挤出一丝笑意：“我说了……我并不是间谍，我只是想要警告你们。一刻钟。就算你们能抵挡住这次袭击，天亮之后还有大炮等着你们。逃跑吧，躲起来。不要妄想有人支援，因为支援永远不会来。看在上帝的份上，至少带走那个孩子。”他朝着Gavroche点了点头。

那个小男孩对他怒目而视，抓紧了手中的枪。是的，他还是个孩子，却已经被生活磨练得冷酷无情。Javert的脑海中忽然浮现起那段记忆：他小小的尸体躺在肮脏的街道上。他的心抽紧了。

“快！都回到街垒上！”Enjolras朝他的伙伴说，“大家快回到岗位上！”

“他怎么办？”Courfeyrac问道，“杀死间谍是一码事，但是……”

“把他绑起来，现在暂不处置。明天，人民的法庭会决定他的命运。”

“我来吧。”Pontmercy嘟囔着，“Jehan，把绳子给我。”

等他的朋友都离开后，Pontmercy站在Javert身边，对他皱着眉，但是他手里的枪依然指着他。“你到底在这里做什么，探长？”他咬着牙问道，“你帮忙拯救了我的Cosette的妹妹，你就不能忙着去抓小偷和流氓吗？”他的喉头一动，突然眨着眼睛想要挤掉泪珠。“我亲爱的Cosette，远渡重洋，我再也见不到她……”

“你来不是同我吵架的么？”Javert喃喃地说，“我来这里是为了许多更重要的原因。但既然我已经失败了，那也许我该将你的信交给你。”

“信？”

这时另一个学生带着绳子走了进来，他们没有机会再交谈下去。外面传来一声呼喊，敌人迫近的警告让Pontmercy急切地回到他的朋友中去。他确认绳子绑紧之后便离开了。

只有小Gavroche还陪着他，审慎般地看着他。“你不是最坏的那种人，探长。”他说着，然后吐了一口唾沫，“警察没一个好东西。你今晚应该待在家里。”

“你……”他的心中又闪起了一丝希望。也许，如果这个孩子愿意听他说下去。他清了清喉咙。“你有没有听到我和Pontmercy说的话？”

Gavroche灿烂地微笑着，但他的眼睛却深藏不露。“也~许吧。和我有什么关系？”

“我的外套口袋里有一封信。”Gavroche好像并不感兴趣，“另一个口袋里还有两法郎。全都拿走，把那该死的东西交给Pontmercy。”

他灵巧地将东西从他身上拿了出来，动作优雅得Javert甚至都没有感觉到手指的存在。接着这小东西居然还帮Javert整了整帽子。

“跟你说啦，作为警察你还不坏。”他跑开了，快到门口时Javert才想起来还有一句话没说。

“小鬼！躲在这该死的街垒里别出去！”他大喊道。但他知道这个警告会被忽视，除非他想办法自己确保这一点。

就在几分钟后，他听到国家卫队挺进的声响。第一声枪响回荡在小巷里，Javert紧张得浑身颤抖，汗水都滴进了眼睛里。

主啊，他能做什么……如果火药又一次爆炸，又一次失败，而他却不能……

突然战斗的声音变成了争吵的声音。这时Javert才回过神来。没有人继续开枪，军队正在命令撤退，也没有听到爆炸。他被捆住的四肢颤抖着，冷汗都浸透了绳索。他感觉不到脖子上的束缚，因为内心的恐惧已经将他整个抓住，蒙蔽了他的视线。现在，Javert松了一口气。他不用再一次经历那种死亡：不用被烟雾蒙住口鼻，眼看着少年们在他身边被撕成碎片，看着那些鲜活的生命痛苦受罪，让他差点想要流泪。

哦，上帝啊，他们活着。他们还活着！

他咽下口中的酸味，试图清醒过来。远处一声枪响，但似乎战斗已经结束，学生胜利了。他努力去听，但却听不清，但似乎声音越来越响。接着门打了开来，几个人抬着一样笨重的东西走进咖啡店。

“轻点，轻点！”其中一个喊道。

三个学生抬着另一个学生，被抬着的那个人受了伤。学生们将他放在粗糙的地板上，一人弯下腰来，脱去他沾满污秽的衣服，试图压紧伤口。伤者发出一声轻微的呻吟，而Javert微微地缩了一下。他所看到的血已经足够糟糕，但那声音……这孩子已经半条腿踏入了坟墓。

接着他看到Enjolras走到他们身后，满脸痛苦，手中紧握着一小桶火药。

“你能做些什么吗，Joly？”他问道，“他拯救了我们所有人，不应该让他付出生命的代价。”

弯腰的那个年轻人又跪坐下来，迟疑着。直到此时Javert才看清了那个负伤男孩的脸，认出他时他不由地颤抖起来：那是Marius Pontmercy。他的胸或者是肩膀被一颗子弹撕扯开。他还活着，因为他局促不安地在地板上扭动着，痛苦地呻吟；但他活下来的希望微乎其微。

“我没有药也没有器材，”那个叫做Joly的学生说，“什么都没有。”他的双手沾满了鲜血，虽然他这么说，但他还是脱下外套和马甲，试图止住流血。

Enjolras垂头丧气地看着手中的火药桶。他的嘴动了动，若不是看到他发白的指关节，Javert还会以为他在默默祈祷。接着，他点了点头，抬起头时眼中闪烁着可怕的光芒。

“我们应该为他报仇，应该为所有不公死去的死者报仇！”他大声说着，“让他们为我们的朋友付出血的代价！”

“等等，”Javert嘶哑地说，“等一下！”他们都转过头来，他知道自己的处境危险：被捆住的囚犯，这些愤怒的学生正找不到其他敌人来发泄怒火。但不论如何，他还是开口了，骰子已经抛出：“我带着药，至少能减轻他的疼痛。”

他的话激起一阵混乱，不止一个革命者不愿接受间谍的帮助。但是Pontmercy还在遭罪，而Gavroche又为探长的诚信作保，他们终于做出了决定。

但他对眼前的景象并不高兴：你出了很多汗啊，探长；但愿这不是什么会传染的东西？Joly遵照着他的指示，找到了他缝在内衣里的暗袋。

接着，他有些生气地摸到一把刀，不过Javert争辩带着剃刀没啥奇怪的，更何况学生们也没有搜走他的武器；面无表情地摸到一串旧玫瑰念珠；带着笑意地摸到他的身份证明，绝对证实了Javert的警察身份；最后，颇为忧虑地摸到两个小瓶，里面装着强效鸦片酊。

当Javert解释他并非是鸦片瘾君子，带着酊剂只是以备不时之需，那男孩反而看上去更苦恼了。

Joly跪倒在意识模糊的Pontmercy身边，在他干燥的嘴里滴了几滴。这苦涩的滋味让那年轻人回过神来。他喝了几口水，然后让Joly去把Gavroche叫来。

那男孩出现之后，Joly久久地捏着他的肩膀。然后他弯下腰，亲吻了Pontmercy的脸颊，接着对他说了些什么，最后回到他的朋友之间，坚守街垒。

Pontmercy和Gavroche说了一会儿话，两人的声音太轻，Javert听不见。等他们说完之后，男孩跑了过来，手里拿着之前从Javert身上取走的纸条。

“是他的女孩写的吗？”他问。

Javert只能点了点头。

“读出来。大声点！Marius头太晕。”他脏脏的小手揉了揉眼睛，然后继续坚定地说，“我又不识字。”

Javert读到：“M……Marius先生，请你了解，虽然我们分开了，但我就在离你不远的地方等你。这一次我不能告诉你我在哪儿，但请相信我会回来找你。注意安全，相信我。你……”他清了清喉咙，“你的Cosette。”

“上面就写了这些吗？”Pontmercy问道。他的声音虚弱而沙哑。他剩下的时间不多了。

“没，上面还有，探长跳过了一些肉麻的部分。”Gavroche说，把信举得更近了一些，差一点就要贴上Javert的鼻子：“读啊，别跳过去了！”

“结尾的地方，”Javert吞吞吐吐地说，“上面写着‘忠实地爱着你的Cosette’。”

Gavroche还瞪着他看，将信举到Javert眼前。

“哦，好吧……”他说着，局促地扭动了一下，“开头的地方写着‘我挚爱的Marius先生’，够了没？还是你要我把这傻瓜东西背得好像诗歌一样？”

Pontmercy挤出了一声笑声，然后挥了挥手。一定是鸦片的效果。“没事的，探长。”他说着，费力地扭过头，直到正面着Javert，然后露出一丝兴奋的笑容。“那，你不会刚巧还带着笔吧？”

“右边的口袋。”Javert和Gavroche同时说道。

他朝着那小顽童投去一个疲惫的眼神，后者只是毫不在意地耸耸肩以示回应。Javert静静地等着那孩子拿出他的笔。他开始有些厌倦被人这样折腾来折腾去，但他还是希望Pontmercy最后的愿望可以松开绑着他的绳索。

正如Javert所想的那样，虽然鸦片使得疼痛暂时缓解，但那年轻人还是太虚弱，没法写下清晰的答复。如果他们身边还有别人，那也许事情会有所不同。但现在咖啡店里只有Gavroche陪着他们。那孩子没有多说就松开了他的束缚，然后把笔扔给了他。

虽然那孩子还远远地拿枪指着Javert，但大体上来说他算是自由了。不过在他采取任何行动之前，他会为这临死的人写下他的遗言。Pontmercy苍白的脸就如同死人一般，他的每一口呼吸都费尽力气，但他还是坚持了下来，等信写完。

“你会……Cosette？”他问道，唇上的鲜血是他灰白的脸上唯一的色彩。

“那孩子会替你送信的。”Javert承诺道。他替那垂死的年轻人将折好的信印在唇间，直到Pontmercy吐出最后一丝气息。

就在那个孩子的眼睛黯淡下去，手臂松懈坠落之时，那河水好像又一次在他的身边涨起。他身边的咖啡店摇曳，他脚下的地板陡峭，露出了其下无比的虚空。Javert只觉得口中充满了肮脏河水的味道，而那些生命的声音：远处革命者的说话声，火炬燃烧的劈啪声，失去朋友的孩子的哭泣声……那些声音全都被湍急的河水声所淹没。他失败了，又一次，整整十年的苦劳挣扎，只因为这一簇生命之火的熄灭，全都变成了无用功。那些火光渐渐暗去，那些人好似沉入了塞纳河。罪人，哭泣的孩子，英年早逝的梦想者，全都坠入了虚空之中。

“不。”Javert轻声说道。他伸出手，抚摸着Gavroche脏兮兮的金发。他不接受死亡，不接受虚空。他需要支撑，而他眼前只有这孩子的一丝光亮。“不，我拒绝。”

不要，他做不到，他拒绝再重复一次……他不愿失去这一世所得到的一切。Pontmercy是死了，但Javert还活着。Valjean和孩子们在街垒的那一边等着他！无论这一世他是否会得到救赎，他不在乎了。他只希望能活下去，带着一切的美好和错误活下去。

凡人行走在这世间，他的每一个行为都会被上帝审视，评判他最后是否能进入天堂吗？也许吧，虔诚的僧侣，活着的圣人，但Javert并不是如此！他并不渴望成为这样的人。他只希望完整地活完这一世，其他的留待此世结束后再说。这是他的权利，这是他最深的渴望，他绝不会再次躺下，平静地接受死亡，就好象他永远不会放弃追逐Valjean。

“Gavroche！”他的手在那肮脏的发卷上发抖。他紧紧地抓住那皮包骨的肩膀，这纤瘦的手臂却是此刻的他同生命的唯一联系。“你听到Pontmercy说的话了！你必须替他将信送到，这是他的遗愿！”

“但送到哪儿去？”那孩子抽了抽鼻子，“我不知道地址。”

他当然不知道。只有Javert知道。他现在明白了。他打破了一个小小的誓言，他选择将一个职责置于另一个之前。这一切导致了这个结果，这一切将他们统统丢入塞纳河。但这一次他会试着游泳，就好象他曾失败过的那样。这一次他会抓住一切可以抓住的，踩着激流直到粉身碎骨。这一次他不会安详地溺死于水中。

于是Javert将地址告诉男孩，在信的背后又多加了几句话，然后看着他消失在夜色里。然后他颓然地坐下，感觉到这么多年的岁月化成实体，压在他的肩膀上。他用手遮住眼睛，不愿看到那具可怜的尸体或是这空荡荡的房间，却也无力做出其他任何事。

Gavroche带走了他的枪。学生们也没有给Pontmercy留下武器。赤手空拳，独自一人……Javert也许可以偷偷溜进Valjean一度放走他的小巷，甚至可以试试从下水道逃亡。但他知道，死神会在这些选择的终点等待他。

不。就是这里，就是街垒之后，是他命中注定的地方。

也许他还能挽救几条生命，为Pontmercy做出弥补。现在已经不可能再同学生领袖对话了。Javert知道失去一个属下会让做上司的有多自责，而那自责又会多轻易地扭曲成复仇心。如果再给Enjolras多一些时间，也许他能够冷静下来，他会理解为了一个朋友牺牲掉所有其他朋友是多么没有意义……但现在已经没有时间。

Javert半跪着，一瞬间死亡的阴影笼罩在他的身上：斩首，溺亡，刺杀，焚烧，勒毙，上吊，碾碎……他已经分不清这些感觉的区别。天啊，他真的累坏了，但决不允许自己就此放弃，躺下等死。

一手接着一手。一次，两次，他撑着墙壁，站了起来。他一步比一步迈得更坚实。这个房间中依然充满了雾气和梦魇，但他的腿终于支起了他的身体，而死亡的沉重感被他丢在脑后。

咖啡店外战斗的痕迹显而易见。地上沾满了鲜血，Javert的眼角瞥见另外三具尸体躺在地上。他抬起头，头顶的天空虚无一片，没有慰籍，没有指引，什么都没。

他看到一个学生直直地盯着他。他记起他叫Courfeyrac，曾怀疑过是否应该杀死他。于是，他朝他静静地点了点头。

“Gavroche警告过我们，说你已经松绑了。”Courfeyrac看着Javert走了过来，举起了枪，“我本以为你会聪明些，留在里面。”

“你为什么不重新把我绑起来？”

他温柔的眼神让Javert吃了一惊。他曾以为这些学生的眼睛要么像Enjolras一样，闪烁着火光；要么像Gavroche或者Pontmercy一样，年幼无知，充满理想。但这个年轻人似乎是另一种人。

“他让我读一下你的信，以防那是间谍的口信。”Courfeyrac说，“他真的挺聪明。不过我觉得没事，就让他离开了‘确保这个孩子的安全，务必阻止他重回街垒。你永远的朋友，Javert探长’。这句话好像不那么重要，我就没读。”他抬起了头，“我猜想这应该不是写给那个姑娘的吧？”

“是给她父亲。”

“啊。这会挽救我们的Gavroche，这……的确是件好事。”他朝着旁边一个翻倒的长椅示意，“请坐，探长，同我聊聊。或者回到咖啡店里休息。我们还不会放你走，但我们也不全是野蛮人。”

对，他们不是。Javert坐了下来，感到身下的椅子也在摇摆。死亡的一切都消散在渴切的河水之中，只有靠近另一个活着的灵魂他才感觉有丝丝的保护，使他不至坠入虚空。休息？在这星辰黯淡的世界中？他不敢，他不知道怎么样才是更糟：不知不觉陷入死亡，还是醒来之后发现这一生已成梦魇。

那一刻他们注视着彼此。头发花白的探长，经历了这么多次生与死；青春脸庞的学生，生命将要嘎然而止。

“你为什么要战斗？”Javert问道。

他心中有太多的问题还未得到解答，但归根结底凝成这句话。他们还年轻，却选择将美好的年华如此白白浪费。他们并不是最贫困的人，不是那些被践踏在最底层再无可失的人，他们也不像纯粹为了暴力的快感而选择暴力的人。

Courfeyrac抿了一口酒，思索了一会儿，然后开始说话。他谈到梦想，谈到牺牲，谈到美好未来不可诉说的希望。他的理念同Valjean普天大同的慈悲不一样。乍听之下他的想法同Javert所遵循的制约平衡十分相似，但其中有着更宏大的东西：也许有人会用爱来定义这样东西，对祖国，对人民不假非难的爱。

“我听到的都是什么？”又一个微笑的年轻人走了过来，“我们的探长对哲学也有兴趣吗？看看我们能不能在天亮之前劝说他支持我们的目标！”

就这样，在死神降临的关头，Javert发现自己同这群学生一起辩论着革命的伦理道德。

过了许久之后，就在天际破晓之前，只有一个学生还醒着，那就是负责站岗的Bossuet。Javert来回踱着步，想要赶走睡意，努力睁大眼睛。就在这时，他听到家具堆那儿传来一声喀嚓声。

他瞥了一眼Bossuet，后者正对着他的提灯疲倦地眨着眼。于是他缓缓地走向街垒。在Javert的记忆中并没有偷袭，但也许在他不在的时候，计划有所改变。

虽然他对那些学生抱有同情，甚至是有些敬佩，但他绝不会站在他们身边违背法律。如果士兵们真的来犯，他唯一可能做到的，只是站在一边，劝告他们对那些革命者开恩。

又是一声喀嚓，有什么似乎掉了下来。Javert立刻弯下腰，透着街垒朝外看去。学生们点燃的火炬依然亮着，他看到一闪亮光从卫兵帽子上反射回来。那人似乎在寻找可以抓住的把手。看来，进攻真的来了。

他默默地走到街垒边，看似就像之前的几个小时里一样，漫无目的地踱步。

接着他又看了一眼，差点吓坏。那个黑色的影子慢慢地、慢慢地爬上街垒。这个人怎么只发出了这些声响，怎么知道如何攀爬，这些都让人称奇，但让Javert吃惊的是他竟然形单影只。独自一人，穿着全套制服，攀爬街垒？

Bossuet只要转一下脑袋，就会发现他。他的枪已经上了膛，随时准备开火。那个士兵还来不及尖叫就会被一枪打死。Javert不敢相信会有人遵守这样的命令，更不要说是自愿前来了。只有出于个人目的，这个人才会……

当他意识到这一点后，他狠狠地咬了自己的舌头，尝到了满嘴的铁锈味。Javert强迫自己镇住不动，知道此时此刻不能有一丝声响。

终于那个黑影落到地上，街垒发出又一声喀嚓。Javert转过身走向Bossuet，鞋子踩在石板路面上咔嗒不断，外套摩擦着他的身体窸窣作响。他问他要了些水，喝下一口后向他道谢。整个过程中他都感觉到那入侵者的眼睛注视着他的肩膀。终于，当他觉得时间已经足够，Javert转过身去走向小巷，嘴里说着要去休息一会儿。

在那厚重的黑影里，贫穷和垃圾的臭气之中，Jean Valjean等着他。不论他多么生气，不论他多么恐惧，Javert别无选择，只能将他紧紧地拥入怀中。

“你自由了。”他听到那亲切声音的一瞬间，就好象心中所有的恐惧都生出翅膀飞走，而夜空中的星星又一次温柔地闪烁起来。“哦，看到你这样我真是松了一口气。”

“你是个傻瓜。”Javert回答，“最傻的傻瓜！你是中了什么邪，居然来这里？”他想要摇着Valjean的肩膀，他想要对着他大吼大叫。但他只是将他搂得更近，倾听着他的心跳。

“你觉得我会眼见你送死吗？那个孩子告诉我……”Valjean迟疑了一会儿，“那消息让Cosette备受打击。我都没有注意到她爱上了那可怜的年轻人。但我没法告诉她不要难过。”

“我本意就是要你陪着她，安慰她。”他低声道。这时，他又想起另一件事：“还有确保Gavroche的安全！”

现在是Valjean的手臂收紧了。“你怎么能认为我会忘记你？不用担心小Gavroche，他气坏了，对着我们大吼。但他很安全，Eponine正在照看他。”

“那Cosette呢？”

Valjean几乎因为痛苦而说不出话来。接着他继续说道：“她哭了。现在，她在祈祷。我希望……哦，天啊，我真希望我能早些来，这样我就能设法帮助他。看到她如此难过真是让我心都碎了，但我真的不能再等下去，我怕连你也失去。我只希望能将她的爱人也带回家。”

就是这样。那条向前的路，那个他寻找的答案。终于，他明白了，但这次的领悟不像之前，他的心中并没有重燃希望，他只是瞥到干瘪的未来。

拯救Javert。终结这个无尽循环的世界的方法。Valjean必须来到街垒，将他女儿的爱人带回。又是那难以捉摸的情感，又是爱，一次又一次地，将他推向天恩眷顾。

但在下一世开始之前，这一世必须先结束。

“你不该来找我。”他轻轻地说，紧紧地依偎着Valjean。他们的身体贴得这么紧，就好象他们要穿破衣服和皮肤的壁垒，融合在一起。“你应该平平安安的，永远如此……”

“如果我有能力阻止，我绝不会对你的死亡袖手旁观。”Valjean的怒气融在他的句子里，Javert忍不住亲吻了他的嘴唇。他不说话了。这的确是个鲁莽的行动。那几拍心跳之间，他们忘记了这夜的危险，寂静燃起了他们心中别样的情愫。

“但你是怎么自由的？”Valjean过了一会儿问道，语气里还是带着不可思议。“那些学生释放你了吗？你加入了他们的起义？”

“当然没有。”Javert歪嘴一笑。他的嘴唇贴在Valjean的脸上，这样即便是在黑暗之中他也能感到他的笑容。“今晚他们把我假释了，代价是我发誓必须留在这里，不对他们造成任何威胁，直到太阳升起为止。”

“假释？你，Javert？”Valjean的声音里是压抑不住的惊愕，“这世界可真是颠倒了！”

“也许吧，先生，但假释并不意味着你可以放间谍进入我们的战线！”Javert身后传来一个严肃的声音，“你们两个都举起手，走上前来！”

提灯忽然间照亮了他们。Javert转过身，看到四个学生站在他面前。一个人提着灯，阴沉的眼睛找到了躲在暗处的他们，将湍急的河水引向此处。他知道那握枪的姿势是时刻准备着开火，他知道他们已经被困在角落。他知道他耳朵里末日的咆哮愈发嘹亮。

慢慢地，Javert举起手。沙尘和冰冷的河水包裹着他的每一根手指。他看到身边的Valjean动了一下，激起命运的河水泛起阵阵涟漪。他知道他必须立刻说话，他们与虚空之间，也许只有那几个字的距离。

“他不是间谍。”Javert的喉咙里全是沙子，冷漠无情几乎要将他噎死，“请听我说，他是……”

“一个朋友。”Valjean说着，往前走了半步。他的脚下没有沙土，没有激流。他站直身子，就好象要保护Javert一般。“我很担心，我是出于个人原因前来此处。请原谅我的闯入，我绝没有恶意。”

“他不是士兵，也不是间谍。”Javert轻声说，“我发誓，他真的不是。”

“多合情，”左边的那个说道，他的语调里带着醉意，“多合理。我们居然没有一眼看穿这个事实！”

Valjean又往前迈出一步，站到了光亮之下，他说话的声音很冷静：“请听我说，我知道这很不可思议！但我没有带任何武器，也不会对你们……”

火舌闪耀，然后是一声枪响。震耳欲聋的枪响回荡在小巷里，那刺鼻的火药味充满了他的头脑。Javert跌跌绊绊地往前走去，喉咙里卡着一声尖叫。然后是第二声枪响。他听到的是更低沉的声音，是丧钟的声音。那火花，那烟雾升起，好象是地狱对他的嘲笑。

一阵唧唧喳喳的话语——

哦天啊！  
你在做什么？  
Enjolras，它自己走火了！  
我听到枪声的时候还以为，他们……！

——灯光摇曳着，提灯掉到了地上——

怎么了？  
发生什么事了？  
他们袭击了吗？  
这枪自己走火了！

——而Valjean挣扎着，跪倒在地。

不。

Javert伸手抓住他，蹒跚地接住那沉重的身体。他的手摸到Valjean的后背，又湿又粘。他跪了下来，扶他躺在他的膝盖上。其下是冰冷的泥土，寒意渗过他的裤子；其上是温暖的鲜血，染红了所经之处。

主啊，不。

也许有人点亮了火把，也许天上的星星闪烁了起来，为这个好人献上最后的祝福。但Javert什么都看不到。周遭阴影笼罩，但他依然看不清他的脸。他所熟悉的Valjean，脸庞温柔的线条被疼痛所扭曲，苍白的皮肤上慢慢笼罩了灰土，只有眼睛里还有一丝生气弥留。

“不。”他说着。这个字这么无力，这么无用，被漆黑所吞没。“Valjean，不。”Javert抬起一只颤抖的手，按住他的嘴唇，试图阻止他的生命从中溜走，但只眼见他所有的努力付诸东流。

抱歉，Valjean的嘴唇动了一下，轻轻地捏了他的手。他又试图吸了最后一口气，念出了女儿们的名字，然后他的眼睛中再也没有了光彩。

“不，不，不……”

Javert流不出眼泪，他的脑海里没有了思绪没有了词句没有了希望。他的希望，他的爱，全都在他无用的双手中慢慢冷却，化归尘土。

Enjolras向他致以哀悼，为他朋友的冲动行为道歉时，他没有哭。他将Valjean的脑袋贴在胸口，为他做着最后一次祷告时，他没有哭。死去的句子自死去的嘴唇中倾泻而出，为这个人诉说着无用的祷告，哪怕他早已不需要。他在街道上长跪不起，流不出泪，说不出话，身边只有这具冰冷的尸体作陪，直到病黄的太阳扫尽黑夜的最后一幕。

这时，他开始整理Valjean的遗体。他将他的领子收好，将僵硬的手臂交叉在他的胸前，然后将他平放在肮脏的小巷之中。

Javert还带着他的笔记本。他捏不住笔，纸张上又满是鲜血和泥土，但他仍然写下了送交尸体的地址。他将自己的身份证明也夹在里面，这样的话他写的字就不会被忽略。他微微地有些希望能为Cosette还有Eponine哭一场，这两个孩子一夜之间失去了这么多。但他除了这悲惨的一生，已经什么都不剩。

第二次袭击打响之时，年轻人在他身边战斗倒下，为了更美好的世界献出自己的生命。Javert静静地站在原地，等待着炮火雷声响动。这一次他甚至都不曾期待永恒的黑暗降临。


	6. 最后一幅图景

**第十九次**

他渐渐苏醒过来，塞纳河水还不愿将他松开。他只觉得疲惫不堪，并不介意在它的怀抱中多躺一会儿。

他慢慢地起床，因为痛，因为悲伤。铺床时那薰衣草的香味萦绕在他的鼻尖，他忽然想起某个春日里挽着他的那条手臂。一阵剧痛，他笨手笨脚地将枕头掉在地上。他弯下腰，慢慢地去捡，老旧的灵魂压在他破碎的身体之上。

房间之外，那熟悉的声音。女佣穿过他的门口，手中提着一成不变的水桶。虽然只穿着睡衣，他连忙抓起外套扣好扣子，跑出去帮她提。孤寂的时光只多一秒也无法忍受。

回到房间之后，他的身体又开始熟悉的动作：剃须，手已经不再颤抖；洗脸；好好地穿衣。他看着镜子里的倒影，年轻的脸，拜上帝所赐，又一次年轻的脸，却因悲伤刻下了深深的痕迹。

但今天只有悲伤。没有更阴郁的情绪，没有上一次他在这间房间里醒来时所见到的扭曲。

那时，他自压抑不住的绝望中猛然惊醒，套上衣服，忘了帽子，伴着一阵雷鸣般的马蹄声飞奔出城。他的下属在他身后呼喊着，他听不见。他骑着马跑去遥远的海边，抽打着他的坐骑直到它身上冒出泡沫般的汗液。他只想要听听那宽广而空荡的咸水呼啸的响声，哪怕只能得到虚假的慰藉。

他几乎忍受不了自己的思绪，几乎就想让自己坠落到深渊中去，就这样一次一次又一次地死去直到他那破碎的身体里再也不存在任何意识。忽然他的坐骑受了惊吓猛然跃起前蹄，将他扔到了地上，而他只觉得脑袋发晕，身体发疼。他甚至都没能折断自己的脖子，而在他逃脱之前，他的下属追了上来。

他们对他的行为疑惑不解，于是将他带回了小镇，想要带他去见他的上司。他累得无法抗议，直到发现他们正往市长的办公室赶去。他不愿再往前走。争执。然后他看到人群渐渐散去，地上躺着一辆坏掉的货车。市长已经离开。一天缓刑。

他找回了一些理智，收拾起破碎不堪的威信武装自己。他说服了下属将他带去教堂。在那阴暗的壁龛中，在冷漠的圣人眼前，他崩解了。他跪在石板地上，双手合十却无法祈祷，心中的希望早已飞灰湮灭。

他跪了好几个小时，几乎被内心的纠结撕裂。他想要在毁灭中忘却，可是又害怕死神会将他置于何处（同一个清晨同一个清晨你必须同他相遇在同一个清晨他不知道这是同一个清晨他不是同一个他永远都不是同一个），被恶魔之爪钳在其中无法动弹，哪怕他知道留在此世只会让他肝肠寸断。

夜幕降临，教堂马赛克窗户的斑驳光影被阴影扫尽。膝下是尘土，膝上是如尘土般的黑暗，每一个字，每一丝念想都沾染了灰尘。又有一个失落的灵魂颤抖着走进黑暗的教堂。她的肩头背负重担，沉沉地跪倒在圣母面前。她的祷告太过炽烈太过响亮，被可怜的啜泣拆散得断断续续。他的脑袋突突作痛只因为她的诚实，他觉得自己快要吐了只因为她可悲的希望。

因为她还有希望，因为他的希望已经被恐惧淹没，因为哪怕她那么悲哀，哪怕她如此恐惧，她的心中还有一根怦怦跳动的动脉里流淌着希望。这让他觉得恶心，但他还是在黑暗的教堂中搜寻着她，他还是竖起耳朵分辨着她含糊不清的话语。这个女人为了她的孩子死了这么多次，承受了这么多的不公，却每一次都抗争着，直到最后苦涩地死去。

他觉得他俩都很讨厌。这个女人，每一次都费尽全力想要过上更好的生活；这个失败的男人，什么都改变不了，什么都守护不住，什么都无法做到，只有失败，一次又一次的失败，无论上天给他多少次机会。

哦，他多希望能够打心底里去恨她，这样他就可以冷酷起来，不受她的希望和挣扎所困。

就好象薄薄的指甲划过厚木板，只要找到正确的那点就可以弄碎一整块坚固的木头。这小小的希望，这可悲、恶心的梦想就足以他击垮。希望又注回他的身体，而那条裂缝越来越大，他的灵魂撕裂，他的身体因为疼痛而蜷曲。她依然在哭泣，依然在祈祷，希望、希望、希望着多活一天，多一天的缓刑，不至坠入虚无的深渊。

终于他的身体中只剩下碎片，终于他向她的希望诚惶诚恐地曲下身躯。也许再一次，他尚能分享这种希望。他费力地站了起来，抬头看着圣莫里斯的眼睛，这位守护着士兵的圣人，直面死亡甚至不曾举起他的武器。接着，那最微小、最简单的祷告脱口而出：

“主啊，请对我仁慈些。”

他走向那个女人，拉起她的手，将她带去那个可以帮助她的人的家。敲门，等到门打开，闭上眼睛，唯恐自己会因所看到的而裂得粉碎。但他的嘴还能说话。只需要说，不需要看。他将这个女人推了进去，然后转过身走入夜色之中，听到她的声音开始叙述她的故事。

他走在街上，转过街角，只希望他的下属没有将他的手枪收走。他知道那只是一时慰藉，他知道他的逃亡没有终点。他走着，希望着，却因为希望而痛苦着……那种痛苦是因为他知道仁慈无迹可寻……那时，他似乎终于知道地狱是什么样子。

就在此时，一只手拍在他的肩膀上，Valjean的声音穿过恐惧传到他的耳朵里。那一声迟疑的“探长”震碎了他的世界。

于是他哭了，双膝着地跪在滨海蒙特勒伊漆黑的街道上，为他失去的一切流泪。他哭了，因为那爱意还充盈在他的身体里，那么尖锐那么无用，就好像碎了一地的玻璃。他哭了，因为那个世界他再也回不去。他哭了，最最因为面前的人嘴里说着安抚的话语，声音里却没了熟悉的柔情。他哭了，因为Javert还爱着这个人，义无反顾。

但Valjean并没有说他疯了，也没有从他身边逃开，他只是将他拉了起来，带他回家。那儿，温暖的家，点满了蜡烛的家。管家为市长和Fantine拿出了面包和红酒，而Javert也被邀请共进晚餐。这时他将一切都尽数相告，他所知道的一切，他那命运和死亡的故事。他说道主教的礼物和Cosette的生活，而他们两人都震惊地看着他。他说道土伦和工头游移的手，以及一切一切不幸的事情。他们都颤抖着，却也相信了他。

接着市长连忙下令让人将两个女孩带回，不论付出多少代价。而Fantine请求他再说一次她的女儿长大了是什么样，好像她已经察觉肺部的阴影会让她命不久矣，再也无法亲眼看她绽放。在那一夜结束之前，他们坐在一起流泪，因为岁月残忍时光如梭，相爱的时间永远不够长。

天降破晓时，市长先生允许Javert亲吻他的双手，为他的灵魂祈祷。他并不厌恶他，只是无限的同情和微微的好奇。

接着他同Fantine站在一起，同Javert告别，目送他骑马前去巴黎。

恐惧依然盘旋在他的头顶，每一个温暖的时刻都让他想起快乐的时光，每一张床都太过空旷因为没有了他。但是他已经不再悲伤，他所缅怀过的每一段记忆都冲刷掉一块刺在他灵魂上的碎片。

于是他抵达了巴黎。依然心痛，却不破碎；依然悲伤，却有希望。他走过他们死去的那条小巷，穿过城市的下水道，记下了每一个地底的通道，记下了每一个转角，学会逃亡的路线。

等他将一切都烂熟于心，等他熟悉了每一条穿越黑暗的路径，Javert又一次来到了那座桥上，那个一切的终点和起点。他将他的灵魂又一次交给命运，因为这一世对他而言已经失去了意义。他离开了——并非是坠入虚空，而是跳向未来，寻找那希望盛放的地方，也许他最终能找到他灵魂的所在。

现在，Javert看着镜子里的倒影，他看到的是一个坚强的人，一个曾经破碎但又重新站起来的人。他站在刀尖之上，肩负着一切。是，他的心中仍有碎片。他怎么能没有？他的每一个错误都一次又一次地撕扯开来，展示在他的面前。

但正如他心中的记忆一般，那些伤痕只是他一路走来的印记。他想起了那些悲伤和愤怒，然后同转瞬而逝的喜悦相比，他突然发现，天平的两端是等重的。他只想再一次看到Valjean那小心的微笑，想再一次知晓他在身边，也许，再一次，哪怕只是短短的一瞬，同他肩并肩站在世界面前……

也许他会蹒跚，也许他会倒下。他的身体里已经没有足够的力量，也许他无法再多重复几遍。但是这恐惧之后等待的是恩典，而他发誓将追随到底。

最后一次祈祷后，Javert整好帽子，拿起手杖，然后做出了这么多世以来最艰难的事：他走了出去，开始了一天的生活，同时知晓自己的心已经对爱再也不设防。

* * *

他们的脚步回响在大理石阶梯上：Javert的沉着坚定，而Valjean越走越慢，鞋底拖在石阶上，好像是不知道该转身逃跑，还是踮起脚尖小心穿过这律法的堡垒。

终于在他落下好几步后，Javert转过身来低头看着他，不耐烦地转着警棍。Valjean抬起一只手表示抱歉，赶紧加快脚步，但是所有人都看得出他脸上紧张的表情，就好象他偷偷摸摸地闯进一个不该来的地方。

“快点，”Javert责备道，“我告诉过你，我可以留在这里过夜。没有人会在意多了一个人出来，没有人会问你为什么来这里。”

“抱歉，”Valjean轻声地回答，“但是……”他张望了一番，只看到镀金的油灯，还有一路走来画框中严肃的脸凝视着他。在这肃穆庄严之中，他摆出了一个无助的姿势。

“是啊，这是巴黎大法院。”Javert的语气里的不耐烦清楚地显示，他们已经就这个话题讨论了太久，“但这些楼梯不过是石头，就好象我的制服不过是布料。这栋建筑本身并不承载它的目的，执法的是每天在这里工作的人。快些，不然别人真会注意起我们。”他将警棍换到另一只手上，然后拿它抵着Valjean的脊梁，逼着他快步向前。直到Valjean的速度让他满意之后，Javert才又一次走到前面。他重重地踩在阶梯上，好像那石头惹着了他一般。

一路上他们没有遭到阻拦，只有一个守卫看见了他们，让他们停下。这直接导致Valjean抓住他的手肘，力道大得会留下瘀青。

走到顶之后，Javert拿出一把小钥匙打开了顶楼里的小礼拜堂。钥匙是他今天早上收到的。虽然他不用等正式批复也可以从阁楼的小门打开这个礼拜堂，但恐怕Valjean不会愿意走那条路。于是他只能稍显不耐地等候上级再一次批准他使用这个房间。

Javert关上了身后的门，这间侍奉上帝的小小房间将他们同法律隔断开，Valjean脸上释然的表情遮都遮不住。Javert想了一想，还是不要提醒他等一会儿他们还得原路返回，只怕吓得他攀着屋子的外墙爬下去。接着他推开了门。那门就同记忆中一样一推便开，他迈了出去，走进温和的夜色之中。

“哦……”Valjean跟在他身后，直直地看着星光下的圣母院，脸上的表情柔和了下来。

“我不是同你说过，要带你看看我所熟悉的巴黎吗？”

Javert踩上矮墙边缘，视线扫过脚下城市的每一个角落。夜中的巴黎，无论是醒是梦，都在他的守护之中。这是他的责任也是他的荣耀，因为他知道是他，高举着盾牌站在这里，保护着这么多的人。在这法律之心俯瞰这座城市，每一口呼吸间他的职责都变成了他的爱。只有瞥见远处的那条河时，Javert的嘴唇才因为厌恶微微抿了起来，但他依然朝那个方向点了点头，就好象是瞧见了他的宿敌。又是一轮生命即将到了尽头……

他的外套被拽了一下，让他险些失了平衡。一时间Javert头晕目眩，在矮墙上摇晃了起来，然后颇失风度地跌倒在Valjean的怀里。

“你这是干什么呢！”他骂骂咧咧着，想要拍掉对方的手。另一段记忆浮现了起来，他跌到更深的地方去……他的心跳得飞快。

“我？你才是那个站在……”Valjean听上去气坏了，手将外套抓得更紧，“你都不看看你都站在那儿！如果你从这里摔下去……”

Javert看了一眼矮墙，回忆了一下在Valjean将自己拉下来前是否有移动过，接着又放弃了这个念头。又不是什么大不了的事情！

“我不会摔下去的。”他自负地说，“放开我，别把我的衣服给拉坏了！”

“我知道你在滨海蒙特勒伊的时候就喜欢教堂的钟塔，但我不知道你还喜欢……喜欢这……”Valjean摇了摇头，看上去就像个气急了的父亲，不知道该用什么词形容他的孩子刚做的傻事。

Javert可不喜欢这副表情。他强硬地推开Valjean，然后故意慢慢地踩上矮墙，拿起警棍抵在他俩之间，做出警告的样子。“我不是你的孩子，不需要你来训导，”他提醒他，“而且我也不再是你的属下了。至于说到滨海蒙特勒伊，你这个爱爬墙、爱跳海、爱翻山的老囚犯……别这么对我皱眉头，既然你把我减上几十岁当作小男孩，那我也可以提醒提醒几十年前的你是谁。在滨海蒙特勒伊我从没有爬到钟楼外边去，有一个很简单的原因。好吧，其实是两个：第一，栏杆是圆的，第二，我会撞到头。”

他看到Valjean还在偷偷摸摸地想要靠近，于是嘴唇上扬起一个嘲讽般的微笑，一边注视着Valjean和那只石铸巨鹰，一边一步一步朝后退去。虽然他并不怕掉下去，尤其是这里，但如果只因为他心情烦躁算错了步子，结果一脚踩空，这可就尴尬了。他的担忧并没有持续太久。他才退了三步，Valjean便投降了，往后退了一点，举起双手表示放弃。但他还是一脸害怕Javert掉下去的表情。如果换成其他场合，也许他会感谢他的担心。

“我不会掉下去，”Javert重复了一遍，拿着警棍敲打着台边，“除非像你这样的人先让我失了平衡。”

Valjean舔了舔嘴唇，然后迟疑着点了点头。“我懂了。不过，看在我那脆弱的神经的份上，能不能请你先下来？”

“既然你这样要求，先生。”他说着，礼貌地鞠了一躬，然后从矮墙上走了下来。

Javert从不是个恐高的人，这么多年来的经历更是让他毫不惧怕任何尘世间的深渊。他看着Valjean钻进他同矮墙之间，借口说想要好好地看看底下的城市，想了想还是没有阻拦。毕竟Javert带他上来就是为了让他看看这个景色。

夜空之中只点缀着几朵浮云。之前它们还笼罩在月亮之上，好象是一条薄毯。微风拂过将它们吹散，于是整座城市连同大教堂一起，覆盖上一层乳白色的月光。

“别再担心我了。”Javert说着，执起Valjean的手，引着他看到Javert想让他看的东西，“看啊，我所守护、所关爱的城市。”

他说着：小巷或豪宅中他所目击的犯罪；他最近所办的案子中他差一点就被捆住的手；星星点点的壮举——小狗咬住小偷；母亲保护孩子不为醉酒的丈夫所伤；男孩背负弟弟爬出管道，逃出火灾……那些悲伤，那些欢笑，这座城市中的每一个灵魂所分享的每一天。

他说的最多的莫过于他所发现的不经意的美，那些奇怪的巧合将腐朽化作神奇。也许只是某一天某一束阳光的微微一触，也许是聚拢的乌云那令人扼腕的惊奇。他试图说清脚踩在鹅卵石上发出的咔嗒声，会在几拍心跳间变成舞蹈的韵律。或者，同样宝贵却更罕见的时刻里，这座伟大城市突然间静止了。每一张脸都抬起向上看着天堂的方向，好像巨大的羽翼扫过了人群。

这么多美丽的时刻，却罕为他人所发现。所以今晚Javert决定在这里，在这个将巴黎看得最清楚的地方，将它们一一道出。

他说了一些时间，沉浸在记忆和白日梦中。突然他发现Valjean就站在他的身边，近得他都能感觉到他身上辐射出的热量。他闭着眼睛，嘴角微微抬起，似乎是露出一个玩味的微笑。

Javert戛然而止，往后退去，靠在楼顶的瓦片上。他将双手叉起又放下，捏了捏警棍，想了想还是叉起，过程中一直注视着Valjean。

“你怎么突然停下了？”Valjean问着，也走了过来，“我已经好久没有听你如此激情地演说了。上一次还是有一位议员提出要将所有的刑期都折算成罚款的时候。而且，虽然那次你使用的修辞让我印象深刻，但我还是觉得你赞扬圣母院的美景时所用的词句更为动听。”

“你不该取笑我，”Javert回答，“我看得出来，某些人听我说教都快听睡着了。”

Valjean扬起下巴，默默地注视了他一会儿。“我在听，”他坚持说，“我只是没有搞明白你所说的事情都发生在哪儿。你对这个城市格局的熟悉程度总是要远远超过我。我决定还是不要继续猜测，转而把注意力更多的放在你的话上。发生在哪儿并不重要，对吗？一切都发生在你的巴黎之中。”

“不要嘲笑我。”Javert说。

“我没有。”他摇了摇头，小心翼翼地抬起手抚摸Javert的肩膀，“这也是我的巴黎，我女儿们的巴黎，千千万万巴黎人民的巴黎。但今晚，你让我看到了属于你的这个城市。我本以为自己对这里已经足够了解，而你却让我知道还有这么多的宝藏深藏其中。我很高兴，朋友。”

他俩沉默了片刻，然后Javert微微点头。“那我也要道歉，不该这么快下结论。我刚刚所说的一切都对我而言都是极为宝贵的，我还不习惯将它们同别人分享。”

Valjean摆了摆手，然后背靠在瓦片上，抬头看着天空。“我们都喜欢漫无目的地闲谈，我猜，所以找不到愿意倾听的听众。离开滨海蒙特勒伊之后我十分想念那儿的生活，尤其是仔细打磨我的想法，然后再将它们告诉你，听你反驳。写信的话毕竟不能……”他亲昵地朝Javert投去一眼，然后压低声音继续说着，就好象是在坦承什么秘密一般，“不过我的确发现，要是我的对手只是一张白纸，那不论组织论点还是挑你的漏洞都要容易很多。但如果我面对的是一个顽固的探长……他总是胆敢用最最让人不舒服的话来反驳我那文雅的词句。”他朝着Javert顽皮地笑着，就好像一下年轻了至少十岁。

“恐怕我只能再一次表示反对，用通信来交流并不如你所说的那么方便。你的笔锋可是尖锐得很。这么说吧，下次请少写一些让我埋头在大辞典中依然百思不得其解的句子。”

“你竟然这么说？你不是自学了意大利语，读懂了但丁原文的吗？”

Javert想起了这事儿，不禁哆嗦了一下。“这件事，先生，可远不是我自愿要做的。”可是听到这话，Valjean不由爆发出一声大笑。

“抱歉，Javert。”他最后终于说道，语调里还压抑着笑意，“但你在自以为四下没人时，脸上的表情可是非常丰富的。对，就是这样。”

“你不是人吗。”

Valjean的笑声一下子止住了。“是。但不能算上我……对不对？”

Javert又叉起了手，不愿对上他那询问般的眼神。

“我不理解你想说什么。我们朝着共同目标奋斗了多年。也许最终结束的时机不如你所愿，但总体上来说合作得也算顺利。接着这几年间我们互通书信，我想也算是友好吧，现在我们如同朋友一般见面。我难道应该在你面前依然摆出一副警局探长的样子，仅此而已吗？”

“我不是这个意思。”Valjean说。他的声音温柔，他话里的责备却如贯耳雷鸣。“你想要假装如此，是不是太不公平了。”

“我？不公平？”Javert气坏了，转过身面对他。Valjean依然背倚着楼顶，但同样双手叉在胸前。

如果他们身在他处，如果微风还未拂过薄云，如果月亮没有蒙上眼睛，也许他们的命运会转向另一个方向。也许他们会走下楼去互道晚安，分开回家。也许他们依然是一对老友仅此而已，直到街垒倒下，死神将他们连同那些年轻的生命一起尽数收割。

但云朵遮住了这白蜡般的月亮，天上只有星辰闪烁着柔和的光。许许多多的事情都被按下，只有最最重要的那些才显露了出来。一口呼吸，和一个未说出口的词之间，遥远的记忆浮现眼前。Javert不知所措，一时间忘了自己要说什么。

那是在滨海蒙特勒伊的一个相似的夜晚，日历上的日期正值春夏之交。Javert轮班完毕准备回家时，正巧碰到了市长先生。那一晚并不平静，他已经阻扰了两起斗殴，于是他提出要护送这位富有的先生回家。到市长家门口后，他被邀请入内。虽然他的理智告诉他最好不要接受，但Javert还是跟着进了门。

他们共饮了葡萄酒，白葡萄酒，是应了Javert的要求。接着聊了聊这天的琐事。他可以无视烛光之下市长先生眼角边因笑容而起的皱纹。他几乎就能无视。

但是他最终还是做不到。那好好先生握住他的手，捏得那么用力。对市长先生而言，那不过是单纯的喜悦之情，因为他俩一起战胜了小镇中反对变革的力量；对Javert，这是一块烙铁，是一条锁链紧紧地束缚着他，是祝福让他的魂魄一下子飞出升天。他怎么能无视这一切对他而言是何意义？他怎么能掩饰住这种灼人的渴望？

那张欢笑的脸一下子懵了。迟疑着干笑一声，然后市长先生的手在他的手中放松了。他并没有将手抽回，只是给他一个台阶，在他俩都没有太尴尬之前假装什么都没发生。一个台阶，而Javert却一脚踩空。

那时他们已经相识一年有余。阿拉斯的审判刚刚结束。当他揭露他的身份时两者间气氛紧张，市长先生面临着艰难的抉择。只是那时他才知道自己不用被迫离开，那无辜的人也不用替他顶罪。之后，两人之间职业上的礼貌慢慢变成了某种近似友谊的东西。争执的语气缓和了，交谈的内容也慢慢涉及日常琐事，他们越发享受彼此的陪伴。

“探长。”一丝红晕爬上他的脸庞，市长先生终于开口了。很显然Javert并不愿意放手，也不愿假装什么都没发生。“也许你该放开我。”

他做不到。Javert觉得自己好像又一次站在尖刀之上，但他不愿放手。那烛光金黄闪烁。市长先生的眼角还那么温柔。每一个举手投足，他都看到了爱意的弥留。

“我做不到。”

接着，市长先生猛地抽出他的手，而Javert鞠了一躬，默默表达着歉意。他站直了身子，听市长说着他们在小镇里的地位，他们需要获得商人们的尊重，他的过去若是被人知晓依然是一场灾难……Javert注视着洗刷得干干净净的地板，听着那一千个合理得不能再合理的理由，慢慢地变成砖瓦筑起一座堡垒，将他的渴望锁在其中。

“你明白了吗？我绝不希望这样一件小事妨害了我们的友谊。我不想失去你对我的尊重。”

于是探长抬起头，牵着嘴唇挤出笑容。他同意，这不过是件不足挂齿的小事。他保证，以后绝不会做出任何越矩的行为。整个过程中他的语调平静，举止得体。虽然之后一段时间内他们间还有些尴尬，但市长先生宽宏大量，而探长工作起来废寝忘食。于是他们依旧融洽地合作着，这件事也就随着时间慢慢被淡忘了。当Javert警告市长先生必须离开时，他们措辞小心，没有起任何冲突。

之后几年间他们保持通信。喜悦忧伤全都承载在信纸上，寄给那唯一一个知道所有秘密的人。慢慢地，他们的友谊又一次筑在新的平衡之上。

Javert被调至巴黎之后，他怀揣着Valjean的邀请前去赴宴。晚餐非常愉快：聊天没有冷场，时不时几声笑声，女孩们很高兴看到有故友前来拜访他们孤独的父亲，哪怕老先生们选择的话题让她们哈欠连连。

是的，他们的友谊建筑在许许多多的词句之上。这么多年来，词句就是他们的庇护，也是他们的界限。聊天，讨论，他们可以无视彼此间身份的差别，平等地交流。词句间，逻辑中，总有那么多东西让他停止思考另一世的事情。只要他们还在说话还在辩论，Javert就可以忽视掉那太过闪耀的烛火，太过黑暗空旷的房间，忽略掉他那偷偷筑巢的噩梦。他可以强迫自己不再想起那些。

自从Javert来到巴黎之后，就算Fauchelevent先生站得太过靠近，他用的某些修辞总是让人觉得别有深意，又如何呢？不过是更多的词句，更多的争辩，更多的逻辑。更安全的道路，Javert所选择的道路。

那么多的词句。那么坚固、那么值得尊敬的友谊，就好象礼节秩序的丰碑。然而现在，似乎只因为遥远的星辰的那一闪，就像是被刺破的肥皂泡一般，只剩下光彩斑斓的碎屑。

“别这么看着我。”Javert低声说。夜色中Valjean的脸就像是一块灰白。星光照耀下，他仿佛见到了痛苦在他脸上铸就的痕迹：是回声，是另一世的鬼魂，自Javert还未痊愈的心中苏醒过来。“别。”他又说。他的手臂垂了下来，手指扣住身后的瓦片。

只怪星光残忍又仁慈。他面前出现的是世间最美的鬼魂。

Valjean依然被阴影笼罩其中，是的，他似乎披着夜色的斗篷。“你要为了我的一时怯懦，惩罚我一辈子吗？”

“惩罚？你是个绅士。你是个父亲。”而我越来越害怕，Javert抑住了这句，因为时不我与。“没有比此时更需要维护你的声誉了！”

“父亲，是的……”终于，上帝仁慈，Valjean闭上了眼睛，将脸转了过去。“一开始的时候，我从没想过要成为一个父亲。我告诉过你吗，我曾在信中胆敢告诉你这件事吗？”

Javert的回答是沉默。他的心还跳得太快，他不敢开口。

“我想应该是没有。让我们怯懦不前的东西是不是很奇怪？”一时间，Valjean似乎在寻找合适的句子，然后他又对上Javert的视线。他点了点头，继续说道：“一开始是义务，我觉得我有必要……我应该偿还这个世界，因为我亏欠许多。其中之一便是我让一个最最诚实的人为了我说了负心的话。”

“我从没有撒过谎。”Javert的声音尖利。这个世界已经没有了颜色，他的脑海里回荡着这个声音，这个世界已经没有了颜色，直到血红喷薄而出，再一次淹没星光般的灰色。

“也未曾刻意隐瞒吗？”Valjean问道。一片沉默，然后他好像满意般冷静地点了点头。“我当然会替可怜的Fantine的孩子安排出路。我可以帮她找一户好人家，或者总能想出其他的办法。但我应该收养她吗？这想法实在荒谬。我对小女孩一无所知。我几乎回忆不起来家应该是什么样子，更不知道怎么养大一位小姐。我……”他慢慢地说着，一手撑着瓦片，近得那袖子就快擦到Javert的耳朵，“到底，对爱了解多少？”

“你总是在爱！每一个人，流氓，乞丐，一视同仁。”这是句真话，Javert知道，这句话总能给他莫大的安慰，哪怕他的梦将他带回另一世，让他想起他曾获得过别样的爱。

“是，”Valjean说，“我正是这么告诉自己的。我希望自己能像天使一样去爱，不像凡人一样充满着私念或者是混乱。然后我握着她的小手，我心中泛起的却不仅仅是同情。”他俯下身，双手撑着屋顶。现在已经分不清他俩到底是谁被束缚着：Valjean，似乎被墙壁和探长牢牢锁住；或是Javert，被两条强壮的手臂包裹其中，视线钉在那个朝他压来人身上。两人都没有动，仿佛都沉浸在回忆和彼此的眼睛之中。

“然后我们带走了Eponine。”Valjean继续说道，“这戒心重重、饿坏了的小东西。她激起了我的同情心，让我想要做些好事，结果我却因此伤她极深。孩子并不是……女儿，并不是光用丰盛的食物、好看的衣服、昂贵的娃娃就可以收买的。她不是一株家养的植物可以被锁在房间里，每天去看看还长得好不好就行。”

Javert的呼吸越来越浅，恐惧像是擂鼓一般在他的心中作响，但他动不了也说不出话。那一晚在市长家中所发生的事情并没有让他改变心意，不管他如何反复祈祷，如何试图用理智说服自己。他做不到，他无法放手，无法转身，甚至无法闭上眼睛。

“我必须对你坦白这一切，这样你就会明白。抱歉，但我必须这么做。”Valjean说着低下了头，就好象是一个忏悔的罪人一般。Javert的呼吸拂过他的头发，发梢因此飘动。“我害怕我爱她们不够，但事实上，我更怕爱她们太多。如果我爱她们爱得太深，未来等待我的是什么？我怎么敢爱她们，因为总有一天我注定要失去她们。”

“会很痛。”Javert说，“主啊，我只希望你永远都不要知道所爱之人在你面前死去有多痛。”

“我曾有过类似的经历。我曾失去过所爱的一切。我的姐姐，她的孩子们……我必须抛下他们，被迫离开他们。但我曾不止一次停下思考，我也在失去我的女儿们。我用那些冰冷的死物塞满她们的房间，关上了我的心门不向任何人敞开！直到那次她离家出走，我才明白过来。”

Javert张了张嘴，Valjean抬起手点了点头，回答了他那尚未出口的问题。

“是，她想要离家出走，我的小Eponine。留下了一张字条，说要自己闯荡这个世界。Cosette对我大吼大叫，好像把这辈子从没吼出来的话全都对我一个人用了！她哭闹着，气坏了。她们俩也时常吵架，在这件事之前，你明白吗，”Valjean的告解越说越快，“她们经常吵架，第一年两人吵了又哭。因为一个刚刚失去了母亲而另一个，上帝啊，被她的父母出售给我。他们将自己的亲生女卖了！我该怎么治愈她们心中的伤痛，我，一个连爱是什么都不知道的人？然后Eponine离家出走了，Cosette说她恨我，因为我将她的妹妹赶跑了。那时候我吓得心都快停跳了。一个才十二岁大的女孩，独自一人游荡在巴黎的夜色之中。我一整晚都在找她……我爬进我们曾经住过的修道院，沿着河岸疯了一般地跑着，逢人就问，哪怕对方是警察！”他噎了一声，既不是呜咽也不是笑声，然后Valjean继续说着，他的眼睛里闪烁着比星光更亮的东西。

“最后是Cosette找到了她，她藏在地下室里！睡在一堆柴火上，小手里捏着我的钱包，但好在平安无事。我一下子松了一口气，差点失去了理智。这时候我才意识到我的恐惧是多么徒劳。因为，Javert，那一刻我才意识到未来的事情根本无关紧要，我爱我的小女儿们，爱得毫无道理。而那恐惧……如果恐惧就是代价，那就笑着付出代价吧，爱得更多便能克服恐惧。”

Javert的头猛地向后一收，敲在屋顶上发出了响声。“故事很感人，”他说，“但我不知道这同我有什么关系。”但他不愿对上Valjean的视线，而他的手牢牢地抓住瓦片。

“我拒绝继续躲在恐惧之中。”他们靠得如此之近，呼吸都纠缠在一起，“多年之前我犯了错，现在我请求你的原谅，请求你再给我一次机会。”

“不，”Javert的声音越来越激动，“不，你不要再这样对我！太迟了，十二，十年是一码事，但现在已经是夏天了……”Valjean的回答只是抬起手，小心地抚着他短而茂密的头发。他战栗起来，紧闭着眼睛。“不。我做不到，我……对我仁慈些。”

“那我该走吗？”Valjean问。慢慢地，他支起身子，慢慢地，站直了。“我们应该一起走下楼去，假装一切都没有发生，假装我们已经在信里写了一切该写的，我们之间只有枯燥的哲学和讨论吗？”

“你不明白。”

“对，”Valjean承认，“好像我永远都明白不了。不是太早，就是太迟。抱歉。”他的声音断断续续，他的双手垂在身边，“该死的我真是太抱歉，为什么我们总是一次又一次地错过彼此？”

他想要转身离开，却发现一只汗涔涔的手抓住了他。Valjean低下头，看到Javert的手指紧紧地同他的缠在一起，喜悦又一次在他的眼睛中闪烁起来。直到他对上Javert的眼睛，他的神采一下子黯淡了下去。Javert的眼中既没有高兴，也没有其他任何正面的情绪。他的嘴唇颤抖着，他的脸色甚至比月光还要苍白，他身体的每一丝线条都写着赤裸裸的恐惧。

“怎么了？我犯下的错伤你这么深吗？”

他摇了摇头。“不是你，”Javert说，“不是你。主啊，仁慈善良的主啊，求求你……”他闭上眼睛，痛苦地倒吸一口冷气，瘫倒在墙壁上。“我可以忍受友谊，哪怕我心如刀绞。但是爱，Valjean？那会将我全然摧毁。”

“那么……”

“我做不到。”他说，“我还是没办法拒绝，就算我会因此在地狱中万劫不覆。”接着他将Valjean拽近了，一只手埋在他灰白的发卷之中，将这一辈子的渴望都揉进了这个吻当中。

这突然的动作让Valjean失了平衡，他朝着Javert倒了过去。接住他的是那双熟悉他身体的手，贴着他的是那双太过了解他的唇，逗弄着品味着点燃着他身体里的火焰，让他的手不知道该放在哪里，让他的膝盖支撑不住他的重量，只有Javert环着他的手臂还扶着他不要摔倒。

“你怎么……”他大口地喘着气，接着决定无视这个问题，再一次找到Javert的嘴唇。囚禁已久的欲望让两人紧紧地贴在一起。

一条结实的腿挤进他的腿间，挤压着他的身体，Javert不由呻吟起来。而Valjean也跟着漏出一声惊叹。两人都记不得是谁先摸索着解开了对方的纽扣。

“我们还在，”Valjean趁着接吻的间隙喘气，“啊，法院的楼顶上！”

“没有违法。”Javert说着，伸手探进了他的裤子里。

“太不体面了！”

Javert停下了动作，将嘴凑到Valjean的耳边，轻声说道：“不体面到应该立刻停下，走下那些石阶吗？让路过的守卫都能看到我们的模样？”他的手轻轻一捏，他所说的模样不言自明，“然后呢？从容地漫步回家，穿过夜色，试图抑住身体里翻滚的疯狂，不碰一下，不看一眼？对此我可是经验丰富，”他坦承道，呼出的热气吹拂过Valjean的耳朵，让他哆嗦起来，“我可以告诉你，先生，这绝不是让人愉快的经验。或者我们可以叫一辆马车？然后清高地坐在那封闭的车厢里，不碰，不摸，不像这样握着你。为什么我坚信，需要锁链和枷锁才能确保这一点？”

“不会有人来吗？”Valjean问道，但他的答案清楚地写在分得更开的双腿间，还有他探索Javert身体的手上。他的唇上沾着咸湿的汗水，他的声音里尽是深沉的渴望。

“从没有人来。”他保证。

于是他们不再说话，只有星光见证了那如饥似渴的一幕。

* * *

这实在是一件有趣的事情，幸福的时刻总是急切地从我们身边溜走（悲伤则往往滞留不去）。不仅如此，越是试图抓牢此刻，它们反而逃得更快。

无论Javert有多想将时间永远停止在1831年的夏天，墙上的日历却在每一瞥间越撕越薄。他记忆中留存着一个悠长闲散的夏天，这么多年中就是这个夏天支撑着他继续坚持下去，而同样的夏天现在却一闪而过。

但是秋雨依然无法浇灭他心头的热火。是喜悦的热量温暖着那双被风吹得冰凉的手：他那亲爱的傻瓜把手套送了人，接着还遇上一场暴风。但是随着夜夜渐长日日渐短，绿树和鲜花相继凋零，他愈发焦虑起来。

很快冬日压在他们的肩头。烟囱中的灰烟袅袅升起，就好象枯骨一般急切地想要抓住遥远的天堂，Javert心中也有着相似的渴望。在他的想象中，那烟雾挣扎着向暧昧的天光靠近的样子，已经同他试图摆脱对未来的恐惧所重合。

当他沉浸在自己的世界中时，时间好像在静止中呼啸而去。当他全神贯注地解决某件案子，或是想要搞明白某句枯燥的哲学句子，有时他抬起头看看时间，忽然发现已经过去了好几个小时，而他完全没有注意。占据他脑袋的并非都是难解的问题。有时他可以静静地站在那儿，入迷地听着小屋上霜冻碎裂的声音。在他的幻想中这是死亡天使擦肩而过的窸窣声，穿过他的门口走到桥下，带走前一个寒彻心扉的夜晚中被放逐的人。

但他最愿意沉浸在同Valjean一起时炽热的欢愉中：他那刚刚洗净的皮肤的气息，却已经混杂了他们分享情欲的证明，他手指的味道，他的嘴，他们再一次在彼此身上发掘的秘密，还有让人眩晕的狂喜。

只是无法长久。

可是……听着他的心跳，短短的几秒就像是永恒般缠绵，Javert满足了，不再害怕了。

只是无法长久。这越来越不重要。

冬日的桎梏被春风吹散，光裸的枝条抽出绿芽，Javert知道这种平静来的愈发频繁。每一件小事都充满了欢悦。不停讨论直到他俩都累得找不出话来反驳，视线相交然后两人因为这滑稽的场面同时破口大笑——他俩都老了又爱斗嘴，他俩的爱却又那么新鲜。还有在他亲爱的身边渐渐入睡，沉入柔软的床垫和香甜的梦中……细数每一条因为岁月因为忧愁刻下的皱纹，爱抚每一个因为笑容因为阳光留下的痕迹，爱他，现在的他，过去的他，每天早上的另一个他，爱他的全部和不完美……

只是不能长久，不能永恒。

生活的每一个细碎点滴都值得铭记。渐渐长大的女孩和慢慢老去的男人，还有这生存着、死亡着、挣扎着的城市。他希望去了解，伴随这一切走过这一生，而不再是滞塞在某一点，渐渐腐烂。

融雪弄坏了他的鞋子，而Valjean试图用极其可笑的方式劝他收下一双新的做礼物。冬天终于过去，而Javert觉得自己知道了“满足”是什么意思。

这并非意味着他向命运低了头；也不是说他确定自己这次能够成功。他不止一次被恐惧所淹没：黑暗的记忆、失去挚爱的威胁就在不远的将来等着他。日历时钟过去的每一天都压得他透不过气，他的祷告长得让Valjean都吃了惊。只有Javert知道，这并非是因为虔诚而是因为绝望。那时，圣人都只是石头，教堂不过是砖瓦，未来近在眼前，他的视线中没有了其他东西。这时，他好像又一次听到永恒的河水响在耳畔。

但长夜中他的恐惧却慢慢变少，他时常胆敢思索着明天的降临，却不记起又是一天少去。很奇怪：这是因为宽慰还是因为害怕，他无从得知，有时他的思绪游移在两极之间，蹒跚着度过可怕却又充满星光的一夜。

一月接着一月过去，Javert心头的重担翻了一番又一番。就好象那个充满了回声的小镇，过去的记忆此前的生命点滴的时刻全都混杂在一起……他的世界曾因为法律而非黑即白，现在的他却在悬崖边摇摆，老旧的灵魂牵挂着千丝万缕的小事……

他的脑海中存在着一位永恒的探长，不停地搜集证据……永远在分析事情发生的缘由，永远在计划、预测，煞费苦心地设下陷阱，为他最重要的一案精心准备着：街垒的审判。他眯起眼睛在每一张陌生的面孔上寻找命运的模式；他开始教导Eponine和Cosette如何躲避拿着匕首的人。

西西弗斯害怕了。西西弗斯想要结束苦难。西西弗斯每天醒来依然口干舌燥（因为他的力量，因为他的温暖，因为那双温柔戏弄取悦杀死他的手），一生都被无法满足的饥饿所折磨（因为他深思熟虑的句子，因为他睿智机敏的脑袋，因为那不断挑战他的熟悉的理想主义）。他的苦恼，他的噩梦，只因为最终审判盘旋在他的头顶。

而他是Javert，他爱。

也许，当灿烂的五月在他面前展开画卷时，他曾这样想过，也许他只需要去爱便可以将这些矛盾的自我粘合起来。这个办法未免太过简单（办法？为什么要结束这场涤罪，既然他已经不想离去？结束便是告别，重新开始是无法描述的恐惧），连他自己都不敢相信。然而，当他陪伴着这个小小的家庭漫步在春日间，他倾听着Valjean的笑声，脚下是铺路石，耳旁是城市的脉搏，他的希望拒绝陨落。

在Thénardier理应袭击Valjean一家前的两周，Javert收到一份请他去武人街的便条。他们只有需要私下相会时才会去那里。但Valjean却没有像平时那样笑着迎接他，反而是异常焦躁，而Javert花了些时间才搞明白到底是怎么回事。等他明白了之后，他的好心情也随之蒸腾了。

Valjean收到一封恐吓信，从措辞到索求都同他刚来巴黎时收到的另一封相似。那一次，他放弃了Urbain Fabre这个假名，然后在修道院的花园中隐居了一年。当Valjean再一次出现在世人面前时，他已经变成了一个带着两个年轻女儿的鳏夫Fauchelevent。从此之后，再也没有人认出他的真实身份，也没有人前来打扰他们的平静生活。Valjean自以为已经安全了，特别是这一次他的慈善事业也未引起任何注目。

两封信中都没有提及Valjean的真实身份。信封上写着的是Valjean正在使用的假名，信中则称呼他为Madeleine先生。内容的确是提到了要暴露他的过往，可是具体到哪些部分又语焉不详。或者说，依Valjean的看法，写信人实际上是冲着Eponine和Cosette来的。Valjean必须支付一比数目惊人的款项，不然写信人会揭露两个女孩的身世，并且“夺回原本属于他的东西”。字里行间都暗示着Valjean不会活着见到这一切的发生。

解释完毕后，Valjean站起来在房间里反复踱步，而Javert则检视着桌上为数不多的证据。第一封威胁信只剩下了两页，上面并没有提起姑娘们的名字，于是Valjean特地将它们保留了下来，为今天这种情况留做对比。另外五页则早早送进壁炉烧了。

Javert就着这些信息思索了一下。他希望能够安慰Valjean，但此刻他的朋友似乎并不会满足于柔声细语——事实上，他更需要的是他在滨海蒙特勒伊合作多年的严肃探长。

“我当然会调查此事，但我觉得必须得先问问你。你想要再一次逃跑吗？”Javert最后问道。诧异的是他并不担心。如果Valjean要走……但他不能责怪他想要保护他的家庭。他知道法律不能保证他们的安全，而这让他心如刀割。曾经真挚的誓言现在只是谎言，除非他能亲自将系统内的叛徒先揪出来。

Valjean的眼睛里充满了怒火，但他步伐沉重，手心汗湿。Javert伸出手，握紧了他。他摇了摇头，并不十分犹豫。“我同女儿们提起过这件事，她们请求我留在这里，我觉得她们说的没错。学校需要我们。哪怕我捐出巨款，保证学校的一切开支，Michél神父年纪还是太大了，没法独自管理。而我，”他握紧拳头砸在信上，而Javert皱了皱脸，赶紧将证据保护了起来，“我不想走！我们在这里找到了居所，在这里建立了家庭。我这一辈子就得不停地逃亡吗？我就得将一切都抛下，半途而废吗？我想要留下，想要看到我的辛劳结果，想要看着我的女儿们安全地长大。”他停了下来，怒火渐渐熄灭了下去。Valjean慢慢地坐到沙发上，手遮着眼睛。“我累了，Javert。”

“你不必独自面对这一切。”Javert叹了一口气。他靠近了一些，然后察觉到Valjean的肩膀轻轻地靠了过来，于是他举起那封信更仔细地研究了一番。字迹非常熟悉，而从选词到诡异的用语错误都表示写信人并不习惯于使用书面语。他不会在法庭上起誓，但这封信的确让他回想起他在Thénardier旅馆里的账单，哪怕他已经记不得上面的具体内容。虽然这并没有让他意外，但他的第一直觉被确认后，他还是放下了心。

“你会帮助我吗？”Valjean问道，“还是说我冒着这么大的风险太过愚蠢……”

“我当然会帮助你！不论如何，这都是我的职责！”Javert转过身面对他，抓着Valjean的肩膀让他直视着自己，“而且我们之间远不止职责而已。你是我最亲爱的朋友，”他的声音低沉炽烈起来，“我最希望见到你安全，幸福！还有姑娘们也是。也许我不善表露感情，但我在用我自己的方式关心Fantine的女儿。我也不想见到Eponine小姐回到过去的那种生活。我发誓，我会竭尽全力保护你的生活不受惊扰。竭尽全力！”

Valjean发出一声叹息，然后无力地靠在沙发上。Javert迟疑了一下，但仍然伸出手臂抱住他，将他拉近了，直到灰白的发卷贴在他的胸前。现在的他不仅是在安慰Valjean，更是安慰他自己。

“抱歉我说了那些质疑的话。”Valjean低声说，“我并非是觉得你无力保护我们。我知道你一定会对这名歹徒穷追不舍，但是恐惧会让一个人失去理智。我不知道该怎么……”他握住Javert的手，然后在将其贴到唇边。先是吻了掌心，然后在每一根手指上都印上轻轻一吻。“我老了，挚友，”他在吻间细碎地说着，“累了，害怕了，为了我们所有人，而我在夜里总是做着可怕的噩梦。”

Javert低下了头，嗅着他发间的味道，稍稍有了些安慰。他只能想象自己的手臂能够保卫他们两人，开口说道：“你不用白费力气担心我。”

“我在你身上怎么会白费力气？”Valjean像是责怪般地说，“但我内心深处的确为你担心。巴黎躁动不安，现在又来了这样一封满是恨意的信……这一定是个征兆。在我的梦中，我们所有人都未能善终。我的Eponine，瘦弱憔悴，还未绽放业已枯萎，横尸街头。Cosette孤独一人，满眼泪光，而你，亲爱的，在我的梦中，以各种恐怖的方式被折磨。我控制不了自己，”Javert不满地想要反驳，而他则越说越快，“我知道这不可理喻。为什么，我梦见你沉入水中，而我再也找不到你；我梦到你带着我的枷锁，梦到你浑身是血躺在滨海蒙特勒伊的街头……忧心忡忡的脑袋竟可玩出如此残忍不堪的把戏。但当我醒来之后，哪怕意识到这些不过是梦境而已，我心中依然害怕。”他又一次亲吻着Javert的手，似乎要用嘴唇将心意蚀刻到他的皮肤上，“我不想见你受伤，不论是遭人毒手或是声名受污，或者是任何一种伤害。我也要对你发誓：我会在我的能力之内保证你的安全，正如你保护我和我的家人一般。”

Javert哽咽了一下，又一下。他不得不抑住这温柔带来的触痛，而当他终于开口说话时，他的声音还是微微颤抖：“这么多年，我们都在阴影下挣扎……但我不会再放弃了。我不会让过去再一次拖垮我俩。再也不会。我发誓。我发誓。”

之后他们在沉默中拥抱彼此，两人之间的暖意抵御了最冰冷的恐惧。

第二天，Javert早早起床，开始调查他这一生中最紧要的案子。虽然他还未同Thénardier或是猫老板帮派中的任何一名成员相遇，但他早已打下了坚实的基础。整整三世的记忆以及十一载孤寂的时光给了他足够的时间来研究他们。现在，他有了更充足的动力来追查下去。

在Fantine去世的那个冬季，当听说“Madeleine”带走了Eponine后，Javert随便找了个理由，立刻动身前往蒙费梅伊。他在小镇上做了一些询问，尽全力同当地的警队打理好关系。那时，Javert并没有找到任何足以逮捕Thénardier夫妇的理由，因为这对贼人的鼻子实在是灵敏，一闻到警察的气味便立刻收手不干。哪怕他不穿制服，除非是喝醉失态，否则他无法隐藏自己身为执法人员的习惯动作。但尽管如此，他还是掌握了许多有用的信息。

过了几个月，当地警局又给他发了一封公函，上面记录了事件的最新进展：前任旅馆主人现在正式被通缉，罪名还不只是欠钱不还这么简单。彻底破产的Thénardier宁可将他的酒店付诸一炬，也不愿让债主收走。而火势蔓延开后，周围的几间民宅也连带遭了殃，一对熟睡的老夫妻因此丧生。虽然这个消息非常沉痛，但Javert心底还是闪过一丝胜利的喜悦。他终于可以将这可恶的家伙逮捕归案了，而Valjean或是Eponine都不用出庭作证。

但在Javert抓住Thénardier之前，他必须肯定监狱能关得住他。为此，他首先必须找到Thénardier的帮手。他被调至巴黎后，立刻积极地开始搜查系统内的叛徒。

现在想想，有可能正是Javert自己的调查导致这群歹徒注意到Valjean的存在。他当然没有在任何场合提起到Fauchelevent先生同他的关系，但万一有人在跟踪他呢？瞎子才会看不出Javert同他的见面有多频繁。而且，说起来还真是羞愧，一天当中他最心不在焉的时刻，一定是发生在他前往卜吕梅街的路上。

他纠结着要不要告诉Valjean，但想不出该怎么说。要么牵扯到太多的谎言，要么就得揭露危险的真相。他只能保持沉默，沉默着在心中祈祷着，不要再一次选择了错误的道路。

当Javert意识到他们是通过跟踪自己才发现Valjean，这至少带来一个好消息：他终于能想出办法逮住Thénardier的秘密帮手：那个鬼鬼祟祟的Claquesous，他已经怀疑了很久。当Javert发现此人并非如自己所害怕的那样是个警员后，他松了一口气。但这条蛆虫更加隐蔽，深深地埋伏在健康的警察系统之中。

这名夜间的匪徒在白天有着一份普通得多的工作：他是一名清洁工的助手，不起眼，时常被人忘记。他每周来一次搬动大件家具，好让女工用拖把和扫帚打扫干净。Claquesous会用Le Cabuc作为假名，而不出Javert的意外，有时他还会为警方做线人。

若警局下班后Claquesous的工作还没完成，他那肮脏的手便可以轻而易举地在外间办公手翻阅警员的工资单，找到合适的人选来提供长期的情报。也许他还研究了张贴了详细案情的大地图。他比女人们要高，于是他还要爬上楼梯擦拭吊灯：这项任务给了他足够的时间独处，这样他就能去找下周的工作安排和巡逻路线。也许他能假造释放证明，这并非是不可能的事情——不然的话，他也可以在警局内找人帮忙。这样解释了为何这样一个既没有足够的推荐，背景也不为人知的家伙可以在巴黎警局谋得职位。

既然他有可能在警局内部找到叛徒，于是Javert决心不同其他警员讨论他的调查。他只有一个助手。这位助手虽然天赋并不出众，但至少同巴黎警局内的任何阴谋都毫无瓜葛。

最后的结论是Javert不得不承认，自己被跟踪了。Thénardier发现了他的调查，这实在是恼人。但这给了他极为关键的一条线索：一定有人将他会在何时何地结束工作泄露了出去。他们一定知道他的巡逻路线，除非有极其严重的犯罪或是意外打乱了他的计划。他也曾考虑过对方是否一整日都跟踪着他，自他出家门的一刻起。但这个想法很快就被丢到脑后了。如果他有这么不小心的话，他早就该横死街头了。

看来泄密的人就在这间办公室内了，而不是监狱或者是（如同他曾害怕的那样）高层的某人，光是单单一句话就可以用冒牌的文书释放了整个猫老板帮派。

第一次试图在办公室内排摸扫查并没有得出任何结果，于是Javert将他的助手调至局内，给了他一叠高得没有尽头的旧文件，而他自己则在其后的日日夜夜中藏在阁楼里，监视着后门：他们可是罪犯，想想也知道不会有多少人愿意从巴黎大法院的正门走进来。

三天之后他的坚持终于有了回报：他看到一个熟悉的蛆虫溜了进来……然后又溜了出去。Javert偷偷地跟踪着Claquesous，一直跟着他走到了戈尔博老屋，见到了老蜘蛛Thénardier本人。第二天早上他将报告放到局长的书桌上时，心中甚是满足。

那时，Claquesous依是自由身，不过他再也不会在警局内找到正确的情报出售给地下犯罪分子了。可想而知，Gisquet先生想要将整个犯罪团体一网打尽，所以他希望Javert暂时不要逮捕他。但现在陷阱已经就位，只待猫老板帮派自投罗网。

Javert决定下班之后立刻同Valjean分享这个好消息。这一次，他可以毫不犹豫地向他承诺，法律终将主持正义。

就好象命运想要破坏他的成就感一般，那群歹徒试图在同一个午后劫走Eponine。

还是同一条街道，时间却乱了套：足足早了三天。女童们大叫着要去凑热闹时，Javert和他的下属比前几世时离得都要远。本能和恐惧同时向他袭来：他一下子忘了应当的程序，直接冲了出去，将下属抛在身后。他在蜿蜒的小巷中穿梭而行，径直撞上一群目瞪口呆的围观群众，然后举起警棍将他们推到一边。

“住手！”他大吼一声。他的肺部因为缺少氧气而灼痛着，他只能尽力让自己的声音听起来很严厉。“你们这是在做什么？”

他面前的混乱渐渐平息了下来，然后他听到这群贫民窟的杂碎小声地嘀咕着他的名字：Javert探长，不可收买，小贼和扒手们吐着口水道，他绝对不会和他们同流合污。Javert探长，动手之前会先动口，乞丐和妓女们承认道。Javert探长……独自一人……孤立无援……

人群靠拢了过来。

Javert将警棍持在手中，检视着周围的环境。但愿他的下属会迅速赶来。除非，他意识到，他发了疯般的疾跑把他们丢在了小巷里。那现在他们只能靠自己了。

Eponine没有被抓住，但她的左臂上有条丑陋的擦伤。她小心地弯着腰，双手自卫般地举在她同Montparnasse之间。后者试图藏住他手中的小刀，只可惜实在是事与愿违。她的裙子又宽又重，但足够松，Javert觉得如果事态紧急逼不得已的话，她完全可以卸下裙摆再跑。从她脸上的表情看，她并没有惊恐得失了理智。他只能祈祷她还记得他是怎么教她的：跑，不要停，直到跑出他们的地盘，如果必须要还击，卸下他们的武器继续跑。

Thénardier和另一个叫做Guelemer的大块头将Valjean堵在一扇腐朽的木门上，但Javert的出现给了他契机挣脱开来。Thénardier的老婆还有其他的帮派成员不知踪迹，Cosette也是，他只希望这意味着好事，而不是坏事。

旅馆老板认出了他。当意识到Javert的确是独自一人时，他露出了一丝油腻腻的嘲笑。“怎么了，探长，”他假笑着说，“很高兴在这儿见到你。”

“你们这是在做什么？”Javert呵斥道，装出咄咄逼人的样子，试图掩饰住缺少后援的窘境。“哪个胆敢同这位先生搭话？”他恶狠狠地迈着步子向前，挤入Eponine同Montparnasse之间。他想起那把半遮半掩的小刀，背后微微发痒。“来，小姐，这条街道并不适合您这样的女士久留。”

“这些疯子竟敢恐吓我的女儿！”Valjean呼喊道。他试图摆脱那两个钳制着他的人，但小偷Babet也靠了过去，三人一起将他包围了起来。Valjean无法靠近Javert，除非他大打出手，而他俩都意识到了现在寡不敌众。

“啊，说到女儿这件事，先生，事情并不如他所说的这般简单。”Thénardier冷笑着说。他的声音还有些抖，因为Valjean依然在挣扎。“这个人偷走了我的孩子，他绑架了我的骨肉！”

“你疯了吗？胡说八道！”Valjean立刻反驳道。

Javert并不希望他们在大街上讨论这件事。“我对你的故事没兴趣，Jondrette！你这种杂碎每天都在撒谎诽谤。但是……哪怕像是你这样的人，法律还是会为你主持正义。”他彻头彻尾地将那个人打量了一番，露出了狼一般的微笑，“如果你想要状告这位先生，那么请便……到最近的警局立案，我们会抱着极大的兴趣听你说下去的。”

人群中传来几声笑声，因为大家都知道老“Jondrette”耍弄的都是什么见不得人的把戏。他的唇角抽搐了一下，看来他也明白了Javert是什么意思，只是一点都不觉得有趣。

那杂碎的眼中闪过一丝寒意，下巴绷紧了。就在Eponine靠过来低声警告他之前，Javert就知道要出事了。

Javert选择相信自己的直觉。他的一条手臂环住女孩，然后用身体保护住她。他转过身时正好迎上来者。那不过是Thénardier手中的一个工具，完全被贪欲所控制，却因此变得更加危险：此人正是强盗Brujon，而他的眼中充满杀意。

“跑！”他冲着Eponine大吼一声，将她推了出去，锵锵同刀尖擦过。不论他有多担心，此刻看来他们是不得不动手了。Javert无法保护这个女孩，他必须尽全力拉住那个强盗。

Valjean同样吼了一声，终于是解脱了出来。周围的人群像是沸腾了一般，Javert害怕这场打斗会激起他准备了一生的起义。他用警棍和拳头迎敌，但忍住了没有抽出他的枪。人太多了，他没法一枪打死所有人——而在一群红了眼的强盗中开枪，你永远不知道后果会是如何。

终于广场的另一头传来了熟悉的口哨声，现在听来这声音就宛若天使的颂歌一般美妙。终于！这家伙总算是有些用处了！

Javert抽出身，回应了一声响亮的口哨，结果这让他的脑袋上结结实实地挨了一棍。但他看到了穿着制服的警员正拨开人群朝他的方向赶来，另一名则跑去帮助Valjean，而且他好像听到了铁蹄踩在人行道上的咔嗒声。胁迫的氛围随着人群一起消散，Javert当机立断，使劲浑身力气向Brujon推去，然后抓住机会抽出了枪。

“Javert探长！”骑在马背上的警官朝着他挥手，“你没事吧？”

“别担心我！”他回应道，眼神一刻都不敢从猎物身上移开，“抓住带头的！将他们统统逮捕！”

事态平息下来之后，他只花了一会儿功夫就将他的对手拷上了。接着Javert回头寻找Eponine。在这样混乱的场面之下，带走一个吓坏的女孩实在是太容易不过了，Javert无法想象出比这更可怕的情况。

但他不用担心。Montparnasse毫无知觉地躺在地上，从他的额头上长长的伤口来看，他似乎是没能打赢警员的坐骑。Eponine没有迟疑，拾起他的小刀，训练有素地举了起来，但这个姿势绝不是Javert教她的。

Valjean急忙赶到她的身边，这时她的脸刷得一下变白了，手臂垂了下来。周围太过吵闹，Javert怀疑她是否将小刀也扔掉了。但是，鉴于接下来的情况，他决定忘记他所看到的事情。

“探长！”骑着马的正是Dubois，他的马以优雅的姿势经过Montparnasse时，还特意扬了扬脑袋。

“Dubois。”他朝他点头示意，然后视线扫过其余的帮派成员。Brujon已经被他的下属控制住，Guelemer则被另一人压在地上，正上着手铐。但是Thénardier本人却不见了。“你来得还真是及时。”

也许Thénardier藏到他的老鼠洞里去了？Javert招了招手，Dubois立刻下马跟了过来，将缰绳扔给了另一名警员。他们走进了Thénardier的小窝，但是只找到一些破布和一块扭曲的木头。

“呼，真是好险。我还以为我们把你跟丢了，探长。”确认房间里空无一人之后，Dubois立刻说道，“要是你不在这里，我还真不知道该去哪儿找你！”

他说的话里有些奇怪的地方。“你什么意思？”

“啊，这个啊……”他尴尬地咳了一声，然后整了整帽子，“我们总是经过这个广场，对不对？我记得，就是，你在家乡的时候，我是说，在蒙特勒伊的时候……”

“对，我听的懂，”Javert打断了他，“有话快说，我们还要收集证人证言。”

“这个，我们过了一段时间后才注意到，就是家乡的时候，我和大伙儿，你瞧。如果你朝某个地方看了两眼，这是因为你关注细节。但如果你一直朝着某个地方看，”这时候Dubois将声音压低了，好像是在说什么见不得人的事情，“总会出些什么事，对不对？你总是未卜先知。别害怕，探长，我们都没和别人说！”

“噢，看在老天爷的份……”这感觉真奇怪。他的下属居然觉得他能未卜先知。这时Javert记起了Dubois曾有过更糟糕的结论。还好他的脑袋没有像上次那样往歪路上去！这也是为什么Javert始终小心翼翼地拽着Dubois，推着他向上晋升，即便这个呆子怎么都戒不掉赌瘾。最后，他意识到带着一个熟悉他行为模式的人有着诸多好处，而且在猫老板帮派案上他可以毫不犹豫地信任他，于是他向上级请示将Dubois也调到了巴黎。虽然他这一辈子都不可能成为一个能干的警察，但他总是很勤勉，现在看来也挺会观察。不过，Javert意识到，这样的能力也许会带来其他一些棘手的问题，比如Dubois看到Valjean之后会得出什么样的结论。也许他只看了一眼便认出了他。

“你都不知道自己在说什么。”Javert说着，回到了广场上。“回你的马背上去，将Le Cabuc带回局里。等等，路过警局的时候再带两个人一起去，也许逃走的那几个正躲在他家里。”

“哦？哦！”Dubois瞪大了眼睛，“这些就是猫老……”Javert的视线就像尖刀一样刺了过去，“好的，探长，我立刻就去！”

Javert默默地叹了口气，挥了挥手让他离开。

他在屋里的那段时间中，Cosette出现了。他随即为自己没有立刻确认她是否安全而自责。Valjean安慰着女儿们，而年轻的Pontmercy则绕着他们转，看来他是想出了什么办法将她拐跑了，从而避免了让Cosette陷入危险。至少这一点上，Javert还是挺喜欢这小子的。

“过来吧，先生。”他尽力让自己的声音听上去冷静一些，“你在这儿不安全。让我护送你到安全些的地方，然后……”他停了下来，因为Valjean抬起头看他，往日里柔和的视线中混杂着愤怒和恐惧。他在心中默默感谢上苍，Dubois那些傻话让他想起流言蜚语可以有多危险。于是他稳住自己的声音，不带任何情感。“然后，我必须给你做个笔录。请相信我，这些歹徒不久之后就会面对法律的严惩！”

“是的，”Valjean说，“来，Cosette，Eponine，我们该走了。”

Javert对他的下属最后叮嘱了几句。Pontmercy又是一副坠入情网的样子，而Cosette每每抬起头来看他都会满面红霞。而Valjean一路上都在嘀咕Eponine手臂上那道浅浅的伤。

马车嘎嗒着驶远了，而Javert的心也沉了下去。他们现在是安全了，但Thénardier却依然逍遥法外。他无法再获取警方的情报，但他依然是个危险，还是说他会溜出城去？这个该死的家伙一次又一次地逃脱，难道是天意吗？或者说他就是有着恶魔相助，好运连连？Javert这一次做得对吗，他是否忘记了什么……

“探长？Javert？”他未曾料想到Valjean会用手摸他的膝盖，于是哆嗦了一下回过神来。“我们到了，”他的朋友说，“你愿意进屋陪我们一会儿吗？”

“好，抱歉，我思考得太过专注了。”

“把你的担心同我们分享吧，探长，”Cosette说，“你和爸爸都在努力保护我们，甚至不惜将自己置于危险之中。我都想象不出今天会发生什么样的事情，还好你事先教导我们如何躲避匕首！”

这时，Eponine突然咳嗽了一下，而Javert差点没把自己的舌头咬成两截。Cosette这才意识到自己说漏嘴了，脸上立刻失了颜色，转过头面对着Valjean时她的嘴唇都在颤抖。当Javert也鼓起勇气对上Valjean的视线时，他只觉得马车内的温度瞬间降了几度。

“匕首。如何躲避匕首。”Valjean说，“教导她们如何躲避匕首。”他咽了一口唾沫，闭上眼睛，张开嘴试图说话。然后Valjean摒住了呼吸，摇了摇头，又用力吞咽了一下。“来，Eponine，我替你检查一下胳膊，我们应该感谢探长将我们从那噩梦般的场合下安全解救了出来。”他说，“然后……探长。最最亲爱的女儿们，到时候请容我和探长私下聊两句。”

他们聊了。

没过多久Lamarque将军去世了。革命的流言就同野火般四处蔓延。Javert的线人几乎是争先恐后地向他报告有秘密集会策划反抗政府。他寄出了信件，义正言辞地支持使用最温和的解决方式，而作为回报，他又一次被任命负责组织葬礼当天的警力。

猫老板帮派的部分成员依然逍遥法外，无迹可寻，但是这一次警局做好了万全的准备，誓将他们逮捕归案。Brujon没有挨过审问，交代了藏匿赃物的地点，所以现在他们应该入不敷出了。而且，Javert从蒙特勒伊调集了更多的证据，正式将Jondrette同Thénardier联系了起来。陷阱正越收越紧，这一次他绝不会逃出他的手掌心……但今天，所有的警力都被召集起来，为巴黎城内的暴动做准备。

Javert同那些再也不会站在前线的人抗争完毕后，蹒跚着走回了家。那时天色已黑，日历已经翻过了一页，上门写着的正是六月四日的日期。再过一天就是审判日，而他从未如此劳累。

此时的街道早已空无一人，除了躲在暗处的罪犯和警察。天上永恒的星辰是唯一注视着他的眼睛。他应该祈祷，他想，但他的脑袋沉得就像是灌满了粘土，所有的祷告词都凋零在泥泞之中。

红砖变成了熟悉的灰墙，脏乱的小摊上弥漫着恶臭，碎掉的玻璃窗在他头顶反射着星光。Javert的脑海一片空白，任由他的脚将他带回了家。他找到了大门，试图打开，结果门自个儿开了，而他径直冲入Jean Valjean强壮的臂膀之中。

Javert闭上了眼睛，在脑海中重演了这个过程。这是他未曾见过的场面……这毫无道理。他应该同他打招呼，但此刻的他却记不起应该如何称呼他。“先生？”

“你看上去就像是刚活过来的死人。”Valjean牢牢抓住他的手肘，将他领了进来，“我已经喊了你三遍！”

“抱歉，先生。”他说着，跟着他磕磕绊绊地走上楼梯，“我……”他房间的门，前进路上的又一个阻碍。他手中的钥匙咔嗒一声，门打开了。Valjean带着他走了进来。

这个房间同市长先生格格不入。太过狭小，床都没铺，墙壁上的灰尘积得老厚。他也不想让Valjean看到这儿，因为这儿泛着一股宛如监狱般的陈年酸腐味。他已经许久未曾见过24601，他也不想在这儿见到他。

“你为什么要来这里？”Javert最终开口问道。

“嘘，”Valjean帮他脱下了外套和衬衫，“我们明天再聊。”

“不。”Javert说着，拍开他的手。寻常中的变化，音律中的异样？永远都是别有深意的，而他，永远都发现得太迟。“为什么？”

Valjean点亮了一支蜡烛，然后将他推坐到狭窄的床上，开始替他脱靴子，“你相信吗，我梦到许久之前的事情了。”

Javert舒展了身体，平躺下来，舒服地呻吟了一声。“什么梦？”他问道，随即发觉吐字不清，却也懒得再问一遍。他转过头，半眯着眼睛看着Valjean。“说吧。”

“今晚，这幅景象出现在我的脑海里。”Valjean说着，开始脱自己的衣服，“我梦到的是我被假释的那一天。不过并非是那天的重现——我本人并没有出现在那个场景中。而你，却代替我站在铁链里。你面前站着一个狱卒，比我见过的所有狱卒都要吓人得多，不仅仅是身姿高大，更是神情恐怖。他怒目圆睁，眼睛深邃黑暗；虽然乍看之下他的确是凡人肉身，却给人一种耸立的感觉，就好象他是远比群山还要高大的士兵。接着他将你的假释证明递给了你，只不过那些纸看上去像是闪烁的黄金。”

“你的刑期已满，今日假释出狱。”Javert轻声说。

“是的，他说了这句话。但是……”Valjean坐在床边，弯下腰看着他。这时Javert才发现他满面愁容。烛光让他的脸柔和了下来，但闪烁间依然露出了他深藏的担忧。他伸出手，只是迷糊地想要抹掉他脸上的忧伤。

“你却没有像我那样回答。”

“是的，这就是说……”

“我自由了。”Valjean接上了他的话，然后闭上眼睛，像是回忆起许久之前的某一天。过了一会儿，他摇了摇头，眉头锁得更紧了。“然而，你却问道，今天是否是你的行刑日。”

“审判。”Javert呢喃道。

“对。”他的吻掠过他的嘴唇，但之后Valjean并没有抽身离开，于是Javert的手指绕着他亲爱的发卷。“我听得很清楚，那时我就替你担心起来。”

“他回答了吗？”

“我没听清。”Valjean坦承道，又一次将他俩的嘴唇贴在一起。“他回答了，他的声音就好象巨石碎裂般轰隆作响，但我却听不清他说了什么。下一刻，海水冲了进来，将我们统统淹没了。就好象做梦应该的一样，光是那一个浪头便将整座监狱抹得干干净净。那股浪潮，那个假释的意义，还有你那不详的话。全都被淹没了，那海水变成一条黑河，将我们吞没……这时候我醒了过来，吓得浑身冷汗。我知道已经是半夜了，可是我必须立刻赶来见你。亲爱的，”这时，Valjean的手紧紧地握着他，抓得生疼，“你明天到底要做什么？他们都在说有人要起义，说街头会发生暴动……你在这一切中，到底扮演了什么角色？”

他想回答，Javert真的想。但他的舌头不听使唤，而他的眼睑像是灌了铅。于是他抬起沉重的手臂牢牢地环住Valjean温暖的身体，他那昏昏欲睡的喘息一定是表达了他的爱意，因为不久之后Valjean也被睡神捕获，不再说话。

那一夜很短，但他们的梦境沉而安详，于是当他们在清晨醒来时，午夜的恐惧似乎已经烟消云散。

他们之间还有别的要事需要解决。早些时候Valjean已经将他们的上衣脱光；现在，他们急着将剩下的也剥个干净。当第一缕晨光划过尘埃，他们坦诚相见，以吻相接，用比文字更古老的语言许下最后的誓言。Valjean的手毫不羞耻地找到了他的秘密，惹得他一边放声呻吟一边低声咒骂。轮到他回报时，Javert将他没根吞下，浑身上下因为他的呼喊而震颤着。他只想将这一幕和这声音铭刻到他的灵魂上。

他们放任自己在今天早上赖床，笑着聆听身下的床每过一小时越发响亮的吱吱作响。床很窄，两个男人不得不手肘相接，汗水相溶才能挤得下——挤得很舒服，因为他们之间燃烧的是欲望而不是厌恶。他们一点都不想离开，直到欲望燃烧得更加灼热，他们不得不带着一条小毯子滑下床垫，忘了地板硬得磕人。

他们已经来不及吃早餐，所以他们没有分享面包，而是再一次在彼此身上饕餮。Javert知道，虽然这想法让他隐隐作痛，但如果天意判决如斯，那么他找不到比这更甜蜜的最后一餐。与之相比，满是瘀青的背和尴尬的刺痛算得了什么；更何况Valjean的笑声早就让他仅有的埋怨都化为乌有。

至于Javert在今天会做什么，他不敢回答，害怕不经意间又一次触怒命运。但是，若他宣称今日同往日一样，那又是撒了弥天大谎。他接下来要做的事情绝不是他日常职责所在。所以，Javert选择了另一个真相：他直白地请求Valjean不要再问。

Valjean的眼中满是忧虑，但最后还是信任占了上风。他低下头，接受了，不再过问。于是他们在紧闭的房门之后将这个约定以吻封缄。

他们走上街头，没有握手，没有假装只是熟人。今天，Javert和Valjean都不愿继续这无聊的伪装。他们默默分别，朝着各自的方向坚定地迈着步伐，那句没有说出口的告别就如同祷告一般回荡在两人的心间。

那天正是六月四日，蜿蜒的小巷中有一个老探长和一群孩子一起，梦想着自由，而巴黎正准备着牺牲。

* * *

“让我去调查真相！”Javert说。Enjolras转过头看他时，他几乎都感到视线刺在身上。“我出身低微，但努力奋斗，过上了更好的生活。我穿过他们的制服，眼见过好人为了维护法律而死去，然而那些制定法律的人却视若无睹！”他朝地上啐了一口，“正义就如同黑暗中的明星，但她的仆从却只是会犯错的凡人而已，有时甚至还恶于他们所追捕的歹徒。侍奉无知主人的无知仆从犯下的罪恶，让我去弥补那些过错！”

“我们能相信你吗？”Enjolras问道，仔细地审视着他，“抱歉，先生，但我必须一问。”

这一次，Javert没有选择劳动人民的伪装，而是将自己打扮成一个时运不济的绅士。他身穿一件棕色的二手外套，剪裁同Pontmercy上次穿的那件相似，套着灰色格纹的马甲，手上拿着远比警棍精致的手杖。为了搭配这样的衣服，他甚至还在领子里系了一条丝巾。

这套衣服，当然是Valjean给他的。他不得不放下颜面才鼓起勇气开口请求经济上的援助，但他的朋友却欣喜地将衣服送给了他，甚至还提议去裁缝那儿定做一套新的。Javert不得不坚定立场只要一套（穿过的！），不然过不了多久他就会发现自己的房间里塞满了新衣服。

“Lamarque将军的葬礼上他同我们在一起。”Combeferre慢慢说道。他观察着Javert，然后语气变得确定起来：“我相信我看到他开枪了。”

“是的，”Courfeyrac附和，“而且他还帮我脱险了。”

“我理解你的小心——事实上，我都想为此鼓掌。不如我带着另一人一起离开，互相照应？甚至可以伪装成父子，这样的话不太会被人拦下。”Javert假装往周围看了一圈，然后朝Pontmercy的方向点了点头，而后者还忙着加固街垒。“那边那位年轻人如何？”

Enjolras朝他的朋友望了一眼，然后若有所思地点了头。“你们两人都可以伪装成绅士，而且你们的外套这么像……也许会混淆他们的视线。行，我去同他说。”

Javert点头，然后转向Courfeyrac，希望能将自己的身份再隐瞒一会儿。要是Pontmercy一见到他就惊叫一声，对他可没什么好处。

他们聊了一会儿，然后Enjolras叫他过去。他朝两个年轻人点了点帽檐，同时小心地将一封折好的信露了出来，捏在手中后转过身。Pontmercy的眼睛睁得老大，看来他一眼就认出了Javert。但那一瞥红印封住的白信纸却让他分了神，他的表情从惊讶变成了疑问，甚至是急切。

是吗？他做着口型，而Javert只是挑起眉毛。

整整一周以来，这两个相思鸟在Valjean的花园里偷偷相会，而Eponine则替他们放哨或是打掩护。之后有人试图破门而入，最后被Dubois阻止了，因为Javert让他每天晚上都在那个区域巡逻。他开始害怕那小子总有一天会让他卜卦，或者是问他周六斗狗哪一条会赢，不过他必须保护Valjean一家。

这件事便是最后一根稻草。Valjean带走了女儿们，Cosette都来不及写一张便条留在门口。

此后，Pontmercy来了三次警局，询问探长是否知道Fauchelevent一家的下落。他声称有重要的东西归还，被问起之后却发现只是一条手绢，上面甚至都没有绣名字。虽然警局中局势紧张，大家还是都笑了起来。因为这奇怪的年轻人居然会来纠缠Javert——而不是别人！——询问他的爱人。

Valjean像鹰一般警惕着，因为Javert的支支吾吾让他起了疑心。但是Cosette依然想法设法将一封信塞给了他，让他交给Pontmercy。他不明白为什么她总是能找到这个愚蠢的男孩，又或者为什么命运这么看重让她同他保持联系。难道她母亲的灵魂正在守护这个女孩儿的梦想吗？

不论是出于什么原因，这封该死的信又一次在众人的眼皮底下蒙混过关。正如管家在恰当的时机出现拉走了Valjean，现在Enjolras和他的副手们都被Grantaire吸引住了。他正在同一个女士争吵，说要解放一张椅子，所以只有Pontmercy一人注意到了Javert的暗示。

但Javert不敢再冒失行事。他许诺他们一定会小心，然后在情况变复杂之前拖着Pontmercy走了。那男孩本想反抗，但他只用了一个词便让他安静下来：Cosette。

“闭上你的嘴，等我们走过两条街，我会给你解释。”他压低声音说。接着他们走出了街垒，无人阻拦，不过Javert好像听到Gavroche在他们转过街角时发出一声尖叫。

他们离开众人的视线后，Pontmercy挣脱开Javert的手，抽出一把枪。“你在做什么？”他声音颤抖着问道，“如果你觉得我会背叛我的同志，哪怕是为了……你怎么敢！”

“我并没有要求你背叛任何人。”Javert说着举起了那封信。信上写着Pontmercy的名字，优雅的字迹正是一位小姐的手笔。男孩看到了之后，紧张地吞咽了一口。

“听着，我会把真相告诉你。”他深深地吸了一口气。成败就此一举，Javert觉得自己已经无力继续尝试下去。“我觉得你们根本没有机会。巴黎今夜的气氛，人数，这些都是你们巨大的劣势！你们的革命规模太小，而且人民也没有站在你们这边。但是！这并不意味着你们就该去死。”他闭上眼睛，一片猩红，这个男孩和他朋友们的鲜血又一次浮现在他的眼睑之后：汇成一条死亡之河，这么多英年早逝的少年，流血直至干涸。“我知道你不相信我，我也不求你相信。来，看看我所看到的东西，等我们回去之后再如实地向他们报告。我只请求你不要揭露我的身份，让我同你的领袖再说两句。如果我没有在最开始的几句话中告诉他我是个警察，那就揭穿我！我发誓我会承认一切。”

“我怎么能相信你？”Pontmercy咬牙切齿地说，“你已经欺骗了我的同志！我猜想在你的计划实现之前，你是不会将这封信给我的咯？”

“不，”Javert说，“你已经等了很久，该是交给你的时候了。”让Pontmercy吃惊的是，他将他的手枪同信一起递给他。“来，读吧，不是我伪造的。的确，我骗了他们，但我的谎言并非恶意。你只需相信我一下午便好！”

Pontmercy立刻揭开了火漆，但紧接着停下了，手里拿着那封半拆开的信，久久地注视着Javert。“为什么，探长？”

Javert思忖了一会儿。“我侍奉法律，而法律应该服务人民。”

“如果并非如此呢？”

“那就是不公。公平正义是法律的第一要义。我们可以重写人类的律法，但无法改变或是挑战天堂的法律。我并不欣赏你们的暴力手段，也没有觉得你们的主张就是全然正确的……但你们是为了一个更美好的世界而抗争着，我不愿见你们全都白白牺牲。你们可以活下去，用其他的方法改变世界。”他几乎是温柔地说出最后几个词。接着他朝着信点了点头。“你不读吗？那小姐都等不及让你看了。边走边看吧。”

他们朝着第一个哨岗走去。Javert注意着Pontmercy，因为男孩已经完全沉浸在Cosette的寥寥数语中。在他撞上墙之前拉住他还好说，看住他别让他被自己的脚步绊倒就有些麻烦了。

“小心些，小子！”他终于忍不住抱怨了一声，“她给你写了多少，还没看完？”

“不是长短的问题。”Pontmercy吸了一口气，“而是信中的内容，让我像是被拷打一般煎熬！哦，Cosette，我最亲爱的Cosette……”他靠着墙，重重地叹了一口气。“我本以为她离我而去了，再也见不到了！在她父亲将她藏起来前我们最后交谈的那次，她焦心地说道英格兰，而我就好象眼见她扬帆远去。但她仍在这里！”他将信紧紧地抓在手中，向Javert投去痛苦的眼神，而Javert正不耐烦地拿手杖敲打着人行道。“我本打算今晚赴死，将我的生命献给她的回忆！但她还在，就在我的身边！那……现在该怎么办？我的朋友……我的Cosette……我的忠诚要将我撕成两半！”

谢天谢地他没有复活到年幼无知的时候，Javert想。但哪怕他小时候都从未像眼前这无助的傻子一般。

“那就帮我。”Javert还是将心中的嘲讽按奈了下去，“不用，跟着我看就好，你自己做决定！如果巴黎狂怒了，如果巴黎抗争了，那就回到你的朋友身边，同他们一起战斗。如果，正如我怀疑的那样，只有贫民和学生团体暴动了起来，而国家卫队已经做好镇压革命的准备，我们就应该回去帮助你的朋友逃脱！你们没必要在今晚送命。活下去！为你爱的人战斗，为更好的世界战斗，但首先，你必须活下去见到明天！”

“你说的没错！”Pontmercy大叫起来，将信举得老高。“为了明天……为了爱！”

“给我小声点！”

他们穿过小巷，走向最近的国家卫队前哨。路上遇到两次巡逻的卫兵，Javert都出面解决了（你把你的警察身份证带去我们的街垒了？），并且带着他们绕过了封住的街区。当他们终于到达目的地后，一切正如所料般混乱一片。让Javert松了一口气的是，这一次军队同执法部门之间的冲突比起前几世来，要好了许多。

Dubois在约定的地点等候着他，将记录暴乱地点和卫兵名单的列表地给了他。

“探长，这位是？”他问道，小心地审视着Pontmercy，没有将自己的结论脱口而出：这显然是个学生。

“这位年轻的绅士是尊敬的Gillenormand先生的孙子，”在Pontmercy泄露任何敏感信息之前，Javert开口说道。他无视了那男孩，继续说：“在收集情报方面，他帮了我很大的忙。如果你明天见到了他，不要开枪打死他。”

“是，探长！”

“你怎么知道的？”Dubois离开后Pontmercy朝他嘶嘶地嚷着，“我已经同我的家族断了关系！我不承认同他们的血缘！”

“那你该改名换姓，孩子。我听说这样非常有助于丢掉旧的身份。”Javert回答，“别揪着这点不放了，我们还有更重要的事情要做。给，自己看吧，我得回去确保没人下令屠杀。”

接下来的时间他都在不停争论，送信，重新安排。每一世中都有一百个小变化：这个街垒挪到了下一条街上，那个士官被换成另一个更愚笨更顽固的家伙，而且从来没有人真正听从他的指令。

还好Dubois被他训练有素，总是逐字逐句地遵循他的命令。一下午他都在Javert的指示下从这里骑到那里，头发都被汗浸湿，马儿则气喘吁吁地站在水池边喝个不停。与此同时，Javert则同军队官员和政客争个不停，把嗓子都吼哑了。这些人穿着油光闪亮的靴子，甚至都未曾踏入过圣米歇尔的后巷一步。

“怎么样？”Pontmercy观光回来之后，他问道。他让这个男孩同Dubois一起前往一个刚刚被火灾摧毁的街垒现场。失手点燃的火烧到了弹药，结果把整条街都炸飞了。他希望那个男孩看到这一切之后，能够放弃某些自杀般的念头。虽然Javert还不知道该如何保护他们的街垒，如果他们真的准备保护的话，至关重要的一点是千万别一不留神把那该死的东西炸了！

Pontmercy回来后脸色苍白，眼神都在颤抖，但是语气坚定了很多。“我本希望这是个精心策划的圈套，”他说，“但我看得一清二楚。我们太过急躁了……人民们并没有起义。”他走到街角边坐下，整个人都消沉了下来，呆呆地注视着鹅卵石地面。“他们不会加入我们的队伍，对吗？”

“对。”Javert说着，坐到Pontmercy面前的一个板条箱上。“对，今晚，这个世界并不会改变。改变的只有你我。”他们默默地坐了一会儿，Javert想起了另一世，另一个学生……革命之夜的巴黎，怀疑着、梦想着、终要死去的年轻人。他还要在这条路上走多少遍，他还要重复多少次，这个世界才会变成虚无一片？他将这个想法赶出脑海。现在不是绝望的时候。

时间就像是流沙一般，每过一个小时就在他们的指尖流逝得更快。他问道：“你准备怎么办？”

男孩凄凉地笑了一声，然后拿出那封信，打开发皱的信纸。“我能怎么办？写一封信给我的爱人，请求她最后的原谅，然后回到我的同志身边。我不是叛徒。”

“为什么还要战斗下去，既然你明知要输？”

“为什么还要生活下去，既然死亡是一切的终点？”他轻声说道。他低头吻了吻信纸，然后抬起头，嘴唇上绽出一个颤抖的微笑。“探长，能否请你借给我一些书写文具？”

“当然。但我请你先不要派人给小姐送信，等我们回去再说。”

“如果你觉得我可以改变Enjolras的主意……”

“我不是这个意思。我看到那个孩子还在那里。他还太小了，不理解自己在为什么牺牲。用这个作为借口让他离开，让Cosette小姐将他看在身边。”

Pontmercy苦笑一番。“如果我这么做，Gavroche会诅咒我一辈子的。”

Javert没有回答，最后Pontmercy像是放弃一般耸了耸肩。“至少他会活着诅咒我，对吗？如你所愿，探长。”

临走之前，Javert将一个厚重的包裹交给Dubois。包裹用蜡纸包好，打了两次封。“如果我两天之内没有回来，务必把这个交给局长。”他说道。看着下属脸上失落的表情，他又加了一句：“我也希望自己能够回来，先生，但我们谁都不知道自己的命运将会如何。”

“但是，探长……你确定，你要亲自回那里吗？”

“还记得我同你说的吗，不要相信二手的资料。对。回你的岗位上去吧。”

Dubois立正了。“探长。”他将包裹抱紧在胸前，深深地鞠了一躬，久久地不直起身子，早就超出了Javert的职位所应得到的礼节。“谢谢您，先生，谢谢您为我做的一切。愿主今晚赐福于您！”

“不要再玩那该死的骰子了，这样你就能少掉一半的麻烦。”Javert喃喃着，摸了摸他的帽檐。“保重，小子，看好我的包裹。”

他们全速穿过被占领的城市回到街垒，一路上Javert和Pontmercy都没有再说话。

就在抵达缪尚咖啡馆之前，Pontmercy拦住了他。“探长，”他迟疑着说，“我觉得你还是应该留在这里。”

Javert摇了摇头，继续往前走。他没有带枪，但是将他的手杖换成了警棍。要不是很有可能被学生们一枪打死，他会非常乐意穿回他的制服。“这是我的责任，”他说，“今晚这里就是我的战场。”

Pontmercy虽不高兴，但却感觉到了他的决心，于是只能步履沉重地跟着他走向街垒。

“你们都听说了什么？”Combeferre大喊着，其他人则替他们打开进去的路。

“情况危急。”Javert说着，“有许多消息……有些不能在这里分享。”他对上Enjolras的视线，然后朝咖啡馆的方向点了点头。

年轻的领袖看了他们一眼，点了点头，带上两个副手同Javert一起走进了那栋空旷的房子。

“说吧。”进去之后Enjolras命令道，“不用掩饰你的说辞。我们很好奇……”

“首先我要坦白。”Javert说，“我名叫Javert，是巴黎警局的探长。我并非是前来窃取情报，也不是来同你们斗争，我只是想警告你们——这座城市依然保持缄默，而国家卫队已经集结。你们革不了命。你的朋友亲眼见到了，如果他有点脑子的话，就会把人数都抄下来。如果你们选择战斗，只怕今晚都熬不过去。”

Enjolras脸上带着天使般的微笑，然后慢慢地鼓起掌来。“是的，”他说，“我明白了。太棒了，探长，这真是个聪明的策略！”

“这不是诡计，Enjolras。”Pontmercy说，“我……该死，抱歉，我一眼就认出他来了。我以前见过他，一开始我还以为他要骗我。但探长并没有撒谎。街垒一个接着一个地倒下，一小时之后，他们的军队就会朝我们这儿赶来。”他的眼中闪烁着泪水，接着他将那封信贴在胸口。“我们没有机会的。”

“没有机会，他们说。”Enjolras笑了，然后转身朝着Courfeyrac，“我欠我们的Gavroche一个道歉。我那时还害怕我让一个间谍带走了Marius，他却警告我会发生更糟糕的事情。”

Javert抿起了嘴唇。这小家伙总是……“那孩子认出了我？”他问道。

“没错。”Courfeyrac说，“我们一整天都在为我们的朋友担惊受怕。”他拍了拍Marius的后背，然后朝他鼓励般地微笑着：“我很高兴你没事，只可惜你的士气似乎受损了。”

“我依然坚信我们的目标，”Pontmercy说着，朝Enjolras投去一个请求的眼神，“但他们……他们人数太多了！而我们，我们只有这么点人。”

“这可比叛徒糟糕多了。”Combeferre说，“他们给我们派来了一个讲道理说逻辑的人。用数字打败我们，这样就不用使用武力了，对吗？”

他今晚没准备跟他们说这么多。“我不是被派来的。”Javert啐了一口，举起警棍搁在肩膀上，扫视了一眼，记下了谁紧张起来准备战斗，谁依然站在原地放松。“我是自愿前来拯救你们这些傻瓜的性命！”

“那你是在浪费时间，探长！”Enjolras将手放在Pontmercy的肩膀上，将他拉近了，直到两人额头相抵站在一起。“你说你看到了他们的人数，朋友。”他说，语气既非诱骗亦非气恼，只是充满着坚定的信念，“显然，他们让你绝望了。但你所见的，难道不是你所预料到的吗？他们庞大的军队？他们充足的炮火？当然了。站在顶端的奴隶主们永远手执利鞭，我们站在他们脚下，要像一个民族般战斗到底！”

“但人民们并没有听到我们的呼声！”Pontmercy大喊道，脸上挂满了泪珠，“哦，Enjolras，你不……我并不畏惧死亡，对我而言，生命曾只是一块空荡寂静的沙漠！但我现在有了她的消息，我的Cosette。就在同一天，我亲眼见识到我们的努力只是白费力气。这让我的灵魂被撕成两截，但更糟糕的是根本没人在意我们的战斗！”

“并非如此，”Courfeyrac说着，也伸出手放在哭泣的男孩背后，“生活在恐惧之中，躲藏在避难所中，流泪祈祷中，度过恐惧的另一天……这并非是因为他们不在意我们的战斗。Marius，想想——你现在不也想活下去吗？你的心中不也有比殉道更高的目标吗？那些慈爱的母亲和辛劳的父亲呢？那些夜晚安睡的孩子，那些在这个城市中相爱的恋人呢？他们的恐惧就比你少吗？我们必须选择继续战斗下去，我们必须权衡得失。”

Combeferre赞同地点了点头。“他们并非是冷漠，而是恐惧！这就是为什么我们选择了这条道路，为什么坚定地走了下去，我们是为了那些不能战斗的人战斗。”

“让他们来吧，太阳明日照样升起！”Enjolras举起双手祷告，然后向对着他们说：“但只有我们继续挣扎，继续奋斗，我们才能迎来一个更好的世界！难道你觉得这个街垒只是家具和碎砖建起的吗？Marius！探长！你来到我们身边，警告死亡近在眼前，警告大军即将碾压我们？那又如何？我们死去又如何，至少我们是战斗着死去的，我们的战斗会回响在时间的长河之中。如果人民没有听到我们的歌声，那就让他们听听杀死我们的枪响，让他们哀悼我们的牺牲，待下一次变革之风吹起时，让他们回忆起我们。”他笑了，年轻的脸变得恐怖，而Pontmercy的泪珠在他的脸颊上干涸。“我们的世界充满不公，我们生来就是要抗争的——这并非意味着我们生来就能终止这些不公。若一个人只走入必胜的战场，还自称为战士，这是多么的傲慢啊。我们生为正义，死为人民！用我们的鲜血，用我们的眼泪，用我们的梦想铸就的未来，我们永远、永远都不会放弃。”

Javert默默地注视着他，愣住了，直到他身后传来一阵男孩的欢呼。他转过身去，这才发现咖啡店里站满了人。他们全都在这里，这些年轻的街垒殉道者，咖啡店里的女人，还有小巷的居民。小Gavroche，拍着他肮脏的小手。他们都在这里，虽然他们害怕，但却没有离开。

“如果明天我们都成了鬼魂，那今晚就让我们一醉方休！”Grantaire说着推开人群走了出来，但他脸上的笑容却隐隐地带着一丝苦意。他在Javert眼前摇了摇酒瓶，然后将酒洒在他的外套上，随即嘲弄般地弯腰道歉。“同我们共饮吧，探长，因为今晚我们全都要变成死人！”

红酒散发着一股血液的腥臭，正如这几十年中一般。Javert厌恶地推开酒瓶。“你错了，你们这些孩子不懂。如果你们留在这里，你们不会成为伟大事业的殉道者。国家会打死你们，国家会埋葬你们……”

“那就让我们成为无人悼念的梦想家和无可救药的傻瓜！”Grantaire痛饮了一口，然后将酒瓶递给Enjolras，而后者只是无比轻蔑地看着他。“我们战斗，我们努力，我们被压迫，周身只见悲剧和泥泞，然而……”他抬起手，异常优雅地沿着Enjolras的脸划过，甚至不敢碰到他的发卷。Javert发现，眼前此人几乎同他一样疲倦不堪。“不论面临什么，不论发生什么，我们会继续梦想、梦想、梦想下去……直到我们全部的梦想相继凋零。没有士兵也没有美酒会让这些傻瓜安静下来，直到末日的坟墓将我们尽数吞没。”

Enjolras推开他的手。并非冷漠无情，只是如同大理石般坚信面前的人已经病入膏肓。他说：“我们的梦想远比我们自身重要，我们的目标胜过任何一个个体。我们同国王斗争，我们同不公斗争——但说到底，我们是为了人类，为了一切未竟的梦想斗争！死亡并不是终点，我们的呼声会经他人之口继续传诵；我们的奋斗会随时间潮涨不息，直至达到顶峰，诞生出新的世界。战斗，Marius，点燃心中的火焰，放松你的身体，同我们一起战斗。战斗，”他说着，鞭策般地用燃烧的双眼注视着Grantaire，“用一颗赤诚的心梦想下去。”

“或者活下来，继续战斗。”Combeferre说着，既坚定又温柔，“愿意赴死的请自愿留下。”他转过身面对众人，虽然他的声音不如Enjolras那般让人热血沸腾，他的眼中也没有闪烁着那么明亮的火焰，但他说的话依然让人信服。“我们并非是为死而死。我会留下，我会战斗，因为我同意Enjolras的话——今夜在街垒死去的生命绝不是无谓的浪费。但我们的战争并不只是今晚这一场战役，殉道也并非我们唯一的武器。若有人觉得自己还有牵挂，不论是爱、责任或是悔恨……离开吧，我告诉你。也许探长会帮助你，也许你必须自己找到逃离的路。但离开吧，记住我们这些死去的人，绝不要让你们的梦想陨落。”

Enjolras严肃地点了点头，视线扫过咖啡店，注视着每一双眼睛，挑战着他们：无论活着还是赴死，都要将这件事业坚持下去。

许久都没有人说话。Javert只听到自己的心跳声，还有Grantaire的吞咽声。他似乎想要一口将酒瓶中的酒饮尽，紧闭着眼睛，不愿看这个世界。

“哦，Combeferre。你这可不是仁慈，你是否要求得太多？”Pontmercy终于说道，“赴死是可怕的……但抛下朋友却更糟。”他紧紧地握住Enjolras和Combeferre的手，眼中含泪地笑着说：“我会留下，我会带着一颗平静的心直面我命运的终点。”

“我也是！”

“对！”

“为了法兰西和她的家具！”

Javert身边站满了ABC的朋友们，每一个都伸出手触摸他们的领袖，每一个都同Pontmercy一样微笑。小Gavroche被困在他们中间，然后Courfeyrac将他举到肩膀上，让他领着他们一起放声歌唱。

嘹亮的歌声，光彩的脸庞，这些都刺痛着Javert。这些都刺痛着他，让他回想起他们破碎的尸体。他该怎么办？他的话没有改变他们的心意，虽然他已经为此准备了多年；而无论他如何选择，他都无法阻止士兵逼近。他们不会放弃。这个念头让Javert蹒跚地跌倒在墙边，默默地坐了下来，沉重的岁月压垮了他。

“我们依然需要计划！”Enjolras最后喊道，拍着手让众人安静了下来。“Marius的情报非常重要——虽然梦想胜利不切实际，我们依然要在他们的历史书上留下印记，为此，让我们用鲜血来书写！”

“回到你们的岗位上去，”又一个年轻人喊道，“他们马上就会来！”革命者们满怀着真诚的喜悦和衷心的誓言，高举着双臂回到外面。

他不知道该怎么办，他不知道该去哪儿，于是Javert依然坐在墙边，眼前茫然一片。房间里只剩下五个人：Enjolras，眼神尖锐地戳着他，就好象审判之光；Combeferre，同他的领袖及Grantaire小声地议论着什么；Marius，跪在Gavroche面前，似乎在请求他送信。

“Javert探长，”Enjolras说，“看来没人需要你的帮助。”

“对，”他附和着，“看来没有。”

“你的行为相当值得尊重，”他继续说道，“但这并不能掩饰你曾是，现在仍是我们的敌人和对手。如果我们释放了你，你会去哪里？”

去哪里？他会去哪里？哪儿都不去。哪儿都一样——所有的方向都通往同一个终点和起点。

“探长？”

“哪里？我会回去。”去死。“尽我的职责，直到最后一秒。”Javert花了些力气抬起头，挤出一丝嘲讽的微笑，看着Enjolras握着一把枪。“看来你所谓的仁慈也不过而已。”

“我们不会无故杀了你。”Combeferre向他保证，“但我们得尽全力抗争……现在，他们都勇敢地同我们站在一起。但人心脆弱，我们不过是肉体凡胎。”他举起右手，而Javert看到那只手正抖得厉害。他从没想到会见到这一幕，突然对面前的人生出一种别样的尊重。“等战役打响之后，等他们明白潮水会将我们淹没之时，我料想他们会哭泣，会乞求仁慈。”

“那时候你对我们就有价值了！一个筹码，我们能用你的性命换回我们的朋友。”Enjolras说，“现在，若你愿意起誓配合我们，我们便能将你假释；还是说我们必须将你绑起来？”

Javert听到这个问题，不由颤抖起来，回想起Valjean的鲜血在他怀里冷却的感觉。假释……不，他永远不想再尝试一遍。“不，”他说，“我做不到。”

“那就绑起来吧。Gavroche？”Enjolras喊了一声。那孩子解脱般地甩掉了Marius，赶紧跑开了。

Javert本想抵抗，但疲惫席卷了他。他不明白，接着他想起了Valjean那个不详的梦境，还有他前一世在街垒的死亡，一下子失去了力气。他无法改变他们的主意。他无法拯救这十来个人的性命。他甚至无法确保Pontmercy的安全，除非他撒谎，背叛，违背一切他信守的原则。如果他试图操纵他们，把Pontmercy骗走，那他还是Javert吗？只为了拯救他宝贵的脖子……而其他人，他们的血液汇成一条河流，苟活下来的Javert一辈子都只是个懦夫，甚至无法挽救一个孩子……

还是靠着墙坐吧。还是看着这些目光闪亮的孩子梦想着幸福的未来吧，至少他知道Valjean依然安全。

“我们必须守住街垒，捱过第一轮袭击。”Combeferre说，“这是第一步，不仅能激励士气，还能更接近我们的目标。”

“哦……”Pontmercy抬起头，“我有个主意。”

Enjolras好奇地瞥了他一眼，然后又一次将目光定在Javert身上，就如同他手中的枪一样稳固。“你说？”

“是的。等一下，先让我……”他本想把他的枪递给Enjolras，然后又意识到他没法一下子拿三把，于是转向Combeferre，塞进他的手里。接着，让所有人都大吃一惊的是，Pontmercy脱掉了外套，开始解马甲的扣子。

“如果你是想用你那让人头晕目眩的躯体吸引他们的注意力，我们最好还是派Enjolras上。”Grantaire说，“Courfeyrac也不错。”他的语气还是那么玩味的认真，“不过只有恶魔才知道这得灌他多少酒。”

“不，不。”Pontmercy说着，扯开他的衬衫，他的身上绕着一圈圈细细的绳子。“我外套里还有手榴弹。”他看到大家都愣住了，继续说道。

“等等，”Combeferre说着，摸了摸那绳子，“这是不是……Marius！这是导火线吗？”

那年轻人骄傲地点了点头，找到了线头，然后开始将导火线从身体上扯下来。Grantaire一脸迷惑地摇头，但还是同Combeferre一起帮他忙。

Gavroche带着绳子回来了，却看到这三个人忙得晕头乱向。于是他坐到Enjolras脚边，专心地看着眼前这场奇观。

“你是从哪儿弄到这东西的？”Enjolras问道，“我想我知道你准备做什么了……不过这太危险了，Marius，实在是太危险了。”

“导火线要好过明火。”他回答，“我从另一个倒下的街垒那儿拿来的，只可惜我没能拿到更多的枪。他们的火药意外爆炸了，太可怕了——我想这就是为什么探长让我去那儿看看。他的属下本来应该看著我，但他好像认出了一位受害者，所以就去忙别的事情去了……”Marius回忆着，“他试图将尸体拼起来，试图认出他是谁，于是我就解脱了。我想既然今晚已经发生过一起意外，那爆炸的威胁一定能吓退他们。”

“聪明！”Gavroche欢呼着，为他鼓掌。

Grantaire大笑一声，Javert希望他这扭曲的笑容只是因为喝醉和恐惧。“哦，是的，让我们把这该死的东西炸飞到天上去，将这个世界染成血红！”

“不，”Enjolras马上说，“如果没了街垒，我们就完了。但威胁炸掉街垒……是的，这是个聪明的主意。我们必须找一些东西保护火药，但这也许行得通。”

“拜托了，探长。”Pontmercy注意到Javert紧皱的眉头，说道，“不要责怪Dubois警官。他让一个士兵看住我，只可惜，那人实在受不了去吐了，而我回来之后也躲到暗间里将这藏得更小心些。”

Javert叹了口气，只感觉熟悉的怒气又从无力的身体里升起。“他当然会相信一个弱者了！所以我一直告诉他，除非认识的人，其他人一概不可信任。”或者说他这十二年来一直试图纠正他的坏习惯，只可惜不是每一次都成功了。“我必须承认，我从没想过你是这样足智多谋的人……更不要说你的肠胃还挺扛得住。”

Pontmercy耸了耸肩，脸上浮起一丝尴尬的红晕，Gavroche和Grantaire看到了之后，都对着他笑了。“那个时候我脑袋里只有一个念头，那就是不论发生什么，我都要活下去，为了Cosette……为了Cosette，我什么都敢做。”

“我们都得帮Joly还有其他手执钢锯的家伙，他们给穷人治病。”Grantaire耸着肩补充道，“从某些穷光蛋身上砍下一两只脚什么的，一个个全都鬼哭狼嚎，整个房间里都是坏疽的味道，没过多久你就能习惯了。”

Pontmercy点了点头。“没错。”他终于把导火索都弄了下来，着手开始穿衣服。这时候他看到Combeferre和Enjolras从Gavroche手上拿过绳子。“我们非得这么干吗？”

“我们不能冒险让一把匕首抵在后背。”Enjolras严肃地告诉他。

“你真的不愿起誓吗？”Combeferre问道，期冀般地看着Javert。

“不，”Javert坐正了，“我不愿撒谎，我也不会违背自己的原则。”

“原则，我们这个年代最荒唐的东西。”Grantaire摇了摇头，又深深地饮了一口，“但现在既然如此，Marius！他有原则，所以我们不得不把他捆起来。”

“对，”Gavroche赞同，“这老家伙太狡猾了，会逃跑的。”

他们将他按坐在地上，然后把他绑在楼梯旁。倒不是不舒服，只是绑得非常彻底。脖子上没有套索套，但他身体里的恐惧依然勒着他的喉咙。对Javert来说，眼前的一切都再熟悉不过了。

他们的时间所剩无几。Pontmercy和Combeferre跑出去准备陷阱，Enjolras则重新布置人手，Gavroche站在他身边。Grantaire嘴里嘀咕着他们都在冲向地狱，慢慢地走开了。而当他离开之后，Javert终于孤身一人。

他只能等待，等待，期望Pontmercy轻率的计谋能够成功。等待——祈祷。

周围一片寂静，Javert尝到了空气中紧张的味道。他好像不止一次感觉到步伐踏在街道上的震动，可是士兵却没有出现。

学生们也在等待，不再玩笑不再歌唱，漫漫长夜陪伴着他们一起等待。

那时……

“仁慈些，主啊。”Javert在空旷的咖啡店里低声祈祷着，“对他们都仁慈些。”

愤怒的声音响了起来，要求学生们投降。学生们用挑衅的口号和寻求正义的诉求予以反击。他不应该继续听下去。Valjean教过他如何挣脱绳索，他的袖子里还有把锉刀。再也找不到比这更好的机会了。想办法逃跑，躲起来，在一切结束之前带上Pontmercy，然后赶回Valjean身边，在河水涨起之前再见他一面。至少，让他道别……

Javert没有动。他聚精会神地倾听着士兵坚定的步伐，倾听着第一声枪响震动了整个小巷，倾听着死亡的声响。回忆，那些穿着制服或是带着帽章的年轻人相继死去，毫无意义。他没有力气挣扎，因为绑着他的不仅仅是绳索而已：已经过去这么多年了，他为了避免这一刻付出了太多的代价。而当这一刻真的到来时，他已经无力抵抗。

又是一声枪响，然后他听到了进军的命令。他听到了——Enjolras，那闪闪发光的领袖，咆哮着威胁着要将他们送入火焰和灰烟的终结。

Javert喘着粗气，他记得：死亡，这么多次死亡。断头台，刀锋，棍棒，套索，枪管饥饿的河水深邃的海洋街垒的火焰，这些该死的街垒！又是这吞噬一切的夜晚，男人少年孩子们相继死去。他们的血液溅洒在石街上，最后只剩下一列排得整整齐齐的尸体。张开血盆大口，根本无法逃脱。这审判之夜。

死寂。多可怕——他的脑海描绘出一根点燃的导火索，闪烁的火光嘶嘶作响，直到突然的一瞬，终结。

死寂，多可怕，接着一声全然不同的枪响。愤怒的呐喊，然后是一声爆炸，他所等待的灾难却没有发生——并不是火药炸飞了天，但也比一般的枪声要响亮致命得多。远处的尖叫声（士兵，哦主啊，为了他们的职责献出了生命！），而不是火焰的噼啪声，那震耳欲聋的声音嘎然而止。那时，他才意识到这是什么声音：这并不是火药爆炸，而是Pontmercy将偷来的手榴弹扔过了街垒。

终于，Javert听到一声嘹亮而清晰的命令：撤退！撤退！他们要炸了！

他扬起头靠在楼梯上，鬓角已经凝起了冷汗，顺着他的脖子滑下一路发痒。又能多活一晚。也许又是一次机会。如果他能不要颤抖的话……

学生们又一次走了进来，抬着他们中的一员，一个个脸上阴影笼罩。不一样的学生，却是同样的颜色。只不过这一次，他们抬着的人并没有因痛苦扭曲，而只是绵软无力地蔫着。年轻的医生走到他旁边，捏着他松懈的手。然后他们将他放到地上，Javert认出了这张苍白的脸。他名叫Bossuet。

这时，他愤怒了，他无力拯救这条生命，但河水却没有涨起。命运究竟算什么，可以轻易决定某人的生命比他人重要？

那受伤的学生似乎还在呼吸，但只是浅浅的几口罢了。他们将他翻转过来，Javert看到一大块头皮被掀了开来，血流不止，露出森森的头骨也许还有其他更糟的东西。他再也不会苏醒过来了。

又有一个学生被扶了进来。Feuilly，他想起他的名字。虽然他的手臂折成不自然的角度，指间的血迹蜿蜒，但至少还能自己走路。

“Joly。”Courfeyrac喊道，将自己的领巾扯下，绑在伤口上方。“Joly！你快过来看看！”

Marius（完好无损，他松了一口气，却依然觉得苦涩）将Joly从这将死之人身边推开，轻柔又坚定地将他领到那个还有生机的人身边。包扎伤口的Joly已经不是一个医生，而只是一个脸色灰白的送葬者。当他转过身去发现前者已经死去之后，他瘫倒在地，怎么都叫不应了。

Enjolras迈着大步走了进来，一下子吸引了所有人的视线，甚至是Javert都转过头去看他。

他等了一会儿，然后宣布胜利：“他们撤退了！我们允许他们将死伤者带走，作为回报，他们给了我们一些水和食物。”Enjolras搓了搓手，凝视着远处继续说：“他们害怕我们还有更多的炸药，搞不明白我们是从哪儿拿到这些军火的，所以就更加害怕了。带着这样的优势，也许我们能坚持一整天！如果我们能坚持足够长的时间，也许还能改变大众的观点！”

“Enjolras……”Courfeyrac朝着Joly的方向点了点头，年轻领袖脸上的光彩一下子消退了。

“我们早就知道，实现我们的梦想需要付出昂贵的代价。”Enjolras只说了这样一句话，然后低下头默哀。过了一会儿，他走了过去，蹲了下来，对着Joly低声说了几句——并非安慰，而是重复着他们的目标。鼓舞，却又让人不安的话语。

“至少我们把他们吓得够呛。”Feuilly挤出一个苍白的笑容，“如果我们能把这个消息传到人民中间，就像Enjolras说的，我确定会有更多的人来加入我们！”

“但我们该怎么溜出他们的封锁？”Courfeyrac问，“现在他们的警戒一定又加倍了！”

他和Marius都坐在他们受伤的朋友身边，让Enjolras和Joly独处一会儿。这群学生似乎都决定要刻意忽视Javert，对他来说再好不过：现在第一波危险已经过去，他的手指摸到了锉刀，小心翼翼地透过衣服的缝线将它取出来。

Javert心中有一部分希望自己带了一些能够缓解痛苦的东西，因为虽然表面看来Feuilly心情不错，但他依然痛得厉害。可惜，比起警察的大衣，绅士的外套里实在藏不下什么东西，而他希望在拉走Pontmercy之前不要引起任何怀疑。之后，他甚至期望过这些孩子再也用不上鸦片酊。

他们三个坐在一边低声讨论着，接着Enjolras带着依然沉默的Joly走了过去。Feuilly正伤感地说着波兰的秘密教师团体，这时候，Pontmercy一下子蹦了起来，冲出咖啡店大叫着Gavroche的名字。

“他总是这么活力四射，可不是么。”Courfeyrac说着，和其他学生一起笑了。

Pontmercy再一次出现在咖啡店里时，手上拽着一个不停挣扎的孩子。

“我才不要去送那封傻兮兮的信！”男孩反抗着，依然在争吵，“听着，Marius，今晚我就待在这里不走了！”

Pontmercy完全无视了他，将他推到Enjolras身前。“Gavroche！”他说，“Gavroche可以偷偷带着一叠传单溜出去！”

“然后再顺路给你的姑娘也带一封信对吗？”Gavroche朝他啐了一口，然后瞪了Pontmercy一眼，“你觉得我是傻瓜吗？我才不会被你骗走呢，探长吓坏的是你不是我！”

“绝对不可以！”Courfeyrac一下子也紧张了起来，似乎是被这个提议弄得心烦意乱，“今晚最不应该离开这里的人就是Gavroche！Marius，你不知道这有多危险！”

Enjolras同样坚定地点了点头。“这是男人们该干的事情，这危险也应由男人承担。我们扔了一个手榴弹，他们一定想要报复。如果被他们发现口袋里塞着革命的传单……不，Gavroche不能去。”

“等等。”那孩子皱了皱眉头，“你是说这传单真的很重要？这就不一样了。”

“太危险了。”Gourfeyrac打断他。

“你也不可能溜出去的。”Enjolras说，“除非探长愿意把他们的暗号告诉我们。”

“那个……”众人的眼睛都注视着Pontmercy，而后者若有所思般地看着Javert。他抓了抓脖子，然后尴尬地笑了。“那个，是我有点傻，之前我太激动了，都忘了告诉你们……Javert探长的确带了他的警察身份证过来。”

管他是不是Cosette的情郎，现在的Javert真想掐死面前这傻瓜。“想都不用想，”他咆哮着，“他们会开枪打死这孩子，他甚至都没机会亮身份证——谁会把他当成警察？”

“对。”Enjolras慢慢地说着，从容地踱了过来，抬着头，像是在考虑着什么。“但警察一直雇佣孩子作为间谍。他们知道你在这里，如果你受伤了，如果你需要支援……Marius，你刚刚有没有提到过，探长的助手叫什么名字？”

“Dubois。”Marius回答，“我还记得很多名字，如果需要的话。”

“啊哈。”Enjolras揉了揉脸，自顾自地点了点头，“依然危险，但留在这里也一样。如果有正确的证件，加上正确的理由……”

Javert厌恶地摇着头。他绝不会自愿交出证件，如果他们真心打算实施这个计划，恐怕只会发生更糟糕的事情。

“不。”说话的是Courfeyrac，所有人都听出了他语气里的请求，“不，Enjolras，这太疯狂了！”

“如果你们要我去的话，我会去的。”Gavroche说着。多么愚蠢又多么勇敢。“把纸给我，我会弄出去的。”他叉起手臂瞥了一眼Pontmercy。“之后我会立刻回来！”

“Enjolras！”Courfeyrac走向他的领袖，同他私下讨论着什么。从他的语调听来，并非是什么友好的话。

“不过就算我溜出去了，我要把传单发到哪里去？”Gavroche继续说，无视了旁边那争执的两人，“我总不能一个人发吧？”

“你别急着拒绝，先听我说。”Pontmercy说着，跪在他的面前。他说的很快，前言还没说完后语就跟上了，而他说的是：Cosette的父亲是个慈善家，同教堂关系很好。穷人们都知道他，虽然他年纪大了，但他性格果断，也很聪明。如果Gavroche把这件事告诉Cosette，她一定会说服她父亲来帮助他，帮助Marius。有了他的帮助，他们的消息有极大的可能及时传达给民众。

“而且既然我都去了，”Gavroche转了转眼睛，“那我也能顺便把信交给她，对不对？”他笑了，然后嬉闹般地推了推Pontmercy的肩膀。“好吧！如果Enjolras让我去，我就去！”

争论并没有因此结束。Enjolras和Feuilly都质疑相信一个陌生人是否明智，而Courfeyrac列举了诸多反对意见，声音大得吸引了更多的学生走进来，问他们到底在吵什么。Pontmercy坚持着自己的立场，Gavroche则两次指出如果真要他去，他最好在天亮之前就出发。

与此同时，Javert找到了他的锉刀，不屈不挠地锯着绳索。不管Valjean的出现是否重要，他绝不会让这个小男孩冒着生命危险带他来。他将手腕翻了几下，感觉到血液又注了回来，然后慢慢地直起腿，希望在他们吵完之前溜出去。他只要跑到后巷就好，他只需要到那里撕碎他的身份证——也许这也无法阻止Gavroche，但至少他的死会同Javert无关。

就好象那群吵闹的年轻人一样，他也忘了Joly还在房间里，正默默地坐在Bossuet的尸体边。他站了起来，静悄悄地朝着出口的方向倒退着，这时这男孩抬起头来，对上Javert的眼睛。这一刻似乎持续了永恒那么长，然后他大喊着他的名字，责难般地指着他——Enjolras还没回过头来，Javert转身就跑。

他跑到了后巷，他转过弯，耳朵里的脉搏砰砰作响，Javert知道自己必须跑，除非他们一枪打死他：这样，至少，他可以痛快地死掉。又是一扇门，他记得门后就是出口，就在这时，他的腿绊到了一样柔软的东西。他一步不稳，只听到身下传来一声响亮的咕哝声，然后有人抓住了他的腿。

Javert大声地咒骂着摔倒在人行道上，膝盖和脑袋砸在地上发出一声刺耳的声音。他还没来得及挣脱开，学生们就扑了过来，将他牢牢地压倒在地，然后大声地赞扬起地上该死的醉鬼。他咆哮着反抗，咬住面前的手，试图拿出证件撕碎或是捻到泥地里毁了，但学生们人数实在太多。他们将他的头按在地上，抓住他的手臂，Grantaire被压在他身下不停抱怨。过了不久，他们拿来了绳索，欢呼着将他押了回去。

至少那坏了他好事的醉鬼没有加入欢庆的队伍中来。Javert的靴子踢到了不少敏感部位，所以Grantaire只能在地上爬着，吐出了不少像是酒的东西。

也许他是狭隘吧，但当他们拿走了他的证件，然后剥了他的外套和马甲试图找到那把锉刀却怎么都找不到时，他只感到一丝狭隘的满足。Javert被带回了咖啡店，这一次绑得更牢了些，眼看着他的身份证被Gavroche拿走。他的外套被割开，拼凑成一个布袋装传单，然后一眨眼的功夫，那男孩就消失在黑夜之中。

“你再也见不到他了。”Javert朝着Enjolras嘶嘶地喊着，革命领袖正在最后一次检查绳索是否结实。他的脖子上又一次围上了套索，他的手臂被紧紧地捆在身后。只肖一个小时，他就会难受得要命，但他现在已经气坏了。“你这是让那个孩子去送死，你竟敢用我的名义这么做！”

“Gavroche的确年纪不大，但这并不意味着他的决心比我们要少。”Enjolras回答，此刻的他完全是个理想主义者加屠夫。“好了，如果你感觉不舒服，那我必须道歉，不过这也是你自找的。”

“下地狱吧！”

Enjolras鞠了一躬。“这个世界已经是地狱了，先生，所以我们的斗争只是希望让这可悲的世界离天堂更近一步。”他走了出去，咖啡店里只剩下Javert一人。这一次，甚至都没有留下尸体给他作陪。

Javert咬牙切齿，试图挣开束缚，直到他的手腕都磨破了皮。他想象着Valjean试图溜过士兵们的封锁——这群士兵比起前一世要更加气愤，哪怕是闭眼休息时都不会将手指从扳机上挪开。于是他又一次开始挣扎，直到抵着套索喘不过气来。

Pontmercy走了进来，道了歉，一无是处。他给Javert喂了些水，而Javert喝完之后咒骂了他。他感到手上凝固的血刺疼着，再一次咒骂了他。直到这年轻人低下头，灯光昏暗让Javert恍惚间回忆起另一个场景。同一个男孩，流着血请求他读出爱人最后的一封信。突然，他再也骂不出声。

他闭上眼睛，强迫自己放松，但怎么都摆脱不了这幅画面。Enjolras死了，Pontmercy支离破碎，Cobeferre还有Joly还有Grantaire还有他们所有的人，躺成笔直的一列，他自灵魂深处作呕起来。

为什么他们不要他挽救？难道他们的原则就这么重要，与之相比生命就不足挂齿，可轻易放弃了吗？

但，不。每一世里，Pontmercy都会为他的爱人哭泣，却从未赶回她的身边，哪怕他有机会离开。那醉鬼找到机会就尖酸刻薄地挖苦，指出他们的挣扎毫无用处，可是他依然留在这里，梦想战胜了虚无。Combeferre颤抖着，知道恐惧是什么。他记忆深处有个模糊的声音响了起来：“你应该看看，他们尖叫着逃跑的样子”。是某个士兵，没有热情，更没有理智……他们害怕，却依然没有离开，每一个都是，每一世都是，战斗到死亡降临。

害怕，却从未迟疑，准备为他们视为职责的东西而死。就好象……Javert在着空旷的黑暗中重重地喘了一口气，睁大了眼睛，却什么都看不到。

他们为原则而战，这许久之前他也曾有过的东西。他直面死亡这么多次，但第一次伪装成间谍时，他是最为坚定的。那时候Javert也不害怕，对吗？那时候他还不知道自己会一次一次又一次地苏醒，死亡只不过是个终点而已。失败才是更难以面对的东西。

为了原则，他们战斗，还为了比这更伟大的东西，就好象他曾几何时也为了法律战斗。但Javert知道，揭开表面之后法律只剩下虚无。当他知道他的圣经是如何书写成时，他曾绝望过。并非赞美公正，并非维护公正，而只是赞美那些用残忍镇压和可悲统治建立起来的权力的偶像。他所知道的一切真善的东西全都变成了泥泞。他从那个世界逃脱了，他宁可被绝望吞噬，也不愿活在一个没有法制的世界中。现在，他看着那些男孩……他们全心全意地为了共和的理想奋斗，哪怕他们知道这世间充满了软弱的人。他们的目标不尽相同，但哪怕他们的理想交织碰撞，他们依然肩并肩地站在一起战斗。似乎正是他们的矛盾让他们的梦想建筑在更坚固的基础之上。Javert的耳朵里回响着他们的辩论和争执，这么多带刺儿的逻辑冲突全都被友谊化解……他们迈向死亡，双眼清澈头脑清晰；他们为了人民的革命牺牲，哪怕知道人民变成强盗只在一念之间，因为自由会变成恐惧，因为权力变成腐败只需要微不足道的两年。他们战斗，入夜之后Javert听到他们歌唱着酒和友谊，他的眼中充满泪水，因为他们信仰得那么深：不只是为了某个永恒不变的宏大原则；不是为了完美的理想主义，因为完美是那么遥远那么不可能的事情。

不，这些学生无畏地梦想着不完美的人和不完美的事，他们挣扎只为了变革本身：不是彻彻底底完成的目标，就好象曾经用幻象击垮Javert的完美的法律。他们梦想的，只是人性的进步而已。

“人会改变。”他对着满布尘埃的阴影说道。但他知道他是对着自己愚蠢的心说：“我们都能改变，只要改变就能获得救赎。”

他想起了每一个他珍爱的人，他们的每一面：市长先生，这么优雅，这么高高在上。Valjean，他的朋友和知己。还有那遥远记忆中的囚犯，弯下身躯却从未彻底被征服，他不假思索便放了手。Javert并不怀念那段时光，但他依然希望能有机会了解这个人，了解他囚犯的外衣下到底是什么样子。

Cosette，穿着修道院裙子的严肃小女孩，初恋中满脸红晕的小姐，穷人家的孩子。抚慰人心的、善良的Cosette，继承了她母亲在生活的细节中寻找美的眼睛，还有她父亲对一切美好事物的热忱。她的妹妹，Eponine，拥有生父母的聪明脑袋，还有养父的好心肠。她对这个世界充满了饥渴的好奇心，却拒绝跪倒在地乞求机遇。她像Javert一样出身低微，却从未苛责那些依旧低微的人。

还有那个小镇，如果他恨，它也会回以恨意。但如果他爱它如家乡一般，那滨海蒙特勒伊，一次又一次碎了他的心，一次又一次让他宽慰，因为那儿的蓝天，因为微风拂过大海带回的一丝丝咸味。甚至是Pontmercy那张愚蠢的脸，因为他知道，不知为什么这小子就能够让Cosette开心……他记得那个用冻僵的小红手擦着眼泪的小女孩，她终于找到了属于她的王子，而必要的时候，她的手有足够的力量来拯救他。

接着他发出一声破碎的大笑，因为他想起了Enjolras，带着他的朋友们冲向死亡。可是每一世，他的灵魂都那么纯粹。终于，Javert意识到：也许看似是他在领导他们在跟从，但在背后推动他们的却是所有人的梦想。

“愚蠢啊，愚蠢的小子们。”他说着，脸上泪水和笑容交织。他太了解死亡，知道死亡绝不是荣耀的事情。但他们的梦想不是油然而生的吗？不正因为他们的缺陷和天真，才使得他们更加弥足珍贵吗？

也许是因为他担心得失了理智，也许刚刚跌倒那下撞坏了他的头。Javert依然恐惧破晓的降临，却不再为学生们害怕。他会，一直会，惋惜他们太过短暂的生命。但他们选择背负这样的重担，于是即便是梦想的重量压在肩头，将他们推向黑暗和血淋淋的死亡，他们依然步履轻盈。

而他的选择……Valjean。他们在彼此身上找到的归属感。他日以继夜履行的职责，他所见到的抗争的巴黎城，他将Fantine的故事告诉Cosette时的喜悦，他小心谏言在警局内慢慢激起的回应……过去的十二年间，是这些数不胜数的小细节支持着他走过疲倦的一世。但最最重要的是，此刻的他怀念看到Valjean微笑时心中涨起的爱意，他想，这世间他最想要的，莫过于再次见到这一幕。

这想法伴随着他，Javert听到学生们睡了，他希望自己也能同他们一样，在星空之下最后一次入眠。

绑着睡并不舒服，但之前那些悲伤的情绪已经耗费了他的精力。当他因一阵骚动醒来时，他不知道自己已经睡了多久。外面依然是一片黑暗，而他的身体僵硬疼痛。他想起之前喝过的那一口水，喉咙里一阵干渴。

这时他才发现有人走进了咖啡店。来人穿着一件熟悉的大衣，提着一盏警用提灯。此时此刻，他浑身的不适都像是长了翅膀飞走了一般。Javert忍不住发出了一声惊呼，还没脱口便又抑了回去。他害怕了，旧日的阴影仿佛降临在他眼前。

Valjean，真的是他，急忙跑了过来，外套摩擦着他的腿窸窣作响。他跪在Javert身边，温暖的手充满生机，抚慰着他的灵魂。

“你怎么来了？”他哽咽着问。

“我怎么能不来？”Valjean回答。他拿出小折刀开始锯绳子，费了好大的力。

结果是Gavroche根本不需要Javert的证件，他光凭着自己的聪明脑袋就溜了出去。他找到了Valjean，将传单和信交给他，然后就走了。Valjean读完整封信后，不得不疯跑下楼才锵锵抓住他。那孩子差一点就挣脱逃跑，但姑娘们被这阵骚乱惊醒，也跑下了楼，询问发生了什么事。这时，她俩才帮着Valjean一起控制住了这个小囚犯。

“我来是为了Cosette，”Valjean说，“也为了我自己。”他捏了捏他的肩膀，而Javert感觉恐惧和喜悦同时勒住了他。

他来街垒之前，先去了一趟Javert的租屋，借走了他的帽子和外套。还好街上漆黑一片，没人看出他穿着有多不合身。然后Valjean赶往警察总局，问清了他到底应该去哪个街垒。Gavroche拒绝告诉他，虽然如果Valjean同意让他带路的话，他一定会说。

“是天意指引我到这里。”他微笑着继续说道，“我碰上的第一个人认出我是Madeleine先生，急着要帮我的忙。但是……他也告诉我一个坏消息。”

只剩下这最后一个街垒了，Valjean说，国家卫队已经将这里包围。他们从巴黎城外调来了重型大炮，将周边的居民已经疏散了。最晚中午就会袭击，计划是将整个街区都炸成灰烬，叛军一个都不放过。

“我没有将传单发放出去，虽然我答应了那个男孩。”Valjean坦承道，“此刻，来到这里只意味着死亡。”

Javert终于自由了。他动了动手臂，感受着血液又一次冲回了肢体，疼得让他的脸都扭曲了。

“无所谓了。这场革命，这些孩子，注定是要失败的。他们就是不愿面对这个现实——或者说，他们在意的是其他的事情。”他试图站起来，但他的腿就好象针刺一般疼。于是Valjean忍俊不禁地扶住了他，将他又推坐到地板上。

“耐心些，”他低声说，“只有Marius发现我来了。他说如果我要把你放走的话，他会转过头去的。”

“但你不是来放我走的，对吗？”Valjean摇头的时候，他一点都不失望。他反而将谨慎抛之脑后，告诉他该怎么办。现在他们站在激浪边，而他会想尽办法同那饥渴的河水斗争下去。

“在总攻之前会有一次狙击手的偷袭。”Javert解释道，“他们应该还没有来，因为现在的光线实在是太暗了……也许他们害怕击中街垒。他们觉得街垒上安了爆炸物。找一把枪，注意楼顶。如果射得够准，也许你能赢得他们的信任。”

“你会在这里等我吗？”Valjean问。

“我现在还走不了路。”Javert说，“陌生人或许能在黑暗中躲过他们的注意，但我觉得他们绝不会把我看漏了。”他挤出一个微笑，抓住了Valjean的手。“不过我必须承认，今晚我不想让你离开我的视线，一刻都不想。”

“这样想的不止你一个。”接着，Valjean转过身匆匆看了一眼，确定没人之后，将他压在楼梯的栏杆上，深深地吻了下去。

Javert本想抵抗，因为他知道这有多危险。但这双熟悉的嘴唇贴得那么紧，而Valjean的舌头乞求着探入，他发现他将双手埋入那灰色的发卷之中。他们吻了又吻，直到两人的心都为此紧得发疼。

“别死，”Javert呢喃着，又一次品尝了他的嘴唇，“哦，我主在上保佑你，今晚千万别死。”

Valjean只是用一个更深的吻作为回复。火焰在他俩之间慢慢燃起，于是他只能抽身出来，转过头，口中咕哝着说：“要一把枪，必须找一把枪。”接着他脱下外套，踩着轻飘飘的步子走了出去。

傻瓜和梦想家，今晚的街垒每人都是如此。Javert穿上了熟悉的蓝色制服，为自己也是他们中的一员无比骄傲。Valjean的吻和Valjean的话语，又一次将希望充满了他的胸膛。

他舒展身体，将最后一丝疼痛挤了出去，感受疲惫身体中血液畅通的流动着，然后鼓起勇气走到后巷找枪，结果只是无用功。他不敢吵醒学生，于是又走回咖啡店，爬上两楼以防被发现。虽然他本意并不是为了从窗户里注视着Valjean，但在接下来几小时的等待中，这绝对是个安慰。虽然他就好象是躲在阴影中的一道影子，但Javert还是认出了他的步态。他看到Valjean拿起了一把步枪，同某人（但愿是Pontmercy）说了几句，然后躲在街垒的一块突出之下。明智的选择，从战略上讲也相当安全，但对Javert来说，还是太靠前了些。

于是他们又开始等待，等待这永不终结的审判降临在他们每个人的头顶，结束这漫漫长夜。他们祈祷着，祷词在夜空之下交织在一起。

终于天际破晓，星辰黯淡，夜色褪却，露出了鱼肚白。太阳升起，却没有染红大地，仿佛它知道无论多红，都红不过即将泼洒在这个美好夏日的鲜血。

学生们醒了过来。Javert知道如果自己不从窗边退后，很可能被学生发现。但他现在怎么可能退后？下一声枪响会牵动那么多的事情。

他不必担心，Valjean的枪声将他们全部惊醒，接着一声大吼“屋顶上有狙击手！”又将所有人的视线都吸引了上去。Javert急急忙忙跑下楼去，又听到几声枪响。他冲到门边，看到一个学生流着血倒在街头。

狙击手在火力的威胁之下撤退了。吵吵闹闹当中似乎没有人质问Valjean是哪儿来的。他们没时间再纠结这件事了，因为进军的脚步声和大炮的滚动声响彻了贫民窟的小巷。

“把探长带来！”Enjolras下令，两个学生急忙跑了起来。

学生们看到眼前一幕时，心里很不痛快：Javert摆脱了绳索，穿着制服长外套，站在那儿等他们。但现在已经没时间再审问了。他同Valjean对视了一眼，默默地请求他务必谨慎耐心，接着被他们的枪抵着走向街垒。Combeferre俯下身拉住Javert的手臂，把他拉了上去，同Enjolras一起将他架在中间。Joly也跟着爬上来，在他身后牢牢地抓住他。Enjolras在他们身边一动不动，全神贯注地举着他的枪，注视着他的敌人。

“用你的命换一小时的时间。”Javert站稳了之后，Combeferre低声告诉他，“给我们一点时间，让那些家里还有老小的回家。”

“你终于意识到你们的计划是无用功了吗？”Javert同样压低声音问道，“我会努力帮助你们所有人，如果……”

“我们自愿选择死亡，我们会骄傲地死去！”Enjolras回答道，依然没有转过头，“但家里还有孩子，还有责任束缚着他们的人，我们会让他们回家，绝不看轻他们。最后这一小时，他们必须走。而正如你刚刚所说，你会努力帮助他们离开。明日的世界将建筑在我们这些自愿留下的人的尸体之上。”

他还能说什么，他除了接受还能做什么。

他们一起朝着街垒外望去，看着逼近的士兵。Combeferre的枪口抵着他的太阳穴，而那面红旗则被骄傲地擎在另一手，迎着晨风舒展着。Enjolras脸色平静，步枪举得平稳，准星瞄得精确，旁人看了或许会以为他的魂魄已经离开了这个世界，飞上天空变成了一个复仇天使。他们身后半步站着Joly，他紧抓着Javert的手与其说是制约，不如说是警告。警告，就好象他的步枪抵着厚重的警察外套。无所谓，这些不过是小事罢了。今天，死神只会迎面而来，而非背后袭击。

列阵整齐得就像是阅兵式，国家卫队一步步逼近街垒和街垒上的人。他们彩色的制服就好象是一堵武力之墙，Javert扫视着矛尖般的刺刀和手枪。他知道大炮一定在转角候命，它们的射程远比抵着他的手枪大的多。

军官走了出来，举起他的佩剑行了个浮夸的致礼。Javert皱紧了眉头。这个动作他熟悉，却无法同记忆中的这一天联系起来。那么，他是在哪儿见到这个姿势的……是什么导致了这个差别？

“听好了，你们这群革命小蛀虫！”军官喊道，语调太过自大，声音太过响亮。和之前完全不同。“你们被包围了，你们没有机会！放弃吧，像男人一样接受你们的惩罚！”

不……不，不可能！不应该是这个人。为什么在这里，为什么是现在？为什么要改变？

“等等！”

Enjolras想要回答，骄傲地无视了面前的人。Javert伸出手，想要警告他，想要打断他，他也不知道自己到底想做什么。不论如何，学生们不会让他说话的。他刚想开口Joly就拉住了他，而Combeferre的枪警告般地滑到他的颧骨之下。他知道失败就站在一秒开外的地方，Javert只希望他多年的奋斗同他的脑子一起被炸飞之前，让他说完这句话。“不！我认识这个人！”他说道，“他不会谈……”

第一列士兵跪在地上，然后腹部贴地趴了下来，露出了后排弯着腰的士兵，倚着点了火准备发射的大炮。

“趴下！”Javert大喊着，没有再看一眼，没有再想一秒，便往后倒着摔了下去。他顾不上可能会砸伤脑袋，只是尽可能地远离街垒。Combeferre试图抓住他，但还是没有敌过地心引力，而他身后的人则被他压得蹒跚倒下，地面上的砂石被一扫而开——他们摔了下来。

枪声如雨，炮声如雷，但致命的并非是这些火药，而是到处乱飞的小碎屑。一开始Javert不知道他后背的剧痛到底是因为中了弹还是因为摔在地上。然后Valjean将他拉了起来，他才发现自己仍然在呼吸，虽然他的脑袋晕头转向。

“不！不，Combeferre！”

“开火！将子弹统统射光！”

“去拿手榴弹！”

“冲向死亡！”

Javert抬起头，只看到让人心碎的一幕：Enjolras依然站立着，依然冷静地瞄准射击着，但他的外套已经被血染得发黑。而他忠心耿耿的副手早已被枪林弹雨淹没——Combeferre依然挂在街垒之上，弹药几乎将他的胸膛撕裂开来。他脸上的表情凝固了，似乎是在为死神降临之快而感到困惑不解，而他的手中依然紧握着他的枪。

“快跑！”Valjean对着他的耳朵大喊道。还是说他已经喊了一会儿了？死亡就像暴雨一样笼罩着他们，此刻实在不是讨论的时候。Javert弯下腰抓起被他半压在地的Joly，不停地摇着男孩耷拉的脑袋。一丝鲜血顺着他的脖子滑了下来，似乎是刚刚砸在铺路石上撞伤的。但至少他们跑去找掩护时，男孩依旧能跌跌撞撞地跟上。

刚跑了两步Valjean就突然停住了，吓得Javert差点中风，以为他被子弹击中。但接着他转过身，双手笼住嘴。“Marius！”他喊道，“Marius，快走了！”

那年轻的革命者似乎并没有听到他的呼喊，依然愤怒呐喊着，一枪接着一枪地射击。他并非是一个人：他们周围所有的学生都在开枪，空气中溢满了火药的臭气和抵抗的哭喊。这时，大炮又一次咆哮了。炮弹和家具的碎片飞舞着，更多的人倒了下来。一片混乱，一片死亡，而Valjean却依然不肯动！Javert在刺鼻的烟雾中咳嗽着，死亡和火焰的记忆在他眼前鲜活地上演着，他都分不清这到底是幻觉还是现实。他终于意识到如果Pontmercy还在前线，他的朋友就不会挪步，而Joly正在原地发抖。Javert捏了捏Valjean的手，闭上眼睛默念了一句长得几乎永恒的祷词，然后放开了他的手，自己向前跑去。他将Joly推向蜿蜒小巷的尽头。“下水道！躲进下水道里，孩子！”然后回到了街垒边。

无论发生什么，他不会让Valjean独自一人死在炮火之下。

Javert跑回来时同他迎面撞上，Valjean正拖着另一名受伤的学生往咖啡店跑。他连忙帮着他一起拖。那学生的腿上扎满了流弹碎片，而就在他们将他抬进咖啡店的短短时间内，他的生命就在他们的手中流逝了。

“Marius，”Valjean低声说，低头看着那具尸体，好像他已经看到了他的女儿趴在爱人身上哭泣。接着他站了起来，转向门的方向。这时，Javert抓住了他的手。不，他想说，不，你难道没有听到吗？枪声炮声还有那咆哮的河水声，就在那里等着我们？他的脑子里一团混乱，祈祷和咒骂搅成一团，噩梦和幻想用恐惧诳惑着他，他心底里只有一句短短的话。

“你别去。”

Valjean只是注视着Javert，眼中含着请求，就是这样的眼神让他心碎了。他知道，Valjean绝不会用他的力量强迫他放手，他也不会用逻辑来说服他。他只会给他这样的一眼，他只会给他这样的爱，Javert思考着如果他在某一世中阻止Valjean去挽救他女儿的爱人……他将心中的恐惧压抑下去，然后抬起头，接着，他俩一起跑了出去，尽可能地提供帮助。

外面只有死亡，越来越多的死亡。Javert看到一个热血冲头的士兵被Grantaire一刀割断脖子。他一路向街垒战斗而去，就好象血管里的酸酒变成了流动的火焰。他俩眼看着年轻人被子弹撕碎身体。士兵们为了一个对他们的苦难熟视无睹的国王而倒下，梦想家们被炮弹和刺刀毁得支离破碎。整个街垒又一次震动了，猛烈的炮火冷血无情地将其贯穿。手臂这么大的碎屑从他们身边飞过，羽毛如同雪花一般漫天飞舞，喉咙中铁锈和火药的味道让每一口呼吸都变得艰难。慢慢地，在这样的猛攻之下，代表梦想的街垒再一次垮下了。

而Valjean依然不肯走——“Marius！”——他一定要带走女儿的爱人。至少那傻瓜小子找到了掩护，跪在阴影之下。然后Javert看到一闪火光自他的手中滑下，他明白了，这时恐惧就好象黑河的急流般席卷了他的身体。

“快跑！”他大喊着，希望有人能听到，“导火线点着了！快跑！”

“为了自由！”Marius大叫一声，举起手枪沿着嘶嘶作响的导火线一路奔跑，全然不顾旁边Javert和Valjean呼喊着他的名字。他爬上街垒，开了一枪，然后就被回应的子弹击中，倒了下来。

导火线滋滋响着，燃烧着，消失在石堆之下。一瞬间，战场的喧闹也消失了。

一枚信号弹炸了，士兵们扑倒在地，革命者全住了手——都在等待，都在害怕，在死亡降临前的最后一刻团结在一起。滋滋声，劈啪声，然后……安静了。

“不过是虚张声势罢了！”一个士兵大喊着。刺刀又开始动作，士兵们不用军官下令便爬上了街垒。死亡不再是远处的炮声，而是眼对眼的刺刀和枪响，直到彼此的生命之光黯淡下来。

Valjean抓住了倒下的Marius，将他扛到背上开始奔跑。Javert也想跟着跑，但他看到了Courfeyrac满脸血泪地在从一堆尸体中爬开，留下一道猩红的痕迹。他的脚不自觉地朝着他迈开了步子。

安全点，他苦涩地想，Valjean一定要安全。但Javert记得他们在星空之下的那场交流，他知道这个梦想家还太过年轻，不该去死。

男孩拖起来很重，鲜血沾满了他的外套，让他慢下了脚步。士兵们很快就会冲过来，战役的天平朝着他们的方向倒去。

“探长！”枪林弹雨之间他听到这个声音，抬起头，诧异于此刻竟有人称呼他的头衔。是Grantaire，不再讥讽地说着陈词滥调，笑容不再轻蔑，却真诚得让人心疼。跑，他做着口型——他那张模糊的脸上却有着清晰的快意，于是Javert没有多想便将Courfeyrac摔过肩头，奋力冲刺着。他知道，河水就在他的脚下作响。

如果他留下来，他会看到这样一幕：Enjolras失去知觉，躺在街垒之上，一手捏着手枪，一手握着旗帜。Grantaire的手握住他的枪，然后温柔地，那么温柔地躺在他那闪闪发光的朋友身上，就好象他们只是亲昵地要一起休息会儿。他瞄准了，却不是朝着士兵，而是对着街垒的底部，导火线够不到的地方。他呢喃了最后一个词，谁都没有听到，然后对着被一层薄薄蜡纸保护起来的火药开了一枪。Grantaire笑了，闭上眼睛，任由火焰吞噬了他们所有人。

爆炸的冲击将Javert甩在地面上。他耳膜作响、双腿发抖地站了起来，而Courfeyrac已经昏了过去。他伸手抓了两次，才抓住了那个男孩，将他一路拖走。直觉告诉他不要进咖啡店，而是躲进旁边的一条小巷中的隔间，而就在那里，Valjean将他拉了进去，在他的额头印了一吻，贴着他的皮肤念了一句祷词。Marius躺在他的怀里，而Joly靠在另一个角落里，脸上苍白一片。

他们全都看上去糟透了，每一个都是，但至少还活着。震耳欲聋的炮火声已经听不见了。街垒已经倒下，但短时间内还能挺住下一轮攻击。终于，这些失落的梦想者还是阻止了士兵的进犯，只是用的并非家具亦非石头，而是破碎希望的燃燃火焰。

Valjean对他说话时，Javert只能摇摇头，他还听不清。于是他的朋友抓起他肩头的男孩，指了指他的伤口。这时Javert明白了。他们用Courfeyrac的旗帜做了几条止血带，将最糟糕的几条伤口简单地处理了一下。

“去哪儿？”接着，Javert问道，“我们没法再帮忙了！”他的声音依然奇怪地回响在他的耳朵里，但此刻他们必须离开了。在这个军官的指挥之下，看到了这么多的死亡，他不敢再同士兵们对话。

Valjean点了点头，然后继续带着他们逃跑。他俩各自扛着一个学生，然后推着Joly在前面走，因为这个年轻人似乎失了神。很快他们就走到发臭的下水道口，就在这时Javert犹豫了。此前他曾在这污泥中走过一次，但他先是在迷宫般的街面上找到了合适的入口。当Valjean打开入口时他意识到，那时的他毫不犹豫地走了进去，是因为他的灵魂已经破碎不堪，满脑子都只想将自己遗忘。

结果，是Joly的抗议让他下了决心。那孩子呻吟着想要退后。Valjean还在忙着打开下水道口，于是只有Javert能够摇醒他，责备他，将Courfeyrac失去知觉的身体推到他的手臂中，然后回头指了指冒着烟的废墟。枪声和尖叫声又一次响了起来，恐怖远未结束，虽然现在支撑他们战斗下去的也许只有一丝信念罢了。

“你想要害死我们吗？”他最后吼道，而Joly摇了摇头。不。虽然他还在颤抖还在哭泣，但他帮忙将他的朋友们推入下水道口，然后跪下来跟着爬了进去，伴随着一声恐惧的尖叫滑进了污泥之中。最后，只剩下Javert一人。

他没有回头看倒下的街垒。他不会允许自己后悔，哪怕死亡如风暴一般将这么多人都卷走。他们做出了自己的选择，他也一样，Javert知道，再多的鲜血也不会淹没他们所选择的光辉。

浑身鲜血，伤痕累累，但依然活着。Javert探长将街垒留在脑后，爬进了黑暗之中。爬向生机。

* * *

他苏醒了过来，亚麻织布在身下窸窣作响，背后温暖的身体挤压着他。Javert睁开眼睛，所见之处皆是白色。接着他抬起头，看到这片白色渐渐变成了褶边，绣满了纯白的蕾丝花边。许许多多的褶边。他这么多辈子里从没用过这么多褶子的枕头。

他又一次闭上眼睛，试图回忆起自己是怎么躺到这儿来的。他身体的每一部分都在发疼，并非是自死复生的那种疼，而是一种全新的疼：背后的肌肉的酸疼，左小腿的抽疼，他的头，他的手……还是找不疼的地方吧。

他似乎还闻到了一股非常淡，同时也非常清晰的……厕所的味道。

从某个角度来说，Javert对这些褶边非常满意。因为绝不会有人用这玩意儿装饰他的丧衣。

他试图动一下，转过头看看周围的情况时，他的背发出了强烈的抗议。他的脊柱就好象是被劈成两截一般，于是他低吟了一声，又躺了下去。天啊，床单上绣的是玫瑰吗？接着他意识到，他穿着一件陌生的睡衣，材质比他拥有的所有睡衣都要好得多。没有很多褶边，感谢上帝，通过排除法他确定了，这一定是Valjean的。

“嗯……”某人的手——最好也是Valjean的——抚摸着他的后背，然后迷迷糊糊地拍着他的脸。

Javert迎着那只手转过头，结果刚碰到就缩了回来。Valjean的手上遗留着一股下水道的气息。

“嗯？”

“你臭死了。”他抱怨道，尝试着转过身。接着Javert发现这实在冒险，因为他差一点就从小床上摔了下去。他小心翼翼地抬起自己的手，嗅了一下。“啊，我也很臭。”他咳了一声。他的气管被套索勒得发疼，而喉咙里更是渴得像是被地狱之火灼烧。

Javert终于抬起了头，审视着同他格格不入的四周。满是花纹的墙纸在阳光之下看起来格外可爱，橱柜上放着干花，还有东西，好多好多的东西，到处都是！床对面的墙边站着一张小梳妆台，桌面上一片混乱，珍珠和神秘的瓶瓶罐罐间放着两个脏兮兮的帽章，还有一把干叶子。床头柜上放着一杯水，他伸手够了过来。这比他料想得要费更多的功夫。

他吃力地咽下一口水，然后倒在床上思考着他的处境。Javert很早之前就做好准备，为了他的失败放弃这一世的生命。现在要他一夜之间承受爬过下水道的屈辱，然后疼得像是老了一百岁，是不是太不公平了。接着他意识到自己经承受过更可怕的痛苦，不知道这算不算是安慰。

Valjean躺在他身边，挤在Javert和墙之间，依旧轻轻地打着呼。那股不怎么愉快、但还好十分微弱的气味依然包围着他俩，Javert强忍住将他抱进怀里的冲动。他想确定他是否还完好无损，或者至少好过Javert。

“我们在哪儿？”最后他决定问道。他还是记不得自己是怎么来到这里的。

Valjean也穿着一件睡衣。他的脑袋上绑着一条绷带。脏脏的白色，看上去不怎么妙，于是在他自己意识过来之前，Javert迟疑的手指已经摸了上去。

“Cosette的床上。”Valjean嘟囔着，没有睁开眼睛，“嘘，别说话了。我年纪大了，大清早起不了床。”他的脸色疲惫，眼底尽是一圈瘀青般的黑眼圈。但Javert挪了一下，让Valjean靠上他的肩膀时，他还是笑了。

“现在最起码是中午了。”Javert说道。包扎得很结实，他的皮肤也没有发烫，身上找不到血迹。这……这是好事。

“年纪大了，大清早才睡的。”Valjean皱了皱眉，终于睁开了眼睛，睡眼惺忪地朝他瞥了一眼，“还得把你抱上床，”他抱怨着，“你昏倒了。以后别吓我了。”

虽然Javert想要抗议他从没做过这样的事情，但他的确记不得到底发生了什么。于是，他保持了沉默。他总是忍不住摸一摸那绷带，但似乎Valjean并不在意，他的呼吸依然平稳放松。不过，如果Javert再这么戳下去，他迟早会觉得烦的。于是他将手臂收在胸前，偶尔挠一挠自己手腕上的绷带，试图将暖意吸入身体里。他知道如果让自己放松下来的话，他一定会感到疲倦得动不了。但是他安定不下来。为什么？他身边充满了温暖的东西：阳光，Valjean，这可怕的蕾丝床单……看上去非常安全。他理应觉得非常安全。

他的大脑拒绝去想为什么，于是Javert决定仔细回忆一下自己是怎么来到这里的，而不要再担心安全问题。

他们在下水道里挣扎了好几个小时，这点毫无疑问。哪怕Javert再怎么努力，他都无法将这段记忆从他的脑海中彻底清除。快走到终点时，他都不确定他们到底是活人，还是浑身盖着泥的行尸走肉。他想起Valjean曾光靠着自己的力量穿过下水道，不由将对他的敬意翻了十番。要不是Joly时不时地帮他扛一扛他的负担，只怕他自己都要变成那个从尸体上敛财的恶徒的战利品。想起这件事他就咬牙切齿。他多希望自己有能力阻止那个人继续骚扰逝者。可惜，他们全都累坏了，光是想一想要逮捕他都显得可笑。他们只能在他从Pontmercy失去知觉的身体上抢劫之前让他住手！Javert希望那孩子没有丢掉什么有价值的东西，虽然他不太可能将值钱的东西带去街垒。

他们这群可怜人爬到塞纳河畔时，已经没了半条命。Joly立刻跳入相对干净的河水之中，一边抽打着自己一边诅咒着，试图将污泥洗掉。虽然这男孩看起来跟发疯了一样，Javert觉得这个主意还是不错的。他将自己彻底毁了的外套丢掉，然后跟着下了水，急切着想要将覆盖在身上的厚泥冲掉。他们帮着Valjean将那两个失去知觉的年轻人也泡到水中。他们，也许是出于奇迹吧，居然还活着——可惜只有上帝知道这利好状况还能持续多久！Courfeyrac的脸格外苍白，只有薄薄一层布料保护着他的伤口，以防脏东西渗透进去……在这样的旅途之后他们会染上什么样的病，Javert都不敢去想像。

Valjean靠在他身边，吁了一口气。他挪了挪身体，然后舒服地嘟囔了一声。

在这次非常必要的清洗之后，他们对接下来要去哪里起了分歧。Valjean希望将男孩们带去最近的医院，而Javert提出了好几个反对意见：最重要的一点是，他们看上去实在是太像逃命的革命者了，除非现在有人站在他们旁边身披红旗，口喊标语。而且他也担心费用的问题：现在医院里一定挤满了伤员，肯定有比他们地位更高的人需要医治。

终于，是Joly结束了这场争论。他说他求学时认识了一位老医生，如果Javert没有理解错的话，只要付了足够的钱，他就会非常小心地帮助他们。虽然看起来有些不情愿，但Valjean还是默许了这个建议。

所以，他们又蹒跚着爬上大街，找到了一辆马车愿意将他们这群浑身湿透还发着臭的人送回武人街。快到目的地前，车夫甚至还同意了上楼叫醒姑娘，让她们下来帮忙。

Cosette一见到她亲爱的Marius浑身是血就大声尖叫起来。而Eponine走进看清他们的伤势后，差点把手里的提灯丢掉。反而是小Gavroche最为镇定。Joly告诉他该干什么之后，他从Valjean手里接过一只装满硬币的小布袋，然后立刻出发了。

他们将两个失去知觉的人放在大床上，然后叫醒管家去烧热水。Javert实在是受不了污泥发粘的感觉，等不及热水烧开，直接跑出去用水泵冲刷起来。没过多久Valjean和Joly也加入了他……差不多就是在这之后，他的记忆开始模糊。

他记得医生来了，但记不得是在冲澡前还是冲澡后。他模糊记得一个老人，嘴里骂骂咧咧地，对病人态度恶劣，对其他人也没什么礼貌。不知怎么的，他开始教训他们所有人，因为他们都没注意到小Joly已经严重脑震荡了，他为什么还站在这里不去躺下？他们到底是哪根筋打错了，会没事跑到下水道里逛一圈，更不要说还带着伤员泡一泡那毒泉！

Javert记得差不多就是在这个时候他被赶去烧炉子，因为他差点就要忍不住开口同这位好医生聊一聊有关待人礼节，职业操守，也许还有家庭教养的问题。他用无尽的柴火填满了炉子，清理炉灰，然后放上冷水烧开，管家和Valjean则在一边准备洗澡水。两个姑娘都被医生抓去打下手了。一夜的辛劳终于让两个年纪大一些的人困倦不堪，此时Eponine帮着他俩一个接一个地泡到大澡盆里，展露了两倍于她年龄的稳重。

接下来，他好像记得Gavroche回来了……他确定还有一个女人，但却不确定她究竟是谁。

洗完澡后……他擦干了身体，对不对？那他到底有没有同医生吵架呢，还是说他只是衷心希望能够将他的想法告诉那个牢骚鬼？

考虑到这些证据，Javert不得不接受，也许他的确是昏过去了。如果真是这样，那他只能希望是Valjean，或许医生也帮了一把，把他塞进了睡衣，然后抱到床上。其他情况的话就比较……危急。

他不安地扭动着，而Valjean只是轻轻地呻吟了一声，然后朝他埋怨着：“睡吧。”

Javert强迫自己的身体停下了几分钟，但他的思绪还没有停下。

今晚死了这么多人，可是他却没有听到河水的咆哮。为什么？难道Marius Pontmercy就真得那么重要，救了他Javert的生命就能继续？还是说在这表面之下，另有端倪？要他自己说，他在街垒的表现并不能算好。当然，他履行了自己的职责，正如每一世一样，虽然他对职责的定义不尽相同。Valjean活了下来，但他一想到这样痛苦的逃亡之后，若是他的朋友一下子病倒了，就必须努力压下泛起的恶心。这样的话……不。不，如果这世界还有良知可言，他绝不会以这种方式失去Valjean。

但那些男孩并没有脱险。虽然Javert听到医生确认Joly并无大碍（除非你们还想要到其他的死亡陷阱里冒个险，先生，如果这样的话麻烦你们不要大半夜来吵醒我，因为我犯不着再来给你们包扎一次！），但Pontmercy和Courfeyrac却没有任何保证。还有他的职责……哪怕Valjean已经告诉他，其他的街垒已经倒下，但他不知道有多少人在那里洒下了热血。还有，到底是哪个傻瓜允许Delestre这个白痴在最后的街垒指挥总攻的？他知道局势有多不稳定吗？如果Javert不能亲自去痛骂那个人，那他至少得写一份足够严厉的报告……

“耶稣，玛利亚，约瑟！”他大叫着从床上坐起来，差一点就摔了下去。报告！那份该死的报告！

Valjean推开甩到他身上的被单，也坐了起来，迷茫地眨着眼：“Javert？”

“我是个该死的傻瓜！”他差点就失声尖叫了起来，想要找他的衣服，接着意识到一定是全毁了。“你的衣柜呢？”

“怎么了？”Valjean问道，声音里充满了担忧。

“我的报告！我交给了……”Javert吞咽了一口，想象着他努力了这么久，最后却因为自己的一时愚蠢功亏一篑。“过了多久了？”他的声音嘶哑，“我们睡了多久？”

“亲爱的，抱歉我也不知道。”Valjean说着，呲牙裂嘴地起了床。他走了过来，焦虑地看着Javert满是瘀青的脖子和绑了绷带的手腕。“你确定你没事吗？我不知道医生还在不在，但小Joly也许可以……”

“不，”他说，终于是拿起一条毯子遮住自己，看上去勉强算是体面了。“不，我没事。但我真是蠢得没边了！我以为……哦，无所谓了。但我必须立刻去警局。Valjean，我对天发誓，如果我不去的话，也许要为此付出生命的代价！”

“好吧！”虽然Valjean的抬着眉毛，显然是充满了好奇，但他依然将问题憋了回去了，急忙跑到门边。“你穿也许不太合适，”他说，“但我想我能借你几件。”

Javert跟着一起去了。

那封信，他怎么能忘记那封信？他在前往街垒之前笔书了一封长信，同他每一世来到巴黎时所写下的公文类似，他总是朦朦胧胧地觉得自己应该留下点记号，在一切终结之前同别人分享他的想法……这些纸上写下的并非是他最后的告解。虽然他曾被情势所逼，将他的秘密告诉了最为信任的人，但他绝不可能将此事白纸黑字书写下来。现在他反而希望自己写了，因为这样的疯狂可以用发烧或是对死亡的恐惧蒙混过去。

事实是，他用另一种方式卸下了心头的重担。他将自己对法兰西警力状况的思考写了下来：每个方面，不论大小。从被关押的囚犯所处的环境，到警局内部让人愤慨的腐败，从真正的不法被毫无意义的教条所忽视，到某些立法者的目光短浅……总之，所有能激怒他上司的事。尤其是他提到了某些冤假错案，他的意见绝对会让他的上级脸上无光。要是有人读了，最好的情况是此人将Javert视为弱智；如果仔细读了，他肯定会被归为叛徒。

“你为什么会做这样的事情？”Valjean听明白之后，立刻问道。他们找到了衣服，在Cosette的房间里更了衣。公寓的其他地方全都睡满了困倦的人。

因为我一次又一次地看到同样的错误，而却被职位所限无法出面制止，Javert没有这么说。因为我的眼睛睁得越大，周围的世界越让我作呕。因为不论我是否来到你的身边，我都被困在这个永恒不变的地狱之中，如果我不倾诉出来，我一定会比现在更加疯狂！

“我以为我会死。”他说着，拉了拉衬衣，“这似乎是个倾吐愤慨的好机会。”

他没有想到会被拉入那强壮的胸膛之中。他绝不会原谅自己让那亲爱的声音沾染伤痛。虽然他急着要走，但Javert还是在他的怀里停了几秒，抚摸着抱紧他的手臂，咽下某种奇怪的苦痛。

“原谅我。”他找回了自己的声音，轻声说着，“我并不是想……”Valjean只是将他抱得更紧了，抵着Javert的颈背摇了摇头。

“你想了，”他说，“别骗我，你想了。”

“自从你走进我的生活之后，我从未真心求过死。”Javert说，“但我不敢妄想能够活过那晚。”他拉住Valjean的手，试图在他的怀抱中转身，然后将自己的手臂环住那强壮的后背。他知道自己又将一个包袱丢给了他。他的手臂上一定多了两块瘀青，但Javert会笑着接受。

他们必须走了。

他必须再多拥抱Valjean一会儿，几拍心跳也好，在他的耳边倾吐无用的安抚，用最衷心的誓言起誓：他绝不会再让无用的命运将他拖入这样的夜晚之中，他绝不会再轻言放弃。

终于，他在Valjean的嘴唇上掠过一吻，然后抽身离开。“我让下属过两天再呈交上去，”他试图解释道，“我想也许我还是妄想过吧，至少存在着可能。”

“下次你让我不要再问某个问题时……”Valjean阴沉着脸没有继续说下去。要不是他抓住Javert手腕的手还是稍显太过用力，要不是他眼眶之下的阴影又黑了几分，至少他的声音中带上了几丝幽默。

Valjean给女儿们留了一张便条，放在厨房的桌子上。小Gavroche睡在厨房里的长椅上，Valjean给他盖上毯子时都没有动一下。Javert在客厅里看到一位年轻小姐躺在长沙发上，她身边的Joly抓着她的手，睡在扶手椅中，脑袋上围着好几圈绷带。Javert朝着她的方向对Valjean指了指。

“她是？”他们走到楼梯间时，他问道。

“Mou……Musi……？不，我记不清她的名字了。”Valjean坦承道，“昨晚很晚的时候，Gavroche带她来的。她是那群孩子的朋友。”

他们又拦下一辆马车，Valjean拿出钱付车费时，Javert都懒得再争。不过他向车夫询问了今天的日期，无视了对方朝他投来的奇怪眼神。

是周五了，六月八日。正如他害怕的那样，他们在下水道中的跋涉花费了几乎一天，接下来漫长的一夜足以让日历翻过新的一页。

这意味着街垒倒下之后已经过去了两天，而Javert探长失踪了，无迹可寻。马车朝着巴黎大法院咯噔咯噔行驶之时，他一会儿祈祷着Dubois会将他的命令理解成再过一晚，一会儿挠着他已经破了皮的手腕，直到Valjean将他按住。

他们下了马车，而Javert吞咽了一口。他脚下的人行道坚实可靠，空气中并没有河水的味道。他终于自由了吗？还是说他依然在追逐着一个看不见的目标，而时间正从他身边溜走，他无法看见面前的阻碍，直到迎面撞上？他怎么才能知道，他怎么才能确定自己是否达成了目标？

“你在外面等我吧。”他对Valjean说，突然记起上次他来时迈一步都有多难，还不用说那时只是夜晚，里面寂静无人。

结果Valjean只是向他投去一眼，仿佛被侮辱了一般。“我可不这么觉得！”Valjean整了整袖口，“如果你害怕的事情成了真，如果他们试图逮捕你……我还没死呢，先生。在你开口询问之前，我女儿们都很聪明，自从我那‘故友’现身之后，我便将前往英格兰的路途告诉了她们。“

在这样的暗示之下，他还能说什么？Javert只是点了点头，带着他走进了大门。他看到了一个信差，立刻让他先跑进去送信了。在前往局长办公室的路上，他们发现周围有好几个被指派来帮助他控制起义的警员。Javert松了一口气，而Valjean的血压也降低了，因为这些警员似乎非常友好，并没有打算逮捕任何一个人。正相反的是，他们都充满了疑问，而Javert不得不转过身同他们解释，他必须先向上级报告，才能同他们分享故事。甚至有一个人跑上来拍了拍他的肩。

这些人见到他居然很高兴，这真是件奇怪的事情。更奇怪的是他们的口吻，并不像是平常那样用陈词滥调欢迎自艰苦岗位上平安归来的同僚。他们看上去是真心地欢迎他归来。

“Javert探长！”

他听到了这熟悉的沙哑嗓音，转过身来，点了点头打招呼。Sauveterre浓密的眉毛微微抬起，嘴上凝着一个罕见的微笑，然后说道：“看来今天没有什么案子需要调查的了，嗯？”接着，他们身边的人都默默走开了。

“Sauveterre探长，这位是Fauchelevent先生。”他将两人介绍给彼此，试图不要想起上一次他们身处同一个房间时的危急情形。这真的是好几辈子前的事情了，而今天他或Valjean都没有任何可疑之处。

“在最近的混乱之中，我帮助了Fauchelevent先生未来的女婿。”他说着，故意无视了Valjean的咳嗽。“而作为回报，他非常慷慨地邀请我在他的住所休息了一天。很不幸在起义结束之后，我的身体状况不佳，未能及时返回。”

Sauveterre点了点头，说了一些祝贺的话。接着他陪同他们一起走向Gisquiet先生的办公室，谢天谢地他同往常一样，并没有提出任何恼人的问题。要不是此刻的Javert心事重重，他说不定会以为Sauveterre想在他汇报给上级之前，同他讨论一些话题。

他们走过楼梯转角，将叽喳的人群留在楼下之后，Saueveterre又一次开口了。“你的助手今天早上来找我，探长。”他说，“非常担心你，就是你的那位，Dubois。”

Javert挥了挥手。“他处事一向夸张，而且急于下结论，虽然我已经努力让他改正了。”

“是的，我也注意到了。但是，这一次他的结论看似十分合理。他觉得有必要找一个人先将这份东西过过目……”他举起一个熟悉的包裹，外层的蜡纸已经破损，浅黄色的封面上横着一道深色的裂痕。“……然后再交给，啊，怎么说呢，更不通人情的人？”

“你……！”

Sauveterre咂了咂嘴，而Javert一下子说不出话来。“探长，请允许我这么一问，你喝酒吗？”

Javert沉默着摇了摇头。Valjean站在他身边，好像已经变成了一根盐柱，动都不动。

“太棒了。”他吸了一口气，“我建议你未来也保持住这良好的习惯。要是你管不住自己的舌头，只怕你说的话可要变成鞭子，而且从这里面的内容来看，没有人受得了。”

哦，天啊，他写到了Saillard-Baptistine一案，对不对？Javert试图回忆到底是Sauveterre本人签署了那份愚蠢的命令，还是说他不幸恰巧是执行命令的人。

“给。”探长将这犯下无数罪行的包裹地给了他。“我将其中提到起义善后问题的两页呈交了上去，并且将你对被捕革命分子从轻处理的建议也一并提交了。”

Javert点了点头，还是不敢开口说话。

“至于其他的，”Sauveterre的微笑有一丝苦意，“当然了，我们这个警局还不至于那么糟糕吧？”

“我只是想，这……”Javert清了清喉咙，“我所说的句句属实，但我写下这份简报时，心情相当烦躁，也许的确是超出了我的职权。当然，将我的生命奉献给法律，同我的同僚一起鞠躬尽瘁，这是我的荣耀。”Javert说道，“好吧，至少是绝大部分的同僚。”他不得不加上这句，不然就是撒谎。

“听到你这么说，我真是放心多了。要是带着这样苦涩的想法说再见，那可就太糟糕了。”

他的手抓紧了包裹。“再见？你要辞职吗？”

“哦不，”Sauveterre说。他伸手抚平了他的深色外套，摇了摇头，然后发出一声粗旷的笑声：“不，也许是换套制服罢了，但这制服之下……我相信我们都是那种必须要完成某种使命，才不会迷路的人。不，我只是要调到其他地方去罢了。我的上司觉得我应该去别处继续我的职责。但是，我很高兴在离开之前能同你再见一面。很高兴认识你们。”他朝Valjean点了点头。“先生。探长。”

“探长。”Javert鞠了一躬，“认识你让我也非常荣幸。希望你到了新岗位上稳定下来后，能同我保持联系。”

“谁知道呢，这个世界可比你想象中要小得多。你永远不知道会遇上什么样的人。我一定会十分关注你的事业。”

“抱歉，”Valjean开口了，但他的声音却出奇的冷静，“我好像没有听清你的名字，探长先生。”

Javert疑惑地瞥了他一眼。他的脸上挂着最温和的微笑，哪怕是当市长先生时他都没用这样笑过。但他的身姿却背叛了他。在Javert面前站着的是一个时刻准备着越狱的人，在马车里建议他逃跑的人。Javert发现自己慢慢地靠近Valjean，莫名地不安起来。

“Sauveterre，”探长只是重复道，“我叫Jean-Maurice Sauveterre，至少现在是叫这个名字。啊，抱歉，我不该开玩笑。日安，先生们。”他将一只手举至额头，然后朝他们俩点头致意。接着，好象是突然想起什么般，他点了点Javert正拿着的那堆纸。“探长，别再担心这个了……你会发现它们并不沉重，因为有人同你一起担负。请你在接下来的日子里务必小心，愿我主赐福于你。”

他走上楼梯，而Javert低下头看着手中的包裹。沉重？的确，这叠公文有好几十页纸，但绝对重不到哪儿去。尤其是现在，里面不恰当的内容再也不会被别人读到了。

“他把……”Valjean摸了摸包裹，然后摇了摇头，重重地叹了一口气，“我一定是太累了，朋友，这些大厅让我的脑袋都糊涂了。”

“不，”Javert说，“你想到了什么都告诉我吧。不知道为什么，我自己也很迷惑。我现在应该松一口气才对。”

Valjean并没有立刻回答。他抬起头，环视着四周装饰华丽的墙壁。接着他转身后退几步，走近挂在墙上的银色十字架。他在胸口划了个十字，闭上眼睛祷告了一番，然后回过头来看着Javert，似乎不再紧张了。

“怎么了？”

“他把你的假释证明给了你。”


	7. 尾声 我们尚可安息

_接下来的一生中充满了欢笑和忧愁。而这样独特的一生中，只有点点滴滴被记录了下来：_

一个孩子，一个老管家，两个老先生，两位小姐（三位，因为还有一位每天都来，几乎夜夜留守），再加上三个曾是学生的病人，统统挤在一间公寓里，这不是件容易的事。况且，这间公寓只有六个房间，其中一间是厨房，另一间住着佣人。

Cosette想念她象牙白色的床单，想念独自一人，看着晨光。她并不介意睡在她妹妹的房间中，只是这儿太暗了：木材、布料，甚至是墙上的画像。装饰的天使看上去都面色不善，也难怪她俩时不时地总要吵架。她都没有机会摸钢琴，但她安慰自己说，等Marius好起来之后，她可以弹给他听。如果他能好起来的话……

Eponine想念她的私人空间，想念入夜之后点起一支蜡烛，同自己的日记作伴，而且她的书桌上全是东西，快把她折腾疯了。至少，她安慰自己，她不用将自己的房间让给父亲，也不用把床让给病人睡。同Cosette睡在一块儿就好像小时候一样，一点儿都不别扭。大部分时间如此。

Valjean想念他悠闲的早餐，宁静的清晨，女儿承欢。现在家里的事情太多，管家一人顾不过来。特别是还有两人下不了床，甚至无法将他们送回家（哦，他都问了好多次了。不行，医生每次都这样回答）。一个女儿吓坏了，另一个则暗示她愿意搬回卜吕梅街。他不敢让她们离开他的视线，因为Thénardier那伙人还没在逍遥法外。Cosette也不肯离开Marius一步。他想念坐在起居室中，读书直至天明，想念从容的漫步，因为他知道直到第二天早上，才会有人注意到他不见了。本来他在家里用不着负担这么多的责任。现在他要照顾病人，宽慰医生，调解争吵……而且哪怕他们换回了大床，Javert总是抱怨他的脚太冷。

Gavroche想念他的朋友。Enjolras还有Combeferre当然还有其他人，但他们现在全都死了。他非常肯定他们一定在天堂造街垒。不，他更担心的还是活着的人。Marius不该总是吐，额头也不该这么烫。Joly大部分的时间里总是头晕脑涨的，哭的时候总比笑的多，别扭得Gavroche都不知道该怎么办。Musichetta说应该一直有人陪着他。而Courfeyrac……为了Courfeyrac，他甚至去求老先生教他怎么好好祈祷。

Javert觉得，他应该想念他的理智，他的隐私，他的平静。还有工作：他升职了，但大体上来说，干的事情还是差不多。这个奇怪的新家：他问过，他是不是该离开，空点儿地方出来什么的，但是Valjean暴怒的眼神让他一下子闭嘴，再也不提此事（不过他发现他的朋友把气出在别的东西上了）。还有他最终的命运：他不再去想这件事，但他将那张带着火漆封的破碎蜡纸保存了下来，一旦太过焦心便拿出来看一看。

他的心里慢慢地升起一种小火苗般的喜悦，温暖得让他觉得隐私和平静算是什么——如果这还不能证明他疯了，怎样才能呢？

* * *

 

婚宴之上，年轻的新娘满面荣光，向她祝酒的人或多或少都爱上了她。她的身边站着年轻的新郎，虽然脸色鲜活，身姿挺拔，但长期的病痛依然在他脸上留下了阴影。他的眼中依然含着忧伤，只有同他的新娘视线相交，双臂相触时才会熄灭的忧伤。每当此时，他也灿烂起来了，因为他同样年轻，心中的爱意逼退了悲伤。

这样的喜事对另外两个也是安慰，因为他们经历了同样的哀痛和酸楚，虽然其中一人会说他们的所背负的命运更加沉重。虽然他手挽着一位美丽的女孩，虽然他的手指总是离不开她渐渐鼓起的腹部，却总是回过头去看另一边，好像他的离去在空气中劈出一个空隙。他说话时，常常会突然停下——好像在等谁接上，一个词，一个讽刺，一个亲切熟悉的笑声——而当回答他的只有寂静时，他的脸便一下沉下。

此刻陪伴他的女孩笑意也黯淡了下来。毕竟，伤痛同爱一样，会以许多出其不意的方式同我们迎面相撞。他们了解、深爱、缅怀同一个不幸的人，正如年华逝去，他们会在一起想起他的美好时光。

另一个男孩的手上沾满了墨迹，因为他最近一直在写作。他袖口上的污迹表明这种情况并非罕见。他似乎一直在思考，很少说话，但他一开口，说的话便能抓住听众的耳朵。他的脸上也残留着病色，朋友的逝去几乎让他无法接受，但他依然会微笑，哪怕很少；而他的微笑也告诉了众人，他的梦想并没有因此碾碎。他的衬衫上，一条袖子总是印着墨迹，因为他将许多伟大的事情记录了下来。他的另一条袖子总是松松垮垮空空荡荡，除非他将其卷起。

还有个小男孩，但此刻他并不在婚宴现场。他们给他洗了澡，剪了头发梳好，再将他塞进了新衣服里。接着他走进教堂，亲吻了新娘，然后像个同僚般与新郎握手——他们是经历过同一场战役的人，年龄已经是次要的了。

但现在他奔跑在小巷中，新做的裤子已经又脏又烂，但他很快乐。哪怕他会被责骂，会被迫亲自将上面的洞一个个补好，再也没有人会将他扫地出门，也没有人会将他视作可有可无的东西。

* * *

 

他试着回避，但有一晚，职责将他领去了兑换桥。他追着罪犯，可是Javert却发现自己慢下了脚步，抚摸着石雕。

走到桥中间时他彻底停下，低头凝视深邃的河水。塞纳河乌黑的河水奔腾着，就好象他的命运一般朝着未知的方向而去。

他害怕的并非是他的终点：不论那个终点是什么样。亦非黑暗寂静的坟墓，因为哪怕他的生活中充满了喜悦，他的夜晚鲜有梦魇，他依然感觉到数十年的光阴压在肩头。有时他在清晨醒来，只觉得有着无形的重量压在他的身上，而他只怕自己还来不及起床，便被那重量压垮了去。

他最害怕的是清晨。他们的屋子里嗅不到一丝薰衣草的味道。哪怕Valjean曾问他是否想回蒙特勒伊看看，他却再也不想苏醒在那弥漫着咸味的空气里。

他凝视着深邃的河水。他默念了一句简短的祷词，然后睁开了眼睛，看到那黑暗的河面上倒映着满天星光。

这一定是足够了。这儿再也没有让他牵挂的东西了。带着这个念头，他又一次踏上他的追逐。

（但接下来的一生中他依然会回避这座桥，这个地方。许多夜中，他都会回到这里。）

* * *

 

曾有一个叫做Thénardier的人，不过若是有人在夜里将他误认为恶魔，也是情有可原。他的妻子同他是天作之合。他俩的心就像是铁石铸成，整日皆以别人的痛苦作乐。许多世中，这一对犯下诸多罪孽，却都逃出生天，没有付出相应的代价——也许有人会说，拥有这样一颗狭隘的心便是他们的代价，感受不到这个世间的美好和善意已经足以惩罚。只可惜这对夫妻并没有意识到这一点。

这一世中，这个人同他的妻子试图在一位年轻男爵的婚宴上敲诈他，结果学到了新的一课：男爵家中鲜有秘密，而忠诚的纽带将许多人维系在一起。

他们还学到了有几位警察也参加了宴会——这在资产阶级的欢宴上是多么罕见的啊！——而且他们训练有素，随身带着手铐。

当他们被送进监狱时，那个被他们出售的女孩忧伤地看着他们。但是，虽然她记得温暖的膝盖和有趣的歌谣，虽然她承认母亲曾经对她宠爱有加（直到她长大了，不再听任她的使唤，直到花在她身上的钱渐渐变成了负担），她知道这个世界只会赋予机遇，每个人都必须亲自走向救赎。

所以，虽然她的心在作痛，虽然她会写信给他们、为他们祷告，此刻的她一句话都没有说，也没有看他们一眼。因为Eponine知道，这对夫妻只会拒绝上帝的慈爱和温柔，终生为自己的贪婪所累。

* * *

 

他追着嫌犯深入小巷，靴子踏在人行道上铿锵作响。Javert跑到广场时，心都快跳出嗓子眼，肺超负荷地运作着，嫌犯却不见了踪影。Dubois和Lemarche也跑了过来，喘着粗气。

他们原本计划将小巷全都封锁，包围嫌犯。下属们跑的距离比他还长，结果他们全都把人跟丢了。不幸的是，Javert越是搜查下去，越觉得浪费了精力。

“该往哪儿去？”Dubois朝着黑夜中的小巷询问道，“右边？左边？转个弯？你说便是了！”他朝探长挤挤眼，大口喘着气，活动了一下膝盖，然后笑了：又是一个在追捕犯人的过程中获得快乐的人。

“我不……”Javert咳了一声，突然意识到他想笑，于是只能再咳了一声来掩盖笑意，“我不知道！我真的一点头绪都没有。”

接着他还是笑了，他从没有如此快乐地迷路过。

* * *

一年前一个女儿出嫁了，现在另一个准备出门旅行。Jean Valjean觉得他应该难过，但是大女儿的家离他只有几条街的距离，时常来看望他，而二女儿——哦，他从没见过这么高兴的Eponine！若是忌妒她，未免显得太过可怕太过冷酷，于是他衷心祝愿她的旅程充满喜悦。

她会旅行，正如她一直所期望的那样，她会从中获益良多。首先前往日内瓦，在那儿同修道院认识的朋友汇合。那个朋友是很久之前交的，现在还在联系，信中聊的都是书本和音乐，还有，他猜测到，念叨不停的老父亲。女孩的哥哥会陪她们一起前往伟大的罗马，然后从那里途径巴黎，最终到达英格兰。这么多年来，Eponine一直想去英国，哪怕是细枝末节的消息都会让她感兴趣。她的行李箱中塞着上好丝质裙子，装饰着蕾丝；她的笔记本和脑子中则记着他所知的黑玉和串珠交易的事情。Valjean将钱财均分，但将他交易的秘密告诉了那个对数字和材料更感兴趣的女儿。现在他只希望伦敦同她梦想中一样生机勃勃。

也许他更担心的是路上的行程。上帝慈悲，每当读到报纸上旅人遇袭或是遭到抢劫的消息，或是他不能完全理解的危险外交政策，他就担心疯了。阅读对他仍是痛苦的事情，而这个世界太大，他无法彻底了解……他的女儿要在哪里才安全？危险来得那么快那么急，做父亲的根本来不及赶到她的身边，替她抵挡一切，赐予她更好的生活……

也许他的心中的负担已经够多……但是卜吕梅街的公寓已经卖了，因为那是她们长大的地方，而他知道自己总是沉湎于回忆里。那么还是放手吧，将他的悲伤留在那老房子里。至少，尝试着让他的悔恨随着卖出的家具一起离他远去。

现在，武人街的房子承载着他的生活。这儿住着他们阴沉的房客Courfeyrac，Valjean时常同他认真地辩论直至深夜。这儿住着Gavroche，在那几个月里，好像街垒活下来的人将欢笑和朝气都集合在他一人身上，也只有他能让他们笑起来。现在的他就好象是Courfeyrac的弟弟和儿子，并且将Valjean叫做爷爷。这个称呼竟然让他觉得自己年轻了许多。这难道不应该提醒他已经有多老了吗？

他们有许多客人：Cosette和她的Marius，当然了，总是备受欢迎，总是不久便走，哪怕他们每周都至少来吃一次晚餐。Joly、Musichetta还有他们的小女儿也来得一样频繁。他为他们高兴，也为女儿们的拜访而高兴。

Michél神父时不时地来造访，他的学生会扶着他。现在圣雅克礼拜堂中来了一位充满活力的年轻牧师，对学校的发展有很多见解。不过其中只有一半有实施的可能性，还要等到有人估算出预算和需要花费的时间。尽管如此，他的热情依然。

甚至还有警察来敲他家的门……

第一次，半夜里Valjean听到警靴沉重的步伐回荡在楼梯见，接着就是重重地砸门声，他脑海中唯一的念头就是逃跑。他叫醒了Eponine，抱住Gavrohce。他们快跑到厨房时，才发现他们要找的人已经走到门口，生气地质问为何半夜被惊扰。年轻的警官们吓坏了，不停为打扰了司令官清闲的夜晚道歉，然后开始讲述一个漫长而复杂的痛苦故事——主要是管辖争端和内部矛盾，如果Valjean没有理解错的话。

现在，他会翻一个身继续睡。如果夜极其冷，而那些可怜的警官又紧张得不行，他也许会起床为他们泡一壶茶。

（如果司令官实在是太累了，他有时还会将他们赶走。他依然是第一个听到他们脚步声的人，但不再迟疑展示他的力量。）

他的公寓中当然还有另一人。而且，无论他多爱Gavroche，无论他多高兴看到Courfeyrac学习着适应自己的身体状况，无论他多欣喜读到Eponine的信……没有了他，这里就不安宁，这里就不是家。这样的新生活——不是父亲，不是市长，不是赎罪的罪人，不是躲藏的小偷——会有多么冰冷多么孤寂，他都不敢去想像。他会像守财奴攀着保险箱一般，拉着他的孩子不肯放手吗？他会让一个出嫁，但要求另一个留下，结果让她们两人都怨恨他吗？他不知道，他不愿想。若噩梦在他耳畔轻吟着Jean Valjean的风烛残年只剩虚无，他的身边总有一个人，他的双臂能够保护他，他的呼吸能够使他平静。哪怕醒来时他不在身旁，他也会很快回家，然后看出他脸上残留的恐惧。因为他的睡梦也并非总是平静。但在一起，他们将阴影逐出了头顶。

在一起，他们有了一个家。

* * *

 

1841年，有一本书出版了。足足三百页厚，写的尽是对当时法兰西司法系统和执法公正的批判。

读过的人——很少，因为虽然书中偶尔会冒出一两个尖酸的挖苦，总体上来说还是太枯燥——觉得这批判太过尖锐，太过详细。会有谁这么在意囚犯该穿什么样的鞋子或者是警察要穿什么样的制服？

“我们都改了这么多次了！”Javert挣扎着读完了又一篇负面评论，眼镜还架在鼻梁上，就忍不住抱怨道，“用词柔和些，你说！让他们口含蜜糖而非苦药！”他坐在厨房的桌子上，正如他们一早习惯的那样，然后猛地敲了一下桌面。桌上的空咖啡杯跳了起来，在桌沿上危险地摇摆着。

“我相信后面那句是Cosette建议的。”Valjean拯救了那个杯子，然后将其倒满。他将脑袋支在Javert的肩膀上，瞥了一眼评论。“嗯……”

他又重读了一遍里面好评的部分，虽然也没好到哪儿去。“只有在举例拷问我们的良知，揭露我们法律的诸多黑暗现状时，这本无聊又粗俗的书才会展现出点滴的微妙智慧及罕见的真情流露”。Valjean思考了一会儿，然后故作冷淡地问道：“你该不会还保留着原稿吧？”

“我当然保留了！”Javert说着，已经将报纸翻到下一页，手指差点把报纸戳破，“你不知道我写这该死的玩意儿写了多久！”

Javert习惯于边读报纸边低声评论。他的评论一般都很尖苛，但对Valjean而言，却又亲切得可怕。他也知道，从客人的反应来看，哪怕听到了更不客气的说辞，他们也很享受Javert对时政毫无保留的评论……只要他们缓过神来。

他又坐了下来，背部肌肉的拉扯让他一下子龇了龇嘴。接着他好好考虑了一番，思忖该怎么说。咖啡很好喝，让他的思路更加清晰，温暖了他的肢体。他想起之前他同Javert某次热烈的争吵。他们将客人忘在一边，其中有一位可怜的女士满脸通红，然后因为他们直白的语气忍不住放声大笑。这便是头一次也是最后一次Marius邀请他的工作伙伴来岳父家吃晚餐。

他做了决定，然后清了清喉咙。“也许我们应该考虑出版未删节版本，”他说，“我也想在里面增加一两点内容……但首先，我得写信给Eponine，请她帮忙。”

“哦？”Javert抬起头来，将眼镜推到额头上。只见那幅眼镜也摇晃着，Valjean已经做好准备再拯救一回。“帮什么忙？她是唯一一个觉得我们不该删掉那么多东西，反而应该直接出版的人。”

“正是。”Valjean说，“但我最近一直在思索她同我提到的一本书。《一个温和的建议》，我记得是叫这个名字。她写信告诉我，这本书在英国出版的时候，引起了不小的争议。我觉得你会喜欢里面所用到的体裁的……”

* * *

“你能扶我出去吗，孩子？今晚的风听起来挺舒服。”

Gavroche拉住老人的手臂，然后小心地将他自椅子里扶了起来。今晚的风很舒适，带着牧场和草地的芬芳。刚下过雨，所以空气也很新鲜，但夏日的热气依然弥漫着。等会儿也许还会下雨，不过可能要等到早上了。

“好了，”Gavroche将他领到门外的长椅上，然后将毯子盖到那脆弱的膝盖上，“舒服吗？”

“嗯。”老人点点头，然后朝上看去，“很舒服……我都忘了星星都有多亮了。它们将夜晚装点得多美丽。”他的声音曾是严肃而果决的，但现在却因岁月而虚弱了下来。但很久之前，已经因为其他许多事情柔和很多。

Gavroche也抬起头。但，不，天还是很阴沉，只有一轮满月透过面纱般的云层照耀着大地。不过，他知道，这无关紧要。那双仰视着星辰的年迈眼睛早就笼上了一层细纱，而最近的一年里，那几乎变成了无法逾越的黑暗。

“你还好吗，探长？”这个称号只是他俩之间的小玩笑，“今晚没有星星。”

“不，孩子，”老人说着，脸上的线条因为微笑而柔软了下来，“永远都别这么说！星星永远都在那里，你瞧，守护着夜空。只是我们这些愚蠢的凡人，有时会瞧不见它们，觉得自己迷失在黯淡的虚无之中……”

他叹了口气，头后仰着。“你要追随着它们的光芒，”他轻声说道，“但绝不要试图追随它们的脚步。对我们来说，这条路太过冰冷，太过孤独。在它们的夜中，我们燃烧得太快了。”

他说着，声音渐渐弱了下去。Gavroche抓住了他的手。他觉得也许Marius会希望在此，Cosette也是，但他不敢走进小屋将他们吵醒。“我不会把自己当作星星的，”他承诺道，“我会脚踏实地的，我会的！”

“我知道。”探长轻轻地吐出一口气，他的眼睛闭了起来，他的脸看上去一下子苍老了许多，“所以你必须活下来，让那些梦想家先行一步。”他咳了一口，捏了捏Gavroche的手，然后继续说道，“我现在可以离开了吗，可以去追随那些做梦的人了吗？”

“可以，”Gavroche说着，眼泪溢满了眼眶，而他使劲眨着眼，想将它们挤掉，“当然可以，他们一定都在等你。”

“我祈祷如此，”老人叹了一口气，声音似乎十分疲倦了，“我希望……”

“替我向Enjolras问好。”他试图说，但是回答却永远都等不到了。现在，Gavroche任由眼泪在脸上奔流。还是在这里哭吧，独自一人，然后再进屋将其他人叫醒。他觉得探长不会再弥留了，因为至死他都是个顽固的老警察。

 

 

**全文完**

**Author's Note:**

> 原文标题和每章标题有如下两个来源。其中吉卜林的诗我没有找到中译，于是便自作主张翻译了一下，见谅。圣经引文则是使用了和合本的翻译
> 
> When Earth's last picture is painted  
> 当人间最后一幅图景完成  
> And the tubes are twisted and dried  
> 颜料全都凝结用尽  
> When the oldest colors have faded  
> 当最旧的颜色慢慢老去  
> And the youngest critic has died  
> 最幼的评论家业已凋零  
> We shall rest, and faith, we shall need it  
> 我们尚可安息，我们尚需信念  
> Lie down for an aeon or two  
> 躺下吧，待万世匆匆而过  
> 'Till the Master of all good workmen  
> 直到世间工人的善主  
> Shall put us to work anew  
> 让我们的作品焕然一新  
> And those that were good shall be happy  
> 那些善良的人会幸福下去  
> They'll sit in a golden chair  
> 他们坐在黄金的椅子里  
> They'll splash at a ten league canvas  
> 在十丈的画布上泼墨  
> With brushes of comet's hair  
> 用彗星的尾巴来作画  
> They'll find real saints to draw from  
> 描绘着最真的圣人  
> Magdalene, Peter, and Paul  
> 抹大拉，伯多禄，和保罗  
> They'll work for an age at a sitting  
> 他们坐在一起，画了一世  
> And never be tired at all.  
> 永远不会倦怠  
> And only the Master shall praise us.  
> 只有善主能赐我们荣光  
> And only the Master shall blame.  
> 只有善主能将我们责备  
> And no one will work for the money.  
> 没有人会为了钱  
> No one will work for the fame.  
> 没有人会为了名  
> But each for the joy of the working,  
> 每个人都为了劳作而欣喜  
> And each, in his separate star,  
> 每个人都像独立的繁星  
> Will draw the thing as he sees it.  
> 描绘出他所见到的东西  
> For the God of things as they are!  
> 因为他们就是万物的上帝
> 
> ——吉卜林
> 
>  
> 
> [Matthew 11:28-30 ESV]  
> "Come to me, all who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you, and learn from me, for I am gentle and lowly in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For my yoke is easy, and my burden is light."
> 
>  
> 
> [马太福音 11:28-30 CUV]  
> 凡劳苦担重担的人可以到我这里来，我就使你们得安息。我心里柔和谦卑，你们当负我的轭，学我的样式；这样，你们心里就必得享安息。 因为我的轭是容易的，我的担子是轻省的。


End file.
